Camp Hell
by Nature9000
Summary: It was supposed to be a relaxing few weeks at the summer camp. Six people experience hell like never before when three wizards mess up on a spell and awaken several evils at the summer camp. Strong iCarly. Hannah Montana and Life with Derek join.
1. They're Not Real

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: You guessed correct, this has several things in it. The people from Wizards of Waverly Place only appear in one chapter.

A/N: Because I am generous, I will give you the first chapter now. You will have to be patient though, the rest will not come until after all my current stories are finished. I hope you will enjoy it. The first chapter is being put here so you know that all will be balanced and I won't focus on one more than another.

* * *

Chapter 1 (They're Not Real)

"Come on dork, get the camera started," Sam said. Freddie grumbled as he stared at Sam.

"Have patience, it is a virtue," Freddie said quickly.

"Oh shut up dork."

"Could you two quit with the bickering?" Carly asked with a sigh. Freddie smirked as he worked the camera and Sam let out a small chuckle.

"Okay, ready?" Freddie asked. "Five, four, three, two, and go!"

"Hi, I'm Carly!"

"Yeah, I'm Sam and that cop still owes me a pork pot pie!" Freddie chuckled and shook his head slowly.

"Cute Sam, just cute," Freddie said under his breath.

"Did you say something over there, tech geek?"

"No." Carly rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Anyway, we're doing a special segment for you today," Carly said with a smile.

"Yeah, the stupidity of Horror movies," Sam said with a sigh. She pressed a button on a remote and a boo sound was heard. "Horror movies are so dumb and too damn cliché!"

"Yeah, look at this scene here." Carly and Sam turned around as a scene appeared on the screen. A woman was seen with a man holding up a blade.

"It's the same every single time. Horror movies are stupid and boring, they're entirely unrealistic." Sam crossed her arms and smirked. "Horror movies, they serve as a means of entertainment but truly are just unrealistic pieces of crap.

"What are the chances that you would get some machete wielding maniac chasing you down?"

"Exactly, I'm sure there's a million to one chances of having _Dracula_ come after you. If you've guessed that we don't like horror movies, you're right."

"Hey Sam, what was the song that goes to that legend?"

"Oh you mean the dumb idiot with little tiny nails? I swear, it's like that guys trying to compensate for something. You notice the legends? Freddy Krueger has these little, tiny things and that hockey guy has this big old thing!"

"Uh, yeah, so what were those lyrics?"

"Lets see…one, two, Freddy's coming for you."

"Three, four, better lock your door."

"Five, six, grab your crucifix."

"Seven, eight, going to stay up late."

"Nine, ten, never sleep again!" Sam and Carly laughed and Sam held her waist. "What a bunch of baloney! Speaking of baloney…" Sam looked up at Freddie and grinned. "Tech geek, make me a baloney sandwich!"

"I'm not your slave," Freddie stated.

"You will be soon." Sam crossed her arms and smirked. "When we go to camp I'm going to have you carry all my things."

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try."

"Maybe I won't but I still don't see why I have to go to summer camp with the dork."

"Where are you guys going anyway?" Carly asked as she crossed her arms.

"Camp Crystal Lake." Freddie noticed his computer start beeping, he checked some of the reviews he was getting and chuckled.

"They are talking about those rumors," Freddie said. Sam scoffed and shook her head.

"Rumors, that's just what they are…they're a bit of folk legend meant to scare people. Camp Crystal Lake is _not_ a bad place and there is no such thing as a hockey guy named Jason Voorhees."

"Well anyway, I'm going to miss you," Carly said as she hugged Sam. "I do hope you guys will have fun."

"Yeah, we aren't leaving until tomorrow you know."

"Well I'm sure you'll find something to do without me."

"Yeah, you'll find something to do without us around too! I still wish I didn't have to go alone with the tech geek." Freddie rolled his eyes and smirked. As often as Sam may have mistreated him, he still stayed with her, he suspected it was because of his growing feelings for her. "Anyway, it's time to wrap up iCarly!"

"Say goodbye to Sam," Carly said with a smile. "She and Freddie will be going to summer camp and I'll have to have Spencer as my temporary tech guy."

-NEW SCENE-

Oliver, Lilly and Miley sat at Rico's shack. "One banana smoothie coming right up," Rico said while turning to the smoothie dispenser. Oliver noticed that Lilly was very jittery.

"What's wrong, Lilly?" Oliver asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you see iCarly just a little while ago?" Lilly asked. "I happen to believe in a few of those legends." Oliver chuckled and patted Lilly on the back.

"What legends?"

"The ones about Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees, I think they are real monsters."

"Come on, monsters, legends, quit worrying. There are no such things about monsters."

"Yeah, focus on something else," Miley stated with a smile. "Focus on something like how much I'm going to miss you two when you leave."

"We won't be gone that long," Oliver said with a smirk. "Camp Crystal Lake is a perfectly fine lake."

"Ay Curumba!" Rico exclaimed as he dropped the smoothie on the ground. "Did you say Camp Crystal Lake!" Lilly raised her eyebrow and looked at Rico.

"Yeah, that's where we are going camping," Lilly responded.

"Oh, many pardons, you may have whatever you like for free today."

"Why?"

"Haven't you heard of the demon of Camp Crystal Lake?"

"What?" Lilly's eyes grew wide and Rico nodded his head. Oliver sighed and crossed his arms as Rico continued.

"The man with the hockey mask resides there. His name is Jason Voorhees and he died at the lake back in the fifties. His mother once wanted revenge on some campers and they died, then Jason came back and found his mother dead. He craved revenge and plagued any who would cross his paths in Camp Crystal Lake." Oliver frowned and shook his head.

"You're scaring her," Oliver said quietly. He looked over at Lilly and patted her back. "Lilly, there's no such thing as Jason Voorhees, there is _no_ 'demon' of the lake."

"I-I know that!" Lilly said quickly. "Seriously, I'm not afraid of some crazy freak in a hockey mask." Lilly chuckled and turned around, she spotted a man with a hockey mask standing right behind her. "Aah! It's the guy!"

"Whoa, relax!" The man said quickly. "It's just me!" The man lifted the mask and revealed himself to be Jackson. "I'm getting practice for the hockey game coming up, I'm going to be the goalie." Lilly chuckled nervously and turned back around to glare at Rico.

"I really don't like you, Rico."

"Then I won't tell you about the two vampires that sleep in eternal rest down at the lake," Rico stated. Lilly's eyebrow twitched and Rico put his hand to his mouth. "Oops, it slipped, I'm sorry."

"Damn you…Nice try Rico, but I don't believe in vampires or any of your folk stuff."

"Eh, suit yourself, but don't say I didn't warn you."

-NEW SCENE-

Derek packed his clothes in the suitcase and smiled as Marti ran in the room and hugged Derek tightly. "We're going to miss you Derek!"

"It won't be for long, Smarti," Derek said with a grin. "We'll only be gone for about three weeks."

"Yeah, but so much can happen in three weeks, will you write every day?"

"I'll definitely try." Derek looked over to see Edwin leaning against the wall.

"It's definitely going to be boring without you and Casey," Edwin said with a smirk. "Try not to have _too_ much fun at camp."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think he means about your not so secret relationship with Casey," Marti said with a grin. Derek chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Yeah don't worry about a thing," Derek stated as he closed the suitcase.

"You may want to talk to Casey, she doesn't seem all that great," Edwin said as he pointed to Casey's room. Derek raised his eyebrow and walked over to her room, she was laying in the bed with the covers up to her chin.

"Is something wrong, Casey?"

"I don't want to go," Casey said with a shaky voice. "I honestly do not want to go to camp." Derek got on the bed and climbed next to Casey.

"Why?"

"Oh, just because there's supposed to be the fact that fires start all the time."

"Yeah, some guy named Blaze is there!" Edwin said quickly as he walked in the room. "True it's all legend, but it says that he was a camper that was set on fire, his soul died but his body still runs wild and burns everything to the ground."

"Damn it!" Derek rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Tell me you're not afraid of a little legend," Derek said as he ran his fingers through Case's long, brown hair.

"I'm not afraid," Casey responded. "I just don't feel like going to the camp now that I'm going to be looking over my shoulder whenever there's a fire nearby." Derek chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't fear it…and Edwin, don't try to scare people with those lame stories of Camp Crystal Lake. It's just another spook tale that doesn't need to be told."

"Yeah, nothing can happen anyway," Casey said as she climbed out of the bed. "I just got a little nervous because I happen to not like fire very much."

"So you're afraid of fire?"

"Yes. So a psycho fire guy named Blaze is just a little bit on the freaky side."

"It's no different than Dracula and Emma," Lizzie said as she walked into the room. "Legend has it that those two vampires were buried somewhere deep underground for all of eternity and one day, they will be free from their prison." Derek sighed and slowly stood up.

"Okay everyone, get out and let Casey pack her stuff," Derek said quickly. Edwin and Lizzie nodded and left the room. Derek wrapped his arms around Casey and pulled her close, he smirked as he gazed into her eyes. "You're not a person who's afraid…"

"I'm just a little superstitious probably," Casey said with a slight chuckle.

"Well then, if anything happens, I'll be there to take care of you." Derek kissed Casey's forehead and she rested her head on Derek's shoulder.

"I love you Derek."

"I love you too, Casey."

* * *

I hope you're looking forward to this as much as I am! It's going to be big, and I hope you enjoyed seeing the first chapter early. Drop a review!


	2. The Departure

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: You guessed correct, this has several things in it. The people from Wizards of Waverly Place only appear in one chapter.

A/N: DUN DUN IT BEGINS! ENJOY READING THIS STORY!

* * *

Chapter 2 (The Departure)

Six families made their way toward a building; it was there that the six teens would start their week as counselors at Camp Crystal Lake. They would have to be there before any of the campers though, so they started out a week earlier and they would have to leave from this building. "We're going camping!" Lilly said quickly. "I haven't been camping in a long time."

"Well then, it's going to be a great experience I'm sure," Oliver said with a smile. He looked over to see others walking in the building. "I'm guessing these are the other counselors."

"I still don't see why I have to go with the dork," Sam said with a sigh. "Then again, it should be fun and I can put down those crazy and insane rumors."

"I'm still not so sure about this," Carly said as she tapped her chin. Sam raised her eyebrow and looked over.

"Oh, don't tell me _you're_ starting to believe all those dumb rumors." Sam laughed and held her hands up. "Look at me, I'm Count Dracula!"

"Actually it would be Count Emma in your case," Freddie said with a smirk. "I think I'm a much more suitable Dracula."

"Okay, so who cares, dork?"

"I'm still worried," Carly said as she crossed her arms.

"Oh its okay, the dork will be just fine."

"He's not the one I'm worried about…entirely…"

"Sam's a tough girl, she'll be capable of handling herself," Freddie said with a shrug. "In the meantime I'm going to go over there and meet those two people." Freddie pointed over at Oliver and Lilly and then walked over to them. "Hey, I'm Freddie Benson; it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Lilly Truscott and this is my friend Oliver Oken." Oliver lifted his hand up and grinned.

"Hey, how's it going?" Oliver asked. "I think this will be fun, what about you?"

"I think it should be fun," Freddie said with a brief nod. "The girl that came with me is Sam Puckett, she doesn't believe in these rumors of Camp Crystal Lake. Personally, I don't believe in them either."

"You're not the only one. Though Lilly is scared of them."

"I am not!" Lilly said quickly.

"Then why were you shaking all the way up here?" Oliver smirked and Lilly rolled her eyes.

"I was cold."

"Yes, cold with fear, how about letting Smokin' Oken warm you up?" Lilly chuckled and blushed lightly.

"Does that actually work?" Freddie asked with a raised eyebrow. "I could use some pointers!"

"Oh believe me; I can help you with that!" Freddie smiled and tapped his chin as he looked over at Sam. He saw her looking at him; she quickly turned her head and started talking to Carly. Another family walked in the room and started socializing. The two teens of that family walked over and introduced themselves.

"Hey, I'm Derek Venturi," Derek said as he shook everyone's hands. He then pointed over at Casey and grinned. "And this stunning beauty is my girlfriend, Casey McDonald."

"Hey guys, how are you?" Casey asked with a smile. "Well we _were_ secretly dating…since we were dating before our parents got married."

"Stepsiblings, I see," Freddie stated while rubbing his chin. "Well that's not a bad thing."

"Yeah, this girl was hard to get when I first met her," Derek said with a smirk.

"I was not that difficult," Casey said as she playfully slapped Derek.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm the only one here that isn't in a relationship?" Freddie asked. "I think we're all sixteen here, and I'm not in a relationship…"

"I'm not," Oliver said with a shrug. "Though you didn't hear that from me." Freddie chuckled and looked over as Sam walked up to the group.

"Carly was bugging me about how there may just be some truth in those damn rumors," Sam said flatly. "There is no truth to those rumors, they hold no water."

"I'm slightly afraid of them actually," Casey said with a sigh.

"Don't forget, Lilly's nervous too," Oliver said with a smirk. He tried to do a playful spook and Lilly narrowed her eyes.

"I am _not_ scared," Lilly stated.

"Great, so I'm the only one here who doesn't believe in these rumors?" Sam asked as she rubbed her forehead.

"Well, none of the guys believe in them, I think," Freddie said with a shrug.

"Yeah, Carly was trying to convince me that I should keep a lookout."

"Our friend Miley was doing the same thing," Lilly said quickly. "She was telling us to watch out for the 'demon of the lake' and Rico also warned us."

"My sister, Lizzie was doing the same thing," Casey said with a sigh. "She was warning me about Blaze, the fire mutant. A soulless body that lives and breaths fire, everything it touches goes up in flames."

"Oh yeah, don't go to sleep!" Sam said with a snort. "If you sleep, Freddy Krueger is going to come and haunt you."

"Don't forget Jason Voorhees," Freddie said with a light chuckle. "The monster of the lake, he died in 1950 because of a prank. It is said his mother wanted revenge and she killed several camp counselors at the lake, a woman survived and chopped off her head. Then Jason Voorhees awoke from the dead and started hunting down and picking off campers in pursuit of revenge for his mother's death. They say he still haunts the camp today." Lilly and Casey both gulped slightly and Sam shifted her eyes to the side and scoffed lightly.

"First thing I'm going to do when we get there is search for a headless mother!" Sam laughed and shook her head. "That ought to be fun!"

"I don't think it's any laughing matter," Casey said with a frown. "I know these are just morbid ghost stories, served to scare people, but you never know how bad things like that can scare people."

"Oh yeah, well that's just what they are, morbid ghost stories. There is no such thing as a person coming back from the dead to kill people, and that is just what all these camp freaks are."

"Anyone notice the fact that we're all teenage camp counselors?" Lilly asked with a raised eyebrow. "Is that coincidence?"

"Yes! It is purely coincidental."

"Besides, we have some brave, strong men by our side," Casey said with a smile. "If anything should happen, they're here to protect us." Derek wrapped his arm around Casey's waist and kissed her forehead.

"You know I will protect you," Derek said quietly. "I will always protect you."

"Yeah, I don't have a man to protect me," Sam said as she crossed her arms and smirked. "I have a man that will probably crap his pants at the first sign of danger."

"Hey!" Freddie exclaimed with wide eyes. "I am a lot braver than you give me credit for, you know."

"That's why you jump up every time I walk in the room and tap you on the shoulder." Sam smirked and Freddie narrowed his eyes.

"That was one time and I was half asleep!"

"Yeah, well you really should never be anywhere near sleep with me in the room. You never know when I'll come by and pour your own drool all over you."

"I don't drool."

"Oh yes you do." Sam closed her eyes halfway and smiled at Freddie. He sighed and leaned toward Oliver.

"If you have _any_ pointers on getting this girl as far away from me as possibly, then please, tell me."

"Are you sure you want to get as far away from her as possible?" Oliver asked with a smirk on his face. Freddie narrowed his eyes and stared at Oliver for a few minutes.

"What are you implying?"

"Oh nothing, I just think there might be something more going on with you two than what appears to be."

"Hell no, there's nothing going on between me and the tech geek!" Sam shouted. She had heard the statement apparently.

"Yeah, what she says," Freddie stated. "Have you _seen_ what that woman is capable of?" Freddie looked over at Sam and shuddered. Sam rolled her eyes and looked over at a stage; a man had walked up to the microphone and started speaking.

"Hello counselors," The man said with a smile. "I hope you're ready to go to Camp Crystal Lake! This will be a camping experience you'll never forget; it will be so much fun for all of you! The bus leaves for the camp in twenty minutes, so say your final goodbyes to your families and come out to the back where the bus is."

The teens did so and said goodbye to their respective family and friends, then they walked to the bus and got on. They looked out the window and waved at their families, each expecting to see them at the end of the summer camp and each not knowing what lay in store for them on the road ahead. For five cruel monsters lay dormant, nothing could possibly awake them from their slumber. It had been made sure when they'd been put to sleep, by the last survivors, there would be nothing that could ever break the seal placed over them. And for sure, nothing would break the seal that kept them in eternal rest, or so, that is what the survivors and camp reopeners thought.

* * *

There's the end of the chapter, the teens are on their way to camp. Just so you know, I'm debating in the end to have a or some of them die or all of them survive in the end. That will come up when it does though. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, leave a review!


	3. Magical Screwup

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: You guessed correct, this has several things in it. The people from Wizards of Waverly Place only appear in one chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3 (Magical Screw Up!)

"Well you're up to no good," Justin Russo stated as he looked to his sister, Alex Russo. She used a magic spell again and now there were five of her in the room.

"Yeah, all I wanted was a sandwich," Max Russo said as he shook his head. "I guess that's not happening."

"Okay, so I got the spell wrong," Alex said with a shrug. "It doesn't mean I'm up to anything…"

"Oh yeah, wanting a puppy dog isn't you being up to something," Max stated as he crossed his arms and smirked.

"Whatever…"

"Come on, we need to go to the teaching room, where dad's at," Justin said quickly. Alex and Max nodded as they followed Justin to their dad, Jerry Russo, they all sat on the couch and looked at Jerry.

"So what do you have for us today?" Alex asked with a grin. Jerry smiled and opened a book.

"Well, it's sort of a history lesson for you," Jerry said quietly.

"Aw man…"

"It's not that bad. I'm going to tell you about the five demons that were each sealed up by wizards."

"Oh, cool!" Max said quickly. He leaned forward and clasped his hands together; this was going to be an interesting session.

"Let me tell you about the demons first. There is Jason Voorhees, the psychotic killer of Camp Crystal Lake, he died in the fifties and returned for revenge over his dead mother. He tormented campers for several years. Another big timer is Freddy Krueger; he used gloves with dagger blades attached to the end. In life, he would kill little children, his life ended when the neighborhood parents burned him in his house. He came back and haunted the dreams of those born to the families who killed him, but he pretty much turned out to haunt random teenagers like they psychopathic pervert he was."

"I don't like him," Alex said with a shudder.

"He never was very good. The other is Blaze, his name says it all, he controls fire. He was a camper at Camp Crystal Lake and he died in a great fire. The only thing was, this camper was satanic and believed in devil worship, he was saying this binding prayer of sorts and then his cabin went up in flames. His soul perished but his body still lived and went on a rampage. The other two are Count Dracula and Count Emma, two vampires sealed underground for all eternity."

"So, Wizards sealed them up?"

"Yes, the last time these monsters rampaged the land, the last survivors of their evil rampages went to a big wizard how spoke a spell that would lock these evil spirits away in the camp. There is a way to release that seal, but nobody really knows how and nobody cares."

"That's understandable," Justin said with a nod. "Who was the wizard that sealed them?"

"I don't really know, but he disappeared after some time."

"What did they look like, the demons?" Max asked.

"I'm not sure."

"I bet they looked cool."

"They're evil, how can they look cool?" Justin asked. Max shrugged and crossed his arms.

"I bet they did."

"How were they defeated?" Alex asked.

"Well Jason Voorhees was all about endurance, I suppose if they wanted to kill him for good, they could have just blown his body to smithereens, but no one ever tried that. It would have required bombing him from the inside and we know _that_ would have been difficult. Freddy Krueger pretty much got killed after pulling him from the dream world into the real world, then they could run him around and destroy him somehow. Another good idea, destroy the damned gloves, but again, no one really thought to do that. His soul is bound to those gloves. Blaze usually got killed when people drenched him in water; he lost his flames and made it easy for people to slash him up. Though always at the last minute, his body disappeared, I suppose you'd want to throw his body in the lake and he'd be done for good. As for the vampires, kill them like usual…nobody's ever really killed them to begin with."

"Wow, so there was only one wizard that sealed them away?"

"Actually, now that you mention it, there were three wizards. I believe one of those wizards was named Roger Shay, and another was Amanda Stewart. The third was a male that I can't remember the name of, he has a child though. All I can remember was his first name, Dale. Like I said, those three wizards were sealed away; their magic wasn't offensive magic, which could have been used to permanently destroy the monsters. They probably used the spell that sealed them away with the monsters, but I doubt that. No wizard would use that spell at all, they would use something different to seal away the monsters."

"Well you might, Dad," Justin stated as he pointed his finger in the air. "But if you think about it, they had no offensive magic. What if this was the best spell they could find?"

"Dale had offensive magic, but the other two didn't. You're right though, that may have been the best spell they could think of. If it were us or any other wizard, we could use offensive magic and destroy them. Anyway, that's the lesson for the most part; the sealing spell they used went like this. Monsters wake and Monsters walk, use our powers seal them away as rock."

"That was the spell?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I believe so. Either way, they used their powers to put these five monsters to rest, they will never wake again." Jerry stood up and walked to the door. "I think it's good they won't wake, some new camp counselors have just been sent to the camp. So, it's reopened. I have something to do, so I'll be back in a few minutes." Jerry walked out the door and the siblings looked at each other.

"The strongest wizard in the world, wasn't that a wizard named Dale?" Justin asked while tapping his chin.

"Only you would know something like that," Alex stated.

"I still want to know what these freaks look like," Max said with a slight pout. "Is that so wrong, to want to see what they look like?"

"I think we can do that."

"Really, you mean it!"

"Yeah, let me try something." Alex waved her arm around in a circle. "Hideous demons of Camp Crystal Lake, let us see your face." Alex frowned when nothing happened.

"Maybe we should all try," Justin said quietly. Max nodded and all three pointed their hands to a big circle in the air.

"Hideous sleeping demons of Camp Crystal Lake, let us see you…" Max sneezed and everyone let out a surprised yelp. "Wake!" Magic drifted from the fingertips of the wizards and they raised their eyebrows as five monsters appeared in the circle. In the center, three wizards appeared on the screen.

"Hey, that's that Dale guy!" Justin said as he pointed to the middle wizard. "I recognize his face, I've seen him in textbooks…what's happening to the other two wizards?" Amanda Stewart and Roger Shay started to slowly disappear, Dale's eyes opened wide and his mouth opened in a loud shout.

"No!" Dale exclaimed in a booming voice that made the three wizards jump back in shock. "What have you done? You damn imbeciles! You have requested them to awaken!" Alex raised her eyebrow as Dale moved his arms in front of his body and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"That was only his soul, that means his body had disappeared I think…what was he talking about though?"

"I don't know, but those words _hurt_," Alex stated.

"Uh…guys, a little problem," Max said with wide eyes. The three looked at the circle and saw the faces of Jason Voorhees, Freddy Krueger, Blaze, Dracula and Emma. All five faces turned to scowls and their eyes slowly opened.

"Oh my God," Justin said quietly. "Alex, what did you do!" Alex's mouth shook slightly and she pointed at Justin.

"You did it too!" Alex exclaimed with slight fear. Max slowly shook his head with wide and fearful eyes.

"We've awakened the monsters," Max stated. "I pity the people those things reek havoc on."

"Hey guys, I'm back," Jerry said as he walked in the room. He looked at his three children with a raised eyebrow, they had fear etched all over their faces. "Why do you three look like you did something and you've seen a ghost."

"We may have done both," Alex said in a timid voice. "Nothing happened, really, daddy." Alex smiled sweetly and Jerry eyed her suspiciously.

"Alex Russo, what did you do!"

"Now why does it always have to be me that did it whenever something bad happens."

"Because it's usually you," Justin said with a smirk.

"Shut up."

"We've awakened the monsters!" Max exclaimed. Jerry's eyes grew large and his mouth fell open.

"What! But how is that possible!"

"I don't know!" Alex said quickly. "We just wanted to see what the monsters looked like and well…we did."

"We were using a spell to see their faces and then Max sneezed," Justin said with a quiet and slightly meek voice. "We then said 'wake' instead of 'face' and their faces appeared along with the three wizards you spoke about. Two of the wizards dissipated and the third, Dale, shouted and vanished. He didn't disappear like the others though…" Jerry sighed and rubbed his face with his hand.

"There isn't anything we can do," Jerry said quietly. "You've destroyed whatever seal was on the demons and if they're awakened, they have to die. Let's just hope there are…damn it, new counselors _have_ arrived at the lake. I can't believe this!"

"Okay, so there's nothing we can do about this?" Alex asked while trembling slightly.

"No, I can't think of anything right now, but I'll definitely find something. I have to find something, there has to be…"

"We could find Dale's child," Justin said with a thoughtful voice. "It's possible that she's the most powerful wizard!"

"We don't _know_ where his child is, we can't find her if we don't know where she is or anything. Plus, I don't think that's such a good idea." Jerry ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Okay, for now, you three are grounded from using magic."

"What? Why!" Alex asked quickly.

"Why do you think? You've just unleashed a few insane creatures into the world, that's why!" Jerry quickly turned and left the room, the siblings looked at each other and sighed.

* * *

There's the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. It looks like trouble has begun


	4. Freddy Krueger Appears

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: You guessed correct, this has several things in it. The people from Wizards of Waverly Place only appear in one chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4 (Freddy Krueger Appears)

Krueger opened his eyes and glanced around, "Yes, I'm back! I'm back baby, now it's time for me to start the slaughter." Krueger tapped his chin and shifted his eyes down a long road, he spotted a large bus making its way toward the camp that he was hovering over. "Ah, more kids to send to the slaughterhouse. I love traveling through dreams…what is this I feel?" Krueger looked around and felt a dangerous presence nearby. _"It feels like that wizard that locked me away, but somewhat…it feels stronger._" Krueger shrugged, he was going to have his fun tormenting the dreams of the teens, but he would have to make sure not to get pulled out yet again. "There's something on that bus…something that strikes slight fear into me, what could that be? Nothing I can't handle."

Krueger looked over at the lake to see it starting to bubble slightly. _"Ah, that bastard is waking up. He'll be out by tonight or tomorrow I should expect. The vampires are waking as well…I can also feel Blaze's heat, so he'll be coming out soon as well."_ He looked over at the bus and grinned deviously. "Better watch out, we're coming for you."

**-NEW SCENE-**

The teens all sat on the bus, socializing of course. The trip had been a few hours, and everyone had grown bored, Sam was sleeping with her head on Freddie's shoulder. Freddie personally didn't mind where her head was, he thought she was cute, like always. In Sam's mind, she found herself dreaming that she was in Carly's apartment. She walked through the place, it was silent and somewhat dreary.

"Maybe I should get something to eat, I'm hungry," Sam said quietly. She was astonished when she opened the refrigerator, there was food stocking the entire fridge. "I've stepped into paradise! Where's Freddie? He should be here to see this."

"Someone call my name?" A sinister voice asked. Sam raised her eyebrow and turned around, to her shock she spotted a man in a striped sweater and hideously burnt face standing before her. He wore a small black hat and on his hands were gloves with daggers.

"Actually, I was talking about someone else."

"Really, are you quite sure? My name is Freddy, in case you were wondering." Krueger tapped his chin and placed a dagger on his lips. "Ah, I see what we have here…a doubter."

"A what?" Krueger smirked and lowered his hands, he shot his fingers out and chuckled vilely.

"Dear Miss Puckett, do you believe in monsters?"

"As a matter of fact, I do not."

"Do you recognize who I am? I recognize you, or your name."

"I do recognize you as the…uh…manifest-something. A dream where I am seeing Freddy Krueger and I don't believe in him."

"You don't believe in him, yet he is standing right in front of you. Go ahead and try waking up, it's not going to work now." Krueger dashed toward Sam, she quickly leapt out of the way and watched as his daggers cut through the refrigerator. "So who was this Freddie you spoke of?" Krueger opened a drawer and grinned. "Was it this?" Freddie pulled out a head and frowned, Sam's eyes were wide. "No, no, this is Spencer Shay…Shay…" Krueger shrugged and pulled out another head. "Oh my, this is his sister, Carly Shay."

"What the hell…"

"This must be the head then." Krueger pulled out a third head, it was the head of Freddie Benson. Sam breathed in quickly as Krueger dug a dagger into his head.

"Freddie!" Sam fell to her knees and stared in shock. "Freddie! Freddie!"

"Oh, this isn't a dream, babe, this is real." Krueger chuckled and turned toward Sam. "I can see everything inside of you. You're in love with this boy, aren't you, yet you're afraid of something. Oh yeah, you're insecure, you're afraid that he'll reject you. Don't worry, I'll take you in, you don't need to worry, I'll make everything right." Sam's lip quivered slightly as Krueger placed his hand on Sam's chin. Sam growled and pulled herself up, she kicked Kruger and ran off. "Damn! You better run, bitch! It makes it so much more fun if you run!" Sam quickly ran up the stairs and stopped when she saw Kruger standing in front of her.

"No!" Sam turned and ran toward Carly's apartment door and opened it. She saw nothing but dead air, she would have jumped, if she wasn't so afraid of what was beneath her. She took a few breaths and Krueger placed his head next to hers.

"Are you going to jump? Maybe I can give you a little push!" Sam gasped and ducked as Krueger shot his hand past her. "Damn you!" Sam rolled across the floor and crawled behind Carly's couch. She gasped once more as the couch split into shreds by Krueger's nails. "Hello, long time no see."

"Get back, Krueger!" Sam got up but Krueger grabbed her wrist, she glared at him and stared into his eyes. At that, he released and tensed up with strange pain.

"What the hell…"

"Back off!" Sam ran over to the kitchen counter and looked at the sink. She turned on the faucet, possibly in hopes of hitting Krueger with some water, but all that came out was blood. Krueger laughed and walked toward Sam once more.

"I control the dreams, so I hate to tell you this, but you're not waking up."

"No, you're wrong!" Sam looked around the room and jumped to avoid a swipe by Krueger. "Freddie! Carly! Somebody wake me up!"

"Hate to tell you this, but that's not going to work. I thought you didn't believe in all of this."

"I don't! When I wake up, this will all be over, there will be nothing you can do to me." Krueger crossed his arms and smirked.

"I've been known to kill people when they are asleep, do you really want to risk that?"

"You can't kill me, because you're not real! Don't you get that? You're just a stupid part of my dream."

"Oh, trust me babe, I'm as real as they come." Krueger lifted his hand up and stared at it, something seemed to have burnt his hand. _"Damn, I'll kill that bitch."_ Krueger growled and charged toward Sam, she picked up a pan that was on the counter and brought it up, Krueger's daggers sliced right through the pan and stopped right at Sam's forehead.

"You stopped…"

"Shut up!" Sam released the pan and ran off, she grabbed the stairwell and ran up the stairs. She chose not to look back and continued to run until she found a door that led into a bedroom. She gasped in horror as she spotted Freddie's headless body lying on the bed, she slowly walked to his body and placed a trembling hand on his body.

"Freddie…Freddie! Wake up!"

"I think he wants you to wake up," Krueger said with a demonic laugh. Sam's eyes went wide as she felt Krueger's hand wrap around her head and covered her mouth. "I got you, babe." Sam growls and kicks back into Krueger, he grunted in pain as Sam started to run off. Krueger grabbed her legs and brought her to the floor, he then held her down and moved his finger blade to Sam's chest and started to tear a bit of her shirt.

"No! No, help me! Stop!"

"Nothing will help you." With that, Krueger was thrown off of Sam and into a wall. He cussed loudly as he sat on the floor and looked up, Sam panted and stood up slowly to look at her rescuer. All she saw was his back, and nothing more. Krueger's eyes widened and then narrowed. "Dale…The wizard that imprisoned us. I wondered if you'd show up."

"This one is off limits, Krueger," Dale said with a low growl. "You can not kill this one."

"Who says?"

"I do." Dale's hand glowed and another blast of light hit Krueger. Krueger grunted and groaned with pain.

"Damn it!" With that, Krueger vanished out of Sam's mind.

"My powers are still nowhere near as good as they used to be, they never will be…my body is gone, that was the price we paid when we sealed them." Dale turned to Sam and she took a step back and stared at him in slight shock. He brought his hand out of his pocket and handed Sam a necklace.

"W-What is this for?" Sam placed the necklace around her neck, it was in the shape of a cross and had a red gem in the center of it. She looked up and saw Dale disappear. "Great, leave me alone in my dream world why don't you." Sam sighed and sat on the bed that Freddie's body was, she didn't enjoy looking at it, so she looked away. Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and she jumped up in fear. Freddie's body had his head attached to him and his eyes were on her.

"Sam, wake up," Freddie said in a pleading voice. "Wake up Sam!"

"I don't know how! I can't!"

"Open your eyes!" Sam sighed and closed her eyes tightly, when she opened her eyes she found herself staring into the eyes of Oliver, Lilly, Derek, Casey and finally Freddie. She groaned and pushed Freddie slightly away from her.

"Get off me, dork."

"Sam, we were worried!" Lilly said quickly. "You must have been having a nightmare!"

"Was I?"

"You were screaming and everything," Oliver stated with a brief nod.

"Yeah, you rarely ever scream," Freddie responded as he looked into Sam's eyes for any sign that she was okay.

"You were calling out Freddie's name like crazy," Derek said with a chuckle. "Either he was killing you or he died." Sam scratched her head, she really was not sure how to answer that, so she chuckled in response.

"Which Freddie?" Sam asked with a laugh. "No, I'm fine really, I wasn't having a bad dream or anything. Thank you for your concern." Sam stood up and noticed the tear in her shirt and the necklace around her neck. _"What on earth…"_

"Okay, as long as you're alright," Freddie said as he patted Sam's shoulder.

"Yeah, we're here," Casey said quickly. "So let's get off the bus, we'll have to go see the instructor of the camp and find out our instructions. Sam nodded as the group all walked off of the bus.

* * *

Well, Sam had a run in with Freddy Krueger, how interesting. Now they're in the camp, lets see what happens. Drop a review!


	5. The Girl's Chat

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: You guessed correct, this has several things in it. The people from Wizards of Waverly Place only appear in one chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5 (The Girls Chat)

"So where did you get that necklace from?" Freddie asked as he and Sam stepped off the bus. Sam shrugged and crossed her arms.

"I don't know, I just had it," Sam responded.

"Sam, I'm concerned, what was so scary in that dream you were having?" Sam glanced to the side, she hadn't seen Freddie so concerned about her before.

"Why do you care, tech geek?"

"Because, I don't want…I'm just making sure that you're not going to let a nightmare bother you while we're up here. I'd like for you to be sane at least." Sam crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, who are our roommates for the trip?"

"Guys have to bunk together and girls have to bunk together, those are the rules," Lilly said with a slight shrug. "I think those rules work out just fine."

"Yeah, but I'm going to end up missing Derek," Casey said with a smirk. "Though it is how it's supposed to be."

"Okay, so you girls have everything you're going to need?" Freddie asked as he set some luggage on the ground.

"Yeah, so let's go!" Lilly said with a smile. She picked up her suitcases along with Casey and Sam, Freddie watched Sam as the girls walked away.

_"I hope she's fine, but she's tough, she'll be perfect."_

"Okay dude, let's get a move on," Derek said quickly. Freddie nodded as he walked to the boy's cabin with Derek and Oliver. When they arrived, they found a list of things they would be doing during the week, this was the week that counselors had to become familiar with everything.

In the girl's cabin, everyone lay on the beds they needed, Casey claimed the bottom of a bunk bed on the left side of the room, and Lilly lay on the top bunk. On the bunk bed on the right side of the room, Sam claimed the top bunk. "This is going to be a fun week, I think," Lilly said with a smile. "The whole summer camping thing should be fun."

"Yeah, it should be fun," Sam said quietly. She ran her hand over her shirt and felt of the tear, she was shaken, and she couldn't tell if what had just happened was real or not. _"I knew I should have just let Carly talk me out of coming here."_ Lilly sat up in her bed and looked over at Sam.

"If you don't mind me saying, you look horrible," Lilly said quietly. "You look like something really bad just hit you."

"Well if you had the weird dream I just had, you'd be acting the same way."

"What happened?"

"They were all killed…Spencer, Carly, and even Freddie. Krueger was the one that did it, he sliced their heads off and cut Freddie up considerably. I was running around and then in the end, this weird guy showed up in my dream…He was some sort of magician and he hit Krueger with this big blast that sent the guy into the wall. The man handed me something and said I may need it, what was weird about it was the fact that Krueger looked really scared of this person and I felt serene almost."

"Heh, well you know it was just a dream, so there's nothing to worry about."

"I'm not so sure about that now." Lilly raised her eyebrow and Casey looked over at Sam. Sam sat up and held the cross part of her necklace in the palm of her hand. "For some reason, I get the feeling that I'm not supposed to take this off. The man handed me this in that dream…so if it was just a dream, why do I have this thing?" Lilly and Casey's eyes widened and Sam stared at the gem with interest. "A golden cross with a large red gem in the center where all points meet. It is beautiful though." Sam wrapped her fingers around the cross and sighed. "Yet another mystery I have no idea what to think of. Maybe I should just not think anything of it, because I don't see what the point of carrying this around will do."

"I thought Freddy Krueger wasn't real," Casey said quietly. "If he's not real, why did he show up in your dream?"

"Maybe it's just because I've been thinking about him a lot and it's my conscience playing a trick on me, does that make any sense?"

"Yeah, maybe…"

"I mean, it makes sense because he knew some things only I knew about…"

"Like what?" Lilly asked as Sam looked out the window and saw Freddie sitting outside the boy's cabin, talking to the other guys.

"Personal things. Things that could probably cause me to drop my guard." Sam blinked and shook her head. "What am I saying though? There is no way any of that was real, so what does it matter if my guard is up or down?"

"Can we really afford to drop our guard here, though?" Casey asked. "I mean, we're not sure if any of it is real or not. Though, logically speaking, none of it can be real…these rumors and everything."

"Hah, yeah really!" Sam laughed and crossed her arms. "I mean what are the chances that a man can walk around, living with his body on fire all the time? Zero, and though there has been a man many years ago that committed several murders…and burned to death in his house…it doesn't mean he's real."

"Yeah, but that man's name was Freddy Krueger," Lilly said while tapping her chin.

"Yeah, but that's just a coincidence, none of it is real and none of it can be real."

"What do you make of the vampires?" Casey asked with a chuckle.

"Not real, there is no proof of them ever existing."

"And finally, the resident big shot demon of the camp, Jason Voorhees. He's just creepy," Lilly said with a small shudder.

"Again, not real…let's talk about something else, shall we?" Sam narrowed her eyes and the others chuckled lightly.

"So what else is there to talk about?" Casey asked with a small shrug. "How about the guys you came with, any relationships?"

"No. I wouldn't love the tech geek in a million years."

"I never said anything about love, are you sure you're not in love with anyone?"

"No feelings for him whatsoever?" Lilly asked with a raised eyebrow. "Need we mention that when you first shouted his name while sleeping, tears were coming from your eyes, it was almost like he died." Sam shrugged, when she called his name at the first time, that was when she saw his head dangling from Krueger's grasp.

"What about you, Lilly?" Sam asked with narrow eyes. "Any relations or feelings for the Oken boy?"

"No feelings at all…"

"So you wouldn't mind if I started to flirt with him?" Sam smirked and Lilly gulped silently. "Don't worry, I'm not interested in that guy anyway."

"Yeah, well we're just best friends and we have been since preschool."

"Oh, that long? That's a good amount to know him for." Sam nodded respectfully and looked over at Casey. "What about you, fill us in. You're actually dating and living with your stepbrother. It's not incest because incest is only when you're blood related…"

"Well incest also qualifies as sexual relations," Casey said as she narrowed her eyes. "Derek and I…well we're still virgins."

"I wasn't implying anything."

"Oh don't worry, I know. I just felt I needed to explain that little bit of information."

"So, how did you meet?" Lilly asked.

"I met him about three years before our parents ever got married, I thought he was cute and he was pretty charming. We flirted with each other a bit and then he asked me out. It wasn't long till we started getting serious, we fell in love with each other, and then…or parents met and got married. The funny thing was…both of us individually signed our parents up on the matchmaking website." Casey's mouth formed a straight line and she let out a sigh. "We keep our dating secret from them now, we don't want them feeling awkward…but since then, our siblings have found out that we have and still do date regularly." Sam chuckled and crossed her arms, those were some smart siblings.

"Your parents are still clueless?" Lilly asked with a raised eyebrow. "Wow, I never would have thought parents could be that clueless."

"Yeah, not to demean them or anything, but they are very clueless when it comes to me and Derek. I mean we fight like an old married couple, at least that's what Derek's youngest sister, Marti, likes to refer to it as." Sam and Lilly laughed at the statement.

"So you and Derek have kissed, right?" Sam asked with interest.

"Yeah, of course we've kissed."

"Did you ever kiss anyone, Lilly?"

"Yes," Lilly said with a flat tone of voice. Sam sighed and looked out the window, Freddie was outside the boy's cabin, they were working on building a hammock. She wondered why they were putting a hammock outside, the beds in the cabin were comfortable.

"How were your first kisses?" Sam watched out the window as Freddie stopped and wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand.

"It was like…no…better than magic," Casey said in a dreamy voice.

"It was miserable," Lilly said as she crossed her arms.

"Your first kiss was that bad?"

"My first kiss was just short, and it was with a boyfriend that chose to cheat on me…and with my best friend even!" At this point of time, Sam stopped watching the boys outside and looked over at Lilly.

"My boyfriend wanted to cheat on me with my best friend," Sam said quietly. "Freddie actually beat him up somewhat after that."

"Ouch, I'm sorry for you guys," Casey said quietly. "You have a good friend though, Sam. If he cared about you enough to teach that punk a lesson."

"Yeah…at least I never kissed him. Actually, I never kissed anybody…I pretty much have been waiting for the right guy." Sam looked down and clenched the cloth of her pants. "But that guy won't ever come to me. Every guy I know likes Carly over me, there's no way I'll ever get the guy I care for to return my feelings."

"You _do_ like someone! Who is it?" Lilly asked. Sam glanced to the side and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's nobody important, no one that you would really know."

"But you've still fallen for him, I can see it in your eyes," Casey said with a confident nod. "In fact, you're thinking about him right now, those eyes are eyes of love that you only have for that one special guy." Sam chuckled and stopped a stray tear from falling.

"Yeah, maybe you're right…" Sam once more looked out the window and frowned.

"I feel like you do, Sam," Lilly said quietly as she got off the bed and walked over to the window and looked out to see the boys working. She watched as Oliver took a water bottle and drank it, she could see the sweat on his body, it made him glisten. "I have to deal with most every guy I know liking Miley better than me. I'm just the tomboy, the skater girl, Ms. Overlooked."

"I bet you'd be surprised," Casey said with a smirk. She got off her bed and walked over, she too found herself staring out the window and watching the boys. Derek was attaching one end of the hammock to a tree, the wind blew his hair as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I bet the guys you would be interested in are really more interested in you than your best friends." Sam and Lilly both raised their eyebrows and chuckled.

"That'll be the day!" The girls both said quickly. Casey smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"Eh, you never know."

* * *

There's the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Discussing the Girls

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: You guessed correct, this has several things in it. The people from Wizards of Waverly Place only appear in one chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6 (Discussing the Girls)

"Okay, so we'll each take turns sleeping in the hammock, who wants to sleep in it the first night?" Derek asked.

"The first night being tonight, right? Freddie asked. "I suppose I'll let one of you two take it."

"I thought you'd want to keep a close watch on Sam," Oliver said with a smirk. "After all, you do seem pretty concerned about her." Freddie shrugged and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Wouldn't you be if one of your best friends just started going from a very peaceful, serene look and turned to a look of sheer terror and started screaming your name out like crazy while sleeping?"

"Yeah that was freaky. We were all just sitting there quietly when all of a sudden she started screaming your name. Then she starts screaming for what sounded like help."

"I've never seen that happen with Sam…" Freddie sighed and looked over at the girl's cabin, he could see in a window and saw Sam sitting in a bed. She was talking with the other girls apparently, at least she looked calm and not scared, he couldn't forget the look on her face when they were on the bus. "I don't ever want to see that again, she's supposed to be tough and strong, she's never scared of anything."

"Well dude, I know one thing," Derek said as he attached the hammock to the post. "If anything happens like that to Casey, I will be there to protect her, no matter what." Oliver nodded, he knew he'd have to be there for Lilly at times, she already seemed scared of some things. She was getting freaked out when Sam lost it on the bus, but then again, Casey had started to freak as well.

"I think all the girls are scared of something," Oliver said with a frown. "Of what they are scared of, I don't know, but I know there is something that seems to have them glancing over their shoulders." The others nodded in response, they felt the same way. Freddie crossed his arms and sighed, he couldn't recall Sam ever being afraid of anything at all.

"Except death," Freddie said quietly. "That's the only thing Sam ever seems to be afraid of."

"Casey's been nervous the whole way," Derek said as he leaned on a post and looked over at the girl's cabin. "She says she doesn't believe in the rumors, but I think there's a part of her that does and it scares her."

"Yeah, Lilly's at that point," Oliver said with a sigh. "She's been rather jumpy lately."

"Can not say Sam's freaking out helped any, and I do wonder if she's afraid of the rumors as well."

"No, she's not," Freddie said with a quiet and concerned voice. "At least that's what I think. Something happened to her though, something in that dream made her afraid of something." Freddie had seen Sam actually afraid of some things at one point of time, and he knew her well enough to read her facial expressions and her eyes. Those were what gave off the entire story, something freaked Sam out and when she woke up, she was still afraid of whatever happened. "If there is really something here that she's afraid of, if she really _is_ afraid of those rumors, then there's only one thing I can do."

"We'll have to protect the women," Derek said with a nod.

"I'll definitely try to keep Sam safe."

"There's no way I'll let anything happen to Casey."

"Lilly's too good and young to lose in this world," Oliver said as he crossed his arms. "No way am I allowing her to be in danger." Derek grinned and looked over at the others.

"You two sound like you really care about the girls, do you?"

"I'm not too proud to admit it," Freddie said with a nod. "I will not deny the fact that I love Sam and I always have loved her."

"I will say the same for Lilly," Oliver responded. Oliver rubbed his chin and looked over at Freddie. "But I thought you always said you loved Carly, you know, on your webcast." Freddie raised his eyebrow and let out a chuckle.

"I used to say that, but it was something that I used to throw Sam off. Actually, Carly had always been in on it, it was a ploy to try and make Sam jealous."

"Did it work?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow. Freddie smirked and crossed his arms over.

"Yes it worked at the time, but as I said, I long since stopped. I think she's been upset about some things lately. I overheard her talking to someone once, she told that person how all the guys seemed to choose Carly over her, and that's what did it for me."

"That would be a very smart move," Oliver said with a chuckle.

"If you two have feelings for the girls, why haven't you bothered to tell them in the first place?" Derek asked with narrow eyes. "I mean come on, they probably have feelings for you for all we know!"

"I doubt it," Oliver and Freddie said at the same time.

"Why?"

"Sam's constantly trying to torment me. I'll admit that it's cute how she does it…"

"You say you can read her face and her eyes, yet you don't think she has any feelings for you? You're the one she called out to in that dream!"

"It might be hard for people to see, it can be obvious to everyone else but it's rarely obvious to the person that someone cares for. She doesn't know my true feelings for her."

"Lilly is my best friend," Oliver said quietly. "There is a chance that our friendship could be ruined if she doesn't feel the same way and things become awkward. I don't want to lose her."

"What don't you want to lose?" Derek asked. "Do you want to lose her friendship or do you want to lose her love? Why don't you two just take the risk, it's the best thing you can do. If she loves you and you never act or return their feelings for you then she may give up on you. In turn you may wind up losing both her love _and_ her friendship. If you act on your feelings for the girls and confess to them, if they truly feel the same, you will gain their love and your relationship will in turn become stronger. If they don't feel the same, there's always that chance that they will stay your friend because they are a true friend."

"You could be right…Love really is worth risking."

"What if you lose the girl that has your heart and you never get the chance to tell her how you feel?" Derek crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. "What happens then?"

"That could happen," Freddie said with a sigh. "I would not want that to happen." Freddie looked at the window of the girl's cabin and saw Sam quickly look away, he smirked and crossed his arms. _"She's cute…she's really a lot sweeter and softer than her exterior. That's why I love her, I know her true colors. She's a tough girl and very strong willed with a strong determination, but when it comes down to it all, she's still a soft and sweet girl. I will always try to protect her, no matter what happens, I won't let anything harm her without it coming to me first."_ Freddie smiled and saw Sam glance back in his direction, Freddie turned and looked at the others. "What do you say we treat the girls to a fish dinner tonight?"

"Fish dinner, you say?" Oliver said while rubbing his chin. "Yeah, I guess that works, we can start up a fire and cook some fish for the girls. You think they'd enjoy a few campfire stories?"

"Yeah, that sounds fun."

"No ghost stories though, I think that's the last thing they need."

"I think they can handle ghost stories," Derek said thoughtfully. "But I also think if we do have ghost stories, we'd better keep them on the light side, meaning make no mention to the five forbidden things."

"Krueger, Voorhees, Dracula, Emma and Blaze. No mention of those five will be made."

"I hate sharing a name with that bastard though," Freddie said while clenching his fists. "Whether real or not, I still hate it."

"I agree, that has to suck," Oliver said quietly. "However, at least it's not the same spelling."

"Yeah…"

"I get the odd feeling that he's the one that terrorized Sam…"

"He could be. He is the king of nightmares, and I don't recall Sam ever having nightmares before."

"Right, and from what I hear, it's when he appears in the dreams that if you touch anything, including him and wake up…it'll appear in your hands. Also whatever he does to you…" Freddie nodded as everyone remembered the tear on Sam's shirt, they actually saw it happen. They had surrounded Sam and saw her shirt just split over her chest. Then when she woke up, she had the necklace around her neck.

"Damn if these rumors are true, which I highly doubt, then we're going to have a hell of a camping experience."

"Yeah…let's go fish and then at five we have to go meet the camp instructor. After that, we'll have a campfire with the girls."

* * *

There's that chapter, the fun is just beginning!


	7. Freddie's Fight

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: You guessed correct, this has several things in it. The people from Wizards of Waverly Place only appear in one chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7 (Freddie's fight)

The boys made their way to the lake and put some fishing rods into the water, "Let's see who can catch the most fish!" Oliver said quickly.

"I'm sure there won't be any question as to who will do that," Derek said with a smirk. "I'll be the one catching the most."

"Okay, would you like to bet?" Derek's smirk grew into a grin.

"Loser has to kiss the girl he loves."

"Uh…you're on!"

"I'll sit this one out," Freddie said with a wave, he had other things on his mind at the moment. "I just need some relaxation."

"Fine by us dude." Oliver's line jumped slightly so he quickly pulled it in. "Hey, I got a catch!" The boys eyed the fish closely and Derek rubbed his chin.

"Isn't the fish supposed to be moving?" Derek asked as he flicked the fish with his finger. The fish was definitely dead, upon touching the fish, it fell from the line and half of the fish remained on the hook. "Okay, so it got sliced in half in the water, not a problem."

"Yeah, the fish should be safe to eat…"

"Oh hey, if you don't feel comfortable doing that bet, you don't have to. Besides, I know that I'd lose on purpose just so I could have more fun kissing Casey."

"Yeah, speaking of kissing, you two haven't…"

"What are you suggesting?" Derek asked with narrow eyes. "Our relationship is a lot cleaner than that, so be careful about what you are implying." Oliver nodded and apologized as he looked back to the lake.

"While you two are figuring all that, I'm going to lay back and get some sleep," Freddie said as he leaned back and placed his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and sighed contently, when he opened his eyes, the scenery had changed slightly. "What the hell?" Freddie noticed the lake was red with blood, three fishing rods lay on the ground, two of them covered with blood.

"Why is this place covered with blood?" Freddie noticed a blood trail, it was very light because of the grass, he followed it slowly and noticed it ended in the center of the camp. Freddie stared in shock as he noticed Derek's crumpled body. "Holy crap!" Freddie looked over and saw blood all over the boy's cabin, he looked over at the girl's cabin and saw broken glass. "Sam!" Freddie ran toward the girl's cabin and tried to open the door, it would not open. "Don't give me this!" Freddie began kicking the door with his foot and finally got it open, he walked in and noticed a chill in the air.

"Help me!" Sam's voice screamed.

"I'm coming Sam!"

"Freddie, help me! He's hurting me!"

"That's right, keep calling my name!" Krueger said quickly.

"No! Please, leave me alone! Ah!" Freddie's eyes widened as he stepped into the room, Sam was sprawled out on the bunk bed and Krueger was on top of her.

"Krueger! Stop messing with her!" Freddie exclaimed. Krueger looked over at Freddie and clasped his hand over Sam's mouth to muffle her screams.

"You would rather me slaughter you?" Krueger asked with a smirk. Freddie watched with wide eyes as Krueger planted his lips onto Sam's and then thrust his hand through her, Freddie saw Krueger's hand escape the bottom of the bed and blood was dripping down his arm and hitting the bed underneath.

"Sam! K-Krueger, you _bastard!"_ Krueger's eyes widened as Freddie roared with anger.

"Well, unexpected reaction…nice."

"Damn you!" Freddie charged toward the bed and grabbed a piece of wood on the ground, he then used all his strength to thrust the wood through the bed and through Krueger's leg that was not covering Sam at all. Krueger grunted and rolled off the bunk bed. Freddie grabbed Krueger and slammed his foot onto Krueger's chest.

"Bastard, I see you know how to fight. Her death was supposed to incapacitate you, it was supposed to be your weakness." Freddie growled and tore Krueger's gloves off his hands.

"Unfortunately for you, Sam is far from my weakness!"

"Hmm, most people cower at my name. I was sure you were a disbeliever like your beloved Sam."

"I was, until I saw what you did to her earlier today, my thoughts confirmed just now. I'm dreaming, but I'll still slaughter you like the murderous pig you are!"

"I'll return in another dream." Freddie put the gloves on his hands and glared at Krueger.

"See if I give a damn!" Freddie slashed at Krueger and thrust his hand through Krueger's chest.

"Damn punk!" Freddie's face was hard and tight with anger as he turned his hand and positioned the sharp claws toward Krueger's back.

"You won't scare me that easily, and you sure as hell won't scare or get Sam either." Freddie pulled his hand out and the claws went through Krueger, causing him to spit up blood onto Freddie.

"You'll pay dearly for that you damn punk."

"Yes, I'm sure…" Freddie leapt back and lifted his hand in front of his face, he charged toward Krueger and slashed across his chest. "How does it feel?"

"Using my own weapons against me, smart move but does it really work?" Krueger held his hands out and two gloves appeared on his hands, he smirked and charged toward Freddie. He slashed and Freddie leapt back, he then cycled around and slashed up Freddie's back. Freddie groaned with pain as Krueger brought his other hand down and slashed across Freddie's back. Freddie turned around and thrust his hand through Krueger's abdomen. Krueger laughed and positioned his hands in the air with his claws pointing toward Freddie's head. Freddie swiftly placed his foot on Krueger's chest and kicked him back, causing Krueger to miss his head and slam into the wall.

"I bet you haven't ever had the prey fight back, but I have a reason to fight back." Freddie sneered and lifted his hand in the air and spread his fingers out. "Here's the deal, I'm smart enough to realize this is a dream. **I'm smart enough to realize that you didn't just kill Sam and that is just a manifestation of my imagination.** I know Sam is really alive out there and I will never let you hurt her. I love her and I will always protect her."

"Always? You'll always protect her?" Freddie laughed and held his hand out, Sam appeared in front of him and he wrapped his arm around her waist. With his clawed glove, he tore Sam's clothing and positioned his dagger at her throat. "With her right before you, right with death knocking at her door, if you come at me I will kill her." Freddie smirked and crossed his arms.

"Go ahead and try, in this realm, you are inside _my_ mind, which means I can control half of my dreams while you control the other half. You won't be killing Sam inside of _my_ head, be it dream Sam or not." Freddie narrowed his eyes and Krueger's eyes widened as the Sam before him vanished and Sam appeared without any trauma next to Freddie. Freddie wrapped his arm around Sam's waist and glared at Krueger. "In this realm, we can go back and forth, you continue to go after Sam and _try _to play with my head, and I'll continue rescuing her from you at every turn and plan my counterattack."

"Counterattack, what counterattack?"

"In my mind I see Sam as soft and sweet, yes. But have you ever heard of sweet and sour?"

"Sweet and sour?"

"Yes, she is very sweet and beautiful, I love her with all my heart. Yet, the other reason I love her is because she is tough and does not give in easily. She is a strong girl and definitely _not_ weak." Krueger raised his eyebrow as gloves appeared on Sam's hand, not ones similar to Krueger or Freddie's though. These gloves were also fingerless gloves. In her hands appeared a long blade and her face changed to that of anger.

"I see…so a strong warrior?"

"That would be the gist of it, I'll give her whatever weapon I find suitable. That's actually more along the lines of a long staff with a blade at the end of it. Similar to that of a machete, but not quite. Sam…please fell free to attack him at will."

"Hah, you think a girl is going to fight me?"

"Sam would never appreciate comments like those." Freddie smirked and Sam shouted as she charged toward Krueger and slashed him with the blade.

"Damn it!"

"Oh, and she may be independent, but I'd never let her sit and fight alone. Especially not if she's being targeted by someone like you." Freddie charged toward Krueger and slashed him with his claws. "Personally, reddish brown gloves aren't my type. I much prefer black gloves." Krueger cussed loudly and then screamed as light hit him in the back once more.

"What the hell!" Krueger looked over and Dale appeared once more. "Oh, it's _you_. You're the one that stopped me from killing that girl earlier today." Krueger charged toward Dale and slashed right through him, nothing happened.

"You can't kill that which is already a disembodied spirit," Dale said as he grabbed Krueger's throat. Krueger screamed as he vanished. Freddie pulled off the gloves that formerly belonged to Krueger and stared at Dale with a raised eyebrow. "I am one of the three wizards that imprisoned the monsters. Freddie, I see you genuinely care about Samantha." Dale picked up the gloves and they disappeared, he put his hand in his pocket and then pulled out a small object. "I want to give this to you, you do not need to be a wizard to use it, it will work without and its strength will be determined by your love of the one you desire to protect."

"What?" Freddie took the object in his hand, it looked like the cross necklace that Sam had but the long edge was pointed like a blade and was actually a red gem.

"The cross saves and the swords protect."

"Again, I ask, what? Oh, and who are you?" Dale grinned and vanished. Freddie sighed and closed his eyes, when he opened them he saw Derek and Oliver staring at him.

"Dude, you dozed off and then started bleeding!" Oliver said quickly. Freddie groaned as he sat up, Derek's eyes went wide as he stared at Freddie's back.

"I don't think the girls should see your back," Derek said quickly. "You are cut horribly!"

"Yeah, I suppose so," Freddie said grimly. He opened his hand slightly and saw the sword object that Dale had given him.

"Here, take my shirt," Oliver said as he took off his shirt and handed it to Freddie.

"Thanks." Freddie put the shirt over him and attached the chain of the sword bracelet to over his arm. "I have to check on something, who won that bet by the way?"

"Actually I did," Oliver said with a smirk.

"I see…I guess Derek and Casey get to have a make out session then. Talk to you guys later." Freddie hurried to the girl's cabin and saw the girls standing outside the cabin door, talking. Sam looked at Freddie and raised her eyebrow.

"Freddie?" Sam asked as Freddie walked up to her. He quickly pulled her into a hug, her eyes grew wide as she stared into his eyes, a light blush crept onto her face. "What do you think you're doing, dork?" Sam moved her hands up Freddie's back, her eyes moved downward and she saw blood on his pants. "What did you do, tech geek?'

"Sam, I will always protect you. I swear it, that bastard won't ever dare to touch you while I'm around."

"What b…" Sam's eyes grew large as she realized who Freddie was talking about. Her voice lowered to a whisper. "You didn't…"

"Yes, and remember that you can fight him. It's difficult and he's scary, but you can fight him. You control half of what goes on in your head, and you can probably control all of your dreams." Sam raised her eyebrow and noticed he was wearing two shirts, one of which was Oliver's. She lowered her hands and slipped them under the shirt, slowly and gingerly she ran her fingers up Freddie's back, her eyes grew wide as she felt rough skin mixed with blood, he had several cuts on his back.

"Freddie, you…why…"

"Look at the time," Freddie said with a smirk as he stepped back from Sam. "It's time I should get back to the guys, we're starting a campfire, and we hope you girls like fish, because that's what we're having!" Freddie turned and ran off, Sam stared at Freddie with her mouth slightly open.

"What was that all about?" Lilly asked.

"I-I don't really know. I'm not sure if he got into a fight with the guys or not." Sam looked at her hand and was nearly brought to tears, it was covered with blood. "Freddie was bleeding." Sam turned and walked into the cabin to wash her hands, she didn't want to tell the girls that it looked like Freddy Krueger had injured him. Casey and Lilly just stood there looking at the door with confused looks on their faces.

* * *

There's the chapter, Go Freddie! Yeah I had to put that one part in bold. I'll let you know that it is possible for Krueger, in the dream world, to use someone else in the dream, like what he did with Sam before. He can also have himself look like someone else, he does that to someone in the future.


	8. Fire and Water Awaken

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: You guessed correct, this has several things in it. The people from Wizards of Waverly Place only appear in one chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8 (Fire and Water Awaken)

The instructor of the camp sat in his desk, he was planning the meeting for the new counselors at five. He hoped they weren't too scared by the rumors of Camp Crystal Lake, he had been one of the survivors of the slaughter. He knew how terrifying the camp could be, he needed to make sure he reassured them. He had also been one of the survivors that got the three wizards to group up and imprison the five monsters. That took a lot of guts and bravado, five threats walking the campgrounds could not be fun.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" A voice asked. The instructor lifted his head and his eyes grew wide.

"Oh no, please tell me I didn't hear that," The instructor said.

"It must be hot in here, your skin is melting from your bones." The instructor turned around and saw Blaze staring at him.

"No! No, it can't be!"

"The flame has been freed and now the blaze can turn to wildfire!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Now look here, we used to be friends, right? You wouldn't kill me!" Blaze looked at the instructor and raised his eyebrow. When he had his soul and was not dead, the instructor had been his best friend, it was many years ago when they were in their teens.

"Face it, those flames have died down and new flames grew." The instructor started to sweat and the room grew hotter. The man stood up and ran to the door, he tried to open it but failed miserably as his hand melted onto the doorknob. He screamed as he ripped his hand off the doorknob, flesh stuck on the doorknob and blood dripped down his arm and quickly dried. "It gets hotter and hotter in here, it must be me, or it could just be you." The instructor started to pant considerably, he leaned on the wall and placed his hand on the thermostat. He swiftly turned the fan on high, the air conditioner on and the temperature down past zero degrees. "You think that's going to work with me?" Blaze noticed his flames starting to grow smaller, he scowled and grabbed the instructor's neck.

"No!"

"Prepare, for I'm going to set your heart afire." Blaze blew flames onto the instructor and released. The instructor's body fell to the ground and Blaze laughed demonically. "This is great, how on earth did I become free? Those bastard wizards have had their spell broken, I wonder who broke the spell. I will have to thank them with my flames!" Blaze crossed his arms and looked out of the window, he spotted the lake and frowned. "I wonder if that means the bastard, Jason has awakened. There's only one way to make sure." Blaze put his hand on the door and a large hole melted, he then stepped out of the door and walked toward the water. "Hey! Voorhees! Yeah, I'm talking to you, you awake! If you are, then show yourself now you bastard!" At that a large explosion of water shot from the lake, it appeared to be a geyser going up about fifty feet, the water splashed Blaze and he narrowed his eyes. "Damn you, now I have to dry up again. You've put out my fire!" Blaze walked with fiery eyes as a man in a hockey mask walked out of the water, he held a large machete in his hand and stared at Blaze through the dark eyes of his mask.

"Ugh," was Jason's response.

"Hey, fire and water, I know, we clash. But listen to me, you know we've been freed from our imprisonment and something tells me there is a whole new group of campers to terrorize…do you know what that means you big wet noodle?" Blaze ducked as Jason swung his machete over his head. "Whoa! Watch what you're doing with that, unless you intended to hit me with that thing. In which case, I'll grill you and give you a second death via fire, you _know_ I'm better than you."

"Mmm."

"Hell, even Krueger is better than you, you're just an old dying ember."

"Ugh!" Blaze narrowed his eyes and sighed.

"You're also the equivalent of Frankenstein with a machete. Once you lose that machete though, you're pretty much as useful as Freddy Krueger going against a million army officers and battle tanks without his gloves. That my friend, makes you very useless."

"Grr."

"You don't even talk, you have no flame! You have no fire. You've been defeated and 'killed' several times, even once by me!"

"Hmm."

"Even that girl who blew up her prom was better than you. Yet she's long dead I would say." Jason raised the machete blade in the air and brought it down, Blaze cussed and dodged the blow. "Hey! Watch it! I know we're old enemies, but what do you say fire and water mesh together and terrorize these new campers?"

"Mmm."

"Yeah, I knew you'd see it my way you old ember."

"Mm!"

"Okay, so I'll lay off the flaming nicknames you ball of burning fury." Jason once more attempted to slash Blaze. "Oh come on!"

"Ugh."

"Yeah, yeah…Hey, I think Krueger has awakened."

"Ugh!"

"Oh right, you don't like him. I don't find myself liking that flaming idiot either. Though there isn't much we can do about it if he is truly awake. I think we'll just have to work with him…if he doesn't take away from our killing."

"Ugh."

"I feel you man, I burn with rage as well if that bastard has wound up killing all the campers by now. I bet he's tried, and he probably succeeded. Let's see."

**-NEW SCENE-**

"Girls, I have to say this," Sam said quietly. "I think Freddy Krueger is real." Casey and Lilly stared at Sam with wide eyes, they didn't know what to believe now, Sam was the one that didn't believe in him and now she was telling them that he was real.

"W-What makes you say that?" Casey asked.

"I dreamt about him like I told you, it felt so real. Then…" Sam looked down and held her hands together. "Then Freddie came to me, I felt of his back and he had several cuts on him, that's what it felt like. That was confirmed when I saw my hand was covered in his blood."

"Oh my god, this means…Krueger is real?!"

"You can't be serious," Lilly said in a quiet and meek voice. "Please tell me you're joking."

"I'm not, I wish I was joking," Sam stated. "I don't think this is anywhere near a joking matter."

"M-Maybe we should go see the camp instructor." Casey nodded in response and Sam stood up.

"Okay, follow me then, stay quiet just in case."

"Oh come on, Freddy is only in your dreams."

"Don't call him that, it's too close to Freddie's name."

"Oh, sorry. Okay, Krueger is only in your dreams."

"Either way, let's stay silent. Here I was planning to prank the boy's cabin!" Casey and Lilly chuckled as they made their way through the camp. They made their way to the instructor's cabin and found a huge hole in the door.

"What the hell happened there?" Casey asked with a raised eyebrow. Sam shrugged and the girls walked into the place, they looked around and gasped when they saw the instructor on the ground. His skin had melted away and his bones sat on the floor. "No!"

"Quick, the phone, let's call for help!" Lilly exclaimed. She ran over to the phone and started dialing for help, the operator answered. "Ma'am we need help! Yes, Camp Crystal Lake! The instructor's been…he's been killed!" The operator called into the background.

"Yep, it looks like the monsters are awake, yeah a whole new batch of teens at the camp again. Send over a squad car, I doubt anything really major has happened though."

"Major! Of course this is major! What monsters, tell me…" Lilly's eyes grew large as a large blade smashed into the table and destroyed the phone. She glanced over with fear and saw Jason staring at her. "You wouldn't happen to be Jackson in a mask again, would you?" Lilly moved her eyes up and down Jason's body. "No, of course you're not, your build is much more muscular."

"You're really starting to burn me up," Blaze said as he stepped from behind Jason. "You've forgotten to mention me." Lilly shuddered and took a step back. Sam and Casey stared at them with wide eyes and Casey let out a shrill scream. "Damn, that was loud! I'd like for you not to burn my eardrums with your loud and shrill screaming, then again, what do you expect from girls?"

"Run!" Lilly, Casey and Sam took off out the door and the monsters looked at each other with a chuckle.

"So Krueger didn't burn 'em just yet. Come on my watery friend…eh…nemesis, let us go hunt down some beautiful campers. I bet you can even have some fun with them, why let Krueger have all the excitement with the females, right? I might wind up burning them."

"Ugh…"

"What are you, gay?" Jason slashed the machete at Blaze, Blaze ducked and the machete ripped through the wall. "Sheesh, it was a joke! Okay, so you're not the type to have 'fun' with the females…you'd rather just kill them. Man, what are you, a stiff or something? Don't answer that…man, you're denied the pleasures of the flesh in life, and you deny yourself the pleasures of flesh in death. You just _have_ to let Krueger have all the fun…I guess I can take my flames down somewhat, enough not to burn them. Though I'd probably burn them so much that they won't be capable of giving birth."

"Ugh…"

"Okay fine, I'll shut up so we can chase and mutilate the burning angels." With that, they dashed out of the building. Casey, Sam and Lilly had stopped running, Casey looked back and gasped.

"Run, they're after us!" Casey exclaimed. Sam and Lilly looked back and then the three charged off.

"This is definitely not what I expected when I came to camp," Sam stated. Lilly panted and growled.

"Camp? You call this _camp?_ If this is camp, it's not regular camp. No…this is Camp Hell!"

* * *

There you go, Blaze and Jason have arrived! Blaze talks and if you watch the movies, Jason can't talk...unfortunately, that makes him slightly difficult to work with. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	9. Mysterious Happenings

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: You guessed correct, this has several things in it. The people from Wizards of Waverly Place only appear in one chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9 (Mysterious Happenings)

"I wonder what's taking the girls," Oliver said as Freddie threw some wood into the fire and Derek brought the fish over.

"Yeah, that's what I think," Derek stated. "Weren't we supposed to meet the instructor first?" Oliver and Freddie shrugged; they were hungrier than anything else. Freddie looked down at the sword bracelet that he had, he thought a lot about it, such as what it was. It actually looked cool and he personally liked having it. Freddie looked up and crossed his arms.

"Maybe we should find the instructor," Freddie stated. "He's probably sleeping for all we know." Freddie chuckled and stood up, Oliver and Derek shrugged and looked into the fire.

"You ever notice how hypnotic fire can be?" Oliver asked. Derek and Freddie nodded their heads and Oliver crossed his arms. As he stared into the flames, he thought he saw Lilly, she was terrified of something. Oliver looked over and the group saw the three girls running toward them. Lilly ran into Oliver's arms and grabbed his shirt, Sam and Casey did the same with Freddie and Derek. Oliver slowly wrapped his arms around Lilly and patted her back. "What's the matter? You're okay now, Lilly."

"They were after us, we were being chased," Lilly said with tears in her eyes.

"It's not fake, the rumors aren't false!" Sam exclaimed. Freddie raised his eyebrow and the guys all looked at each other.

"Would you like to get some sleep?" Freddie asked.

"No!"

"I think that's the _last_ thing we want to do," Casey said quickly. "Right now Freddy Krueger can enter our dreams at whatever hour, Blaze and Jason are even out and attacking us. There's no way we're going to go to sleep.

"Okay, you don't have to sleep," Derek said quietly. "Just try to stay calm, you're safe now, nothing can hurt you." Freddie looked at Sam, she really was scared this time. He noticed her eyes closed and she was lying almost peacefully on his chest.

"She must really be tired," Freddie said as he sat down and held Sam carefully.

"Yeah, she probably is," Casey said with a nod. "We've been running for I don't know how long. The Instructor…he's…he's been killed."

"What!" The boys looked at Casey with wide eyes, their mouths hung in shock.

"He's been melted or something," Lilly stated with a shaky voice. "It was horrible!"

"Is he still following you girls?" Freddie asked. Lilly looked back and shrugged.

"They were earlier, but I don't see them right now."

"Then we'll keep a watch for them," Oliver said as he and Lilly sat down. "If they come, we'll take care of you, don't worry about it."

"Yeah, we're smart enough to know how to handle them," Derek said with a grin. He knew he was saying it and he meant he'd try to handle them, but he wasn't entirely sure what they were up against. Freddie nodded and looked down at Sam, his eyes widened when he saw a cut on her face that she hadn't had before. Now her shirt was starting to rip in her back.

_"Crap, don't tell me it's him_," Freddie thought. His charm began to glow, so he closed his eyes. When he opened them, he looked around and saw that he was in a house, Sam's home.

"Help me!" Sam exclaimed. "Somebody, please help!"

"I'm coming, Sam!"

"Freddie? Freddie! Help, I'm upstairs!"

"Nobody's saving you this time," Krueger shouted. Freddie growled and ran toward the stairs, he noticed the charm starting to flash, he didn't know what was up with it. He grabbed it in his other hand while running; he closed his hand around it so the flashing wouldn't distract him. When he did that, his hands changed, two black gloves appeared on his hands.

"What the…" There were long, sharp blades attached to the gloves, so he had claws for the time being. Freddie heard a banging coming from the room that was normally Sam's room, he swiftly slashed through the door and stepped in. Sam was on one side of the room with her back pressed against the wall and Krueger was standing in the center of the room, looking more horrible than usual.

"What he hell, why can't I seem to touch you for more than five damn seconds!" Krueger exclaimed, his hands seemed to be slightly burnt.

"Krueger!" Freddie exclaimed as he charged toward the menace, Sam was panting heavily but smiled softly when she saw Freddie. She wasn't sure though, if it was just part of her dream, how could Freddie be in her dream. It was probably because he was holding her in his hands when he fell asleep, that was a very logical explanation.

"Damn you!" Krueger exclaimed as he leapt to the side and avoided Freddie's claws. He stared at the hands and narrowed his eyes. "Where the hell did you get those?"

"I'd tell you, but I don't think you knowing is important." Freddie narrowed his eyes and stepped in front of Sam, her eyes were wide with concern.

"Y-You're no wizard though! You didn't imprison us, but you're right, I still hate you."

"I noticed you can't seem to touch Sam for a while, perhaps it's part of her half of the dream she's controlling. I'm not going to let you harm her; I believe I've already mentioned that, did I not?" Krueger smirked and crossed his arms.

"I suppose I mentioned I don't give a damn!" Krueger growled and charged toward Freddie, Freddie slashed his hand downward and sliced off Krueger's hand. "What the hell!" Krueger stared at his hand and smirked. "Dream realm…" Freddie raised his eyebrow as Krueger picked up his hand and attached it to his arm.

"You will never know just how creepy that looks."

"Freddie, be careful," Sam said meekly.

"I will, babe," Krueger said with a laugh. Freddie raised his eyebrow and narrowed his eyes.

"You will _die!_" Freddie exclaimed as he charged toward Krueger and slashed through his chest and out his side. Krueger grunted and ran over to Sam, Sam gasped as Krueger placed his blades at her throat.

"No way can you come near her or I'm going to slice this pretty thing right through her throat." Sam noticed the jewel on her cross glow and begin flashing, Krueger did not see it, nor did he see the red coating that now covered her body. Freddie saw this though, he didn't know what it was but he had the feeling that Sam was safe. Krueger was feeling like his normal sick self, he tried to cut Sam's neck but nothing happened. He stared at Sam and raised an eyebrow. "What the hell! Die!" Krueger slashed at Sam once more, but no apparent effect was made, Sam was holding her breath during this fearful time.

"Krueger, I'm warning you! Actually no, wait, I already warned you! I just don't know how many times in hell that I've warned you! Keep your filthy hands _off_ of Sam!" Freddie charged toward Krueger and cut down his back, the Freddie's other hand slashed up diagonally across Krueger's back. Freddie then pulled his hands back and thrust them forward through Krueger's back and out his chest, he then moved the claws out of Krueger's sides.

"Damn you!" Krueger started to pant heavily; he snarled at Freddie and lifted his hand. He flipped his middle finger up and started to vanish. Freddie looked at his hands, the claws were still there, meaning one of two things, Sam was still in danger or the gloves were not leaving his hands again.

"Sam, are you okay?" Sam quickly regained her composure and looked at Freddie, she tried to remain calm and tough, Freddie saw this and smirked.

"I'm fine now, thank you," Sam stated as she crossed her arms. "I don't get what that red stuff was though."

"Maybe it was magic, who knows. We'll have to wake up soon though."

"Yeah…"

"It's getting very hot in here actually."

"Really, I don't notice?"

"That red stuff seems to be protecting you, but this place is going up in flames. I think as long as you're being protected by whatever that is; you'll be safe if you stay asleep. I have a feeling it's going to be a while before Krueger shows up, hell; he might try finding another prey." Sam nodded and started to reach out to Freddie, she may act tough, but she did want to give him a hug for helping her.

Freddie opened his eyes and saw Oliver staring at him with a look of panic on his face. "Come on dude, we have to leave!" Oliver shouted. Freddie looked over and saw Blaze walking toward them. Freddie slowly stood up and carried Sam in his hands. The claws were still on his hands though; he noticed they weren't cutting Sam. Freddie heard a voice speaking to him, but he wasn't sure what the voice was.

_Freddie, take her some place safe, she will not be in danger. You will not lose those gloves until she is no longer in any danger, get her away from Blaze._

_"Who is speaking to me anyway?"_ Freddie thought as he turned and ran with the group.

_Who I am is not important at this moment. I am merely one of the three wizards of light, red. We were color coded, meaning our powers were in colors. That is why you saw the color red covering Samantha, as well as your gems being red, that is the color representing my power._

Freddie raised his eyebrow and leapt to the side as a fireball flew by him.

_I can use my power to keep the monsters at bay for a certain amount of time, if you would like. I can use my powers to hold them off from ten at night to six in the afternoon, but that is the best I can do. After that, you'll have to trust those items I have given you. If you want Freddy Krueger to be held at bay, you will have to pull him from the dream realm, I'm sure you can figure out how to do that, Benson._

Freddie sighed and the voice went away, he looked down at Sam as he ran, her face was serene and peaceful; he knew he'd protect her if he had to. A flash of light appeared and everyone stopped running, Freddie turned around and saw Dale standing in between the monsters and the group, he waved his hands through the air and a red sphere surrounded Blaze and Jason.

"Hey, what the hell, man!" Blaze exclaimed. "It's you! I'll burn you up!"

"You can't, I'm not even a full body any longer," Dale stated. "I will be sending you back to where you were and my power will continue to pull you back from the hours of ten p.m. to six p.m."

"What! No!" Blaze shouted more cuss words as Jason slashed at the red sphere, the orbs separated and Jason's went back into the water as Blaze's went far away. Dale turned to the group, Freddie continued to clutch Sam close, the gloves on his hands disappeared and the sword object returned. He raised his eyebrows in response.

"I am sorry to inform you that there is no way for you to return home until someone can come for you. Until people have been notified of the disturbances occurring here, you will be stuck until help comes for you."

"What about the police?" Lilly asked. "I phoned them."

"There is a police car down the road with a pole shoved through the car's windshield and into the officer's chest."

"What…that was our help!" Dale nodded slowly and vanished. Lilly fell to her knees and Sam's eyes opened slowly.

"Is it over?" Sam asked. She nearly fell when she realized she was in Freddie's arms. "Let go of me tech geek!"

"Do you _really_ want me to do that?" Freddie asked with a smirk. Sam narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"I'll rephrase that. Set me on the ground, very gently. Stupid little computer lover…"

"Well you can't really call me 'little' because I'm taller than you."

"Shut it and just put me on the ground!" Freddie chuckled lightly and set Sam on the ground. "You could have put me on my feet!"

"You weren't that descriptive."

"I don't like you." Sam's eyes narrowed and Freddie laughed.

"Anyway, it looks like we're out of trouble for now," Derek said with a sigh. Casey was holding onto his shirt and buried her face into his chest.

_"Yet I'm not sure it's safe to sleep,"_ Freddie thought. _"If this Dale guy will make my sword trinket glow whenever Sam's in danger, maybe that means I can try to find her and help her out…if I can. I will do that though, but I don't think it's going to let me do anything for any of the other guys here."_

"Okay, that's it, I'm getting my cell phone," Sam said with a frustrated growl. She pulled out her phone and stared at it. "It's dead."

"Please don't say that," Lilly said with a small whimper. Everyone else pulled out their cell phones and frowned. Lilly raised her eyebrow and sighed. "I've said it once, I'll say it again. We are at Camp Hell!"

"Oh don't worry about it," Sam said with a slight shrug. "Freddie, you have your laptop, don't you?"

"No, the only thing we were allowed to bring was cell phones," Freddie said as he crossed his arms. "But even then, they don't really get any service out here. We're stuck here…until real help comes."

"Great…I guess we should get some sleep then."

* * *

There's the chapter, trust Krueger WILL appear to others. I just had to explain those gems that Dale had given to Freddie and Sam. Ever wonder why Dale keeps calling her Samantha, odd. Anyway, other characters will be focused on. You'll see something you'd never expect to see in the next chapter.


	10. The Other Wizard

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: You guessed correct, this has several things in it. The people from Wizards of Waverly Place only appear in one chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10 (The Other Wizard)

"The original wizards of light didn't have a spell powerful enough to hold them," Abby Venturi said to herself as she drove to her ex husband's home. "Why was it? Because the ones that have sealed the monsters aren't made up of the entire wizards of light. There was a pigment wizard there, that was Mrs. Stewart. That's why their spell could only seal the monsters, but the price was their bodies." Abby parked in the driveway and stepped out of the car, George, Nora, Lizzie, Edwin and Marti all stood in the yard and waved at her.

"Mom!" Marti exclaimed as she ran over and hugged Abby.

"Hello dear," Abby said with a smile. "Where are your brother and stepsister?"

"Oh they're at a summer camp!"

"I see." Abby smiled and hugged Marti close. "So, are you kids ready to go to the amusement park?"

"Yes!" Marti giggled and jumped up and down. Edwin sighed and crossed his arms.

"I got grounded," Edwin said with narrow eyes. "Don't ask…"

"I would go with you, but I have to make sure Edwin here doesn't try to escape," Lizzie said with a smirk.

"Hey, it was your fault too!"

"Yeah, but I didn't get grounded. They blame _you_." Lizzie grinned and ran off, Edwin growled and chased after her.

"Edwin, be nice to Lizzie!" George exclaimed. He sighed and shook his head as Nora chuckled; he walked over to Marti and gave her a hug. "You be good, and listen to whatever your mother says."

"Okay Dad, I will," Marti said with a grin as she ran into Abby's car. George sighed and stood up straight.

"Abby, something has been happening with Marti lately," George said quietly. "I think it's from your side of the family, could you explain to her what is going on?"

"Has it happened to Derek or Edwin yet?" Abby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know about Derek, I never noticed anything. Edwin, I thought it would skip him, nothing's happened to him."

"I see…well then I will talk to Marti about it."

"Good, and try to have her back by the end of the day if you can." Abby smiled and nodded her head; she then got into the driver's seat of the car and drove off. She drove toward a park and found a parking space.

"I thought we were going to the amusement park," Marti said as she and Abby got out of the car.

"We were." Abby said as she locked the car and walked into a wooded area of the park. "But your father told me something that interested me, Marti, have you noticed any changes happening to you lately?" Abby turned and looked down to Marti; the little girl raised her eyebrow and shrugged.

"Not like what Edwin and Lizzie are experiencing." Abby chuckled and crossed her arms.

"No dear, that is something else that you won't be experiencing for a few more years. You don't have to worry about that, I meant another change." Marti sighed as she held her hands in her pockets.

"Do you mean like this, mom?" Abby raised an eyebrow and watched as Marti brought her hands from her pocket and held them out. Abby's eyes widened, Marti's hands were glowing a bright green color. Abby covered her mouth with her hands; this was actually a joyful moment for her.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm talking about."

"I don't know what it is!"

"It's magic, dear! You're a wizard, or witch, whichever you prefer."

"What?" Marti's eyes grew large and Abby begun to clarify.

"I am the third Wizard of Light. Green is my color, my powers have descended to you. It skipped over Edwin for some odd reason and for I don't expect it to hit Derek any, he's something else...I believe it's random, the powers will show up at random times of your lifetime. So dear, you're a wizard."

"I thought there were no more of them…"

"No, I was supposed to seal off the monsters of Camp Crystal Lake but I knew I was supposed to be here for my children when they started to get their magic. They had to take a Pigment Wizard instead, pigment wizards are naturally weaker than the wizards of light, yet they are almost as strong as the Wizards of Light. That makes them powerful enough to be the second most powerful wizards around. The wizards of light consist of the most powerful wizards around; in fact, those wizards on Waverly place have been trained by us!"

"I've never heard of them!"

"Of course you haven't, actually not many people have heard of them, they don't actually do much. They would like to be the greatest wizards that ever lived, but they have a ways to go before they hit that. The Wizards of Light were the most powerful, Red was the strongest. The Pigment Wizards were strong as well. So, the Wizards of Waverly place are not nearly as powerful as we are, they're not quite as strong as the Pigment Wizards, one of which died in my place. You see, had I gone with the other two Wizards of Light, we probably would have killed the monsters at Camp Crystal Lake, but I did not go and they sent the yellow wizard in my place. That made the strongest spell they could do was a sealing spell and for as long as their souls all remained intact, they could imprison the monsters. If one were to vanish, then the monsters would awaken."

"It sounds like a good seal."

"Yeah, unfortunately each wizard had to say goodbye to their family. I just hope those wizard rejects don't start dealing with any of this or else we might have a big problem."

"The wizard rejects?"

"Wizards of Waverly Place. I've spent time training them every now and then and they cannot get anything right."

"Okay so what do I do if I'm a wizard?"

"You have to learn how to use your magic. Red was the aggressive one, that means the fighter and strong offense. Blue was the defensive one, not as great a fighter as Red but was strongest in defense. Green is best in spells. All three are decent in every category but as I just mentioned, strongest in a specific one. This means you are best with spells right now. Let me think of a spell that you can use…since you're green, all you really have to do is…" Abby lifted her hand and pointed to a large tree, her hand glowed and a green aura surrounded the tree. "Lift." The tree lifted out of the ground and hung in the air. "Vanish." With that, the tree disappeared completely. "The tree is still there though, it's merely invisible." Marti nodded and stared at where the tree used to be. "Transport, Camp Crystal Lake." At that the green aura left and Abby brought her hand down. "That was the first place I thought of."

"Wow Mom, that's good magic!"

"Yeah, unfortunately some things don't work, like using a 'kill' spell. That is forbidden and saying that will have no effect on the target. Certain things will also not work on human flesh. Watch." Abby lifted her hands, she pointed to a man in the distance that was eating a sandwich and then pointed to a tree with her other hand. "Shatter." Marti watched as the tree broke and splintered all over the place, nothing happened to the man eating the sandwich.

"Can I try?"

"Sure." Marti lifted her hands and pointed to a tree. "Remember Marti, focus on your inside energy. Focus on what it is you want to achieve, and it should happen." Marti nodded and her hands started to glow, five trees were surrounded by a green aura.

"Shatter!" Abby's eyes widened and she brought her hands to her face as the trees all exploded in splinters. "I did it, Mommy! I did it!"

"Yes you did…very good. I didn't expect you to have control on your powers, but it's only natural for the child of a wizard to have control of their powers when they first are able to use their powers." Abby crossed her arms and sighed. "You'll be able to detect when the other Light Wizards are using their powers by the way." Abby looked up to the sky and frowned, she could feel something happening, Dale's powers were being used and if they were, that meant the seal had been broken. Abby and Marti walked to the car and Abby opened her trunk. _"If what I think has happened, I wonder how it has and that Derek may be in trouble."_

"Mom, why are there so many weapons in your trunk?"

"There's a good reason for them, Marti." Abby held her hand over the cargo and a green aura surrounded them. "Transport to Derek in Camp Crystal Lake." All the weapons and a book that had been amidst the weapons vanished from sight. _"They're to protect Derek and Casey. I know Samantha will be protected somehow."_

* * *

Okay, so we know another wizard, and this one knows Sam...and what else is Derek I wonder. Well, I _know_ but I'm not telling you. Hope you liked this, stick around for the next chapter


	11. Planning

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: You guessed correct, this has several things in it. The people from Wizards of Waverly Place only appear in one chapter.

A/N: I have deleted the preview chapter as it is unecessary to keep the preview up now. So this is the 11th chapter and it will avoid any confusion. Please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 11 (Planning)

"Do you think anyone even knows what's going on?" Oliver asked as the group sat in a circle around last night's campfire. "They can't send over the little kids, not with these freaks running around and nothing to help us!"

"I don't know what to tell you," Lilly said with a sigh. "But you boys need to sleep in our cabin; you can't sleep outside by yourselves." The boys shrugged and looked over at where their cabin used to stand, when they arrived at it the previous night, it had been burnt to rubble.

"Yeah, besides, we could use some strong guys watching over us anyway," Casey said with a grin.

"Yeah right," Sam said while crossing her arms. "You're asking the tech geek over there to watch over us, he's the weakest one." Freddie smirked and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that," Freddie stated.

"Yeah, well I'd think you'd be freaking out, you're the one with the same name as the guy hunting us! He also seems to like girls better for some reason…"

"Yeah that's true," Lilly said with a sigh. The prior night while sleeping, Sam and Lilly had to wake up Casey. She had been screaming and was in severe pain, they wound up waking her by making a lot of noise, and they failed to catch her body when she rolled off the bed.

"At least you weren't on the top bunk," Sam said with a slight chuckle.

"Well either way, I'm glad I was awakened," Casey said with a deep breath. "I actually thought I was going to die."

"Anyway, you boys can't sleep on the hard ground," Lilly stated. "Also, what if that dream creep comes to us?"

"I don't think any of you guys brought sleeping bags either."

"No, actually we slept on the ground," Freddie said with a nod. He didn't mind sleeping on the ground, even though it did make his back hurt in the morning.

"Okay, no question about it, Derek, you're sleeping in our cabin!" Casey said quickly. "Our cabin is big enough, and there are two basic sides to the cabin. You can sleep in one room of it and we'll sleep in the other!" The girl's cabin did have two separate rooms, fortunately for everyone, if something happened, it could be heard. "At least I know you won't take advantage of being in a girl's cabin, I think you can be trusted with not peeking."

"Eh maybe," Derek stated with a smirk. "But if it means that much to you, I'll do it."

"Thank you." Casey smiled and Derek shrugged his shoulders, if it meant protecting her life, he would do anything at all.

"Oliver, I'm not to proud to admit when I'm scared," Lilly said quietly. "I want you in the cabin with us, the more of us together, the safer it feels."

"Okay, I'll do it if you want me to," Oliver stated. Sam glanced at Freddie and smirked.

"So how did you enjoy kissing the rocks last night?" Sam asked. "Did you have any fun?"

"Yeah, it was real fun," Freddie said with narrow eyes.

"Are you surviving without your computer, tech geek?"

"Yeah, I am managing."

"So, you're comfortable on those rocks? If not I could come out and make it comfortable for you." Sam grinned deviously, a sign that she meant something more along the lines of crushing Freddie's spinal cord.

"It's pretty comfortable actually. And are you comfortable inside the cabin?"

"I feel more comfortable than anyone else when I am on that bed. Those beds in the cabin are very comfortable."

"I see. How are you handling the whole fear thing?"

"Who said I'm afraid of anything!" Sam crossed her arms and huffed; Freddie smirked and slowly stood up. He crossed his arms and walked over to Sam. "What are you doing there, tech geek?" Freddie pointed behind Sam and frowned.

"It's Jason!"

"Oh hah, very funny. To think I was about to ask you to stay in the girl's cabin with the other guys. I hope you enjoy the rocks outside, they do seem comfortable enough!"

"Yeah, sorry. Hey, I was going to join the guys whether you asked me to or not."

"Oh really, and what if I didn't _want_ you to?" Freddie shrugged and grinned.

"I would still do it."

"Even if I begged you not to?"

"I would do it."

"What if Carly were here and she chose to sleep outside?" Sam smirked, she was sure that she had Freddie beat this time.

"Well one, you're talking about a girl who is in no way considered a tomboy, she'd never rough it by sleeping outside." Freddie smirked and walked toward the cabin.

"Hey, you never answered my last question!" Freddie stopped and glanced back.

"I'd _still_ do it."

"Liar! No you wouldn't! You're so much in love with Carly that you'd stay outside just to protect her." Freddie lifted his eyes skyward and sighed.

"Then why am I doing so much to make sure that _you're_ the one that is safe?"

"Because Carly wants both of us back alive and without me, iCarly won't…well actually Carly would figure a way to do it by herself…" Freddie sighed and shook his head, sure he'd try to protect Carly also if she were here, he was going to try and protect everyone, just like the others were going to try and protect everybody else. Yet, he would still keep a close watch on Sam, he knew just how bad it would be for him to lose Sam, she was actually all he had in this world. He never saw his dad because his father led some stupid thing he didn't know much about and that business outlet caused him to stay away from home. His mom was weird, and Carly was just shallow, or would be growing shallow in years to come.

"Whatever you say, Sam." Freddie started to walk into the cabin but stopped when a tree appeared out of nowhere. "What the…" Everyone stared at the tree and Oliver glanced around as if to scan the surroundings. Freddie walked over to the tree and rubbed his chin. "Okay, what just happened here?"

"It's like magic," Oliver said quietly.

"Magic, at one point of time I would say you were crazy for believing in magic."

"When did I say I believed in magic? Of course, I never said I didn't believe in it."

"Good point." Suddenly something else appeared behind them, everyone turned to see a bunch of weapons with a slightly green aura around them.

"Weapons," Derek said flatly. "How are these appearing out of the blue?" Derek picked up a book and stared at it. "Wizards, Pigment Wizards and the Wizards of Light. Red, Blue, Yellow and Green." Sam raised her eyebrow as Derek opened the cover and took out a note, one that had been written by his mother. "This is a note for me…"

_Dearest Derek, my dear son. I wish to inform you about your heritage, I, Abby Venturi am a Wizard of Light. We make up the most powerful group of wizards, there are…or were…two other Wizards of Light. When we put our powers together, we can make a very powerful white light that can literally erase whatever it touches. Moreover, it really sends whatever it touches to an eternity of walking in a separate dimension with no possible way of returning. The second strongest set is the Pigment Wizards, when put together they create this black beam of sorts that surrounds its targets. It can also suck in anything within fifty feet of it, when the black sphere vanishes; whatever it had will have been crushed and dismembered. It's almost like an explosion; there is no chance of anything surviving it. You, Edwin and Marti come from the green side, the side that works best with spells. Edwin will never inherit the powers, With what you are, there is no chance for the eldest of George Venturi to be a Wizard. Only Marti stands a chance of inheriting the powers. The reason for the weapons is because the other Wizards of Light and one Pigment Wizard have sealed away the monsters of Camp Crystal Lake and I think those dumb Wizards of Waverly Place have awakened them. Give this book to someone else, perhaps Samantha may find some enjoyment out of this. I'd ask that you read it, but since there is no chance of you inheriting wizard powers, give it to one of your companions._

"Weird, there's a whole bunch of stuff about wizards."

"Wizards, really?" Oliver responded with a raised eyebrow. "What? Is your mother a wizard or something?" Oliver chuckled lightly and Derek shrugged.

"I don't know." Derek sighed and looked over at Sam. "Hey Sam, want an interesting read on magic and whatnot?"

"Nah, I don't really care for all of that stuff right now," Sam said.

"I'll take it," Freddie responded. Derek shrugged again and tossed the book over toward Freddie.

"Enjoy," Derek said with a slight chuckle.

"Sam, I actually think it'd be a good idea for you to read this as well."

"Why?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. Freddie pointed at Sam's necklace, signifying that there might be something about it in the book. Sam's mouth formed an 'O' shape and she nodded her head. "Okay fine, so I'll read it whenever I get the chance."

"Actually, does anyone have anything to do?"

"I need to take a shower," Casey said as she crossed her arms.

"I'll be resting up for a little while, maybe read a book," Lilly said with a nod. "Or skateboarding some, I did bring my board."

"I'm just going to walk around," Oliver said with a shrug. "There's nothing I have to do."

"Actually, everyone should be with someone," Freddie said quickly. "Nobody should be alone, unless they're doing something that requires them to be alone, like Casey."

"Okay, yeah I understand your point there," Lilly stated. "I'm going to be in the cabin with my book, so she won't be by herself technically."

"I guess I'll walk around with Oken," Derek stated with a nod.

"Suit yourself," Oliver said with crossed arms.

"Great, leave me with tech geek," Sam said with narrow eyes. "Just perfect." Freddie rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Come on Sam, let's go read this thing and see what it says," Freddie responded as he thumbed through the pages. "I'm sure we'll get a good laugh from it. Then we probably should check out the weapons that came here." Sam shrugged and everyone walked off in different directions.

* * *

Oliver seemed interested in that, pity Sam thinks Freddie's so in love with Carly that he wouldn't protect her. I would like to think it's the other way around. **Oh, and I've reported abuse on that flame message, if you could do the same to that flame review for me, I'd be grateful.** Why is Derek unable to control magic? What is this about Freddie never seeing his father and is there any significance? Why is Oliver even interested in that magic? These questions and more swirl about and all shall be answered...in later chapters! Hope you enjoyed! **Oh, and don't worry, I don't listen to flamers, they're just dumb idiots that can't write worth a cent and they're jealous of the ones that _can_ write.**


	12. A Wizard's Battle

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: You guessed correct, this has several things in it. The people from Wizards of Waverly Place only appear in one chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12 (A Wizard's Battle)

Jackson sat behind Rico's stand in a chair and slowly started to drift to sleep, it was a rough and tiresome day, he needed his rest. _"Working at Rico's is really cumbersome,"_ Jackson thought.

"Jackson, why are you falling asleep?" Rico asked as he kicked Jackson's chair. Jackson groaned and thrust his hand out.

"Do you _see_ anybody here?"

"Either way, don't fall asleep on my watch!"

"If I fall asleep, it won't matter. Get over it, Rico! I'm telling you that it will be perfectly fine." Jackson chuckled as he placed his hands behind his head and leaned back. "Trust me, nobody's come up here, it's usually Lilly and Oliver that do. They're not here and nobody has come by, you'll live."

"Jackson…" Rico narrowed his eyes while Jackson rolled his. Jackson looked at Rico and smirked as his hand glowed yellow.

"I think your mouth is running."

"What?" Rico spotted an allusion that appeared to be his mouth jumping from his face and running off. Rico's eyes widened and he quickly ran after it.

"Ah…now to get some peace and quiet." Jackson closed his eyes and opened one, he was checking to see if any customers were walking by, none were doing so. Jackson sighed, he knew something was up, he was old enough to remember his mother going to that camp and sealing away the monsters. Lately though, he felt like her spell had lost it's power for some strange reason. He intended to find out. He closed his eyes and muttered. "Camp Crystal Lake." When he opened his eyes, he found himself standing on a deck, he was at the lake. "Let's do some investigating. Mom had to go about twelve years ago instead of the Green Light Wizard because that one was pregnant…So mom's soul should be here."

"It isn't," A voice stated. Jackson's hands turned yellow and he turned to see Dale standing next to him, his eyes had turned yellow as well but they died down when he knew it was someone safe.

"Red Light, what's going on here?"

"The Wizards of Waverly Place have awakened the seal, though accidently. The souls of the Yellow Pigment wizard and the Blue Light wizard have passed to the next world. My soul wasn't destroyed, but I do have some things I must do first."

"Oh…well I'm going to take a look around this lake, where are the monsters now?"

"They are being held off by my power, all except Krueger though. I can only do so much. I am not the powerful wizard I once was, though there is one that is more powerful than even I am."

"The Red Pigment?"

"No. Though the Red Light and Red Pigment are generally the two most powerful wizards alive. My descendent is the strongest; my child is that of the Red Light, the Red Pigment's child will also be the strongest. I must go; it is my duty to keep watch over this lake." Jackson nodded as Dale left, he walked through the campgrounds and spotted Lilly. She couldn't see him, but that was to be expected, none of them should see him. Lilly was resting her head on Oliver's shoulder, when Jackson looked at Oliver, it seemed as though he was staring directly at him and watching Jackson with his eyes. Oliver's eyes seemed to fixate on something past Jackson, so he tapped Lilly on the shoulder and the two left. Jackson shrugged and turned to see Freddy Krueger staring him down.

"Yellow Pigment wizard!" Krueger exclaimed. "Finally, I'll have at least one point of revenge upon the family that imprisoned me!"

"Ah, so you're Krueger, I can't say it's a pleasure meeting you," Jackson said as his eyes and hands turned yellow.

"Come on, you think you can do anything to me, it was your mother that caused the other wizards not to be able to destroy us!"

"I realize that, I also find myself not caring." Jackson lifted his hand and a yellow aura appeared around Krueger.

"Hey! What the hell!"

"Fly, crash." Jackson tossed his had to the side and Krueger shouted as he flew into a nearby wall. Jackson then moved his hands to capture a few trees. "Spike." The trees all severed into large spike like splinters. Krueger stood up and scowled as Jackson clasped his hands together.

"Crap!" Several wood spikes sliced into Krueger. "That's it, I'll have my revenge! I didn't think the wizards' kids had their powers yet!" Jackson crossed his arms and chuckled.

"You're right, the Red Pigment and the Red Light have yet to acquire their powers just yet. However when they realize their powers, you're in for hell."

"I've been there, thank you."

"Oh that's not what I mean, what I mean is you won't be getting far. In fact, I believe the Green Light just realized her powers. The Blue Light has theirs of course. The Blue Pigment has his power and you're looking at the Yellow Pigment."

"Then I will kill you!" Krueger charged toward Jackson and slashed at him.

"Whoa!" Jackson dodged the slash and leapt back. "That was a close one, but I hate to say that I won't be going down so easily."

"Shut up punk!"

"What? Have these campers been giving you a hard time lately?" Krueger growled and charged toward Jackson, he slashed across Jackson's chest and thrust his hand forward. Jackson dodged the thrust and a yellow aura surrounded Krueger.

"What the hell!"

"Oh yeah, I've caught you." Jackson narrowed his eyes and smirked. "Lift."

"Crap!" Krueger lifted into the air and glared at Jackson. "You can't beat me! You are insane if you think that you can defeat me!"

"I never said anything about defeating you. I just intend to weaken you." Krueger raised his eyebrow and Jackson looked toward the lake. "Fly."

"Crap!" Krueger was sent flying through the air and landed with a loud splash in the lake. Krueger then walked out of the lake and snarled.

"I hate you with every fiber of my being."

"Yes, I know this very well actually."

"Then I'll kill you!" Krueger charged toward Jackson and slashed his leg. Jackson grunted and leapt back, once more an aura surrounded Krueger.

"Oh crap, not again." Krueger cussed loudly as he was thrown through a bunch of trees and finally into a wall.

"You really should watch your language; it's very unattractive for an evil being such as yourself."

"I'm not sure if you realize how pathetic that sounded," Freddie said as smoke cleared and he dusted himself off. "I'm an evil being, cussing is my thing."

"I know, but I had to say that." Krueger charged toward Jackson and slashed a large chunk out of Jackson's side. "Ah!" Jackson held his side and grit his teeth, he looked down as blood flowed over his fingers. "Damn…"

"Ooh, score one for Krueger!"

"Ugh…Bastard!" Jackson's eyes glowed yellow and he lifted his hand up. "Twist." Krueger raised his eyebrow and suddenly found himself twisted around in a spiral.

"Ah!" Jackson's hand glowed yellow as he placed it over his wound.

"Slow." The blood started to flow out very slowly and Jackson narrowed his eyes. "Heal." Krueger raised his eyebrow as Jackson's wound started to close very slowly.

"I'll cut you up before you can heal up!"

"Go ahead and try, Krueger!" Jackson lifted his hand and Krueger found himself once more flying through the air, he hit a building and crashed to the floor. "Transport." Jackson transported next to Krueger and pointed his hand toward Krueger. "Lift, crash."

"Damn it!" Krueger exclaimed as he went into the air and then slammed into the ground with incredible force. Jackson started to pant considerably, the more he used his power, the more it began to exhaust him. He narrowed his eyes and then widened them as Krueger shot from the ground and slashed him up with the blades shooting in his abdomen and going all the way out his chest. The blades struck his chin and cam out of his mouth.

"Ah!"

"Looks like I win this one, revenge is _mine!_ Unless the Yellow Pigment wizard had another child."

"D-Damn you, Krueger." Krueger laughed evilly and brought his blades out, he then curved his fingers and placed his hand on Jackson's head.

"Say goodbye, Yellow Pigment." Jackson screamed as Krueger's hand closed in and sliced through his head and skull. Krueger laughed as Jackson's body fell to the ground.

**-NEW SCENE-**

"Jackson, are you sleeping again?" Rico asked as he walked to the stand. "You-" Rico stopped and stared at Jackson with wide eyes. "Jackson!" Jackson's body was cut up and bloody, he had a small chunk in his side, slashes going up his chest, and a split head. Rico quickly picked up the phone and dialed the police, next he dialed up the Stewarts. It was not long before everyone showed up.

"Jackson!" Miley exclaimed as she ran to her brother. "Jackson, no! Jackson!"

"It's okay Miley," Mr. Stewart said as he held his daughter.

"Oh Jackson," Rico said quietly. "I can't believe this has happened. I don't even _know_ what has happened!"

"Dad, why are his hands glowing?" Miley asked. Mr. Stewart raised his eyebrow and everyone looked at Jackson's hands. They weren't really glowing so much as they were just painted yellow. Miley gasped as Jackson's body fell forward, there was writing in the form of cuts on his back.

"What does it say?" Rico asked. Miley looked closely and read with wide eyes.

_Freddy Krueger has returned, time for my revenge on the wizards!_

"Wizards? I thought those weren't real, daddy," Miley said in a shaky voice.

"No darling, they're very, very real," Mr. Stewart stated. "Come on, I think it's time to explain your heritage, the heritage that you get from your mother's side. But first, let's mourn Jackson." The group surrounded Jackson's body and as the paramedics started to take him; his body turned light and vanished.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know, it probably has something to do with wizards…" Miley wiped her tears from her eyes and Rico pounded his counter in anger, Jackson was dead, that fact was slowly sinking into everyone's minds.

* * *

Ah, so that's Krueger's beef, getting revenge on the wizards that imprisoned him by killing their children. We know that there should be six wizards then. We know the Yellow, the Green, and the Blue Light: Miley, Marti, and the Shays (If you've been paying attention, if not I just gave that away). So who could the othes be. Pity Jackson had to die, but like every horror story, someone dies. Hope you liked the chapter though.


	13. Spencer Fights

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: You guessed correct, this has several things in it. The people from Wizards of Waverly Place only appear in one chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13 (Spencer Fights)

Spencer glued some cups together as Carly walked in the door, Spencer looked back and smiled. "How are you?" Spencer asked.

"Not bad, it's been a long day," Carly said with a sigh. "Is there any particular reason why grandpa moved here?"

_"I asked him to."_ Spencer shrugged and Carly walked over to the sculpture.

"What are you making?"

"A human made of cups."

"Oh, well that's cool; Freddie and Sam would enjoy seeing this one." Spencer nodded, but he was wondering about whether they were really okay or not. Just like Jackson, he could feel strange things happening, and speaking of Jackson, he stopped feeling the Yellow Pigment's aura. Though his sister, Miley was still alive, she was the sole remaining Yellow Pigment Wizard.

"Carly, have you noticed anything strange happening with you lately?"

"Spencer, we had the puberty discussion years ago." Spencer narrowed his eyes and chuckled lightly. "If that's what you mean, I don't expect to be having any strange things happening that I don't already know about." Carly walked over to the refrigerator and opened it to get a drink; she then took a sip from the soda can. When she did this, she opened her eyes and saw that her hands had turned a bright blue color, her eyes widened and she nearly dropped the soda can. "That's weird!" Spencer looked up and Carly set the soda on the counter and stared at her hands. "Spencer, what's wrong with my hands! My hands are blue!" Spencer smirked and crossed his arms.

"That's what I'm talking about, you and I are wizards."

"What?"

"We're Blue Light wizards, just like our father was before us. I'll let you know that he is one of the three wizards that sealed away those monsters at Camp Crystal Lake."

"T-They're _real!"_

"Yes, and they were a major threat." Spencer nodded his head and Carly nearly paled. _"Though, there seems to be a disturbance lately."_

"Sam and Freddie are okay, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they probably should be okay." He said that to calm Carly down, he couldn't really be sure they were okay. There wasn't any way for him to go to Camp Crystal Lake via dream like Jackson could. Only the Yellow Pigment or the Green Light could transport themselves to another place, whether dream or real. It would have to be through them that any of the other wizards were transported somewhere. "You know, your grandfather would explain the whole wizard thing a lot better than I could ever explain it."

"You think so?"

"Yes, call him over and have him explain this to you and he should even help you train. He's a wizard as well but he was never strong enough to be a Light wizard. We know you're a light wizard by the glow of your hands by the way, they're lighter and not a deep blue."

"Okay, so what am I supposed to do with these wizard powers? Do you know?"

"You live a normal life like I do." Spencer raised his eyebrow and patted Carly on the shoulder. "Don't worry, hey, enjoy being one of the rare few who have magical powers."

"I don't even know anyone with these powers!"

"That may not entirely be the case, but then again, you're the only Blue Light wizard right now."

"What about you?"

"Other than me." Spencer sighed and set a cup on the ground. "I need some rest though; call up your grandfather while I get some sleep."

"Okay…" Carly walked over to the phone and Spencer walked to his room. He was feeling oddly tired, when he lay on his bed he immediately fell asleep. When he opened his eyes he could see his room, but it was dark and colder than usual.

"Hello Spencer Shay," A voice stated. Spencer twisted around to see Freddy Krueger sitting on the edge of the bed. "Or should I say, son of the Blue Light wizard that imprisoned me!"

"Crap!" Spencer's hands glowed blue and he swiped his hand through the air as Krueger charged toward him. Krueger's claws hit and bounced off of a blue screen.

"What!"

"Later!" Spencer jumped off the bed and Krueger charged in front of him.

"You will be going nowhere!" Krueger thrust his blades toward Spencer only to have them hit another blue screen.

"I'll be seeing you later." Spencer quickly opened the door and ran out of it. "Have to find a way to wake myself up, or I can just fight Krueger and hopefully kill the bastard."

"I don't think that will be happening." Spencer turned around and saw Krueger walking toward him. "What's with the colors? I just fought with someone yellow and now I'm dealing with someone blue…"

"Yeah, your point?"

"Well, I hate colors."

"We're the wizards, you fight us, and you have to expect colors."

"Why the hell is that girl so hard to kill?"

"What girl are you talking about?" Spencer raised his eyebrow and Krueger grinned with a sick grin.

"Samantha Puckett."

"Gee, I wonder why she'd be tough to kill." Spencer smirked and thrust his hands in an upward motion. A blue block shot from the ground and threw Krueger to the floor. "Blue is defensive but even defensive moves can cause some damage. Yellow or Green is the spell and Red is the most powerful of all, it is the offensive color. When fighting against a Red wizard, you generally have to know what you're dealing with. That's actually the same for all wizards, if you don't know what you're dealing with, you will never, I repeat, _never_ beat them. The Red Wizard will always have one up on you, as will the others. I bet you got lucky going against the Yellow Pigment, earlier."

"Ah, he was easy." Krueger charged toward Spencer and slashed across his arm. Krueger lifted his hands up in bear position and brought them down toward Spencer; Spencer grabbed Krueger's hands and growled. "What! How are my blades not piercing through your hands!"

"Don't you see them glowing blue? They're defensive shields as well."

"Damn you!" Spencer growled as he pushed Krueger back and slammed him into a wall. Spencer lowered his hands and sighed.

"Freddy Krueger, you're an annoyance." Spencer lifted his hand and a blue sphere surrounded Krueger. He then smirked as he crossed his arms and watched Krueger try to slash through the force field surrounding him.

"I will not be made a fool of!"

"I believe you just have been made a fool of. Good luck finding the Red Wizards by the way. When and if you _do_ find them, good luck surviving. It's obvious that you can't fight, your fighting is very unorthodox and it seems to me that you're more deadly when the people are afraid of you."

"Yeah that's generally the case."

"I see. Well, since that thing will go away in a few seconds, it leaves me with plenty of time to get out of here." Spencer did a mock salute toward Krueger. "See ya!" Spencer ran off and Krueger roared with anger.

"Damn you! I'll get you and when I do, I'll kill you!" Spencer laughed as he ran off, he held his arm and looked at it.

_"Damn bastard, he took a chunk out of my arm."_ Spencer ran to the front door and opened it, he sighed when he realized there was nothing but air. _"Looks like I won't be leaving the apartment this way."_ Spencer walked over to the center of the room and stared at a broken sculpture. His eyes widened as Krueger's claws slashed through it and destroyed it.

"Found you, you didn't get very far, did you?"

"Okay punk, you're trailing on a very thin line." Spencer thrust his palm forward and a blue light hit Krueger and knocked him to the side. Spencer continued doing this move repeatedly, normally it made an attacker get tossed to the side to allow for a quick escape. The more Spencer did this, the more it knocked Krueger back toward the wall.

"Damn you!"

"No, I believe the phrase is more along the lines of this…" Spencer continued knocking Krueger back and finally started knocking him repeatedly into the wall with the blue light. With his other hand, Spencer lifted his hand up and brought all fingers down except the middle finger.

"Damn you, you cocky little brat!" Krueger quickly leapt to the side and ran around, he managed to get close to Spencer and slash him along the arm. Spencer growled and leapt back with his hand on his arm; he narrowed his eyes and started to breath heavily. Krueger then lifted his hand and Spencer's eyes widened as Carly appeared under Krueger's hand.

"Carly!"

"Oh yes, this is your beloved little sister, isn't it?"

"You…" Beside Krueger's other hand appeared Spencer's father, his eyes widened as Krueger thrust his hands through the two illusions. "…Bastard!" Spencer fell to his knees, his eyes wide with anger and shock. He knew the illusions were not real, but they were close to the real thing.

"Oh, the Blue Light has fallen." Krueger lowered his hand and pointed the blades toward Spencer, he then thrust the blades into Spencer's abdomen and caused Spencer to cough up blood. "Now, to kill the child of the Red Light wizard…Hopefully."

**-NEW SCENE-**

"Spencer, are you awake?" Carly asked as she knocked on Spencer's door. She slowly opened the door when he didn't respond, she saw his body lying in the bed but she could see his arm draped over it and liquid hitting the floor. "Spencer?" Carly walked toward the bed and gasped, Spencer had blood flowing out his mouth and his stomach had been ripped. "Spencer!"

"Carly, what's wrong!" Grandpa Shay asked as he ran in the room. He stopped when he saw Spencer's body. "Oh my god!" Carly fell to her knees and began crying.

"My brother is dead! My brother is dead…"

"Krueger did this," Grandpa Shay said as he investigated Spencer's body.

"Krueger? As in Freddy Krueger?"

"Yes." Carly's eyes widened and then her face and fists tightened with anger.

"He's dead!"

"Hold on Carly, there's some things we'll have to do now. Furthermore, I think the Yellow Pigment wizard has died in a similar fashion. It's something that most wizards can tell, if one of the Pigment or Light wizards die. Since you have become aware of your powers, and the Yellow Pigment's younger sister has as well, the Blue Pigment is already aware of his power, the Red wizards will probably be aware of theirs very soon. That is to say, if they're not already aware of them."

"What will we have to do?" Carly and Grandpa Shay watched as Spencer's body disappeared into the air, Carly sobbed once more.

"The great trial…We will have to attend it. The spouses of the dead ones will be there, only I will have to go in as a representative of the Blue Light Wizard because his spouse is no longer around. You will be going with me, it is best that you do. You're lucky I moved to this town, you won't be leaving your friends and school behind."

"Thank you…Can I ask, is Sam safe? Will Freddie be safe? If Krueger is alive, then that means…the other monsters of Camp Crystal Lake are awake!"

"I'm afraid so." Grandpa Shay sighed and crossed his arms. "Come on, we will be going to the trial very soon."

"What's the trial for?"

"The awakening of the demons, we will be discussing the wizards that have awakened them."

* * *

There's the chapter, ooh we get to meet some of the other mysterious wizards. More questions may be answered for you! Especially if you pay attention to the subtle clues.


	14. The Great Trial

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 14 (The Great Trial)

A family of five sat nervously behind a desk that was positioned in the middle of a courtroom of sorts. They were the Wizards of Waverly Place, they looked up to see a fierce wizard glaring down at them. It was the Red Pigment Wizard, Henry. Two wizards stood in front of him, they were the Green Light wizards, Abby and Marti. Abby looked down at Marti and sighed.

"Okay Marti, call them," Abby said quietly. Marti nodded and lifted her hands into the air, they glowed a bright green color.

"Come forth!" Marti exclaimed, a bright green flash appeared and six people appeared in the room. The current Yellow Pigment, Miley and her father Robbie Ray stood at the left side. Next to them was the Blue Pigment wizard, commonly known as Mr. O., he never gave a name out to people. On the right side appeared Grandpa Shay and Carly, the Blue Light Wizards. Next to them stood Amy, the second wife of the Red Light wizard.

"Welcome, we're here to discuss the awakening of the demons." The next person to speak was the booming voice of the Red Pigment wizard, Henry.

"The Wizards of Waverly Place, lead wizard come forth!" Henry said with a stern tone. Jerry Russo winced and stepped forward. "You are in charge of these, are you not?"

"Yes, Justin Russo, Alex Russo and Max Russo are my children," Jerry said with a nod.

"Then you realize what they have done, do you?" Jerry nodded his head slowly and Abby spoke up.

"We trained your children! The Wizards of Light trained them and what happens, this happens!" Abby shouted.

"Silence!" Abby looked to the ground. Henry had always been a domineering figure, he was naturally in charge since Dale wasn't here at all.

"I am sorry."

"The outburst is excused." Henry sighed and crossed his arms over, Justin, Alex and Max all looked up at him with their bodies trembling. "You have awakened the demons that your own teachers have worked hard to seal in the lake. Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Blaze, Count Dracula, and Countess Emma have all awakened from their slumber."

"We're sorry," Jerry said quietly. "I am sure my children meant no harm by this."

"My brother is dead!" Carly shouted.

"So is mine," Miley stated. "Our best friends are also at the camp that those beasts are at!"

"My brother and stepsister's life could be in danger!" Marti said quickly.

"Can you do it?" Miley asked with narrow eyes. "Can you bring my brother back from the dead?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Jerry said in a quiet voice.

"My precious child could," Amy said with a shaky voice. "My child's life is in danger!"

"Again I can say nothing more than to being apologizing profusely." Henry frowned and looked to Amy.

"You are not alone in that fear," Henry stated. "For there are others with children there." Henry looked at the wizard family and his face tightened. "Please, explain what you were doing."

"Yes, explain," Mr. O. stated with narrow eyes and a clenched fist. "Explain your reasoning for awakening these demonic bastards."

"I had no intention of waking them," Jerry said quietly. "I was merely giving my children a history lesson and teaching them about the wizards and monsters that were sealed. I had left the room to do something and when I returned, my children informed me that they had awakened the demons."

"It sounds as though you have no sense of responsibility when it comes to your children," Grandpa Shay said quietly.

"No, it's not like that!" Alex Russo exclaimed. Jerry turned to her and put his finger on his lip.

"Let me do the talking," Jerry said. It had been his plan to do the talking, so that the children wouldn't get the major punishment. He looked up to Henry and took a slight step back. Henry was rubbing his chin and looking down at him with narrow eyes. It was obvious he was thinking of some form of punishment. "Sir, if it's any consolation, I believe they just wanted to see what the faces of the monsters looked like."

"Was that really necessary?" Mr. O. asked. "You don't need magic to look at what those things look like." The others all nodded and started talking amongst themselves.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, doesn't one of the Russo wizards use their magic haphazardly?" Abby asked with a raised eyebrow. Justin Russo looked over at Alex Russo with narrow eyes.

"Alex Russo, come forward," Henry stated.

"But-"

"Now!"

"Yes sir," Alex said as she stepped forward.

"Are you the one that does not know how to control your magic?"

"Oh I know how to control it!" Henry raised his eyebrow and clasped his hands together in front of his face.

"It would have been better for you to say you did not know how to control your magic…Are you not the one that uses your magic constantly? You also use it as a problem solving method…"

"Well…yeah, I guess." Abby lifted her hand and it glowed a bright green.

"Chart," Abby said quietly. A large status chart appeared in front of Alex, she walked over to the chart and glanced at it. "It says here that you use your magic more than sixty times per day. You've done things from making a wart on your brother's forehead talk all the way to using magic on your best friend. You've also used a spell to turn back time, this was well over thirty times on the same night."

"I was helping my brother get his first kiss!"

"You had to use _magic_ to do that?" Miley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My brother didn't need magic to get his first kiss," Marti stated.

"Neither did mine," Carly said with narrow eyes.

"Oh come on, you can't all say you didn't use magic to get your first kiss," Alex said quickly.

"Actually, you don't need magic to do that," Mr. O. said while crossing his arms.

"Okay fine…"

"Why did you use magic on your best friend?" Amy asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Well…I wanted her to work with me and so I made her really good. But then we had a fight and our friendship was in trouble, so I used magic to make her turn to normal."

"You also caused a mess at the restaurant when doing that," Max said with a chuckle.

"Max, be quiet," Justin said under his breath.

"When you were taught by the Wizards of Light, did you forget what you were taught?" Mr. Stewart asked. Being a spouse of one of the wizards, he knew full well what happened with wizards.

"Yes, they taught me not to use magic as a solution to every day problems," Alex said with a sigh.

"And you blatantly ignored this?" Abby asked with narrow eyes.

"Well, I didn't see what the big deal was."

"Overdoing the magic can cause several problems," Henry said with narrow eyes. "You can use it, but if you use it too much, the flow of magic in your body will cease to flow. Plus, you can drain your strength by using it too often."

"I could drain my strength?"

"You've seen anorexic people, right?" Abby asked while crossing her arms. "That's what you'll look like, that's the effect of using magic constantly. You need to give your body time to heal, sixty to seventy times per day is too much.

"Okay…"

"Plus if you depend on the use of magic for every day problems, you will pretty much lose your logic. You can't grow smarter just by using magic to do anything."

"Sure I can!"

"Okay, let's see here…you used an elf thing to ace your Spanish test for you. Do you now know Spanish?"

"Hola!" Abby narrowed her eyes and sighed.

"I will ask you again, ¿sabe usted hablar español? ¿Si es así usted entiende lo que le estoy preguntando?"

"What?"

"She said, 'can you speak Spanish,'" Justin said quickly. "Also, she said 'if so, can understand what I am asking you?'"

"Thank you, Justin!"

"Love the sarcasm, sis."

"Please go back to your seat," Henry said as he waved his hand through the air. "Who's idea was it to use magic in order to see the faces?"

"Actually it was mine," Max said as he stepped forward. "I'm the one that said I wanted to see their faces. Alex then used magic to show them."

"Then it really was Alex Russo's idea."

"But I was the one that suggested it first. I can't really use much of my magic, but she knows how."

"She didn't seem to know!" Abby exclaimed.

"Actually, I was the one that sneezed and because of that, we messed up the spell. That was how the monsters awakened." Max looked over as Justin stepped next to him.

"I would like to take some blame as well," Justin said quickly. "I'm usually not one to go along with my sister's schemes, but I did in this case."

"It seems everything is coming back to Alex Russo," Mr. O. stated.

"Gee, ya think?" Alex said under her breath with a low sigh. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Russo family step forward!" Henry said as he stood up. All the family members stepped forward and every wizard in the room stared at them. "Alex Russo, by doing this spell, you have but six children in grave danger. We are unable to help these children at the time, do you realize the gravity of this situation?"

"Fine, I'll never use magic again if that would please you!" Jerry's eyes widened and he nudged Alex fiercely. That was never a good thing to say to someone like Henry, he would do it.

"I see you are accepting of that idea."

"W-What? I didn't mean it like that."

"Alex Russo, because you cannot seem to do normal day to day things without the use of magic, _and_ you could have just gone online to find out what those monsters looked like, you will lose your powers."

"Wait! Hear me out first!"

"We have already done this."

"Hold on," Justin said as he stepped forward. "Take my powers instead."

"Justin, what are you doing?" Alex asked with wide eyes.

"Saving your skin."

"Justin!"

"Justin Russo, you would take your sister's punishment?" Henry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, without question." Henry looked at all the other wizards who nodded their head, the jury had spoken.

"Then Justin Russo, you will lose your powers." The wizards all lifted their hand in the air and Justin's powers were removed from his body.

"Justin, you didn't have to do that," Alex said with a small tear. "I promise, I won't use my powers as much."

"That is correct." Alex raised her eyebrow and looked over at Henry. "I am saddened to say that each of you must pay a certain penalty for what has occurred. Alex Russo, you will have your powers sealed for a certain amount of time. You must learn to solve your problems without magic for the next eight months."

"Eight months!"

"Yes, but don't press your luck." The Wizards of Light raised their hands and a white aura surrounded Alex and went into her.

"Will I have to pay a penalty?" Max asked. Henry nodded slowly and rubbed his chin.

"Max Russo, your powers will be sealed for four months." Max sighed and nodded his head with understanding. "Jerry Russo, since you had no part in this, you will keep your powers, _but_ should something like this happen again, or Alex uses her powers without a sense of control, both of you will lose your powers."

"I understand," Jerry said quietly. "But why can you not help those at the camp right now?"

"The older generation of wizards cannot get into there," Abby said quietly. "It is the effect of Dracula, once awakened, he placed a seal so that wizards above the age of twenty cannot get in, that is called the seal of evil. It pretty much seals anything good from entering so that they can rampage freely, I believe it's an after effect from the sealing that the Wizards of Light put on them. Fortunately, Dale's spirit is still inside the campgrounds, making it easier to protect them."

"Thought it might be the effect of my wife...I think it's best to train the young wizards," Mr. O. stated with a calm voice. "Training them so they can go in there and help the others, could that work?"

"We will discuss that," Henry said as he crossed his arms. "Right now, Wizards of Waverly Place, you are free to leave, the trial has ended." The Russo's nodded and then vanished in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Well, that was an interesting chapter. I hope you liked it. My cousins are coming over this weekend, they're great fun, so don't be upset if I don't manage to pull in an update this weekend, I will try!


	15. Attack on Lilly

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 15 (Attack on Lilly)

Lilly lay on her bunk in the cabin, she had been with Oliver just a little while earlier and the he told her they had to move from the spot. Now she was reading her book while Casey took her shower, nothing freakish had begun to happen just yet though. Lilly looked at her clock and noticed the digits had changed to 6:01, she let out a sigh and figured something would be happening fairly soon. The strange man they saw before told them that he'd hold the monsters off until six and they had till ten to worry about things. She could find herself comfortable enough to actually read her book, she was seriously bothered by the thought of monsters running around like crazy. _"Oliver and Derek are still out there, I don't know where Sam and Freddie are right now."_ Lilly opened her book and tried to read, she stopped when she heard a crash.

"Ugh…"

"What was that?" Lilly closed the book and threw the covers over her head, she looked out a small slit and saw Jason's machete crash through the door. _"No!"_ Lilly stayed as still as she possibly could and watched as Jason slowly made his way toward her bunk, her eyes widened when Jason's face was directly in front of hers. His head tilted slightly and Lilly rolled off the bed in time to avoid having Jason's machete go through her when he thrust it under the bed.

"Ugh!" Jason pulled out the machete and Lilly rubbed her head.

"Ouch, my head…" Lilly shook her head and quickly started crawling backwards along the floor until her back touched the wall. "No! Stay back! Help me!" Lilly breathed in quickly as Jason started walking slowly toward her. "No, please! I'm too young to die! I'm still a virgin too, aren't you supposed to kill the ones that _aren't_ virgins first! Seriously, that's how it goes in a horror movie, kill the non-virgins first and then the comic relief, then you can go after the smart one and then the tough guy! Usually you're supposed to let the timid ones survive! Please don't kill me!" Jason brought the machete in the air and brought it down toward Lilly, she screamed and dodged the blow. Lilly looked over and gasped as she saw Blaze walking into the room.

"Hey, there's the fiery angel, no wait, I think that's the other girl," Blaze said while rubbing his chin. "Either way, I'm not sure where that one disappeared to. I know the other chick is taking a shower, so there isn't anything I can do to her. Hey, I got an idea! Why don't you fall asleep, we'll fall asleep with you, and join you in your dream."

"What? What are you talking about!"

"Hey, Jason, big guy, knock her out." Lilly's eyes widened as Jason grabbed her throat and lifted her up. "I said knock her out, don't kill her, remember that. I want to see this wildfire squirm under the pressure of us and Krueger put together." Blaze grinned deviously as Lilly gulped.

"Please no!" Jason hit Lilly on the side of the head and tossed her harshly on the ground, Blaze rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"I said not to kill her, didn't I?" Blaze walked over to Lilly and crossed his arms. "Oh, she's still alive, damn Jason, you have to make your blows a little softer!"

"Ugh…"

"Yeah, I know you don't care," Blaze said as he rolled his eyes. "Anyway, let's sleep." Lilly opened her eyes and groaned, she looked around and saw a man with claws standing in an illuminated doorway.

"Hello, you made a big mistake falling asleep," Krueger said with a grin.

"No!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Oh yes, it looks like it's just you and me, I got to say, I love blondes!" Lilly screamed and ran past Krueger. "Oh, and this one is scared too, well I guess that makes it easier for me to kill." Krueger smirked and started to walk toward where Lilly ran, he stopped when Blaze and Jason appeared in front of him. "Oh, it's _you_ freaks."

"What? You got a problem with us, Krueger?" Blaze asked with a smirk. "We just decided to drop in and join you in the hunt. Besides, we love chasing the blonde as well." Krueger opened his mouth to say something else but Blaze stopped him. "Before you say another word, I don't know where the other blond bombshell in this camp is at."

"Oh that's just perfect, so you choose to fall asleep and terrorize this one? Why didn't you go terrorize the others."

"Well A, one of the girls is taking a shower and I can't attack her, the other girl is missing along with the men. This is the only game we could find."

"Perfect…Well, let's go find her, it should be fun playing with her." Krueger smirked and Blaze rolled his eyes at how that statement sounded to him.

**-NEW SCENE-**

Casey stepped out of the bathroom, she was fully dressed, she clothed inside. She spotted Lilly lying in an awkward position on the ground. "Lilly, are you okay?" Casey asked as she slowly made her way to Lilly. She knelt down and shook Lilly. "Lilly, wake up, you need to get in the bed." Casey sighed and stood up, she glanced over at Lilly's bed and saw a large hole in it. "What on earth…"

"Help me," Lilly said in a meek voice. Casey raised her eyebrow and saw Lilly still sleeping but sweating. Just then, Lilly's body lifted into the air and flew into a wall.

"Oh my god! Lilly!" Casey quickly ran outside and screamed for help. She knew someone had to be nearby. "Derek! Oliver! Freddie! Sam! If any of you are near, hurry!"

"What's the problem?" Oliver asked as he and Derek walked up to Casey. Oliver looked over and saw Lilly fly through the window and land on the ground. "Lilly! Damn it, Lilly!" Oliver ran over to Lilly and shook her.

"What's happening!" Derek exclaimed as he rushed over.

"I think it's Krueger!" Oliver saw Lilly's shirt tear in five slits. "Lilly! Goddamn it! It is Krueger." Oliver looked over at Derek and Casey. "Find a way to wake her, I'm going in."

"What!" Casey exclaimed in shock. Oliver felt Lilly's body growing hotter, he scowled and his face hardened.

"There isn't any time, just do it." Oliver closed his eyes and when he opened them, he found himself standing in a midst of trees. "Lilly! Lilly, where are you!"

"Oliver, help me!" Lilly exclaimed in the distance. "Ah!" Oliver growled and ran toward where Lilly's voice had come from.

"I'm coming!"

"Please hurry!" Lilly was sobbing now, something bad was happening to her. When Oliver arrived, he found Lilly bound to a tree, she was being tortured to death.

"Burn, baby, burn!" Blaze shouted as he breathed in. Just as he exhaled flames, Oliver jumped in front of Lilly.

"Oliver!" Lilly's eyes were wide and the flames went off in separate directions. Oliver was still standing in front of her with his back turned. A large smirk was on his face. "Oliver?" Oliver's hands were positioned in front of him, a large deep blue shield was in front of him.

"You will not be killing Lilly that easily," Oliver said with narrow eyes. "I'm afraid it's just not possible. You have to kill _me_ first."

"And who are you?" Blaze asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you significant."

"Did you just say I wasn't significant? I'm Oliver Oken, the son of the Blue Pigment wizard, Mr. O. It isn't a pleasure to meet you by the way." Oliver sneered and narrowed his eyes, he hated using his magic, but in times like that, he would. "I swore off the use of magic long ago, just like my little sister…but you just made a big mistake, you got me to use it again." Oliver shifted his hands and thrust them forward. A large blue screen shoved Blaze, Krueger, and Jason away. Oliver held his hands out to the side, palms facing outward and fingers pointing up. A large blue sphere surrounded the tree, Lilly and Oliver. Jason ran up and slashed at the sphere with his machete, it didn't work. Krueger stood with wide eyes and watched as Blaze blew flames at the sphere, the flames bounced off.

"Damn you!" Oliver shrugged and turned around, he had a five minute time span with the blue force field. He quickly untied Lilly and looked her over for any possible wounds.

"You okay, skater girl?" Oliver asked with a smirk.

"Oliver, you're a…"

"A wizard? Yes, I am. I hate magic though, I despise the use of it, very unlike my mother and father actually. They'rereally the reason I hate magic…Trust me, this is the only and last time you will see me use magic, unless I have absolutely no other choice."

"Thank you for using it just now."

"You're welcome, but hey, I'm smokin' Oken, I can't let my friend's get hurt while I'm around. Oliver looked over and saw the three attackers disappear. "Well, I think we will be waking up pretty soon."

"So, this isn't exactly a dream?"

"Oh no, that means if you wanted to...oh I don't know…kiss me perhaps, I'd know all about it." Oliver smirked and Lilly growled.

"Oken!" Soon they woke to find Derek and Casey staring at them.

"Oh my god, are you okay!" Casey said quickly as she hugged Lilly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but my body is so sore." Lilly sighed and smiled quickly. "Hey, did you know Oliver is…" Lilly looked over and Oliver shook his head, a sign he didn't really want others knowing about it. "Nevermind, not important."

"While you were sleeping, we found Jason and Blaze," Derek said with a chuckle. "Apparently Blaze wasn't on fire, it made easy access for us to move them."

"Yeah, Derek had the crazy idea to toss Blaze into the lake," Casey said flatly.

"Well it was fun! We got to do that while they were still sleeping."

"You idiot, what if they had woken up?!"

"Okay, I see your point there." Oliver and Lilly chuckled, Lilly was actually sitting in Oliver's lap and he had his arm around her waist. They didn't even realize what position they were actually in. Lilly looked at Oliver and smiled.

"Thanks again, Oliver," Lilly said quietly. She wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck and hugged him, he rubbed her back in response.

"As long as you're okay," Oliver said with a smile. Lilly tried to blink away the tears that were in her eyes, slowly she turned her head and kissed Oliver on the cheek.

"No, I really mean it," Lilly said in a soft and quiet voice. "If you didn't come along when you did…"

"You're safe now, I won't let that happen to you again." Oliver's voice took a low tone, so Lilly wouldn't hear his next words. "I love you, Lilly." Lilly's eyes widened and she looked at Oliver, she had heard his words.

"Y-You love me?" Oliver smiled and nodded his head.

"Of course I do, Lilly. You're special, I always have loved you." Oliver hugged her body closer, she let out a small gasp as she allowed her body to press against his. "And I'll always protect you, no matter what happens, Lilly." Lilly's lip quivered slightly as she became speechless.

"Oliver…I-I…" Lilly didn't know what to say, she couldn't believe that Oliver Oken actually loved her, and this was a hell of a time to be confessing it. She knew one thing was for sure though, she loved him also. Suddenly she found her lips yearning for contact, she found herself calling for Oliver's lips. She closed her eyes and leaned forward, her body nearly jumped when his lips made contact with hers. Her trembling body stopped and let the warm feeling ooze down her body, the kiss was the greatest feeling she ever had and she never wanted to forget it. When their lips separated, she still wanted more, she was slightly dazed by the contact. "I love you, Oliver." She pulled her arms that were draped around Oliver's neck and the couple shared another passionate kiss. Derek and Casey looked at each other, Derek smirked.

"I think we'd better leave them alone for a while," Derek stated. "You know, so they can iron out their feelings and confess their love for one another." Casey nodded and the two left the area.

* * *

Bet you didn't see that coming! Oliver Oken is a wizard, Son of Mr. O "Mr. Oken" and the questions go on.


	16. Freddie's Rage Grows

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 16 (Freddie's Rage Grows)

Sam read the words in the book with great interest, sit was peculiar to Freddie that she would have so much interest in the book. She got the part that the most powerful wizards were the Light and the Pigment groups. She also understood that when all the Light wizards put their power together it creates a strong white light that erases everything and sends it to an eternal dimension. She also understood the fact that you didn't want to get stuck in the attack that all the Pigment wizards used. As she read the book, she placed a hand on the golden cross of her necklace; the book didn't explain much of it. Nor did the book explain the charm Freddie wore. For some reasons, she didn't really care or need to know about them.

_The strongest wizards would be the Red Light and the Red Pigment. Both reds are an offensive magic, if two reds were to combine, there would be no wizard that could stand up to their combined offense. It would take both Blues to even block their attacks. Blue Light and Blue Pigment are defensive type of magic. Yellow Pigment and Green Light specialize in spells, these two groups rule over the domain of all wizards. Years ago, three wizards sealed away five creatures that had been terrorizing children for a very long time. This was the Red Light, Blue Light and the Yellow Pigment. The Green Light wizard was unable to help, but had she been there, the outcome probably would have led to the destruction of these evil spirits. Though it is often thought that had both the Red Light and the Red Pigment gone alone, they could have destroyed the monsters for good._

"That's interesting," Sam said quietly. "I bet that wizard that's been helping me and Freddie is one of the wizards. He seems familiar, but I can't place my finger on it." Sam blinked and yawned, she was trying her best to stay awake, she wouldn't admit to it, but she was in a way afraid to sleep. _"It shouldn't matter if I rest my eyes for a few seconds."_ Sam closed her eyes and placed her head on the table. She shifted in her seat and got comfortable. Freddie walked in the room and looked at Sam, he smiled and walked over to her. They found a nice place that the enemies didn't seem to know much about, he was glad for that.

_"Sam seems so peaceful,"_ Freddie thought as he placed his hand on Sam's back. _"Maybe I'll sit down and read some of this book, there should be some interesting information."_

**-NEW SCENE-**

Sam opened her eyes and moaned softly, she moved her hand lazily over the desk and looked around. "Freddie?" Sam sighed and stood up slowly, her surroundings looked like dream state once more. That part of it annoyed her; she hated falling asleep before ten, because that's when Freddy Krueger could show up. So far, there were no signs of him; in fact there were no signs of anyone or anything around. She did however, smell food. Knowing how much she loved food, she went on a mission to find this food. She walked out of the old cabin and slowly trudged through the wooded area, still in pursuit of the sweet aroma she smelled.

"Hey Sam." Sam raised her eyebrow and turned to see Freddie standing behind her.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah, you're dreaming of tech geeks, aren't you, Samantha?" Sam raised her eyebrow and looked down toward his arm.

"Freddie, where is your bracelet? Oh, and don't ever call me Samantha." Sam narrowed her eyes and growled slightly. "You know better than to call me that name."

"I'm so sorry; I'll stick with calling you Sam, then." Freddie crossed his arms and smirked. "We better go see if that bastard, Krueger is here, you know this is a dream, anything can happen. We don't know if Krueger could even be in disguise." Sam nodded and looked down to her necklace, it seemed to be glowing slightly, she didn't really know why.

"Come on, let's go." Freddie smiled and Sam raised her eyebrow.

"Any reason I should go with you, tech geek?"

"If Krueger is here, do you want him to find you?"

"Not really, but I could handle him." Freddie smirked and turned around.

"Oh really? You think you can handle him?"

"Yes." Freddie chuckled and turned around, he gestured for her to follow. Sam started to walk with Freddie; she was wondering what seemed different about him. As they walked, they spotted blood everywhere; it was definitely the work of a Krueger controlled dream. The more they walked, the stranger Freddie seemed to be and the more her cross glowed.

"Well, I'm not seeing Krueger anywhere."

"Yeah, just…don't worry about it geek." Freddie smirked and turned around to face Sam.

"I have a question for you, Sam. It's a very serious question." Sam raised her eyebrow and took a nervous step back. "Do you think you could handle me asking you a serious question?" Sam shrugged, she was prepared to answer whatever question he had on his mind, he grinned and stepped forward, Sam's cross started to flash at a quicker pace. This confused her more, she knew danger was somewhere but she wasn't sure where."Do you love me Sam?" Sam raised her eyebrow in response.

"Oh, well I don't know that I can answer that."

'Why not? I'm just a figment of your subconscious, your imagination. You should have no problem revealing that to me."

"What the hell do you care, dork! You're in love with Carly!"

"No I'm not; I'm in love with you, Sam." Sam gasped and gulped slightly.

"No, that's a lie."

"On the contrary, babe, it's no lie." Sam raised her eyebrow and narrowed her eyes.

"_What_ did you just say to me?" Sam clenched her fist and raised her hand to strike Freddie. Suddenly he grabbed her wrist and pressed her against a wall, her cross began to flash at a greater procession.

"Because, I love you Sam, I'm always going to love you." Sam struggled.

"What are you doing!" She brought her other hand up and he grabbed her other wrist, he placed her wrists together and held them above her hand. "No! What are you doing! Stop this!" He then pressed his lips and body against hers, she moaned with pain as his hand tightened on her wrist, her eyes widened as she felt his other hand make contact with her body. During this contact, she knew this wasn't Freddie, this was Freddy Krueger. "No! Get off me! Please!"

"Time after time I tell you!" A voice exclaimed. Sam's eyes grew wide in response. "Get your goddamn hands _off_ _of her!_" Krueger cussed loudly as he was slashed in the back and then ripped away from Sam. The real Freddie stepped in front of Sam as she slowly slid to the ground, she silently cursed her mother for doing what she did when she was six, and she cursed herself for now being defenseless at the moment.

Freddie sneered as he glared at Krueger. "Why is it I can warn you several times and still you seemed to want to mess with her? Should I kill you now!" Freddie charged toward Krueger and thrust his claws into his chest. "You'll die here bastard! How dare you use my form in her dream!" Freddie shouted with rage running through his veins as he slashed down Krueger's chest. He then brought his hands up and down into Krueger's shoulders, next he swirled around Krueger and thrust his right hand through Krueger's back and out of his chest. With his other hand he used the tip of his daggers and slashed Krueger's groin area. "Don't _ever_ touch her again!" (A/N: Just so you know, Freddie's rage is really big, several instances in here he would be using the f-word but since I have strong morals, I don't like that word and will not be using that word in any dialogue or writing.)

"Damn it!" Krueger then disappeared and Freddie's bloody gloves vanished and the sword bracelet appeared on his arms. His face softened and he looked over at Sam, he walked over to her and knelt down.

"Sam, it's okay, you're safe now."

"Freddie…you…he…" Sam's voice was shaky and tears started to slowly drip down her cheeks.

"It's okay now, I took him by surprise. He won't bother you again for a while." Freddie frowned when he saw Sam's tears, he hated those. Freddie's hands clenched tightly, Krueger had just tried to rape her, probably in order to weaken her and mess with her head. To top it off, Krueger used the power of dream control to make him appear as Freddie. Freddie's hands were clenched so tightly that his knuckles began to turn red. _"I swear, I will slaughter Krueger with my bare hands if he even _thinks_ about touching Sam again. No, I'll mutilate him the very next time I see him."_

"Freddie…" Sam's voice was in a whimper, Freddie could tell she was in pain. "It was only a dream, tell me it was just a dream."

_"Technically it was just a dream…"_ Freddie wrapped his arms around Sam and held her close, he let her tears soak his shirt. The clock watch on his wrist showed the time to be 10:01, the monsters were being held back, but Krueger was still inside. Freddie was furious with Krueger, the only way for Krueger to stay away was to be pulled out of a dream, that's exactly what Freddie intended to do. Once he did that, everyone would be capable of resting. As for now, Freddie intended to stay with Sam in her dream until they woke up.

* * *

There's the chapter.


	17. A Vamp's Enchantment

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 17 (A Vamp's Enchantment)

"Of everyone we've met, we haven't seen the vampires yet," Oliver said as the three guys sat in a circle.

"Yeah, I'm starting to wonder about them," Derek said quietly. "Why have they not shown their faces just yet?"

"I wonder just how long Dale can hold those monsters off," Freddie said as he clenched his fists. Derek and Oliver looked at Freddie's hands, his knuckles were very red. They didn't know what happened last night, but they did know Freddie seemed very angry about something. "I swear, if any more of them think about trying anything…I'll slaughter them all with my bare hands." Oliver and Derek raised their eyebrows and looked at each other in confusion. "Guys, can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Sure what do you need?" Oliver asked.

"Wake me in twenty minutes."

"What?" Freddie growled slightly and lay back on the grass. "Dude, what are you trying to do? You better not be calling Krueger!" Oliver knew Sam was happy with Freddie, if Freddie died then Sam would be devastated.

"If I want to call him out, I will! I'm going to personally slaughter that calculating bastard."

"Hold on, you need to think before doing this! Don't you dare do anything rash that will cause my…If Sam loses you, it's not going to be pretty."

"Yeah, if anything, Sam needs you here," Derek stated. "Even if she's too damn proud to admit it! She's scared, just like the other girls; don't go trying to fight Krueger, its suicide!" Freddie sat upright and sighed, he ran his hand through his hair and frowned. They were right; he wouldn't stand a chance against Krueger. That bracelet of his didn't change unless Sam was in some sort of danger, without it, he couldn't possibly fight Krueger and win. Then again, he was pretty confident in his ability to beat the crap out of Krueger. Freddie crossed his arms and looked to the side; he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Okay, but if they touch her…I can't be held responsible for what happens to those bastards."

"I feel the same way for Casey and I'm sure Oliver would say the same for Lilly."

"Yeah, but don't try to fight Krueger alone," Oliver stated. "You really shouldn't do that…" Freddie rubbed his chin and shrugged. "Even if it's for Sam, she wants you to live I'm sure." The group looked up as the girls walked over to the guys, Sam had her arms crossed and was starting at Freddie. She still looked a bit upset over what had happened the previous night; Freddie looked to the ground and grit his teeth.

"Yeah dork, stay alive," Sam said quietly. "I mean seriously, Carly would be upset if you died." Oliver stared at Sam with a raised eyebrow and she shrugged in response. Freddie clenched his fist, he was still angry at Krueger, and he wanted to know what he'd have to do to make Sam realize that he cared more for her right now than Carly, and he always had.

"I need some time to think," Freddie said as he slowly stood up. "Don't follow; I need some time to think _alone_." Sam frowned and watched as Freddie walked off.

"Wasn't he the one that said nobody should be alone?" Oliver asked as he raised his eyebrow. "Sam, go after him."

"You think I should go after the guy?" Sam asked while crossing her arms but looking in the direction of Freddie with great concern. She hoped he wasn't letting what happened in the dream eat at him, she knew it wasn't him but Krueger that had touched her like that and she wasn't going to let it bother her because it was only in the dream.

"Seriously though, what's bothering the guy?" Casey asked. Sam sighed and looked downward.

"Last night…Krueger attacked me in my dream. He was in the form of Freddie and he tried to…" Sam glanced to the side and huffed. "He tried to take advantage of me, Freddie managed to get into my dream and stop him, Freddie seemed really mad. I think he could be worried about the fact that Krueger looked like him while doing it. If that's the case, I really want Freddie not to worry so much about it."

"Really, you think so?" Lilly asked while rubbing her chin. "I would have thought it was the fact that you keep bringing Carly in the picture. Do you think maybe he isn't really 'in love' with Carly? Maybe he's in love with another girl, and if he's in love with another girl, maybe he was never truly in love with Carly."

"Another girl?" Sam rubbed her chin and looked to the ground in thought, her voice took a quiet tone. "I honestly don't know what other girl he'd be in love with…it couldn't be Valerie, could it? I mean, she _used_ him. I wonder who he'd fall in…" Sam looked up and her eyes widened as she remembered several past instances.

_I'll always protect you, Sam_

_It's okay, I'm here, and I won't leave you._

_I don't like Carly_

_Cute Sam, just cute._

"Freddie…it couldn't be, all guys like Carly over me!"

"You can refuse to believe he is in love with another girl and not Carly, you could also refuse to believe that girl is you," Oliver said with a large sigh. "But I'll tell you one thing; I'm living proof that we guys can like the best friend of the more popular one a hell of a lot more." Oliver looked over at Lilly and smiled, Lilly blushed lightly. "Maybe Freddie's feelings are for you, you never really know until you ask." Sam took a deep breath and stared off in the direction that Freddie had left, she then ran in that direction.

**-NEW SCENE-**

Freddie stood on the shore of the lake and crossed his arms, for a place that was ridden with horrors, it sure was peaceful. Freddie felt a hand on his shoulder and quickly turned around, it was the wizard, Dale. "What do you want?" Freddie asked with narrow eyes. "I'm not really in the mood to talk."

"I have news that I regret I must inform you about," Dale said quietly.

"What?"

"My powers are going down; eventually the power I've used to keep the monsters at bay will diminish entirely. Right now, I would keep an eye out for the vampires."

"Don't tell me, you can't hold them back…"

"I cannot hold them back any longer, and one can be in the sunlight."

"Okay, if I wasn't mad _before_, I'm mad _now_."

"I am truly sorry." Freddie sighed and shrugged his shoulders, it was true, and there wasn't really anything he could do about it now. "I must leave you for now, I thank you for taking care of Samantha, I trust you will continue to do so."

"Well of course I will, what kind of person do you take me for?" Dale smirked and vanished. Freddie sighed and crossed his arms as he started to turn around. He had to admit, he was troubled by the dilemma of him actually liking Carly. He never truly liked her from the start, it was all a façade, from the start he had truly cared for Sam.

"Hey there," A voice said from behind. Freddie turned to see a pale and young woman with long reddish brown hair that stopped just before hitting the waist. She had on black arm bands that went from her shoulder down to her hands, she also wore a dress that flowed all the way to her feet, and her lips were painted with red lipstick. "My name is Emmanuel."

"That's long for Emma, isn't it?" Freddie asked with narrow eyes. "What? Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No, you seem genuinely smart to me." Freddie rolled his eyes and sighed, apparently he had been found by one of the vampires. "A very handsome man, what brings you to this camp?" Freddie smirked and kept his arms crossed.

"Sightseeing, tourism, this is the homeland of the five freaks, you know. Yeah, really I'm just visiting because I _want_ to run into five psychopaths and risk losing the person most important to me."

"Really its home to Jason Voorhees, the others were bound by those wizards in this camp with him. Anyway, I'm wondering if you could help me."

"What do you need help with, dare I ask?"

"I seem to have lost my shoe." Freddie raised his eyebrow and looked down, the woman did have a missing shoe. "Could you help me search for it?"

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't speak vampire, especially not with vamps. In other words, women who use their charm to try and seduce men."

"Oh, but that isn't what I'm doing."

"Then what would you call it?" Freddie made sure to keep his eyes moving, he could not look into Emma's eyes, he knew well enough about vampires to know that if he looked into her eyes, he'd be locked in a trance. Though it wasn't impossible to be brought out of it with something like a good slap or something, he still didn't want to take his chances. If he fell into a trance, he could get bitten and then slowly turn into a vampire minion, it was not a fun picture.

"I've seen you before, I'm sure of it."

"Eh, maybe you're thinking of someone else."

"No, you saved me from that Freddy Krueger guy without actually knowing it. I despise that person, I actually have some advice on how to kill him and protect that girl of yours." Freddie lost his reasoning at the mention of Krueger and Sam, he looked at Emma with a raised eyebrow.

"Tell me what you can."

"Oh yes, I'll definitely do that." Freddie soon realized his vital mistake and he found himself looking into the red eyes of Emma.

_"Crap…I'm…falling into…the…"_ At that, Freddie's eyes grew hazy and his lids fell halfway, Emma smirked and crossed her arms.

"Foolish mortal, now I can do whatever I desire, for once I make you mine, there is no turning back. You will go to hell with me and live eternally as my mate." Emma opened her mouth and her two fangs glinted in the sun.

"Freddie!" Sam screamed as she ran toward Freddie and Emma's mouth neared Freddie's neck.

* * *

Ooh, Vampire numero 1 appears, what will happen next! Stick around for the next chapter!


	18. Half Vampire

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 18 (Half Vampire)

Emma glanced over with wide eyes as Sam ran toward her. _"No, foolish girl! I can't bite you! If I bite you…I don't know what will happen, a vampire of the same sex…wouldn't that just…"_ Sam ran in between Freddie and Emma as Emma sank her teeth into Sam's neck.

"Ah!" Sam grunted in pain and Emma found herself unable to move.

_"No! My powers!"_ Emma was frozen, and she felt herself becoming weaker. _"She's draining me of my powers! No wait, she's gaining my powers, no!"_

"Get off me! It hurts!" Sam was trying to push Emma back but couldn't. "GET OFF!" With that her jewel flashed and a blast of red light hit Emma. Emma's teeth ripped down an inch of Sam's neck and flew out of the neck as Emma was thrown into a tree.

"Damn it…" Emma started to breathe heavily and shake her head rapidly. "My powers, I still have my powers! Yes! She didn't take all my powers! I can't believe I made a fool's mistake though, the same thing Dracula did years ago with George Venturi. Did this girl obtain my powers?" Emma looked at Sam with wide eyes.

"It hurt at first, but why do I not feel anything now?" Sam felt of her neck and looked at her hand, there was no blood. "I was sure she bit me."

"Crap!" Sam's eyes were wide as she looked to Emma who slowly stood up. "Yeah, I bit you. Heh, it looks like you've taken some of my powers as your own."

"What does that mean?" Emma crossed her arms and huffed as she glanced to the side.

"That makes you half vampire." Emma's voice took a bored tone of voice.

"Huh?" Sam raised her eyebrow and Emma sighed with frustration.

"Half vampire, you're no way immortal or invincible though, you still live the natural lifespan of a human. Only maybe your life expectancy is a couple of years longer than the usual…you only have vampire capabilities. Yay for you, it takes more than just a knife in the chest to kill you. Doesn't mean you won't die though…in the very least you'll become prey for Dracula or something, though he's more interested in that other blonde."

"Lilly? You won't be doing anything to Lilly!"

"I didn't say that she was _my_ target. Since when is there a vampire going after the same sex? We're not stupid, if we do that, we give over all our powers until someone or something rips us apart. That red light was very much like that wizard that imprisoned us."

"I'm guessing this cross holds some of his power."

"Some of his power you say?" Emma smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "Well then you have the wizard of the red light protecting you."

"I thought vampires couldn't last in the sun."

"I can, I'm the only vampire here that can. Oh, and since you're half vampire, so can you."

"I see…"

"Yeah, well…I'm actually going to run now, bye!" Emma turned around and started to leave but barely moved anywhere when Sam appeared in front of her and glared at her. "Well, I see you have speed thing down already."

"I need to know some things, Emma…plus I'm a bit on the angry side."

"Why would you be angry? Surely you harbor no hard feelings for me trying to bite the neck of that strong man over there." Sam grabbed Emma's throat and growled.

"Don't and I repeat, _don't_ touch my Freddie! The last girl that went near him and hurt him, lucked out…I didn't have the heart to do anything to her. You though, you're evil, so I can do as I please." Emma raised her eyebrow and appeared unfazed.

"Oh dear, help me, a lesser vampire is threatening me." Emma laughed and then smirked. "Do yourself a favor honey, don't look into the eyes of a grand vampire."

"What, why?"

"There are reasons, I'm just saying…but hey, you might be tempted to look into the eyes of that boy you want and make him yours."

"Never! He wouldn't approve of that and neither would Carly."

"Oh, by the way, since you're half vampire…if you think impure thoughts then…you better hope whoever you want to kill isn't around."

"What?"

"Say you're extremely jealous of someone, the vampire side may grip you for a time being and you will want to find that someone and then…kill them." Sam gulped slightly, she was jealous of Carly, her best friend. "Don't forget that vampires can transport themselves wherever the hell they please, that also means that you may be tempted to find this said person and then…you know what happens from there. However, it's only the vampire side of you that can transport. A half-breed can't usually do it unless the vampire is in control."

"Y-You're lying! Besides, I don't feel anything!"

"Probably that magic, sweetie. The red light magic is holding down the darker side of vampire you. For a wizard of Light or a Wizard of Pigment can subdue the vampire with their powers…if they're strong enough. For George Venturi, it was required that the Green Wizard of Light married him, otherwise…" Emma chuckled and sighed. "Otherwise over time his vampire self would take over whenever an evil thought came. A wizard can make it so the vampire side can permanently do no evil…"

"Meaning if I were to find a wizard, they could erase the half of me that is vampire?"

"No."

"No!"

"No."

"Why!" Emma sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Once you're half vampire, you always are. You always have the vampire abilities no matter what." Emma squirmed and tried to free herself from Sam's grasp once more. "The downside of being half vampire is that Envy, Lust, Greed, and a lot of other things influence it. But don't worry, it is only if you have _very, very_ strong feelings of something like Jealousy. Meaning, if you're just a tad jealous…the vampire half won't awaken and you won't attack. If you're seriously jealous…well bring out the black hair, the pale skin, and other vampire traits, you better hope there's something that will snap that vampire out. It takes _years_ for a half-breed to be able to control that vampire. Unless they're like Venturi's eldest, in which case he was born part vampire, he can control it…doesn't even know what he is though. A wizard though, he or she can give you instantaneous control over that vampire."

"I'm so glad I caught you, you've told me a lot…So, what does hate have to do with anything?"

"You better just fight like a regular warrior, meaning justice or love or whatever crap there is, because if you fight based on hate…the vampire side will take over. Trust me sweetie, you don't want that vampire side taking over too many times now."

"Bleh, you're just annoying me. Since you tried to seduce Freddie, there's no forgiving it." Sam quickly slammed Emma into a tree and tightened her grip around Emma's throat.

"By the way, what was that girl that used the poor boy?"

"How did you…"

"Eh, overheard someone mention it."

"That was Valerie. She dated Freddie and it was only so she could use him."

"Really now? Tell me more."

"Well…" Sam's hand clenched and Emma smirked. "She was just mean, she wanted to try to take Freddie away from iCarly and then she was going to beat out our webcast. She even tried to pull me over to her side."

"You don't say? Did the boy kiss her?"

"Er…no…he was probably going to once. Ugh! She disgusted me!"

"Oh she did, did she?"

"Yes."

"Where does she live?"

"In Seattle…"

"Do you think she could be trying to beat out iCarly again? What if she wants to date Freddie again?"

"No! That can't happen! I won't allow it!" Sam clenched her fists and her eyes flashed slightly.

"Why? I heard talk of this girl wanting to date him."

"No! It can't be…it's impossible!" Emma chuckled evilly and looked over at Freddie.

"The boy's starting to wake…I think I'll leave for a couple of hours." Emma vanished and Sam placed her hands on her head and screamed.

"Why is it this bad! No! I have to control it, I have to control it! AGH!" Sam shouted and her hair slowly started to turn black, her clothing turned dark as well and black shoes appeared on her feet. Her fangs grew more and her eyes turned a deep crimson color. "VALERIE!" The next image that flew into her mind was that of Jonah and then Jonah wanting to kiss Carly, another guy choosing Carly over her. "JONAH! CARLY!" Sam roared as smoke appeared around her. Freddie, having been pulled from his enchantment looked over in time to see the smoke, when it cleared, nothing was there.

"Did that damn vampire leave?" Freddie asked with a raised eyebrow. "I can't tell if she did anything to me or not." Freddie felt of his neck for any markings that might be unnatural, he could feel nothing but smooth skin.

"No!" A voice said from behind. Freddie turned to look at who made the exclamation, it was Derek. "She got bitten…"

"What?"

"Sam, she was bitten."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"She's half vampire, and she isn't able to control the other half yet. It'll require a bit of training, but…she just turned into a vampire."

"That's a bad thing then?"

"It's good to have vampire abilities, but only when you can control them. In which case, I would not want to be Valerie, Jonah or Carly right about now." Freddie raised his eyebrow and stared at Derek with a look of confusion.

"I'll have to explain it to you man. You see, I'm part vampire, it's a trait passed on from my father and given to the oldest child. Let me explain to you about the vampire abilities, there are some good points but some bad."

"Then sit down and start explaining, because if something's happened to Sam, I need to know about it." Derek nodded and sat down on a rock as Freddie crossed his arms and listened to Derek explain the vampire phenomenon.

* * *

Ah, Derek's part Vampire, and it looks like Sam is not Sam at the current moment. Only a Wizard can seal that Vampire in, huh? Well Jonah and Valerie better run!


	19. Derek Battles Krueger

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 19 (Derek Battles Krueger)

Casey walked around the recreation building with Lilly, they were going to see about playing ping pong or maybe carpet ball. Carpet ball was played with a certain amount of pool balls on each side of a long, narrow table with green carpet like cloth on it. The player has to roll the ball along the carpet and try to knock all the opponent's balls in the hole on that side of the table. "Hey, free snacks!" Lilly said with a slight laugh. Casey rolled her eyes and sighed, there was nobody there at the snack table, but then again, the entire camp was pretty much empty.

"Yeah, we have all those snacks to ourselves," Casey stated. "There's a really good thing I suppose."

"Eh, I wouldn't feel right actually. Even if there's nobody who would care, I don't think it's necessary." Lilly picked up a paddle and stood at one side of the table, Casey picked up another paddle and then the ball.

"Let's get the game started!" Casey served and Lilly hit the ball with ease, Casey whacked the ball back and Lilly hit it back once more.

"Maybe we should raise the target number!" Casey raised her eyebrow and sighed as she threw in a second ball from the ball box. Lilly hit both balls in one swipe. She tossed the paddle in the air to hit a ball that Casey hit back. She then caught the paddle in her other hand and hit the second ball.

"Let me guess, third ball?"

"Uh…is that necessary? I mean, I really don't think it's needed." Lilly once more hit both balls back. Casey missed both of them. "Yes! I scored!"

"That's it! Third ball in…." Casey threw three balls on the field. Lilly prepared herself and brought her paddle down to hit one ball, thrust her paddle up and hit another and finally to the side and hit the third ball. Casey's eyes widened as all three balls came directly for her. "Mother…" Casey threw her hands in front of her face and all the balls hit the back of her forehead. "Are you trying to kill me!"

"You're supposed to aim for your opponent…"

"You realize you have incredible aim, right?" Lilly blinked and tapped her chin.

"No, I never thought that. I just don't think about it, I just do it."

"Okay, so you're like a perfect sniper…Unless you think about it, right?"

"Nah, I doubt it." Lilly looked away from the table and Casey tossed another ball. Without even looking back, Lilly put up the paddle and hit the ball.

"Ah!"

"What did you do that for?" Lilly asked as she looked back at Casey. "I wasn't ready!" Casey's mouth fell open and she tossed four balls toward Lilly.

"Ah!" Lilly quickly hit all four balls back to Casey and they hit Casey right in the chest. "Sorry….and I wasn't ready!"

"You seemed ready to me," Casey said with a groan. She was about to faint, but did. "Let's play carpet ball."

"Okay, I like that game." Casey sighed as she and Lilly walked over to the edges of a long table. Casey positioned six balls in a straight line on her side of the table, Lilly positioned her balls in random places. "You go first, Casey."

"Okay!" Casey took the white cue ball out and rolled it toward Lilly, she knocked one ball in. "Yes! Score for me!"

"Okay." Lilly took out the ball and rolled it fiercely down the table and hit the front of Casey's balls. All the pool balls on Casey's side went into the hole and the cue ball flew out of the table and crashed into a wall, Casey's mouth fell open. "What? I scored? I scored!"

"Aw come on!" Casey looked back and spotted the hole in the wall of the building, yes, the ball went through the wall. "You have _got_ to be kidding me. Lilly, punch me."

"What!"

"Punch me, just do it."

"I'm not going to hit you."

"Hit…me…now." Lilly walked over to Casey and sighed.

"I'm not going to hit you."

"Hit me!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Do it!"

"Fine!" Lilly quickly punched Casey in the abdomen, Casey grunted and held her abdomen.

"Ouch…though not nearly as powerful of a punch I thought it would be."

"I'm not that strong."

"Yeah, I'm sure of it…excuse me while I faint."

"What? No, don't sleep!"

"Goodnight Lilly." Casey curled up on the floor and Lilly hit her forehead.

"Casey, come on!" Lilly crossed her arms and stared at Casey, a cut appeared on Casey's shirt. "No!" Lilly swiftly ran out of the room, hoping to see if one of the guys could help.

**-NEW SCENE-**

Casey walked through the camp, blood all over the place. "Where am I? Hello! Is anyone here…Derek! Lilly…Sam…Oliver! Freddie!"

"Someone call my name?" A voice asked. Casey stiffened slightly, she looked back and saw Krueger standing with a finger blade to his chin.

"I don't think I called your name actually…"

"Of course you did, I am Freddy Krueger."

"Right, but the name I mentioned is spelled F-R-E-D-D-I-E."

"So, you know how to spell do you? That's fine, I like them smart." Casey raised her eyebrow and shuddered.

"I'm going to go now." Casey turned around and started to run.

"No one to protect you!" Krueger held out his arms and charged toward Casey. He slashed down and cut a bit of Casey's shirt.

"Ah!" Casey tripped on a rock and fell to the ground, she flipped onto her back and screamed.

"Finally, I get a screaming and scared prey. Seriously, those blondes don't seem to scream as much as you."

"No! Someone help me!" Casey tilted her head back and shouted as Krueger leaned over her.

"I'm going to enjoy slicing you up, slut." Casey started to scream louder and Krueger placed his hand over her mouth, she bit his hand and he pulled it back. He looked at it and it was bleeding. "Bitch!" Krueger slapped Casey and some scratches appeared on her face.

"No! Please!" Casey started to sob as Krueger smirked.

"Finally, one who begs and pleads for her life without using insults."

"KRUEGER!" Lightning flashed and Krueger nearly jumped, he turned his head and saw Derek standing before him. "Get your hands off of Casey, or die." Casey looked over at Derek and grinned.

"Derek, you're here! But how…"

"Grabbing onto your arm and falling asleep works out rather well." Derek looked over at Krueger and narrowed his eyes. "I think I'll go ahead and kill you."

"Hah! What the hell can you do?" Krueger asked.

"Several things that you've never dreamed possible….tell me, do you know Dracula?"

"Yes."

"He bit my father on accident one day."

"Okay…so what does that have to do with anything?"

"That makes me part vampire." Derek smirked and a fang glinted. Krueger's eyes widened and Derek charged toward him, his nails were slightly longer than usual and were pointed.

"Part vampire doesn't matter!" Krueger charged toward Derek and slashed across Derek's chest. There were five large cut marks on Derek's chest, Krueger laughed and Derek smirked.

"Hey, Krueger…you might want to have a look over here." Krueger looked at Derek and saw the wounds closing up.

"What the hell!"

"Leave a vampire idle after cutting them and what happens?"

"Their wounds heal, goddamn it! Why the hell does everything have to be difficult! It wasn't like this before." Before Krueger knew what was happening, Derek flashed toward him and was grabbing his arms in one hand.

"What does that mean, Krueger? Can't you handle this batch of teens? Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, this is all wrong! You're supposed to be running around in sheer terror!"

"When Casey's life is in danger, I will _never_ run. Now, do you know what happens if I suck out all your blood?"

"What?"

"You die."

"Oh…well yeah I knew that!"

"Obviously not…"

"Wait, then why did your father not die when he was bitten by Dracula?"

"Vampires have different biting methods. Vampires suck blood, they bite in order to enslave or make minions or they bite to make someone their mate, or bride. If a vampire of the same sex bites a person of the same sex, it only transfers their powers to that mortal and makes them half vampire. Sam will be stronger than I am though, only because she's now half vampire and I am just…one fourth vampire."

"Oh, I see….wait…what!"

"Of course that denies me any Wizard capabilities like my mom."

"Okay, did you just say that Puckett girl was…"

"She jumped in front of Freddie to avoid Emma biting him, she got bit instead."

"Crap!"

"You'll be happy to know that she can't control her vampire side just yet, I'll have to help her there…but there's also the fact that her not being able to control it may make things worse for you."

"Why?"

"Her vampire side...why am I explaining this to you, just die!" Derek swung Krueger around and threw him into a wall. Before Krueger could even open his eyes, Derek was upon him. Derek brought down his hand and cut Krueger with his nails, he continued to scratch Krueger repeatedly.

"Ah! Damn it! This hurts."

"That's not all that's going to be hurting when I'm through with you. Don't _ever_ lay your hands on my woman again!" Derek placed his fingers together and with his other hand he grabbed Krueger's neck and held him up. Krueger grabbed Derek's arm and squirmed.

"Damn you!"

"Shut it Krueger." With his pointed hand, Derek thrust his hand through Krueger's chest and kept rapidly doing this.

"Ah! Crap! Crap, crap, crap!"

"Be happy about one thing…or not…female vampires usually just fight to sedate the opponent, some of them actually have very long blades they can carry with them. I intend fully to give Sam a couple of those long blades, they can be attached to her arms and with them she can hack you up. Or maybe I'll just let her fight the other way, using her powers to sedate you and slowly kill you. Shall I give you an example of what she _might_ do to you?"

"Hah!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Derek placed his and on Krueger's neck and dug his nails into the flesh. Krueger screamed in pain as white light came from Krueger's neck and started to flow into Derek's nails. Casey watched with wide eyes as Krueger's body started tightening and looking more like bone. Derek shifted his eyes over and pulled his nails out, he then tossed Krueger to the ground and crossed his arms over.

"What the hell did you do!"

"I merely drained you of some of your life. Once we get our nails into you, we can do that. Fortunately I was holding you with my other hand though, you could have tried to pull away. It's very much like sucking out your blood, only…that taking your life essence doesn't really do much good for us, it's the blood sucking that may help us."

"What! Damn it, you're a freak!"

"Hey, you'll learn how to fight vampires, but by the time you _do_, we'll be killing you."

"Nonsense, I'll just talk to Dracula about how to bring down vampires like you!"

"Go ahead, but I warn you, since I know now what I'm up against, I'll be training to get stronger. I will not allow you to hurt Casey, sorry to tell you but I can't find myself letting you touch her."

"Damn you!"

"Don't worry about your body, you may look frail now, but it'll return. I think I'll go ahead and kill you actually." Lightning flashed once more and Krueger raised his eyebrow.

"Like hell you'll do that!" Krueger lifted his hand and flipped his middle finger up.

"Oh wow, I'm real terrified now." Derek smirked and crossed his arms, he opened his mouth slightly to reveal fangs that had grown. "Let's do this."

"Bye!" Derek raised his eyebrow as Krueger disappeared, he sighed and held his arms down next to his side. His nails, teeth and whatever other physical changes returned to normal. He turned to Casey and helped her up.

"Casey, are you okay?"

"Yes Derek, thank you," Casey said as she fell into his arms. "I was so scared!" Casey started to sob and Derek patted her back.

"You're okay now, don't worry. I'll stay with you until you wake up. Your body will wake you soon, either that or one of the others outside will wake us."

"Did you say Sam was a vampire?"

"She's half vampire now, but she won't know what to do with her powers until I help her out. Personally, I would have thought that charm she was wearing would help keep her vampire subdued, it has magic in it from the Red Light Wizard. I guess her envy and hatred got too powerful for that to actually work."

"That stinks…wait…so she's gone vampire mode!"

"Yes. I get the feeling that the vampire has transported to the source of its dislike. I can't transport anywhere and I never will be able to do that, Sam won't either, once she learns to control that vampire side of her."

"So what do we do now?"

"We wait for her return…we pray that she doesn't kill anyone."

* * *

There's the chapter, finally Derek and Casey have some action. Of course, Derek was used to explain something, next chapter we will see a very big fight.


	20. Sam's Vampire Attacks

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

A/N: I'm being generous here and I'm giving you two chapters in one day because I feel like it. With stories that are going to have a lot of chapters, it's perfectly fine to have two in one day on occasion.

* * *

Chapter 20 (Sam's Vampire Attacks)

Jonah and Valerie walked down the street, they had been dating and they really liked each other. "It's a beautiful day out today, don't you think?" Valerie asked with a smile.

"Yes, it's very beautiful," Jonah responded. "Though there are not that many things that are more beautiful than you." Valerie giggled and rested her head on Jonah's shoulder.

"You're so sweet to me."

"You're the one who's sweet." Jonah wrapped one arm around Valerie's waist and held her close. "You're so beautiful." Valerie smiled and Jonah softly kissed her forehead. With that, lightning cracked and Valerie let out a gasp.

"That's odd, there's not supposed to be a storm today, is there?"

"I hadn't heard anything about a storm." Lightning crashed again. "Come on, in case it starts raining, let's get some shelter!" Jonah led Valerie to a wall that had a small roof over it, rain did not fall. Instead, what appeared in front of them was none other than Sam. "What the hell…She looks different."

"Yeah, that is odd." Valerie shook nervously, she didn't like the way Sam looked, dressed in all black and with black hair. Sam also had black shadows under her eyes and very pale skin. Her nails were longer and her eyes were a deep crimson color. "Hey, Sam, what happened to you? Why do you look so…kind of creepy?" Sam looked up and over at Valerie, she licked her lips and ran her tongue over her fangs.

"Sam? I am not Sam, I am her vampire!" Valerie and Jonah paled as Sam opened her mouth to show the long fangs. "And if you don't think vampires are real, you better start believing in them, because one is standing right in front of you." Sam started to walk toward the two and they stepped back and started to tremble as they felt Sam's eyes upon them.

"What are you doing, please stop!" Valerie exclaimed.

"You!" Sam pointed toward Valerie and she gulped slightly. "You hurt my Freddie! You used him!"

"No, wait!" Valerie screamed as Sam appeared in front of her in a split second. Sam lifted her hand up and Jonah tried to shove her out of the way. Sam glanced over at Jonah and scowled.

"You're even worse, you were going to cheat on me with my best friend! You just showed me once more how many people choose her over me!"

"Oh crap," Jonah said under his breath. He clenched his fists and growled. "Leave us alone! We've done…okay maybe we have done bad things to you, but come on! We're sorry, we never meant any harm!"

"Liar!" Sam brought her hand down and slashed Jonah across the chest, he fell back into the ground as lightning flickered in the sky.

"Jonah!" Valerie exclaimed.

"I'm okay," Jonah said as he took a deep breath and put his hand to his chest, fortunately the nails weren't all that bad. Valerie ran over to Jonah and placed her hand on his chest and tears started to come to her eyes.

"Jonah…I'm scared," Valerie whispered.

"You better be scared," Sam said with a smirk. "By the way, try to whisper if you want, but vampires have great hearing." Valerie looked at Sam and her body shook with fear as Sam slowly walked toward her. "Get ready to die for every one of your petty little games. This is your payment for everything you have ever done."

"No, please, I'm sorry! I don't know what I was thinking!"

"You were thinking to ruin Freddie's spirit, you wanted to be better than Carly. Well you didn't have to date Freddie and then break his spirit."

"What can I do, I'll do anything to make it up to you!"

"There is one thing, and that is to die!" Sam placed her hand on Valerie's shoulder and then dug her nails in.

"Ouch, that hurts!"

"Too bad…" Essence flowed into Sam's arm and Valerie started to grow very frail. "Not much left now, Sam herself could never drain you this fast!" Jonah growled and pushed Sam off of Valerie.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Jonah exclaimed. He then held Valerie's arms and shook her. "Val! Valerie, are you alright!"

"I'm fine Jonah," Valerie said as she shook her head. "Just a little headache…"

"You're lucky he pushed me away," Sam said with a laugh. "I would surely have drained all your precious essence." Sam glanced at Jonah and narrowed her eyes with an evil look. "As for you." Sam lifted her hand and Jonah lost control of his limbs.

"Ugh, can't move my arms," Jonah said with a grunt. He then found himself moving through the air. "What! No! No!" He was moving toward Sam, Valerie's eyes were wide with fear.

"It's time to suck the life out of you, I think you've had enough of that blood flowing through you and I am incredibly thirsty right now."

"No!"

"Jonah!" Valerie exclaimed.

"Damn it, stop this Sam!"

"Don't call her that!" Valerie cried out. "That isn't Sam, it _can't_ be Sam! She would never do this! She'd never kill anybody!" Valerie clenched her fists and Sam chuckled evilly as Jonah neared her.

"You're right, Sam wouldn't do this," Sam stated clearly as she grasped Jonah. He was still frozen and unable to move. "But _I_ on the other hand, _can and will_ kill you!"

"No! Jonah!" Sam laughed and brought her teeth to Jonah's neck, but when she did, she could not bite into his neck.

"What? What the hell!" Sam saw a blue light on Jonah's neck. Jonah's body started to tremble and Valerie's eyes grew wide as blue light enveloped her body. Soon Jonah and Valerie both found themselves moving away from Sam and to a safe place. Sam growled and did not turn around, behind her stood Carly Shay. "Ah, so one of the Blue Light Wizards makes their appearance."

"There is only one Blue Light Wizard right now," Carly said with narrow eyes. "Turn, let me see your face." Sam laughed and turned around, Carly's eyes grew large for a split second and then narrowed.

"I see…so this is what you have become. That leaves only one thing for me to do."

"What is that?"

"Seal the vampire inside of you for good!" Carly dashed toward Sam and Sam dashed toward Carly.

"It's perfect! The ultimate object of my hate!"

"What?" Sam grabbed Carly and thrust her into the ground.

"The ultimate object of my hate, my jealousy, my anger! The object of Freddie's affections, it is you!"

"Hey, I don't like him, okay."

"And you'll in turn hurt him even more one day!"

"He doesn't like me either, he told me that." Carly's hand glowed a light blue color and a light shield appeared in front of Carly and bounced Sam away. "Look, I don't _want_ to fight and I don't want to hurt you, but if you continue to fight me, I cannot be held responsible for what happens to you." Carly stood up and looked at Sam, Sam smirked and crossed her arms.

"You're afraid to fight me, that is the only thing."

"If I was afraid to fight you then I wouldn't have helped save Jonah and Valerie. I _know_ Sam wouldn't want their deaths over her head. Trust me, I'm not afraid to fight _you_. You're not Sam, you're just a monster that my brother once told me about and I know it takes a wizard to lock you inside for good."

"If you can get your hands on me that is." Carly raised her eyebrow and Sam flashed from one spot and appeared in front of Carly. "You have to love the speed of a vampire's run." Carly growled and her eyes flickered around Sam's body.

_"Okay…So where are the points again?"_ Carly held her index finger and middle finger together and she pressed her other three fingers to her palm. Swiftly she touched one of Sam's hands.

"What the hell did you just do?" Sam lifted her hand and saw a Magenta spot on it.

_"Why is it Magenta? It should be blue! It can't be Magenta unless…"_ Carly's eyes widened and she then leapt back. "Okay, come on vampire, charge." Carly spotted the cross with the red gem and her brow furrowed. _"Hmm, that is holding a wizard's power in it, but it won't last forever. That's going to break at one point."_ Carly dashed toward Sam and Sam brought her hand up and down toward Carly, she slashed her nails across Carly's shoulder. "Damn!"

"Hah! Foolish mortal!" Carly placed her hand on her shoulder and scowled.

"You're the foolish one, letting the vampire side overtake you like this!"

"You can't fully expect me to care? I mean seriously, Sam herself can't hear you right now, she's too wrapped up in her jealousy, anger, hatred and whatnot."

"I know she doesn't hate me, but I can tell you one thing, I hate you, the vampire!"

"Ah, that's a pity, I as the vampire love the taste of your blood."

"You haven't tasted it yet, and I doubt you will!" Sam laughed and Carly charged toward Sam, she then pressed her fingers to Sam's neck and a magenta colored spot appeared on Sam's neck.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You know, I think my blue light is working with that red light wizard's powers. The Red light and the Blue light come together to make a Magenta Light. The Pigment colors though would make it purple…"

"Do I care?"

"No." Carly brought her hand down and hit Sam's leg, she then cycled around and hit Sam's back.

"Damn you! Cut that out!"

_"Once I'm done locating all the points, I will be able to seal away this vampire."_

"Stop that!" Sam leapt back and growled. Carly stood and glared at Sam with narrow eyes.

_"Sorry if I have to cause harm to you, Sam. But this is all for your own good. Okay, I got one hand, one leg, the back and the neck. Now I need to get her other hand, other leg, chest, head and arms."_ Carly charged toward Sam once more and Sam swiftly cycled around and kicked Carly in the back.

"You're a freak!"

"Actually, that'd be you, but okay." Carly turned around and clenched her fists. "I _will_ seal you away, for Sam!"

"I'm amazed that such a young wizard knows how to do it."

"My brother taught me, my brother learned from my father."

"Fine, I'll just transport back to the camp."

"Really? Go ahead and do that." Carly smirked knowingly, Oliver Oken was the Blue Pigment Wizard and he was still in the camp. She knew he had a younger sibling somewhere, but that one was untraceable because their parent did something to the child. Oliver would probably be able to seal this vampire away if he found her, but Carly would do him a favor and take up as many points as she could and hopefully seal the vampire away in time.

"You do realize that all these sealing points you found will only be gone when I revert back to Sam. You'll have to find them all again."

"That won't be a problem, I know where they are!" Carly charged toward Sam and pressed her fingers to her arm. Now the vampire was starting to not be able to move the parts of her that had been hit, she growled as Carly smirked at her. "Time for me to continue."

"Time for me to take my leave!" A cloud of smoke appeared around Sam and Carly's eyes grew wide.

"What! No! Damn it!"

Sam teleported back to the camp and her hair turned back to blonde and all her physical features went back to normal. She put her hand to her head and groaned. "What happened, why does my head hurt?"

"Sam?" A voice asked. Sam turned and saw Oliver and Derek looking at her, their arms were crossed.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"If you will come with us," Oliver said with a sigh.

"We'll explain on the way, we're going to the lake area, its clearer there," Derek said quietly. Sam blinked and stood up slowly.

"Uh, okay, I guess I can do that," Sam stated with a confused look on her face.

* * *

Well there's Sam's Vampire for you. What will happen next chapter? Stick around and find out.


	21. Vampire Blood Sealed

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 21 (Vampire's Blood Sealed)

"So what's going on?" Sam asked as she walked with Derek and Oliver.

"You're a vampire," Derek said quietly. Sam nodded her head, she figured that much out when Emma told her that. "I don't know what Emma told you, a lot of it is true though. However, I know full well about being a vampire, I am part vampire."

"I didn't want to have to reveal this," Oliver said quietly as he kept his arms crossed. His eyes flicked to the side and he tapped his arm slowly. "I am a wizard, Pigment Wizard."

"Oh, well that's nice," Sam said quietly, she seemed disinterested but Derek was slightly shocked.

"Yes, well my magic is really defensive magic but any wizard can do what we're going to do."

"Okay, so what are you going to do?"

"We're going to seal your vampire side." Sam's eyes grew large and she started to grow nervous. She was afraid of what might happen, she didn't know how bad the situation could be. "It won't hurt, at least it won't hurt you."

"The vampire side of you will definitely try to fight," Derek stated with narrow eyes. "That's why it's best that we take you to an open space, your vampire can't run and hide."

"So, what else might happen?" Sam asked with a slight shrug, she tried to portray herself as not nervous whatsoever, she didn't want Oliver to have to fight.

"You will retain your vampire abilities, that much is true. There is much that you as a half vampire will be able to do. Let me show you one thing for example." Sam raised her eyebrow as Derek placed his fingers on Sam's arm and pricked it. She stared at her arm, a little blood escaped but then hardened and fell off, the small cut on her arm closed.

"Ah!" Sam stared at her arm in shock and Oliver stopped walking and looked back to check if Sam was in any major pain.

"Vampires, half vampires, people with any type of vampire capability are able to heal their wounds," Oliver stated. "Though there seems to be something working to heal those wounds quicker, probably the power that Dale put in that charm around you...probably something else..."

"Oh…"

"It won't last forever, that charm will break soon."

"What! But it's the only thing protecting me!" Oliver glanced at Sam and sighed.

"Relax…"

"Okay, so maybe Freddie's protecting me to, but I don't need that! I mean…I don't want him to wind up getting killed over me!"

"Nothing you can do if someone wants to fight for you. That's not the point though, even if that charm breaks, everything will be fine."

"There is a reason I seriously doubt that, things don't seem to be getting any better here."

_"That's true…"_ Oliver looked up at the sky and frowned. _"Especially since it feels like Dale's powers are diminishing. If only mom…maybe then Sam might…"_ Oliver sighed and the group continued to walk toward the lake area.

"Where's Freddie anyway?"

"He's resting in the cabin."

"He's not…sleeping is he?"

"There's nothing wrong with sleeping, Sam. To answer your question though, I believe he's just reading some important information. The girls are in the cabin as well, they're probably chatting and playing cabin games."

"Okay, so they're all together then?"

"Yes." Sam sighed and smiled, she was glad at that. "By the way, it feels like the Blue Light Wizard has been using her powers recently." Oliver glanced over at Sam and Derek. "Wizards should be able to tell when another uses their powers."

"So, what significance does that have?"

"Carly Shay is the remaining Blue Light Wizard."

"Wait, she's the _remaining_ one?" Oliver nodded and looked straight ahead, he felt the powers of Spencer and Jackson being used and then he had felt them be snuffed out, meaning they had died.

"Robert Shay was the Blue Wizard of light that sealed away the monsters at first, his children are wizards as well. My father is the Blue Pigment Wizard, Mr. Oken. That makes me a Blue Pigment wizard." Sam rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yeah, my mom was also a blue light wizard actually." Sam nodded and shrugged her shoulders at the last part.

"Yeah…So both Spencer and Carly are wizards?"

"Yes."

"So why did you say Carly was the remaining…" Sam's eyes widened and Oliver frowned.

"I think for some reason, Spencer Shay has died, in fact I believe it was Krueger that killed him. Wizards can transmit information to other wizards, my father contacted me through the mind and told me that it seemed like Krueger was the one that killed Spencer. Jackson Stewart has died as well…"

"I-I can't believe Spencer…Krueger! He'll pay for this!" Oliver looked over and saw Sam's knuckles, they were slightly red.

"Have you been in a fight?"

"I don't know."

"You probably have, and I think it was with Carly Shay."

"What! I would never fight her!"

"Just before you lost control of your vampire, you shouted out her name," Derek said quietly. Sam's eyes widened and she stared at her hands. "You also shouted out Jonah and Valerie in anger. Your vampire probably went to dispose of them."

"Oh my…what have I done? I couldn't have killed my best friend!" Sam's eyes grew wet and Oliver placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Carly's powers have not diminished, she is still alive."

"Oh…thank goodness." Sam placed her hand on her chest and sighed. Oliver sighed and closed his eyes for a second before looking over at Derek.

"Okay Derek, do it. Forgive me if this hurts, Sam..."

"What!" Derek placed his hands on Sam's shoulders and pressed his nails into her.

"Ah!" Oliver winced slightly and crossed his arms.

"Don't worry, I'm just calling out your vampire," Derek said quietly. Sam screamed as her hair turned black and her nails grew sharper, her clothes turned black and her eyes changed red.

"You just made a big mistake buddy," Sam said with an evil smirk. "Say goodbye, chump!" Sam slashed at Derek but he leapt back and frowned.

"This is for Sam, so to Sam I beg forgiveness. There is no other way!" Derek charged toward Sam and slashed her across the chest, Oliver looked away and sighed.

"Damn it!" Derek then grabbed Sam's wrists and held them back. "You just signed your death certificate pal!"

"Right…"

"Hey, what can you do, there is no other-" Sam looked over at Oliver who was glaring at her. His hands turned deep blue and he pointed his fingers out toward Sam. "-Wizard….crap."

"Sorry for attacking you, but it has to be done," Oliver stated. "I can't believe you come from her, you look so ugly." Oliver charged toward Sam and gripped her arm tightly until a bluish spot appeared around her arm.

"Damn it!" Sam struggled and started to growl. "I'm going to kill you both! I'll slaughter you!"

"Good luck with that," Derek said quietly. He dug his nails into Sam's wrists in an effort to paralyze her. "I just don't have a lot of respect for the evil part of the girl that you're in, so it is my job to help seal you away."

"All things considered it should be easier," Oliver said with a smirk. "After all, there is one thing I know that is going to make it a hell of a lot easier to seal you inside and keep you there. Once you're in there you may be destroyed completely!"

"What?" Sam raised her eyebrow and pulled herself from Derek's grasp. Oliver smirked and pressed a finger to her back and she landed firmly on the ground. Sam flipped over and Oliver knelt beside her. He grasped the cross on her chest and ran his thumb over the gem. Sam gasped and groaned as her body began to glow blue and then started to turn a very light shade of red, then a magenta glow appeared.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I'm on fire!"

"I see…"

"Damn you! Cut it out! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"You'll see…maybe." Oliver then pressed his fingers to Sam's hands, legs, forehead, back, arms, neck and finally Sam's chest right above her heart.

"Damn you!" Sam pushed Oliver off of her and growled. "I'm still here, so you haven't sealed me away yet!"

"No, but it'll be happening very soon." Sam growled and started to attack, Oliver snapped his fingers and all the points he pressed began to glow. Sam froze on the spot and growled.

"I-I can't move! Why the hell can't I move!"

"Once I put the seal marks on you, you start losing the mobility. Once they start glowing, that means I'm ready to begin sealing you inside. Once you go inside, you will probably be destroyed entirely, it just seems like Sam's blood would destroy you, all things considering, and that is her…protector's powers coming from that cross. The Red Wizard of light will probably wind up killing you, that's all."

"Damn you! Bastard!"

"Yeah…well that doesn't mean she'll wind up losing her vampire abilities unfortunately, but it does mean she'll never have to worry about losing control to you, thankfully." Oliver walked toward Sam and crossed his arms. "You should learn a few things before attacking Wizards, Wizards tend to be smart and can easily do this…" Oliver placed his hands on Sam's shoulders and his hands grew a deep blue color. Sam shouted and let out a string of violent cuss words, soon her hair changed back to normal, as did everything else. A serene look was on her face and her eyes were closed, she fell forward and Oliver caught her in his arms and looked at her in silence.

"Is she okay now?" Derek asked.

"She should be just fine," Oliver responded as he gently placed Sam on the ground. _"That cross gem is seriously close to shattering…when it does…Damn parent couldn't make it easier with the seal…I better talk to Freddie some more."_ Sam slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"Is it over?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"Good, I don't know what I would do if I kept turning into that vampire!"

"The more you lose control, the more likely that vampire would take over your body completely," Derek said quietly.

"Emma failed to mention that…"

"No, really? She's kind of evil." Derek smirked and crossed his arms. "Don't worry though, you will never have to worry about that vampire again. However, you do have the vampire abilities still with you."

"So, that means I'm still part vampire?"

"Yes."

"Oh…"

"But it's _good_, that means you can still fight. Would you like for me to show you some moves?"

"Yes, please, as long as I have them I might as well learn about them." Derek smiled and nodded his head.

"Then come with me." Sam stood up and followed Derek away, Oliver crossed his arms and sighed.

"I better go talk to Freddie, time I see just how much he's read of that thing," Oliver said as he turned around and walked off.

* * *

What significance does Oliver's mom play I wonder, what is Freddie reading? Those questions and many more have been present in this chapter, stick around and they shall soon be answered. Hope you enjoyed it!


	22. The Red Pigment's Child

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 22 (The Red Pigment's Child)

"The girl is asleep," Blaze said quietly as he walked around Lilly's body. He looked over at Jason and frowned. "That's no fun, I would have preferred her be awake so we could chase her."

"Hmm…"

"You're right, we could just do what we did the previous night and slip into her dreams. That would be a hell of a lot more fun, but it's really only Krueger that could successfully use her dreams to kill her in the real world."

"Mm."

"I know, I hate it too man. I hate having that bastard Krueger not be sealed up and being able to hit people through their dreams, it's so unfair! I mean it just burns me up to think that he could possibly kill the campers all while we're being held back by that goddamn wizard."

"Gr."

"I agree with you, we should pull that bastard out and set his bones aflame!" Blaze thrust his arm forward and shot flames through the wall.

"Mm!"

"Oh oops, that might have alerted someone. Oh it won't matter, let's give this girl a scare!" Blaze grabbed Lilly's wrist and Jason held Lilly's other wrist. Blaze closed his eyes and Jason, well he probably already had his eyes closed. When Blaze and Jason opened their eyes, they found they were standing in the camp with blood all over the place. The lake was red with blood and the sky was painted crimson.

"Mm…"

"Damn it! Krueger's already here!"

"Hmm."

"I suppose you're right, we could pull him out by waking up. It isn't impossible to wake myself up. When I want to wake up, my body just turns up the heat and voila, I wake!"

"Mm."

"Yeah, that is a good thing…" Blaze crossed his arms and smiled. He and Jason stood there a second, they then heard screaming and Lilly ran right past them, Krueger ran right by them as well. They continued standing for a moment until Blaze jumped up. "Hey! That was the girl, and Krueger!"

"Mm!"

"I am not an idiot!" Blaze and Krueger rushed after them. Krueger and Lilly stopped running and turned to see Blaze and Jason.

"Oh come on!" Krueger exclaimed. "Why the hell at you here?"

"I would tell you but…I don't think my flames are moving toward wanting to tell you."

"You're an idiot."

"You're a bastard."

"Why thank you very much."

"Go to hell."

"I've been there, thank you. It's just the perfect place to go and get a tan!" Krueger charged toward Blaze and didn't notice the smirk on Blaze's face. Jason grabbed Krueger and slammed him into a tree, Jason then grabbed Lilly and held her down.

"Let me go!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Sorry, I don't think the big lug intends to do that," Blaze said as he walked over to the group. Blaze gripped Krueger and smirked.

"What are you doing!" Krueger exclaimed. "Get the hell off me!"

"You know, I really, _really_ want to wake up."

"What! Hey now, that's uncalled for!" With that, things got very hot, everyone opened their eyes and sat up. They were awake and next to them was none other than Freddy Krueger. "Damn you!"

"No, you've let him out!" Lilly exclaimed. Everyone turned to her and she backed up against a wall. "No…no…oh god no." Krueger, Jason and Blaze started to walk toward her. Jason lifted his blade into the air, Blaze breathed in and Krueger held his hand up.

"Looks like we get to slice you up," Krueger stated. "I'm just as deadly outside of the dreams baby." Lilly's eyes darted around the room, she was looking for a weapon of any kind to use. She knew the boys hid the weapons sent to them from somewhere, but she wasn't sure where they were.

"Hold it!" A voice exclaimed. A blue orb appeared around Lilly and she smiled, Oliver was here.

"It's you, Krueger!" Another voice exclaimed. Krueger sneered and turned back just in time to be hit by a red blast.

"Damn it!" Krueger exclaimed as he slammed into a wall. Krueger opened his eyes and saw what seemed to be smoke. A person with glowing red hands started walking toward Krueger, upon closer investigation he saw who it was and his eyes widened in fear.

"My father informed me about the Spencer's death," Freddie said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Y-Your father?"

"Henry Benson, Wizard of the Red Pigment. I as you should know, am his son, Freddie Benson."

"Y-You can't be a wizard! How can you even be one? You didn't even know about them before!"

"True, I did not know much about Wizards, I didn't even know my father was one. My powers have recently awakened. Oliver here explained quite a bit about me and in the book I learned that my father was one. Now I think I can protect Sam a little better, this charm here..." Freddie grasped the golden sword bracelet on his arm and ripped it off. "It sparked the power that lay inside of me, Oliver here used it to help awaken my powers. It really wasn't all that difficult to do, it seems a wizard can awaken another wizard's power pretty easily."

"But if you're a wizard…that means…"

"I don't need a charm to do this." Freddie lifted his hand and red gloves appeared on his hand and long blades came from the fingers. "I personally can use magic to make whatever weapon I desire."

"No! No! That's impossible!"

"Is it really? The red wizards are the ones that are best skilled in offense."

"Heh, but you're poor in _defense."_ Freddie sighed and pointed his thumb toward Oliver.

"Yeah, Blue Pigment Wizard," Oliver said with a smirk as he waved his hand in the air. "Blue, best in…what is it?"

"D-Defense," Krueger said with a meek and quiet voice.

"Yeah, I knew Lilly was in here, but I was a bit ticked when I saw that blast of fire. Speaking of fire, Freddie, would you mind taking Blaze down?"

"With pleasure," Freddie said with a smirk. Oliver's hands turned blue and a round oval appeared around Freddie, it stayed on him as Freddie ran toward Blaze and slashed toward him.

"Damn it!" Blaze exclaimed as he leapt back. Freddie stood straight and pointed his hand with his palm facing outward. Blaze did the same and fire shot from his hand, a large, deep red blast shot out of Freddie's hand and hit the fire. Blaze growled as the flames met the blast.

"Yo, you're going about it all wrong," Freddie said as he brought up his other hand and pointed his finger toward Blaze. A red blast shot through the fire and hit Blaze, slamming him into the wall.

"Crap that hurts…"

"Ugh!" Jason exclaimed. Freddie stood and his eyes shifted as Jason brought the machete down on him, the machete bounced off and Freddie looked at Oliver and grinned.

"Thanks man," Freddie said.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for," Oliver said with a mock salute. Freddie grabbed a hold of Jason's machete and it started to glow red. Jason swiftly yanked the machete back and the red glow diminished.

"Oh pity, you better hope I don't touch that machete." Freddie smirked and he held his hand as if he was holding a pole. His hand glowed a dark red and a large machete appeared. "You see, I can make any weapon come in." Freddie looked at his hands and saw that the gloves disappeared when the machete came. _"One at a time it seems, unfortunately."_

"Y-You copied his weapon!" Krueger exclaimed.

"No, is that what I did?" Freddie chuckled lightly and smirked. "Here I thought he was draining my powers. I guess a washed up hockey player can't do that."

"He wasn't ever a hockey player…"

"No, but he wears a hockey mask." Freddie looked at the machete and sighed. "Personally, I like swords better…they look so cleaner and they're made of finer strength than this piece of trash."

"Did you just call his machete a piece of trash?" Blaze asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's made of metal, but it's not iron or anything. A sword would be stronger, I mean sure the machete could withstand a sword, but it just won't do." Freddie sighed and placed his hand on the machete. "Lets see, I think I should do what Dale did for me, that charm made the sharpness of those glove blades as sharp as my love and concern for Sam and others. I think I'll do the same here."

"Huh?"

"Just shut up and watch." The machete glowed red as Freddie moved his hand up the machete, the blade narrowed and the weapon shifted. When Freddie reached the tip, he slid his hand off and brought it down to the side. The tip of the silver weapon glinted and Freddie smirked.

"He turned it into a sword?" Krueger asked.

"I can only do that once I have the weapon in my hand. However, what I can't do is turn a sword into a gun, that is impossible."

"Why?"

"There are things wizards can't do, now shut up and die." Freddie charged toward Blaze and slashed toward him. Blaze ducked and Freddie's sword went into the wall.

"Hah, the boy missed!" Krueger exclaimed with a laugh. "The flame boy is pretty weak though…" Freddie glanced at Krueger and his eyes narrowed.

"You, you are the one I hate the most."

"Oh come on, what have I ever done to you."

"To me? Nothing. To Sam? Everything." Freddie growled and charged toward Krueger.

"Hey, make it fast, Freddie!" Oliver shouted. Oliver was starting to sweat, he couldn't hold the shield forever. Freddie also knew the limit of his weapon, he could hold the weapon in his hand for maybe ten minutes, and that was never very long enough. Jason jumped in front of Krueger and brought his machete up and the sword collided into the side of the machete.

"Damn it!" Jason pushed the sword back and brought the machete down toward Freddie. The machete bounced off of Freddie, thanks to the blue shield. Freddie narrowed his eyes and groaned lightly as he noticed the shield starting to fade slightly.

"Trouble there, boy?" Krueger asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not reliant on a shield you know. Oliver, change of plans!" Oliver nodded and released the shield, Freddie leapt back and avoided a blow from Jason's machete. Oliver quickly picked Lilly up bridal style and ran out of the building. Freddie ran in front of the door and lifted his sword up.

"Damn you!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Yeah, sorry but I'm going to let them escape," Freddie said with narrow eyes. Krueger smirked and crossed his arms, Freddie blinked and raised his eyebrow. "What are you smirking about?"

"Look at the time." Krueger pointed to a clock and Freddie looked over at it, _10:00_. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow." Blaze, Jason and Krueger sighed as red circles surrounded them and pulled them away to where Dale would banish them until six the next day. Freddie panted and the sword in his hand disappeared, out of time.

"Yeah Krueger, I'll take up your challenge. I'll see you tomorrow and if I don't do it then, I'll kick your ass the next day. I'll kick it any day of the week." Freddie turned around and walked out the door, completely exhausted.

* * *

There's the chapter, so Freddie is a wizard and nobody saw that coming. Big battle scene there, hope you liked the chapter!


	23. The Gems Break

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 23 (The Red Gems Break)

"Actually, when I copied his weapon I was really trying to break it," Freddie said with a sigh as he walked down the path with Oliver and Lilly.

"You were trying to break it?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, like this…" Freddie's hand glowed a crimson color as he placed his hand on a tree, soon the entire tree was glowing red. The group watched as the tree cracked and then finally shattered. "I was going to shatter that machete Jason owned. Unfortunately, it didn't work out exactly as I had planned."

"Also remember that there is a difference between a Pigment Wizard and a Light Wizard," Oliver said as he crossed his arms. "A Light Wizard operates on pure thoughts, hence they are light and when they put all their powers together they emit a white light. When the Pigment Wizards put their powers together, it's a dark black light. The strength of their attacks are usually based on emotions like hate and love, anger and peace…while the more you want to protect someone, the stronger your attacks will be but the more you dislike the person that you are fighting, then your attacks may be stronger as well. Only those attacks may also be the most draining of your attacks."

"I see…"

"A Light Wizard just can't use much of their magic if they are basing it on pure hate. Meaning if you hate someone and you're fighting for that person, unless you're fighting for a just reason or you have a newfound concern and care for that person, then the Light Wizard won't be able to use his or her magic effectively as well. Though, they make up for it in the strength of their attacks when they _can_ use their magic."

"Well anyway, I feel the need to ask this, but Lilly, why were you alone in there?" Oliver rubbed his chin and looked at Lilly, he was interested in why Lilly was by herself as well. "That wasn't even the girl's cabin and ours was demolished, this was a much older one…"

"I don't know, I guess I was interested in exploring the camp and I just got very tired," Lilly responded. "Where are Sam and Casey?"

"They're safe, they're in the girl's cabin right now. Derek was teaching Sam a bit of being a vampire, he's probably with the girls actually."

"Okay, that's good."

"Freddie, we need to talk about something," Oliver said as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, what is that?" Freddie responded while raising his eyebrow. Oliver sighed and Lilly stopped walking and looked back at them.

"There should be a Red Wizard of Light, and there is. However, this person won't be able to have their powers working, my mother knew this wizard and sealed that person's powers. There's a way to break the seal, but the wizard wouldn't want to use the powers, though here's a way…but I would not want to do it…"

"What's the other way."

"The Wizard would have to be placed in a dangerous situation or there would have to be something with high emotion involved in that person acquiring their powers." Freddie nodded and crossed his arms, he couldn't find himself to possibly let that second thing to occur. "Also Freddie, there's a very near chance that gem around Sam's neck will break soon. When it does, she will not be protected by Dale's powers."

"Yeah, that sucks. I'd rather her be protected than not, but I will be there to protect her."

"All the time? What if she was in danger at this very second?"

"You think she'd be in danger right now? All the monsters are locked away except for Emma and she's more likely to go after the guys and I think Derek can handle himself just fine."

"Yeah, but Emma and Dracula could easily throw Derek and Sam into a trance, it's possible that all they would have to do is touch them."

"Ouch…not good."

"Right, well there's three stages, that's what Derek told me. There's enchantment, then they bite your neck and you're their slave or minion but you may or may not be evil, you're just under their control. Then the third thing they do is what makes you pretty much their mate."

"What is that?"

"What do you generally think of when you hear the term to 'seduce' someone?"

"To get them in bed," Lilly said. As she said this Oliver nodded and Lilly cupped her hand over her mouth and her eyes grew wide. Freddie's eye twitched and he shouted a large cuss word. (A/N: May have mentioned this, but when I say someone says a cuss word, it's a word I can't bring myself to type.)

"Here I was worried about Krueger trying to rape Sam while looking like me!" Freddie exclaimed. "Now I have to deal with the possibility of Sam being easily enchanted and then having consensual bed time with a male vampire, _great!"_

"Well technically it's still more like date rape," Oliver said while tapping his chin and groaning.

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"Okay, but either way, it's still not that good."

"NO, REALLY?"

"You don't _have_ to shout, we don't want to wake the dead you know."

"NO, WE DO! WE WANT MORE ZOMBIES AROUND SO THEY TOO CAN ADD TO THE GODDAMN PERVERTED CREATURES WHO SEEM TO WANT TO HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE WOMEN!!"

"Calm down…besides, it's hard for the vampires to do that to a virgin, we're assuming Sam is a virgin, right?" Freddie narrowed his eyes and stared at Oliver. "Good, so she is. I think it'd be upsetting for some people if she wasn't." Freddie crossed his arms and scoffed.

"We need an evil female creature."

"What do you call Emma?"

"Other than her." Oliver smirked and crossed his arms.

"Well we haven't seen Dracula just yet." Freddie huffed and narrowed his eyes as he kicked a small rock to the side.

"Yeah, and I'd rather not see him."

"It would probably be the girls that see that guy."

"Keep talking, I'm just getting angrier by the second."

"Actually I think you're calmer now than you were a few seconds ago." Oliver chuckled and crossed his arms as Freddie rolled his eyes.

**-NEW SENE-**

"Do you think it is safe to go to sleep?" Casey asked as she sat in her bed. Sam looked from her bed and over at Casey, she sat up and shrugged her shoulders.

"I wouldn't worry about anything," Sam responded. "It isn't like anything is going to happen." Casey sighed and relaxed.

"I know, I'm just very nervous, I mean if we go to sleep then we might end up seeing Krueger." Sam crossed her arms and glanced to the side, she didn't really care so much.

"I'm not afraid of him."

"Are you _sure_?" Casey raised her eyebrow and Sam scoffed lightly.

"What reason would I have to be afraid? I'm perfectly safe, this crystallized necklace helps protect me from him and there's a thing on Freddie's wrist that seems to give him some power. Not that I need his help or anything!" Casey narrowed her eyes and smirked, the room was slightly dark so she couldn't see the blush on Sam's face as she thought about Freddie. _"No, I don't need his help…hah! What am I saying though? I need his help as much as need him. I love him. But what would happen if he were to die…"_ Sam placed her hand on her gem and wrapped her fingers around it. _"Who is that man that keeps showing up? Who is he, he gave me this necklace and gave Freddie that bracelet. Heh…Freddie…why do I love that idiot anyway?"_ Sam lay back on the bed and put her hands behind her head.

"So are you going to try to sleep?"

"Yeah, I mean why wouldn't I try to sleep?"

"Need I mention Krueger again?"

"Eh, who needs to worry, I'm a vampire now, right?"

"Well that is what Derek says, he says you are half vampire and probably more powerful than he is because your blood would be stronger. You're half and he's only a forth."

"Yeah…he seems to be an expert on it."

"Well he knows a lot about it, he learned a lot from his father who was accidently bitten by Dracula."

"Ouch, that has to hurt."

"Hey, it's a good thing the vampire inside of you has been sealed."

"Yeah, that's true."

"So you think you wouldn't need to depend on Freddie if something happens?" Sam laughed and continued to hold her hand over her chest.

"_Me_ depend on the Tech Geek? Come on Casey, quit joking. I will _never_ have to depend on him." Casey smirked and rolled her eyes as Sam closed her eyes and sighed quietly. _"What am I saying, really? I mean…I do need him, I nearly died already. I handled Krueger on my own once, right? I don't need to rely solely on Freddie…However I am independent, so I do know I don't _need_ to have his help, but I want him. I want him so much, I don't know what…I would die without him. The others, they can't be right though, he always says he likes Carly…"_

"Hey, Sam?" Sam opened her eyes and looked over at Casey, she was sitting upright in the bed, Sam sat up and looked over.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Did you ever know your father? I hear Lilly talk about her dad, I've talked about mine, Derek's dad is my stepfather and Oliver has a dad he doesn't see much of…what about yours?" Sam looked sadly at the ground and sighed.

"I-I never knew him, I don't even know his name or what the hell that cold bastard looks like. My dad as far as I know or am concerned could have been a druggie or drunkard that got my mom pregnant and left at my birth. So I don't really care about him…" That was a lie, she knew that, but she didn't want to mention what happened with her father and her first mother. Her mother had been cruel and distasteful.

"Have you ever thought about him? Have you ever wanted to see him?"

"Well sure, who wouldn't? But I don't care…I don't need him."

"Oh…well…I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Sam shook her head and smiled, but then something happened, the instant she let go of the necklace, it shattered to several pieces. Sam's eyes grew large as she looked at it.

"Oh no! Sam, Dale's power in that necklace must have worn out!"

"What!"

"I overheard Oliver and Freddie talking, Oliver was saying that the gem Dale gave to you and the bracelet that he gave to Freddie would lose its power and his protection would be gone!"

"…No!" Sam fidgeted and started to panic. "It can't be! No! No, no, no, this is so bad! I don't have his protection!" For that matter, she figured maybe Oliver would help, Freddie would obviously protect her but Oliver may be able to think of something, he was a wizard.

"Sam, take a big breath, what happened to your 'tough girl' stance?"

"Ahem, it's still there," Sam said as she cleared her throat. "This, this is nothing. It's just a minor setback that's all, I suppose it also means Freddie's bracelet has shattered. That's fine, Derek is a good protector for you and whatnot. He's part vampire and I'm half vampire, I think it'll be just fine."

"Good, I'm glad you're not afraid." Casey smiled and Sam chuckled as Casey lay on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm not afraid, Sam Puckett never gets afraid." Sam got off the bed and started to pick up the broken pieces, she would have to put them on the table or something so they could throw them away in the morning. A light appeared from outside and Sam looked over to the window, she raised her eyebrow and spotted a man standing in blue light. This man had a much different appearance than Oliver though. She went to the door and opened it slowly, her eyes widened at what she saw, the man was none other than Jake, the one Carly liked.

"Hey Sam," Jake said with a smile.

"Jake? What are you doing here?"

"I was supposed to come to the camp and I didn't catch the bus the other day." Jake smirked and Sam shrugged.

"Well Jake, it's good to see you. The boy's cabin was actually destroyed, I don't think you should have come, but hell, you'll have fun."

"I'm sure I will, I'm sure we all will." Jake grinned. _"Especially you."_

* * *

Hmm, Jake is here? This is interesting. Lets see what happens


	24. The King of Vampires

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 24 (The King of Vampires!)

"Damn it!" Henry Benson exclaimed as he slammed his fist on the desk. "Dracula has been awakened!"

"I suppose that's a bad thing?" Mr. Oken asked with a sigh. "It isn't good, it can never be good when _he_ is awakened."

"To put it simply, he is like Satan," Abby said as she crossed her arms. "There can be _no_ good coming from his awakening."

"Nobody's ever seen his true form," Henry said quietly. "He hides it by whatever charming appearance he chooses."

"What form is he in right now?"

"I don't know…but Dale's protection over Samantha has finally worn off it seems."

"How much longer can he keep the beasts held at bay?" Mr. Oken asked. Henry rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes.

"Maybe a little while longer, the flow of his magic is _very_ thin." Henry stood up slowly and walked over to a window and frowned. "I don't know why but I can't help but think we need to get into that camp."

"We can't, no adults are capable of getting into it, only teenagers it seems, and kids."

"I have sent weapons into the camp," Abby said while crossing her arms. "I can only hope that they help." Henry crossed his arms and sighed, he turned around and looked at the others.

"It's a good thing you did, it's a very good thing, they may need them. I'm sure you've felt it, my son's powers have awakened in him, which is much better, he can protect Samantha with them."

"It seems my son's been using his magic," Mr. Oken stated calmly. "However it is strange, he hates using them. It must be the girl, Lilly."

"Well when you're in love, it can make you do crazy things."

"Like Samantha always picking on your son, perhaps?" Abby asked with a wide smirk. Mr. Oken chuckled and Henry kept his face the same.

"Yes, that's probably the case. I know that my son without a doubt is in love with her, but it's only natural."

"You sound ambivalent."

"I'm for it, don't get me wrong at all. It just happens that way most of the time…it is meant to happen…There are reasons why it is meant to happen."

"Yeah, but you're not telling us."

"You know the reasons."

"All too well, and it's good that you approve of them."

"The only problem is Samantha thinks he is in love with Carly. However that is truly impossible, when has a Red Wizard ever loved a Blue Wizard?"

"It actually has happened, my wife is a Blue Light Wizard as well. Often there are a Male and a Female of the same color," Mr. Oken stated. "She married Dale once but they got divorced. She had Oliver with me first, but it was out of wedlock…a year later she has a child with Dale and then she divorced him, or he divorced her after six years. It was after placing a seal on the kid's magic."

"Right…well my son won't be falling for a Blue Wizard. Now if he _really_ loved Carly Shay, I would disapprove." Abby and Mr. Oken smirked and crossed their arms.

"Stranger things have happened," Mr. Oken said with a sigh. "My son has fallen for Lilly Truscott, but we all expected that when they became best friends. Their love for each other was pretty much predetermined, if you will."

"Though they say if two wizards marry, their child would be extremely powerful," Abby stated with a sigh.

"There was another green wizard once, wasn't there?"

"Yes, and she would have dated Jackson had she not acquired cancer at an early age."

"It was always said that in families where there are sibling wizards, the eldest will be the ones to fall in love with another wizard and the youngest will fall in love with a regular mortal," Abby responded.

"That isn't happening with my son," Mr. Oken said with a chuckle. "He is the eldest and he's falling for a mortal. The younger? I don't know…I would suspect that one will fall for a mortal…"

"At least that is what usually happens," Henry said as he crossed his arms and sighed. "Anyway, back to the subject of Dracula, we can't seem to help those in Camp Crystal Lake right now, and if Dracula has finally made his appearance, it means things could get worse." Mr. Oken and Abby nodded their heads and sighed, they had to figure out some way to help the campers.

**-NEW SCENE-**

"So, Jake, I didn't know you were supposed to be here," Sam said quietly. "You weren't on the main list of counselors or campers."

"I was a last minute add," Jake said with a smile. Sam's body shook slightly, she was confused, she was still attracted to Jake yet she thought she was falling in love with Freddie. In fact, she was sure she was in love with Freddie, but she had actually thought about Jake. Who hadn't thought about him? He was the school's popular kid, the one every girl wanted to go out with, and he was another guy that might have chosen Carly over her.

"I actually didn't think to see someone like you here."

"That is understandable actually, hold on a sec."

"What?" Sam looked up and raised her eyebrow as Jake looked at her and tapped his chin.

"Sam, I never noticed this before. In the light, you look very pretty." Sam blinked and a very light blush appeared on her face.

_"Whoa Sam, stop there! Well…actually I haven't been complimented like that from another guy since…Jonah."_

"Your hair is very beautiful, Sam." Sam blushed again as Jake brought his hand up and took some of her hair in his hand. His finger brushed against her cheek and she shivered slightly.

"Wow, your hand is…cold, Jake."

"I am sorry, it is just a nervous reaction."

"A-A nervous reaction?" Sam chuckled nervously and took a step out the door.

"Yes, I get this way around beautiful women."

"Y-You really think I'm beautiful, Jake? I mean…_me_ and…not Carly?"

"All girls with a good heart are beautiful, and from what I have seen, you do have a big heart, it makes you very beautiful." Sam blushed once more and Jake took her hand, she held her breath as Jake brought her hand up and kissed it. Sam swooned for a second as Jake straightened and pulled her close.

"Ah! W-What are you doing?"

"I'm offering a dance."

"Dance? You want to dance with me?"

"Yes."

"Shouldn't we get your luggage into a cabin or something, Jake?" Sam's eyes glanced to the side and Jake smiled softly.

"Yes, but I couldn't resist asking you to dance in this beautiful moonlit night."

"J-Jake…I…" She felt Jake wrap his arms around her waist and her body shifted with a feeling of slight discomfort. "Actually, I don't know all that much about dancing."

"A girl as graceful as you? I should think you can dance just perfectly."

"Yeah but…" Sam felt herself place her hands on Jake's shoulders. "It is Carly that likes you."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Jake smirked and Sam nodded her head. "I have always liked you better than Carly."

"What? Really! I mean…I-I usually come second to her, nobody has ever said anything like that to me." Sam bit her lip and started to chew it. _"Freddie…Jake…Freddie…Okay, it's Jake, I mean come on. Jake versus Freddie, should there be question? Should there be doubt? Isn't it obvious…Fre…Jake! Jake, Jake, Jake!"_ Sam's eyes quivered, it was almost like a dream, she was dancing with Jake but it didn't seem as great as she once thought it would be. Sam blinked and remembered Freddie's words on Jake.

_The group got done watching Jake's dance, Sam rated it a ten with Carly and Freddie groaned. "Come on Freddie, you know he's perfect!" Sam stated.  
_

_"Come on! Jake's a total nub!" Sam rolled her eyes as Freddie sneered._

_"Well if he's a nub, I want to be Mrs. Carly Nub," Carly responded. Freddie rolled his eyes and shook his head._

"What are you thinking about?" Jake asked. Sam chewed on the corner of her lip as they moved to the side. Sam sighed inwardly, she didn't know why but Freddie's opinion was important to her.

"Oh, nothing at all," Sam responded with a small smile. _"Freddie seemed a little upset when Carly said that. Who am I kidding, he loves Carly, and maybe they're meant to be together…No! I…For some reason I just can't accept that. Jake and Carly maybe, but Freddie and Carly, that just doesn't seem possible…right? Then again, Jake is here, complimenting me and everything, that's something Freddie has…never done. Freddie always and only compliments Carly, he talks to Carly, he _loves_ Carly. It's all Carly, Carly, Carly and never Sam. It's always the pretty girl and never is the average Sam. What am I, chopped liver? Mmm…Chopped liver sounds really…snap out of it! What's putting these thoughts in your head, Sam? I shouldn't be thinking of Carly like this."_ Carly looked up at Jake and closed her eyes slightly. She thought she saw Lilly run past the two and stop to look at her before running back into the cabin. "You make me feel special right now, Jake. You make me feel really good with the words you tell me."

"I'm glad, because they're all true."

"I'm not just your average girl, you know. I'm different, I can be really great once you get to know me!"

"I believe it very much."

"I know I seem dull and boring compared to _Carly_. She's perfect and everything, I believe that, and not many guys…" Sam shifted her eyes down to the side and sighed. "…Not any guys think I'm like Carly."

"Of course you're not like Carly, you're Sam. You're beautiful and special, right down to your heart." Sam blushed again, she was happy to hear these words but something just didn't feel right, maybe it was the person saying the words.

_"I've always dreamed of something like this, Jake telling me that he loves me for who I am…I have, right?"_ Sam blinked and saw Jake's face coming closer. _"Freddie…"_ Sam leaned her head back and raised her eyebrow. "Uh, Jake, what are you doing?"

"I thought that you would appreciate a kiss."

"Uh…no. I mean, don't get me wrong but, it doesn't feel right for my first kiss."

"Are you positive."

"Jake, just…let me go." Jake did so and Sam did not look into his eyes, she ran straight for the cabin. Jake turned to see Freddie standing with his hands clenched and a semi hurt and angry look on his face.

"Get out of here," Freddie said darkly. He lifted his hand up in the air and it glowed a deep red. "You're not wanted here…_Dracula."_

"Hah, Dracula?" Jake asked with a raised eyebrow. "You've been watching too much television."

"I'm a wizard, I can tell that you are a vampire. If you want me to, I'll kill you right now. How dare you try to use someone that Sam likes in order to try and trick her!"

"Obviously she doesn't like this Jake kid, otherwise she would have kissed."

"The hell she would have…Just leave before I kick your ass! If you don't leave, I'll fight you right here and right now."

"Fine then, I will take my leave. But remember this, I will be back." Freddie growled and narrowed his eyes, his face turned to that of pure anger and rage.

"I believe it, and remember this…if you choose that form again, it will be _very_ easy for me to fight and destroy you, understand?" Freddie watched with hate flowing through his veins as the vampire laughed and vanished in a cloud of smoke. Freddie clenched his fists and looked up in the air as it started to rain. "Damn it…Jake." Freddie looked at the cabin and frowned. _"Sam…"_ Freddie grunted and turned around, at that he walked away from the cabin.

* * *

Hah, Dracula chose Jake's form, Sam got lucky. Hope you liked the chapter.


	25. Ambush

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 25 (Ambush)

When Sam walked into the cabin, she saw Derek, Lilly, Oliver and Casey sitting around. They looked at her and she smiled as she started to walk toward them. "Who was that guy you were with?" Lilly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh…" Sam blinked and sighed. _"I'm not sure it really was Jake in the first place, none of it made sense. Something was just pulling me toward him…then I got distracted by thoughts of Freddie…speaking of whom…"_ Sam looked around and crossed her arms. "Where's the tech geek at?" Lilly blinked and shrugged her shoulders.

"He was right with us before," Lilly said. "I think we lost him after running to the cabin."

"Huh?"

"He was with us until the point that we ran by you," Oliver stated. Sam's eyes widened and she looked out the window, lighting crashed and thunder roared as the rain pelted the ground.

"You say you saw me with Jake?"

"Yes. You were with him, dancing and then we just decided to hurry back into the cabin." Sam felt her heart drop and she walked over to the window, she stared out of the window and her eyes flashed.

_"He's out there still, he must have seen me with Jake, but I didn't do anything. It wasn't really Jake…I could feel it, something wasn't right about him. Freddie is still out there, he should come back…he might…he might get sick out there in the rain."_ Sam gulped silently and watched as the rain fell, she looked over to see everyone starting to go to sleep. _"Great, well I can't sleep now…"_ Sam turned to gaze out the window once more, she was starting to feel pretty bad about letting that stranger dance with her, even if he looked like Jake. She didn't know what, but she felt something pulling at her heartstrings. "Please come back, Freddie, don't be mad…"

**-NEW SCENE-**

Dracula stepped into a cabin and opened a door that led underground and into a room with a red glow. When he did, he found three red orbs; Blaze, Krueger and Jason were being held in these spheres. "Heh, you three are trapped inside those little balloons, it's a shame." Krueger opened his eyes and growled.

"Hey Dracula…How about letting us out, eh?" Krueger asked with a smirk.

"I would, but what is in it for me?" Krueger tapped his chin and thought for a moment before grinning darkly.

"The killing of your worst enemy…" Dracula crossed his arms and thought for a moment.

"If I were to kill my worst enemy, do you know my worst enemy?"

"I assume it's that boy, Freddie of the Red Pigment."

"I have had no trouble with him so far, I care not for him. Surely if you want me to find a way to free you, you will have to bring up a much more convincing suggestion."

"Well it would seem he's one of the three males here that seem to be protecting the women, perhaps if all of us took him on, we could kill him." Krueger looked over to see Blaze open his eyes and groan.

"Come on Krueger, it's raining outside," Blaze said with a sharp tone of voice. "I can't possibly have any fun if it is _raining._"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes!"

"I don't think it matters, the rain shouldn't bother you one bit." Blaze's mouth dropped and he groaned in frustration.

"You're an idiot…I'm _fire!_ I can't do anything in the water!"

"Sounds more like _your_ problem than mine."

"Damn you." Dracula had his arms crossed and was tapping his arms, he rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly.

"I can give you what you want," Dracula stated with a sigh.

"That's great!" Krueger exclaimed with a smirk. He ignored the simple fact that Dracula was very much like the devil, whatever he did for you _always_ came with a price of some sort.

"You do realize that even if I free you, it won't be any better, you'll still end up being pulled back by Dale's powers, so you'll just get a set amount of time for this 'freedom' you crave."

"It won't matter until we have killed off the males."

"So you wish to kill the men first and then go after the females?" Dracula raised his eyebrow and Krueger nodded his head, Blaze nodded as well and Jason moved slightly and gave a sign of agreement.

"So be it, you won't go after the women until all the men are dead, and I will free you from your prisons, but it may only be for a short amount of time." Dracula placed his nails on the spheres and cut across all the spheres causing them to rip. The creatures stepped onto the floor and chuckled evilly, Dracula crossed over to Blaze. "Would you like to be in the rain without fear of losing your flame?"

"Is that possible?" Blaze asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, it is very possible." Dracula took off his cape and placed it on Blaze. "Your body will not lose its flame now."

"Yes, that's perfect! Thank you!" Dracula grinned and gestured for the group to follow. "Where will we be striking first?"

"It appears that the one you three don't like the most has gone away from the cabin area. We can attack him all at once and we can destroy him entirely, can we not?"

"Yes!" Krueger exclaimed as he clenched his fist with his elbow toward the ground and fist raised, he brought his arm down in a cheering motion that caused the others to raise their eyebrows.

"I take it you do not like him."

"Hell no, of course I don't. Why the hell _would_ I like him?"

"He is a bit difficult for Krueger," Blaze said with a smirk. "Though I would not say he's too difficult for me to handle, or even for the big guy over there…" Blaze pointed casually at Jason and grinned. "No, it's just Krueger that has trouble with the idiot."

"Shut up before I slice you up!" Krueger held his hand out and Blaze narrowed his eyes.

"I'll burn you to ashes!"

"Shut up and let's just find this guy," Dracula stated.

**-NEW SCENE-**

_"Damn that Jake,"_ Freddie thought as he walked down a path with his hands in his pocket. _"What the hell does he have that I don't? Okay, so am I supposed to do something that he can't? I thought I already did…he can't love Sam; I wish she'd see it. Jake will never love Sam."_ Freddie chuckled to himself, that was similar to what Sam had told him about Carly.

_"Carly will never love you!"_

"That's true, and I would never love her, because my mind had been made up long ago." Freddie kicked a rock from the path and shrugged his shoulders, he knew he probably should head back to the cabin, but he did not feel like doing that. He didn't want to have to deal with the possibility of Sam insulting him some more.

"Troubled there, are you?" A voice asked. Freddie raised his eyebrow and turned to see Krueger standing with a wide smirk on his face.

"Oh great…wait…how are you out of your imprisonment?"

"Oh, very simple, Dracula helped us out. It's for a limited time only."

"Dracula helped you?" Freddie glanced to the side and saw Dracula walk up, then Blaze came out of hiding along with Jason.

"So tell me boy, do you feel lucky?"

_"Damn…so this was an ambush. Nothing I can do about an ambush other than fight my way out of it."_

"Okay everyone, let's kill him!" Freddie positioned himself for a fight as Krueger, Blaze, Jason and Dracula charged toward him.

_"Damn it!"_

**-NEW SCENE-**

"Aren't you going to bed?" Lilly asked. Sam was still standing by the window looking out, hoping to see Freddie walking to the cabin.

"Can I help it if I just like watching the rain?" Sam asked as she looked over. Lilly was in her bed, Casey was in hers, the guys were in the next room and probably sleeping well themselves. The only thing that was out of place was Sam didn't feel safe, she didn't feel like Freddie was safe. _"I need him by my side…I need him, where is he?"_ Sam scoffed and crossed her arms. "I'm not thinking about Freddie if that's what you're thinking."

"I don't care, I'm just _tired_. Please, go to sleep."

"Sorry if I'm keeping you awake." Lilly sighed and leaned back in the bed as Sam looked out the window once more. _"That's it, I need to find him. He's letting what he saw before eat him away, I can't just wait for him to return."_ Sam grabbed her jacket and put it on as she left the cabin, she didn't know where to start looking so she just decided to walk straight ahead. Eventually she started to hear the sounds of battle, she heard a loud shout of pain and her heart sank. _"Freddie!"_ Sam ran toward the noise and found Freddie in the midst of battle, he was lying on the ground bleeding, his wounds looked serious. Freddie started to push himself up and he glanced over and saw Sam.

"Sam…go back to the cabin!" Freddie exclaimed.

"No! You're hurt!" Sam ran over to Freddie and wrapped her arms around him. Freddie grunted and let out a groan, it was then that Krueger slashed Freddie's back, Sam watched with wide eyes as he shouted and fell to the ground. "Freddie!"

"Not many more strikes to go before he dies," Krueger said with a smirk. Krueger, Blaze and Jason seemed to be wounded as well, Dracula may not have done much fighting, but he was wounded too. "Soon you'll join him in hell." Krueger raised his hand and Jason lifted his machete up. "Say goodbye."

"S-Sam…" Sam looked down at Freddie with nearly tearful eyes. "Just go back to the damn cabin! I will be fine, get yourself the hell out of danger!"

* * *

Hmm, I'm nice so I won't leave you with that, though I hope you liked it!


	26. Sam's Secret, Revealed

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 26 (Sam's Secret is Revealed)

"I won't do it, Freddie, I'm not leaving you!" Sam exclaimed as she tried to pick Freddie to his feet. Freddie groaned and batted her hand away slightly, she stared at him in slight shock and saw the hurt and fierceness in his eyes.

"Go to the camp, stay safe and return to Jake," Freddie said with a frown. Sam gasped and Freddie coughed up some blood and held his abdomen. _"Damn, too much more of this and it could be it. Where did I mess up at? Those bastards can't hurt Sam, but she refuses to leave…"_

"Freddie, you think…I like…" Sam let the tears start to roll and Krueger laughed as he slashed his dagger claws across Freddie's back. "Freddie!"

"Ah, crap!" Freddie arched and a pained expression came onto his face as he collapsed to the ground. Sam's lip quivered as she listened to Freddie's slow and labored breathing. "D-Don't worry Sam, I'll be just fine, you need to get the hell out of here, I can't bring myself to let anything happen to you." Freddie pressed his palms on the ground and slowly pushed himself up.

"No Freddie, don't overdo it! You're hurt!"

"Heh, you shouldn't care, after all, I'm the tech geek who loves Carly and you…you love Jake."

"No I don't…" Sam's eyes widened as Freddie slowly stood up.

_"I don't care about the pain; I don't care about the wounds, but as long as Sam is here…"_ Freddie glared at the four villains and his eyes began to glow red and hands were painted a deep color of crimson. "I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO KILL ME!" Freddie put his hands together and sent a large blast toward the four. Dracula stepped out of the way but the blast hit the other three dead on. Krueger found himself slammed into a tree while Jason remained standing and Blaze lay on the floor.

"Damn you," Blaze said as he slowly stood up. He growled and looked over at Freddie; Freddie was standing in front of a wide eyed Sam. Blaze charged toward Freddie, he didn't move from his position but grabbed Blaze's arm and swung him into a tree.

"How the hell…you should be dying or dead right now!" Krueger exclaimed. Freddie crossed his arms and smirked.

"Unfortunately for you, there is something that seems to be keeping my strength up." Freddie casually pointed his thumb to Sam and sighed. "She seems to think it would be me getting to Carly alive."

"Well you _are_ concerned about that, aren't you?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. Freddie shrugged and let out a sigh.

"Sure, I suppose I am concerned about that…" Freddie lifted his hand and a long red sword appeared. _"But I'm more concerned about you making it back to her alive rather than myself living."_

"You can still make that?" Krueger asked.

"Once I have a weapon copied or something, I can always create it in my hand." Freddie scowled at Krueger and narrowed his eyes. "I thought you were more interested in the children of the Light Wizards, I am only the son of the Red Pigment. It is the job of the Pigment Wizards though to make sure no harm comes to the Light Wizards."

"You probably know this, but I killed off the Blue Light and the Yellow Pigment wizards."

"I knew that once my powers awakened, truly I am sorry for Spencer's death. Knowing you killed him makes my rage grow and in turn…" Freddie looked to his sword which grew stronger and more powerful than before.

"Holy…"

"The more emotion sent, the stronger the attacks. So keep threatening those I care about, keep killing those I care about, I will then give you attacks with the impact of a building crushing onto you." Sam faltered and clenched her fists, this was the first she heard of Spencer's death. Freddie felt the anger inside of her and glanced back at her. "You seriously should leave now; I don't want anything to happen to you. Hell, without you, iCarly would not be all that great…" Freddie stood with his body shaking slightly, it would require a lot of strength for him to actually move toward Krueger and the others.

"You're dead!" Krueger exclaimed as he charged toward Freddie.

"Big mistake…" Freddie pointed the sword toward Krueger and the blade shot out and thrust itself through Krueger's chest. Just at that moment, Sam screamed and Freddie looked over to see Jason waving his machete toward him. Freddie's eyes widened as Jason cut him with the weapon and Blaze charged toward Freddie and placed his hand on Freddie's back. He grunted with pain as Blaze heated his back up.

"I believe the mistake is on your part," Blaze stated with a smirk. "Never underestimate your enemy…or I should say your enemies." Blaze laughed and then kicked Freddie to the side, Freddie grunted once more as he rolled across the grass.

"Freddie!" Sam exclaimed as she ran over to him and placed her hand on his chest. "Freddie, come on man stay alive!"

"I-I'll be just fine," Freddie said as he placed his hand to his chest and started to pull himself up. Sam was near the point of tears but she held them in, she couldn't let herself break, she was strong. Freddie growled as he glared at Blaze, Jason and Krueger, he knew he could beat them if he tried hard enough. Sam stared at him with wide eyes, his face was bloody, his back was drenched in blood as well and blood was dripping from the vertical cut given by Jason to his chest.

"No! Why do you keep fighting? Please, just stop! I want you to be safe, quit fighting them!"

"I don't think he'll stop until you're safe," Krueger said with a smirk. Sam looked over at Krueger and narrowed her eyes, Freddie made a pained noise and she let out a gasp as she looked over at Freddie. Freddie fell to his knees and his weapon disappeared, Sam's eyes grew large as Freddie fell forward and placed his hands on the ground.

"Freddie? Freddie, what's happening!" He shook his head and started to cough. Krueger laughed and tossed a rock toward Freddie and hit him in the side. Freddie grunted and Krueger tossed another rock, this time knocking Freddie over onto the ground, Sam's eyes widened and she shook him. "Freddie!" Freddie was not responding, Sam watched him closely and saw that he was still breathing. Krueger laughed and Blaze chuckled as Sam stopped shaking Freddie and held her hand on his back. _"No, he's out…Why did he keep fighting? Don't die Freddie, please don't die."_ Sam felt the anger and bile starting to rise in her body.

"It's too bad about that poor soul," Krueger said with a smirk. Sam growled and closed her eyes, Krueger raised his eyebrow as Sam's fingertips started to turn a shade of magenta. When she opened her eyes, they were a fierce color of magenta.

"That's it! How dare you!" Sam growled and stood up slowly. "I hate magic, I've always hated it…but this is the _final_ straw!"

"There's no magenta wizard though…"

"No, there is no magenta wizard…Magenta is the color of light formed when the color of red and the color of blue mix, but I am the Red Light Wizard, daughter of Dale Puckett and a Blue Light Wizard."

"I thought it was one for family, the blue light has already been-"

"Shut the hell up and die!" Sam's arms were completely red and she swiftly charged toward Krueger and shoved her fist into the side of his face. Then using the vampire abilities, she pointed her hand and thrust it through Krueger's chest and ripped it out his side, she needn't say Amy Puckett wasn't the birth mother.

"Damn you!"

"I'll handle this," Blaze said as he attempted to blow fire from his mouth, nothing came out though. "What the hell! Dracula said the cape would keep my body on fire…"

"Your body is still on fire, is it not?" Dracula asked while crossing his arms.

"Crap! He lied!"

"I lied about another thing, you only get two hours before you are pulled back, and it's only for tonight."

"Damn…" Sam gripped Blaze's neck and his body started to turn red. "What the hell!"

"I'm copying your weapon," Sam said with narrow eyes.

"My weapon, what we…" Blaze's eyes widened and then narrowed as Sam tossed him to the floor. "Damn…" Flames shot from Sam's body as her eyes glowed bright. Krueger gasped and stepped back, Sam glanced to the side toward Krueger and lifted her hand to him while stepping next to Freddie. Flames shot from her hand and engulfed Krueger, the magic let the flames stay in the rain and Krueger fell to the ground while burning.

"Crap!" Krueger exclaimed as he pounded the ground. "Crap, crap, crap!" Jason charged toward Sam and brought his machete down toward her. She quickly gripped his machete and the weapon started to glow. Sam's eyes narrowed and the machete began to crack.

"This is for Freddie's cut you gave him," Sam said as she narrowed her eyes. Jason tried to pull back but failed and stood in shock as the machete shattered into many pieces. Sam once more looked to Krueger who had stopped burning and she crossed her arms. "Remember when you were trying to kill me in one of those dreams and I touched your glove?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Sam lifted her hand and smirked as a clawed glove appeared on her hand. "Crap!"

"You like that word, don't you?" Sam pointed the glove toward Krueger and charged, she then slashed down from his shoulder all the way to his waist. "I can say I almost pity you."

"I still don't understand, if you're magenta…who's your mother, does that make Carly Shay related to you?"

"Oh no, not her at all, she's only a couple months older than I am. You should try someone who's about a year older. To answer your question, there is no one Red, Blue, Green, Yellow Wizard. Rather, there can be multiple at a time, my birth mother was a Blue light wizard but Carly's father was also a blue light. Typically that is how it goes, unless there are siblings. There are usually one male wizard of a color and one female wizard of a color. I am considered to be the Red Light because my father was the one that I was told to stay with, I now live with my stepmom."

"Then…if you have a sibling…who is it?" Sam smirked and crossed her arms. She looked over at Blaze who had thrown off the cape and given up on the fire, only to his luck, the rain had ceased to fall. Jason was now reliant on his brute strength and Krueger was still Krueger. Blaze decided to blow fire toward Sam and she held her hands up and created a magenta colored shield in front of her. The flames hit the shield and bounced off.

"Come on Blaze!"

"Burn, baby, burn!" Blaze exclaimed, happy to be back in the saddle.

"What is it with you and your damn fire puns? Can't think of anything else?" Blaze started to blow more fire at Sam, she lifted her hands up, and a large blue shield appeared in front of her and reflected the flames.

"What the hell!" Blaze exclaimed as the flames shot back at him. Sam chuckled and sighed, she wouldn't have been able to make a second shield that quickly.

"Hey baby sis, I thought you may need some help," A voice said with a slight chuckle. "I wake up and I feel the Red Pigment fall and then you use your powers, wow, you must be _really_ ticked off to do that! Good thing I lifted that seal on your powers off, the one mom put on you when you were younger…" Sam looked over and smiled as she saw her brother leaning against a tree with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

* * *

Wow, there's a lot of secrets about Sam's family apparently. Who's her brother? Go ahead and take a guess, haha. You must wonder why her mom sealed her powers, all answers will be revealed next and future chapters!


	27. Brother and Sister

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 27 (Brother and Sister)

"Oliver!" Sam exclaimed as Oliver walked up and looked at Freddie's unconscious form.

"Damn, he went all out," Oliver said while crossing his arms. "Like I said, it's a damn good thing I removed the seal mom put on your powers."

"I never asked for them," Sam said with a bitter tone in her voice. She hated the magic abilities, she always felt weird with them. When she was only six, her mom sealed them inside of her. Krueger stared in disbelief at both Oliver and Sam, how could they be related, that was what he was wondering. Oliver caught this glance and smirked.

"My mom had me with my father, but they weren't married," Oliver stated while crossing his arms. "She then married a person she met online."

"That was my father."

"Yes, that was Dale Puckett, and with him she had Sam, a _perfect little angel."_ Oliver smirked and Sam rolled her eyes. "After some time, Sam was around six and mom sealed her abilities. Mom didn't really seal them because Sam didn't like her powers, she had other reasons."

"Yeah…" Sam scoffed and glanced to the side. "Really it was because she hated my father, he was actually sort of nice. Though he was nicer than she was, much nicer. She divorced him but the court decided that since there were two children, we should be split. Damn the courts…"

"Sam went to live with her father who would later marry her stepmom, Amy Puckett. I stayed with my mother who married my father, my father actually got the guts to marry my mother. That's why my last name is Oken and not Puckett, personally, I like it better." Sam snorted and Oliver narrowed his eyes. "Hey, Puckett sounds bad, say it slowly, preferably with the puck part first and then." Sam sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, and Oken sounds fine how? I think of an Oak tree every time I think of your name! And you're really skinny too…"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are! Look at yourself, geez, you need to eat more."

"I eat plenty, what about you?"

"I eat plenty!"

"Yeah, then how come you're so skinny too?" Sam narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"You dear brother of mine are extremely sad. Have you told Lilly you liked her yet?" Oliver crossed his arms and smirked.

"Have you told Freddie you loved him yet? And for the record, yes, I told Lilly that I loved her. You know what that means? Once more, I am first at something."

"Damn…it won't be long before I do something before you."

"Hello, we're still here!" Krueger exclaimed. Sam and Oliver looked over at Krueger and scowled.

"That's right, you _are_ still here, let's end that," Oliver said with narrow eyes. "Wait, Sam, you destroyed Jason's machete?"

"Yes."

"Not bad, Freddie wound up trying to do that earlier but merely copied the weapon."

"Well actually his powers just awakened, right? My powers were merely put under a seal for a very long time. Until you touched the necklace that Dale gave to me."

"Well it was going to break soon and I figured why not undo that seal and let you use your powers."

"I _HATE_ magic!"

"Yeah, I'm not fond of it either, not unless I have to use it." Oliver sighed and shook his head. "Man, you're the lucky one, you got both blue and red. I only have blue."

"Yeah, well having good attack and good defense is always a plus. You know what you did when you got rid of that seal? You also made that vampire come out of me, literally."

"Huh?"

"Dad's powers were still working in to help me and then you removed that seal and my powers joined dad's along with your magic. Together all of our powers thrust the vampire out of my body…it happened while working with Derek to train. The vampire ran off before Derek could do anything to it."

"Damn, well we will worry about that later, I'll cover Freddie and try to heal him."

"You're a wizard, I'm sure you can heal him just fine." Oliver shrugged and his hands turned blue, a blue dome appeared over Freddie's body.

"Oh and sis, try to calm down. Don't overdo it…" Sam raised her eyebrow and sighed.

"Yeah, whatever you say, dearest dork of a brother."

"Hey, I resent that, I thought you only called Freddie that."

"No, I call him Tech Geek." Oliver sighed once more and watched as the wounds on Freddie started to slowly close thanks to the effect of the dome. "Okay you bastards, who would like to die first!"

"Hey sis, watch your tongue by the way."

"Yeah right, hey, why don't you watch yours!"

"I think it's not very ladylike for you to cuss, and I don't cuss!"

"Yes you do! And in case you haven't noticed, I'm not very 'refined' or 'ladylike' and I probably won't ever be."

"You two are annoying!" Krueger exclaimed.

"What do you expect from two siblings?" Blaze asked with a sigh.

"I thought you'd like not having me killing you," Sam said with a smirk. "Me, I think I'll enjoy your deaths!" Sam charged toward the group and grabbed Krueger's wrist, she then tossed him into the ground.

"Aw man!" Krueger shouted. "Damn you!" Sam placed her hand on Krueger's body and he started to turn red. "Ah! What are you doing! What are you doing!"

"Well let's see…I'm thinking…human bomb."

"What!"

"Yeah, that's right, you are so dead." Krueger quickly flipped over and grabbed Sam's arm.

"Heh, it's not going to be that easy, babe." Krueger pulled Sam down and flipped around, he swiftly pulled her wrists behind her back and smirked. "You know, that kiss was great back then."

"Screw you!"

"Hmm, tempting…I think I'll do it the other way around though." Sam let out a small gasp and narrowed her eyes.

"Back off!" Sam and Oliver both shouted. Sam's body turned blue and she found herself being pulled away from Krueger, Oliver glared at Krueger and clenched his fists. "No one, and I repeat, no one messes with my baby sister." Oliver lifted two fingers up and smirked. "Two people you are forbidden to touch, meaning touch and you die. Those two people are Lilly Truscott and Sam Puckett."

"You don't have to be _that_ protective," Sam stated. "I can handle myself just fine."

"Yeah, you were doing just perfectly right there, _Pluckett_." Sam took a moment to register the word in her mind, she blinked and then growled.

"Hey! Was that you calling me a chicken!" Oliver laughed and shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. You sure seemed to get really scared while we were here."

"Oh yeah, and I suppose Lilly and Casey were not scared. Let me guess, you weren't scared either?"

"Nah, each of us guys have been scared."

"Really? Even Freddie?" Sam looked at Freddie and Oliver nodded his head.

"Sure, because we were each terrified of something happening to you guys." Oliver shifted his hands and a moveable blue shield appeared, Oliver used it to push Krueger repeatedly into a tree.

"This is just too funny," Blaze said with a laugh. "Krueger's getting slammed into a tree by a shield!"

"Damn you!" Krueger exclaimed.

"Oh, and to think I was about to help you."

"What! Help me out you idiot!"

"What could I do for you, really?" Blaze turned his hands toward Sam and shot out several blasts of fire. Oliver quickly moved the shield over and hit the flames at an angle that reflected them to hit Krueger.

"Damn it, it burns! It burns!" Oliver laughed and Blaze narrowed his eyes.

"That was uncalled for," Blaze stated. "It's time to roast you."

"Sorry, no one's roasting my brother today," Sam said as she stepped next to Oliver. "Nobody except me that is."

"Hey!" Oliver exclaimed after pausing for a minute. Sam snickered and lifted her hands, a huge sword appeared in her hand.

"Well bro, it feels good to know that only I can attack and you can only defend."

"Yeah, well hey, who was the one pushing Krueger into a tree just now?"

"Whatever, just watch my back and I'll watch yours." Oliver nodded as he and Sam pressed their backs together."Okay you freaks, come at us!" Blaze started to blow a continuous flame and Oliver put up a blue shield in front of Sam. As the flames continued to blow down, Krueger charged for Sam.

"Die, wench!" Krueger exclaimed. He brought his hand down and Sam deflected it with her blade. Blaze shifted and blew some more flames, Oliver blocked for Sam as she slashed toward Krueger. Blaze moved once more and Oliver blocked, together he and Sam charged toward Blaze. Before Blaze could react, the shield was gone and Sam slashed him across the chest.

"Damn!" Blaze exclaimed as Sam slashed him once more, he groaned and held his abdomen and Sam swiftly kicked him to the ground.

"He's out, but I don't think he's dead," Oliver said while rubbing his chin.

"I'll finish him," Sam said with a brief nod. Just as she lifted her sword up, red circles appeared around Blaze, Krueger and Jason.

"What!"

"No, its Dale's magic."

"Hey, the time I gave them is up," Dracula said with a chuckle. "It looks like they got lucky tonight." Sam growled as Dracula left with the three orbs.

"Damn, they'll be healing up now…"

"That's not all that will be getting healed," Oliver said while looking over at Freddie. "Sam, why do you still think Freddie loves Carly?"

"I don't…it's just my jealousy talking…" Oliver crossed his arms and shook his head.

"That and are you still in denial? Could it be that you're using Freddie liking Carly as an excuse to keep yourself from being hurt? You know, it isn't true what you think…that all guys choose her over you. You're my baby sister and I'm looking out for you when I say this, you need to give some serious thought to Freddie's words and actions when around you. Shape up, and pay more attention." Sam looked downward and sighed.

"Maybe you're right…"

"Yeah, well come on, let's get Freddie to the cabin."

* * *

Well that was a good fight, I hope you liked that chapter. Their mother remains but a mystery. Stick around for the next chapter!


	28. A Brother's Advice

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 28 (A Brother's Advice)

"So you think the vampire got expelled from your body?" Oliver asked as he lifted Freddie up and draped an arm around his shoulder. Sam nodded and placed Freddie's other arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, she was completely scary too," Sam said quietly. "It was very painful, but I think it would have been more painful if you didn't use your magic on that gem and put some of your magic in there, as well as undoing the seal mom put on my magic. All of it actually forced her out of me and it felt like I was going to puke because of the pain." Oliver sighed as he and Sam began to slowly walk through the camp.

"I'm so sorry that all this happened, I should have gone with you when you went after Freddie." Oliver looked down at the ground and Sam's face softened.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Oliver. It isn't your fault I got bitten by Emma, you know that." Oliver closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Yeah, I know…but I think I caused you so much pain. Had I been there, I may have been able to subdue the vampire." Sam chuckled and shook her head slowly, she looked ahead and smiled.

"No, you may have just been placed in a trancelike state just like Freddie. You shouldn't blame yourself for what has been happening to me."

"I'm the one that got you involved in this though…" Sam looked at Oliver with a raised eyebrow, he had been the one to suggest the camping trip to her. They didn't ever see much of each other, in fact, they never saw each other. The only way the ever communicated was through online access and sometimes telephones, they had been communicating that way ever since Sam moved away to Seattle. Oliver had sent her an instant message saying that he was going camping and thought it'd be great to see his little sister. Sam chuckled softly and shook her head again, even if he had suggested it, it wasn't his fault at all. She wanted to come only because she was excited to think that she could see her older brother for once.

"It wouldn't matter, I wanted to see you. Don't you know how long it's been since we've actually seen each other?"

"Yeah, that's why you rushed over to see me the second you saw me the first day."

"Actually, Freddie was over there talking to you already and I felt like I might be embarrassed."

"Heh, what? What could I possibly say to Freddie to embarrass you?"

"You're my older brother, you would take advantage of that opportunity. You might say something like this: Hey I'm Sam's older brother and we talk about you _all_ the time, she loves you dude!" Oliver smirked and then his face took a mock hurt look.

"I would _never_ do that to you!" Sam smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Oh you would jump at whatever chance you got."

"Imagine what I was thinking when I saw you and Lilly talking." Oliver chuckled and Sam glanced to the side. "I was sure you'd say the same thing."

"Nah, since you didn't tell Freddie anything, I didn't tell Lilly anything. However, I think Lilly is really sweet, it's great that you and Lilly have finally gotten together!"

"Yeah, and now there is one more thing." Sam raised her eyebrow as Oliver glanced to Freddie. "Come on Sam, you met him when you were eight years old, the first time you moved there and I could tell you were crushing on him during our first conversation apart. You were all like, wow I met this fun but weird guy and he's so funny. His mom's a bit crazy and all protective of him, this makes for a great base for making fun of him!"

"Oh come on…"

"Seriously, in almost every conversation we had, Freddie was mentioned at least one or two times." Oliver smirked and Sam blushed lightly. "There was even an incident with a banana…"

"What? You remember that?"

"I remember all our conversations. You said that Freddie had been eating a banana, you walked over and took a bite out of it and caused him to get disgusted. Then you shoved the whole thing in his mouth."

"Oh come on now, It wasn't that bad."

"One of my personal favorites was our conversation about Freddie versus Jonah." Sam raised her eyebrow and chuckled. "You were telling me what happened and then you told me how Freddie went upstairs without your knowledge and punched Jonah in the face. Apparently you didn't believe it because Jonah told you about it later."

"And then Freddie literally beat up Jonah after that at some point…"

"Yeah, but hey, you need to tell Freddie what you really think of him and _stop_ worrying about Carly. I mean it, the longer you wait to tell him, the worse things will get."

"I'm getting advice from someone who has liked Lilly since pre kindergarten and _just now_ told her what he thinks."

"Okay, so we both have a similar issue there." Oliver rolled his eyes and sighed. "But still, I think the situation calls for it." Sam raised her eyebrow and looked at Freddie, Freddie nearly died out there, Sam never thought it would be possible for Freddie to die.

"I was scared out there, I thought he was going to die. But I can't tell him yet, I'm so afraid I'll be rejected."

"You've already thought about it, you _know_ you're not going to be rejected by Freddie. He loves you, Sam, I'm sure of this. He doesn't care for Carly and the more time you take in accepting this, the worse it's going to get."

"Why can't he just tell me!"

"He's too proud to admit it, that's why. He probably thinks you're going to reject him."

"Why would I-"

"Who was the one dancing with Jake under the moon and stars? Who is the one that keeps pestering him about him loving Carly? Who's the one that he keeps protecting and making how he feels completely obvious, and dear sister, as much as I hate to say this…you're _completely_ oblivious."

"I am not oblivious! I know my heart and I…thought I knew what Freddie's heart was. It's not me being oblivious, it's just me being confused, very confused! Amidst all this confusion, there's five psychos after us!"

"You're right, it can cause people not to think very clearly."

"Oh wait a minute, there's not five, there's now six! My dark evil vampire half."

"Also the manifestation of all your lesser habits." Sam's face paled significantly at that, she gripped Freddie's hand and gulped.

"Does that mean she might start going after Freddie?"

"That could be a possibility. She's got your lust, your greed, your envy, your wrath and everything else. If Dracula's the manifestation of Satan, then she is the manifestation of Dracula's bride."

"Heh, the bride of Dracula, that would be so hilarious, if it wasn't so bad."

"Don't worry Sis, you're pretty much safe. Hey, I know Lilly knows you and I are related but I don't think anyone else does, want to tell them?"

"Oh yeah, that'd be a great idea, I mean if they thought we were close or anything…" Sam stuck her tongue out and Oliver shuddered slightly.

"Good point."

"Didn't know you two were related," Freddie's voice said with a light groan. Sam's eyes widened and she stopped walking, Oliver stopped as well.

"Freddie, how long have you been awake for?" Sam asked.

"I just regained consciousness, what happened back there?"

"Dracula tricked the others, they thought they were not going to be called back for a long time. Oliver felt your magic aura shifting and then dimming, so he came to help."

"Thanks, and I'm really glad you're safe, Sam."

"Yeah, I'm glad you're safe."

"So if you two are related…"

"We'll explain in the cabin," Oliver said as he looked straight ahead. Sam looked over and Freddie looked up, Derek, Casey, and Lilly all stepped out of the cabin and eyed them with great concern. "I hope you guys didn't lose any sleep over us."

"We didn't," Derek said with a smirk. Casey nudged him in the side and he chuckled, Lilly ran over to Oliver and hugged him, she also hugged Sam and then Freddie.

"I'm so glad you three are okay!" Lilly said quickly. "Oh my god, someone tell me what happened…"

"Well I stepped out to help my sister and her friend," Oliver stated with a smile. "Looks like they were in dire need of my help."

"Oh, we could have handled things!" Sam said quickly in defense.

"Personally, you should be thanking your brother," Freddie said with a slight chuckle. "I know I am…"

"Wait, you and Oliver are related?" Casey asked with wide eyes. Sam and Oliver both nodded their heads and walked into the cabin with the others.

"We have the same mother," Sam said as she helped Freddie to sit on the bed. "We have the same cold, cruel and calculating mother."

"She's the one that sealed up Sam's wizard powers," Oliver said with a frown. Sam stared at him and sighed, she didn't really want the others knowing about her powers, but she didn't care anymore.

"You're a wizard!" The others exclaimed.

"Yes, yes I am," Sam said quietly. "I am the Red Light Wizard, the daughter of Dale Puckett. Really I am more magenta than red, that's because my mom was a Blue Light Wizard. Oliver's dad is the Blue Pigment Wizard, so he's strictly blue." Sam smirked and crossed her arms. "Aw, poor Oliver is blue, what has you so sad dear brother?" Oliver narrowed his eyes and looked at Sam.

"You're Red so you're either angry or embarrassed about something, so what has you so worked up?"

"Ha-hah, that's very funny, Oliver." Sam crossed her arms and sighed. "It's safe to sleep because Krueger is apparently out in the real world, nobody can enter your dreams and kill you now." With that, the others breathed in a sigh of relief, Sam smiled softly and looked at Freddie as he lay back in the bed. _"I love you, Freddie, now if I could just tell you."_

* * *

There's the chapter, hope you enjoyed it


	29. The Puppetmaster Appears

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 29 (The Puppet Master Appears)

Henry Benson walked through the wizard's meeting place and down the long corridor, he saw Mr. Oken walking toward him. "Oscar, do you feel a strange presence?"

"Yes, but as strange as it is, it's also familiar," Oscar Oken responded. "Could it be my wife?"

"Crap if it is," Abby said as she stepped out of a room. "Isn't she the one that started everything thirty years ago?" Oscar nodded and crossed his arms.

"In 1977 or 78 she was sixteen years old, and she was the one that woke Jason Voorhees from his slumber." Abby sighed and shook her head; she heard the story several times before.

"Even though she knew one could not successfully bring the dead back to one hundred percent human perfection."

"Yeah she knew, but it didn't hold her back," Henry said with narrow eyes. "Mrs. Voorhees got her head sliced off by that survivor and your wife brings back Jason from his grave."

"All she needed was a bit of his blood or something; she got it from Jason's mother."

"Yeah, and then she brings Freddy Krueger from hell," Oliver said with a sigh. "She may not have created Dracula or Emma-"

"That was her ancestor," Abby stated.

"Exactly, but they did it by _accident._ She got Jason, Krueger and Blaze on purpose," Henry said while crossing his arms. "You'd think with a name like Hecate, you would have been more hesitant to get married to her."

"I had a son with her," Oscar said with narrow eyes. "But then she left me for Dale, who had a daughter with her."

"Yeah, the only question is _how_?" Abby asked with a raised eyebrow. It made no sense that two good wizards would even have kids with an evil one.

"You've heard of enchantment spells…I know you have."

"Yeah, I specialize in spells."

"Well she chose to do that on both of us; only she wound up marrying Dale first and sort of forgot about me. Then she left him and met up with me again, and she married me."

"You're also still married to her," Henry said with a sigh. "She sealed away her daughter's magic, but what was the real reason she did that?"

"Samantha could defeat her. Oliver can as well but she never worried about sealing away his magic, he's mostly the defensive type."

"Do you think she's behind the spell that's actually keeping us away or is it really Dracula's magic?" Abby asked while tapping her chin.

"Dracula isn't a magician, he's no wizard." Oscar's brow furrowed as he looked down the hall. _"There's something foreign here, why can't I detect who it is?"_

"Samantha's powers have been unsealed," Henry stated while crossing his arms. "We know that much, Oliver actually unsealed her powers."

"I think it was in that book I sent," Abby said with a smirk. The book she sent had a lot of information in it about wizards and a lot of spells and powers that people should know how to use. "If Oliver didn't know how to do sealing and unsealing spells, he knows them now."

"She can definitely use that, I think she should find a way to get rid of those vampire abilities though."

"Well I think the vampire has been expelled from her body, she may not even be part vampire anymore," Henry said while rubbing his chin.

"Well she may still have speed and fighting capabilities, but if the vampire has been expelled from her, she won't be able to bite anyone's neck or enchant anyone with just her eyes."

"Actually I've been told by my son that Sam does enchant him with her eyes," Henry said with a chuckle. "That happens when you're in love."

"True, it really does," Abby said with a smirk. "Derek always seems to be entranced by Casey."

"Oliver is the same with Lilly," Oscar said with a chuckle. "At least I know they won't be marrying evil witches." Oscar rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Speaking of evil witches!" The three wizards looked around as an evil cackle wafted through the air. They lifted their hands in the air as smoke filled the room, the building they were standing in shook and stopped when the smoke cleared. Standing in front of them was a woman with green eyes and coal black hair that went down to her waist, she had a pale complexion. In her glowing hands she held a staff that had a crystallized orb at the top. She also wore a long crimson and black dress which flowed down to her crimson heels.

"Hecate!" Henry, Oscar and Abby exclaimed.

"In the flesh," Hecate said with a smirk. "You know what I think? I think it's time I open up, my beloved creations have all appeared and they have all gathered, my magic is no longer suppressed! The Wizards of Waverly Place…remind me to thank them. Oh wait, I already have!" Hecate held her staff in front of her face and the Russo family appeared in the orb.

"She has their souls," Oscar said quietly.

"Hello my beloved Oscar." Hecate's face turned grim and she lifted her hand. A blast shot from her hand and toward the wizards.

"Crap!" Oscar shot his hand through the air and a blue shield appeared and deflected the blast. Hecate laughed once more and narrowed her eyes.

"You think that pathetic thing will _hold!"_ Hecate lifted her staff and her hand glowed. "I call on the powers of the Russo Wizards!" Magic flowed from the gem and hit the blue shield, soon the shield cracked and shattered. "Don't underestimate _me!"_

"Damn it, we need to get the hell out of here!" Henry shouted. "Go, now!" Abby and Oscar turned and ran as Henry shot a sickle shaped blast toward Hecate. Hecate threw her hand up in the air and blue light blocked the red blast.

"It's not going to be that easy, Henry Benson. You of all people should know, after all, you were the second best wizard of all! You were only second to Dale Puckett, but now you will be second to _me!"_

"What are you planning, witch!"

"Heh, you'd like to know, Benson." Hecate's staff shrank and she put it in her pocket. "Portable, sizable, and very fashionable, not bad…" Henry growled as Hecate held her hands out and charged toward him, she brought her hands down and he brought his hands up and clasped his hands with hers.

"I'll figure out what you want, power? Is that what you want?"

"Maybe, I should think power is a great thing." Hecate grinned and dug her nails into Henry's hands.

"Ah!" Hecate grinned evilly as Henry's body started to glow crimson.

"Now…now I have you." Hecate tossed Henry into a wall and pulled out her staff, she pointed the staff at Henry and his eyes narrowed with anger.

"You should know, I'm not the most powerful wizard anymore." Hecate shrugged and Henry slowly stood up, he lifted his hand up but nothing happened. "What the hell…"

"You can't use your magic, I stopped its flow. Right now you glow red for my own desires…" Henry raised his eyebrow and felt his body freeze, red light flowed from him and to Hecate's staff.

"No!"

"Oh yes, that's right…your magic is _mine!"_ Henry clenched his fists and charged toward Hecate, he brought his hand up in punching form but he stopped in place. "You know what happens once you lose your magic, right?"

"Ugh! C-Can't…move…" Henry looked down and saw his feet turning to stone and his legs were slowly turning into stone as well. "Crap!"

"Oh that's right, I'm also stealing your soul. I can have your magic, but without your soul, it's just not as powerful." The last bit of red color flowed into her orb and Henry was now complete stone. "Too bad Krueger can't do what I want him to do, how hard is it to kill a few goddamn teenagers? I can't get into the camp on my own, so I just need those pricks to kill the damn teens, thus getting them out of my hair!" Hecate blinked and looked to the wall. "I know you're hiding behind that wall!" Hecate's hand glowed red and she swiped it through the air, a large blast hit the wall and created a hole, Oscar was staring at her with narrow eyes. "Why hello there, Oscar…"

"What is your purpose?" Oscar stepped forward and glanced over at Henry. "Why have you taken his powers and turned him to stone?"

"Oh I don't know, I guess I just felt like it." Hecate shrugged and smirked. "At least I have his soul trapped in this orb, but that's not all I have inside this. I have the former yellow pigment wizards and the former blue light wizards."

"Huh?"

"When they died, I stole Mr. Shay, Spencer, Mrs. Stewart, and Jackson's souls. That powered me up a bit. I can't really get to Dale Puckett because he's inside camp Crystal Lake...but…I can get yours!" Hecate fired a red blast toward Oscar, he spread his hands out, creating a large blue field in front of him. He brought his hands together and sent the blue field racing toward Hecate.

"You know a blue wizard isn't best in fighting, that's the red one. Now that I have the red light, I can forcefully shoot right through that." Hecate held her hand forward and shot a blast through the blue field and hit Oscar, he slammed into a wall and growled. Hecate walked over to him and clutched her hand to his throat, she opened her mouth in a wide and evil grin as Oscar's blue glow flowed into her hand, through her body and into the staff.

"N-No! Damn it!" Hecate's eyes narrowed and she tossed Oscar onto the wall. He tried to get up but his legs were already stone, the stone went up his body and in a short amount of time, his body was completely stone.

"Now for little Miss Green."

"I'm right behind you," Abby said with a growl. She lifted her hands up in the air and spoke a word that sent Hecate flying into the wall. Abby's hands glowed a bright green color and the glow started to go up her arms. She lifted her hands up and pressed them together, a green light appeared around the orb and Hecate looked at it in shock. "Souls…release! Orb…shatter." Hecate sighed and the orb began to glow, Abby gasped and found she could not move out of her position.

"Thanks for using magic on it, that just lets me steal your powers a lot easier."

"Damn you, what the hell are you doing this for!"

"What? Why am I becoming the most powerful Witch of all? Why do I want to use my power to enslave the pathetic beings of this world, once I remove those who stand in my way of most powerful being on this planet, I will be happy."

"Too bad huh, your own spell keeps you away from three of the most powerful wizards in the world."

"It's more along the lines of Dale's spell that does it, but whatever. I will find a way to get into that place, but it doesn't matter…the only way I'll have to worry about that is if those pathetic teens start winning and killing off any of my creations."

"Damn you, you won't win!"

"Looks like I'm winning right now, you know you can't just use that type of magic to defeat my orb so easily. It takes a lot more than the power of Green magic in order to shatter this and release the souls and magic that is in it." Abby growled and tried to move, but she could not, green light flowed from her body and into the orb, she grunted as she slowly turned to stone. Hecate laughed and walked over to Abby, she rubbed her chin and stared at Abby's angry and pained face. "I have defeated you all, now to sit back and wait for those idiots of Camp Crystal Lake to slaughter those six infernal teenagers."

* * *

Well, well, well, Hecate has appeared. The mother of Oliver and the mother of Sam, things may start looking bleak, or are they? What lies in store for everyone, we will find out in chapters to come! By the way, chapter 35 will have something long awaited and great that you'll never expect. Just wait and see evil laughter Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, you can see I'm a bit off my normal set of mind...1:30 in the morning and extremely drowsy is not a good mix!


	30. Ambush Gone Wrong

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 30 (Ambush Gone Wrong)

"Well there's a handsome man," Emma said as she walked through the campgrounds, she spotted Derek sitting on a fallen log, he seemed caught up reading some book. She hid behind a bush and smirked, she noticed his eyes glance upward from the book.

"I know there's a vampire back there," Derek said quietly. "You may want to come out now and die, or leave this area." Derek closed the book in his hand and stood up. "I won't worry about killing you; it won't be hard to do."

"Is that what you think?" Emma asked as she stepped out of hiding. "You think you can handle me that easily? Why you poor boy, I'm no vampire…I'm just a woman who got lost in the woods." Derek raised his eyebrow and sighed.

"You said two different things in one sentence, I hope you know that." Derek crossed his arms as Emma walked toward him. "So what is it, are you going to attempt to seduce me?" Emma breathed out slowly as she placed her hand on the side of his face.

"I don't attempt to seduce my men." Derek chuckled and glanced to the side, he wasn't falling for this woman's trickery.

"I already have a girlfriend."

"Ah but Dracula will deal with her, besides you don't need her." Derek growled and hit Emma in the chest with his arm, he shoved her to the ground and sneered.

"Die, you damned seductress!" Derek thrust a pointed hand toward Emma, she rolled over as he hit a tree and pulled his arm back. He sneered and glanced to the side; Emma stood up behind him and narrowed her eyes as she glared in his direction.

"Not a bad strike, didn't your mother ever teach you that it's improper to hit a girl?"

"Eh, tell me if I should care." Derek turned around and kicked toward Emma; she dodged the blow and charged toward Derek.

"I like my men strong!" Emma slammed Derek into a tree and he quickly thrust his hand through her abdomen. "Ugh! Damn it!"

"You thought it'd be that easy to nab me? You'd have better luck going against someone who doesn't know anything about vampires." Derek pulled his arm out and grabbed Emma's neck, he then ran with her and slammed her into a tree. "Man, it's funny how you horror icons think it'd be so easy to pick off a few measly teenagers, but hey, I guess we're a bit different than the ones you've been facing."

"Then let us work together," An evil voice stated. Derek looked over to see Krueger standing with Blaze and Jason. "The more we work together to pick you off, the easier it is!"

"Damn…"

"Besides, Dracula did something and now we can't go for the girls until the men are all dead." Derek smirked and then crossed his arms.

"That works out just fine for me, it just depends on what guy you're going to go after."

"Well since two of the boys are wizards and you're only part vampire, we thought we'd try slicing you up."

"Normally we wouldn't work together," Blaze said with a scowl. Blaze of course hated the idea of working together, but with three strong wizards and one part vampire roaming about, it came to that. "There isn't any other choice." Derek smirked, he was actually wondering what they were doing out of their holding before six came around, but Oliver did say Dale's powers were weakening.

"So, you're out of your imprisonment early then, how nice, I'll go ahead and kill you early then. If I could, I'd entrance you and then cut you up, but I can't because it's impossible to do to the same sex." Derek grabbed Krueger and slammed him into a tree, he glanced back and ducked to avoid Jason hitting him with a new machete. "I was _sure_ that was destroyed by Sam!"

"It was," Blaze said flatly. "Though it didn't matter, Jason easily found a new one. He can't be without a machete for too long." Derek raised his eyebrow, how could Jason get a new weapon when he just awoke?

"That makes zero sense, but whatever." Derek tossed Krueger into Jason and smirked. "It shouldn't be hard to take you all down."

"Hold it!" Emma shouted as she stepped in front of Derek. "He's mine to take; you can all go kill someone else. This handsome young male and that other one are mine."

"Okay, but that leaves us with whom?" Krueger asked with narrow eyes. "We can't attack the females until they are out of our hair and if we don't attack the men, we got nothing."

"You're better off that way actually," Derek said with a low chuckle. He grabbed Emma and slammed her into the ground, in a flash he charged toward Blaze and shoved his hand through Blaze's chest.

"Smooth move," Blaze said with a smirk. "How about I fry you!" Derek's eyes widened and he groaned as the fire of Blaze's body heated his arm.

"Damn!" Derek pulled out and started to charge toward Jason, when Jason slammed his weapon toward the ground, Derek leapt out of the way. Derek pointed his nails downward and leapt into the air where he did a forward 360 and sliced off Jason's arm.

"Ugh!" Jason exclaimed.

"Yeah that's right!" Derek landed on one knee and a foot; he smirked as he pulled himself up. "Try reattaching that arm you soulless dummy."

"He's had his limbs cut off before," Krueger said with a deadpan tone of voice. "We all have, it's not hard to reattach our limbs." Derek watched as Blaze picked up Jason's arm and started to melt the arm back together. "As I said, it's not hard."

"Though it is weird."

"Yeah, well you get used to it; anyway I have to kill you now." Krueger charged toward Derek and slashed across his chest. "I know you'll heal back if I leave you alone, so I'm going to keep cutting away at you!" Krueger brought his hand down but Derek shot his hand out and grabbed Krueger's wrist. "Damn!"

"You won't need this, will you?" Krueger raised his eyebrow as Derek pulled back, he screamed in agony as Derek slowly ripped his lower arm right off.

"Damn it! Damn, damn, damn!"

"Wow, you get mad real quickly." Derek thrust his arm forward and through Krueger's abdomen. "Does it matter if I pull out an organ of yours?"

"Eh, not really."

"Oh, then I won't bother with that." Derek swiftly pulled his arm out and jumped to the side as Blaze shot a fireball toward him. The fireball missed and hit Krueger.

"Ah! That burns!"

"Sorry Krueger," Blaze said quickly. Krueger narrowed his eyes and stared at Blaze.

"Something tells me you are not sorry." Blaze smirked and his face turned smug looking. "Yeah, you're not sorry."

"I think I remember hearing something about your life being in your glove," Derek said a he picked up Krueger's hand. Picking up the dismembered arm was not all that disgusting to him, but he would rather have been picking up a diamondback rattlesnake as opposed to this."

"I may be out of the dream, but I still have dreamlike abilities." Krueger smirked as the arm in Derek's hand moved and shot through his chest and then back onto Krueger's hand.

"Ugh! D-Damn it…" Derek fell to his knees and groaned, he placed his hand on the hole and strained as he used his power to flow through and start closing the wound.

"What! Hey, don't do that!" Krueger charged toward Derek only to be blown back by some telekinetic force. "What the hell!" Krueger looked over and saw Lilly running up to Derek's side.

"Lilly? What are you doing here?"

"Well everyone's back at the cabin, they sent me to come find you," Lilly said quietly. "My god, are you okay?"

"I'm fine but what did you just do?"

"I'm not like the others, but don't tell them this, the reason for my good aim is that I am telekinetic."

"Ugh!" Jason exclaimed. Lilly raised her eyebrow and looked over, Blaze sighed.

"He doesn't like telekinesis," Blaze said quietly. "One of the previous survivors of Camp Crystal Lake was telekinetic; she did a lot of damage to him."

"Oh, so I don't have to be fearful, okay then," Lilly said as she stood up in front of Derek.

"You know, Vampires also have telekinetic abilities," Derek stated. He didn't really have telekinetic capabilities but he knew a vampire that might, and that was why he was more fearful when Krueger was blown back, Sam's vampire could do a lot of damage.

"I would imagine they'd have some sort of psychic abilities if they can enchant a person…" Lilly stepped back slightly but held her position and stood strong, true she was afraid of these things but she was not as fearful as Casey was.

"You!" Krueger said with a laugh. "You're going to stop us? You? That's insane; you're the pretty little blonde that's running like hell when she sees us!"

"Then…" Lilly narrowed her eyes and glared at Krueger. "It's time to stop running." Lilly's eyes opened and they changed to a pale white color, Krueger shouted as he was sent flying into Blaze. Lilly looked at Blaze and caused his flames to grow.

"Damn it! I'm burning up here!"

"You're going to be burning in hell when I'm through with you, Krueger." Jason charged toward Lilly with his machete raised, Lilly quickly glared at him and sent him flying into a tree. Lilly walked toward Jason and turned her head to the right, Jason then went flying into another tree.

"Die, bitch!" Krueger shouted as he charged toward Lilly. He brought his hand down and slashed her back.

"That hurt! Damn you, Krueger!" Lilly turned around and glared fiercely at Krueger. Krueger placed his hands over his ears as a high pitched wailing sound started to sound in his head.

"Stop it!"

"Actually I'm not doing anything right now…"

"Then who is creating the wailing noise?"

"That would be me," Sam said from behind. "A wizard can do a lot, even use her magic to create such a noise that you can't handle."

"Damn you, I hate you!"

"I gathered that, thanks." Sam rolled her eyes and sighed, when hadn't she gathered that, he always seemed to attack her. "So maybe this will cause you to stop attacking me constantly, Krueger."

"Nope, that's not happening any time soon!" Krueger lowered his hands and charged toward Sam. He thrust one hand toward him but Sam quickly grabbed it, a red glow appeared on his glove and his eyes grew large.

"Remember how I made Jason's machete go boom? Well your soulless life would be in these gloves so can you figure what I'm going to do with them?" Freddie's face dropped and Sam smirked, he knew.

"What?"

"I'm going to rip them to shreds." Blaze quickly charged toward Sam but Lilly threw him to the side.

"Damn it!" Blaze exclaimed. "I'll kill you, you filthy wench!" Now it was Jason's turn to attempt an attack, he brought his machete up and started to bring it down toward Lilly; Derek quickly leapt in the way and grabbed the weapon.

"Not on my watch, Voorhees!" Derek shouted. "Time for you to die." Derek pointed his hand and thrust it into Jason's chest. Lilly's eyes bore into Blaze and she lifted her head upwards and brought Blaze into the air, she then shot her head toward the lake and sent Blaze flying into the water.

"No! Crap, crap, crap!"

"It probably won't kill you, but at least it'll put you out of commission for a while," Lilly said with a shrug. Lilly looked over at Jason who was grabbing Derek's arm and starting to crush it. "Sorry, but I can't let you do that." Jason stopped moving once he felt Lilly's eyes on him, he found himself being thrown off of Derek's arm and into the lake.

"Damn it! How can we be losing?!" Krueger exclaimed. He growled and brought his other hand across Sam's chest.

"Ah!" Sam gasped and Krueger kicked her to the ground. "I won't let you destroy my glove, sorry. I really wanted to have some fun with you too, but it seems that won't happen." Krueger brought his hand toward Sam, she swiftly lifted her hand up and the blades made contact with her palm but didn't cut. "My hand has the effect of magic; your hand has nothing but dirt and decay. I'm sure you don't want to test that."

"Huh?"

"Eninac emoceb fo etir" Krueger raised his eyebrow, he knew that was a spell and that spells were said backwards, but he didn't know what spell it was that she said. A red glow appeared around him and soon he turned into a canine.

"Woof!" Sam stood up and smirked.

"All wizards are still good with spells and that was the 'rite of become canine' spell. Enjoy being a dog." Sam lifted her hand and spoke. "Latem fo efink s'tac." With that, long claws appeared on her hand, she smirked and turned Krueger back to his original form.

"What the hell!" Sam charged and slashed Krueger several times.

"Okay, now this…" Sam glanced over at the lake and back to Krueger with a smirk. "Water arrows." Krueger raised his eyebrow and looked over to see some water from the lake shoot out and hit him.

"Ugh!"

"Yitinasni fo nus eht."

"Backwards, isn't that the sun of insanity?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow. The sun brightened and Krueger fell to his knees and groaned.

"Water, I need water!" Krueger exclaimed.

"You need water?" Sam asked in a semi sweet voice. "Lilly, if you will…I'll hold him in actually." Sam moved her hand in a circle and a red orb appeared around Krueger. "All things can get inside but you can not get out or resurface. Perhaps if you were not dead already, you could drown. Lilly, do it now." Lilly nodded and her eyes went pale once more, Krueger screamed as the orb lifted and crashed into the lake. "That finishes that, we shouldn't be seeing him for a while."

"I think this is why everyone says to stay together," Lilly said quietly.

"I thought you had to be a green wizard or at least with two wizard parents, one of which is a green one in order to do spells," Derek said while rubbing his chin.

"I had a great uncle that was a green light wizard, but any wizard can do spells." Sam shrugged and looked at the lake, she actually was happy of how the fight turned out, but Emma was still around. "Now to deal with Emma." The trio looked at Emma and she stepped back nervously, she couldn't enchant the females.

"I'll take this one!" A voice exclaimed. Everyone raised their eyebrow as Sam's vampire ran toward Emma.

"Crap!" Emmy exclaimed. She was grabbed by the neck with nails going into her skin.

"I'll slaughter you like the pig you are!" The two vampires vanished on the spot and everyone looked at each other with confusion.

"That was my vampire," Sam said quietly. "I think we should head back to the cabin now, Oliver's probably getting worried."

"Actually, it's probably Freddie," Lilly said with a chuckle. Sam blinked and grinned sheepishly.

"That tech geek? No, he wouldn't care, he's too wrapped up in fearing for his life." Lilly and Derek raised their eyebrows and then rolled their eyes. "What?" The two shook their heads and then walked off, Sam crossed her arms and sighed, she was still too afraid of him rejecting and yet like Oliver told her, she couldn't see the obvious. _"What is the obvious? I mean sure he fights Krueger and the others just like we've been doing…that doesn't mean he would really care about me, right?"_ Sam shrugged and followed Lilly and Derek back to the cabin.

* * *

As you should know the words Sam speaks that you don't know are backwards. Sam is missing some of the obvious it seems, but she's blinded by the thoughts of Freddie liking Carly perhaps...Hope you enjoyed this chapter, you can bet next chapter we're going to see something interesting.


	31. The Strongest Grand Vampire

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 31 (The Strongest Grand Vampire)

"Release me!" Emma exclaimed. She cut the vampire that held her and leapt back. "How dare you place your hands on me." Sam's vampire turned and hissed as she glared at Emma.

"Call me Mas." Mas clenched her fists and glared at Emma.

"What the hell do you want, _Mas_?" Mas licked her lips and opened her hands with her nails pointing upward.

"I want to kill you." Emma smirked and crossed her arms, a minion, a lesser vampire, wanted to kill her. "I know what you're thinking, you're thinking I can't kill you because you're more 'powerful' than I am." Emma rolled her eyes and Mas charged toward her.

"You are truly a pathetic vampire, allow me to discipline you for thinking you can beat a Grand Vampire." Emma's face changed to pure evil as she opened her mouth and charged toward Mas. She raised her hand and brought it down.

"Damn!" Mas swerved and brought her hand up and slashed across Emma's face. Emma growled and turned around, she could understand Mas's reason for desiring her death, Mas was borne of all Sam's hate and jealousy. Chances are that Sam's hatred of Emma has been put into the personality of Mas.

"Fine then, I will discipline you. Then I will go about my own business which includes finding a mate." Mas roared and charged toward Emma and ripped her claws into her chest.

"Benson is _mine!"_ Emma raised her eyebrow, so Mas also intended to use Freddie as a mate. Emma tapped her chin and chuckled, it made sense to her, Sam Puckett was in love with Freddie and it was a powerful love. "Die!" Mas dashed toward Emma and ran her nails down Emma's side. Emma laughed and thrust her hand through Mas's back and out her abdomen. "Ugh!"

"You're an idiot vampire, you can't kill me by just cutting me up."

"I'm a vampire too, I know how one dies. For one thing, beheading works just great!" Mas slashed at Emma's neck and Emma leapt back and leapt toward Mas. She planted her nails into Mas's chest and ripped her hands outward. "Ah!"

"Do you have a gravedigger's shovel? You must commonly decapitate one with that."

"Ah, but I can burn you up with Blaze!"

"If you could get me on fire, then I would have to be pretty damned weak now wouldn't I?" Emma smirked as Mas regenerated her body and cracked her neck.

"Sure, I can cut off your head and burn it, that'll work. Putting a lemon in a vampire's mouth works piling stones on the grave, or poppy seeds works. Boiling the head in vinegar tends to be successful, I've seen an axe here and I'm sure coins are common."

"Oh yeah, putting a coin in the vampire's mouth and decapitating them with an axe…You could also bury them at the crossroads or drive a stake through the heart and a nail through the temple."

"Don't forget about removing the heart and cutting it in two while putting garlic in the mouth and a nail in the head. You can even boil the body with oil and drive a nail through the navel."

"Those are the most common ways to do it, but see…a lot of those things are items _you_ can't get a hold of because you're a vampire. That means you won't be killing me anytime soon, but let's be serious shall we, I am the Grand Vampire! I'm the boss, the head honcho, you are nowhere near as strong as I am!" Mas crossed her arms and smirked.

"That girl has a strong soul and will, she is the most powerful wizard and was capable of expelling me from her body. Because I am from her, I _am_ the strongest vampire!" Emma rolled her eyes as Mas charged toward her. Emma sidestepped Mas and grabbed the black cape on her back and leapt up in the air while dragging Mas behind with her. Mas growled and shot her hand back, she grabbed the back of Emma's head and tightened her nails.

"Damn you!" Emma swung her arm forward and sent Mas crashing into the ground. Emma held her arms outright as she landed.

"Not bad, but there will only be one dominant vampire here." Emma chuckled and crossed her arms.

"I have a feeling it won't be you." Mas scowled and slashed at Emma, she ran her nails through Emma's chest and shoulders then her legs. Emma growled and slashed through Mas's body. She gripped Mas's neck and sank her nails in it, soon energy started to flow into her body.

"Damn you! You can't beat me that easily!" Mas gripped Emma's arm and ripped it away from her. Emma screamed in pain and grabbed her arm back, she sneered as she placed the tear of her arm together. Mas growled and charged toward Emma in an attempt to stop her from reattaching the arm.

"Okay, listen up Mas, I understand that you are _trying_ your best to be a domineering and independent vampire. However, you are still just a child at heart, you are not a vampire that has been around long enough."

"It hatred and rage that powers a vampire, I have more hate for you than you would believe." Emma shrugged, she figured that much out already and didn't need Mas stating the obvious. All hate that was directed toward her was obviously from Sam.

"So what about Carly, Valerie and Jonah?"

"I have no concern for them." Emma raised her eyebrow and shook her head slowly.

"So you are just going to allow them to live?"

"I have more important matters, higher goals. I will be a Grand Vampire, I am stronger than you are." Emma laughed and shook her head.

"It was a wonderful joke!"

"It was no joke." Emma lifted her hand and charged toward Mas, she cycled around Mas and slashed across her back. Mas growled and sliced up Emma's chest. "Once I dispose of you, I will choose my mate."

"Right, well once I slaughter you, there won't be anyone to worry about." Emma grabbed Mas's throat and slammed her into a tree, then she charged toward Mas and thrust her hand through her chest and through the tree. "Your mate, my mate, I think it's more important to me to choose the mate. Why? Well it is because I am the Grand Vampire and you are nothing but a weak little minion.

"Damn you, I'll send you straight to hell!" Mas lifted her feet up and kicked Emma in the chest and sent her flying into another tree. "Why don't you go with Dracula? That always works."

"I am not Dracula's mistress, but you can be." Emma smirked and flew toward Mas, Mas then flew toward Emma with her hands in the air. Mas brought her hands down and sliced through Emma's neck. "Damn!"

"Heh, looks like I have beheaded you, that was simple."

"What part of 'use a grave shovel' didn't you understand?" Emma smirked and her body walked over to her head and picked it up, she then placed it on her neck and sighed. "Anyway, I did mention it wasn't that easy to kill me."

"Oh, so you want me to use a grave shovel? Well I don't have that, so which of the other alternate methods do you want? I am sure I can find something to accommodate you!"

"Good luck doing that."

"There is one thing that vampires can do," Mas said with a smirk. Emma raised her eyebrow and Mas clenched her fist and opened it quickly. "A vampire, half or full can take away another vampire's vampire blood. That would turn them human again."

"You would try that on me?" Emma narrowed her eyes and chuckled. "I don't think that would work for you."

"Why wouldn't it? I think I'd love seeing you go human, seeing as how old you are. You'll probably wrinkle and die old hag." Mas charged toward Emma and dug her nails into her chest.

"Ah! Damn you!" Emma grabbed Mas's arm and Mas grinned violently as red essence flowed into her arm.

"Your vampire blood, it's so warm and yet it is so old." Emma growled and pulled Mas's hand off of her.

"I'll kill you for that one…" Emma brought her hand up across Mas's chest but Mas dodged the blow and dug her nails into Emma's back.

"I'll show you who the real Grand Vampire is!"

"Damn it!" Emma's body started to prune as more of her vampire blood was sucked into Mas's hand. Mas laughed evilly and Emma quickly kicked back, causing Mas to fly into a tree. "You filthy swine, how dare you attempt to turn me human by draining my vampire blood!" Mas chuckled and stood up, she dusted herself off and walked toward Emma.

"It's merely removing the vampire bits from your red blood cells, it's really a very easy thing to do. Oh, and I dare, I love to dare." Emma put her hands up as Mas charged toward her, Mas slammed Emma against a tree and grabbed her wrists. "Prepare to die before your one true master!" Mas placed her hand on Emma's head and dug her nails in, Emma screamed as her vampire blood drained into Mas's arm. "Yes, yes! Pure essence, purest of blood, it strengthens me!"

"No!" Emma squirmed but soon found that she was now weaker than Mas was, it was not long before the vampire essence stopped flowing into Mas's arm. Mas released and Emma cowered on the ground, she stared at Emma's old and wrinkled human body and smirked.

"This is what you get, old hag." Emma's body shook and she slowly moved her head up as Mas lifted her foot and held it over Emma's head. "I guess this is where we say our goodbyes, you filthy little dirt bag." Mas grinned as she brought her foot crashing down; she then turned around and slowly walked away. "I _am_ the strongest Vampire, I am the Grand Vampire."

* * *

Well is that good or bad, Emma's dead and Sam's vampire killed her! You had to know that we'd be seeing that thing again. The vampire has all of Sam's emotions and feelings, this includes Lust. Love for Sam, Lust for Mas, now might be a good time to say this: Run Freddie Run! The next chapter will be up soon, very soon.


	32. Freddie in Danger

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 32 (Freddie in Danger)

Sam walked toward the lake area, she needed to think about some things and she had thought previously about Oliver's advice. She was wondering if maybe Freddie really did like her, she hoped that he did and she dreamed that it was true. "Maybe it is true, maybe he does like me as more than just a friend," Sam said to herself. The others said Freddie was probably at the lake, so that's why she was heading there, she had to know if he loved her back.

When she arrived at the lake, she stood behind a few trees and looked out to see Freddie standing on the deck that went out over the lake. She was finding it hard to resist just keeping her eyes locked onto him, he who was her fearless protector. It was Freddie who was the one she was falling head over heels in love with, whether he liked Carly or not. _"He's been protecting me all this time."_

It seemed that Freddie had been taking a swim, because Sam noticed that his shirt was off and his body glistened in the sun. She actually found herself caught in a trance as his muscles bulged when he stretched and flexed them. She shook her head to avoid lusting over him, she knew she was starting to turn red by looking at him and she was afraid of what would happen if he saw her hiding in the trees.

"It's not polite to stare," A voice said from behind. Sam raised her eyebrow and turned to see Mas standing behind her with a smirk on her face. "I see you gazing at the boy, but what I know is that you will not be able to get the boy." Sam raised her eyebrow and growled.

"What do you intend to do? Also, what happened to Emma?"

"Oh, Emma's gone sweetie, there's a new grand vampire at the camp. That is me; I'm the new female vampire hanging around. Oh and I don't intend to do anything at all, at least not yet." Sam raised her eyebrow and Mas pointed toward Freddie who was putting his shirt back on. "Actually I'm getting a little help from Dracula; good old Dracula will make things a lot easier for me if things go well."

"What?" Sam turned around to see Dracula making his way toward Freddie, Freddie did not see Dracula. "Freddie, look out!" Freddie looked up and over, then he spotted Dracula charging at him.

"Crap, sneak attack!" Freddie exclaimed while jumping out of the way. He looked around to see if Sam had called out to him, but he couldn't see her anywhere. Freddie looked over and saw Dracula standing still, Dracula wasn't in any different form but his own. He was tall and pale; he had black, almost soulless eyes and the usual black hair that came in a V shape just around the hairline area. Dracula also had a black cape that had a crimson color on the inside, he also wore a black suit with a white inside shirt.

"Mr. Benson, please join my league of the undead," Dracula said with a dark look on his face.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'll have to say no!"

"It was not a question." Dracula charged toward Freddie and slashed at him. Freddie dodged and his hands began to glow red, he brought his hand up and blew Dracula back with a blast.

"I don't give a damn if it was a question or not, I'm not going to allow you to make me one of you."

"If you are to become one of my minions and a full vampire, that will be a much more pleasurable experience. Would you not enjoy the eternal life that I could give to you?"

"I'd rather not, sorry but living on earth forever is not in my future plans. I'd much rather die when I get old and hit the age I'm supposed to die at. Besides, wouldn't you biting me just make me half vampire?"

"No. That is only if I bite you accidently with the intention of turning a female into my bride, it is a much different bite." Dracula stepped forward and dusted off his suit. "Why would you turn down immortality? If you live forever as a vampire, you can never die by being cut." Freddie shrugged his shoulders and spoke a word, soon a large arrow formed in the sky and shot toward Dracula. Dracula grunted as the arrow shot into his chest.

"I'm warning you Dracula, you don't want to mess with me."

"Ugh…I am the least of your worries, Mr. Benson. You should know that your father has been turned into stone and there is a witch out there working to kill you all and be the strongest witch of all."

"Oh, you don't say…"

"Yes, and that witch will be helping to give Voorhees some more capabilities than what he already has. I am sure you desire immortal life now, you won't be able to protect Miss Puckett without that." Freddie narrowed his eyes and growled.

"You keep your hands off of Sam, I'll protect her with my life, and I don't need what you're selling in order to protect her. She's mine and no one will come near her while I'm still standing." Dracula crossed his arms and started to chuckle.

"Ridiculous, you think you can protect so easily, without immortal life and such a weak will?"

"You tell me if you think I'm weak when I do this!" Freddie charged toward Dracula and punched him in the gut; he then grabbed Dracula by the throat and slammed him into a tree. "Do you still think I'm too weak to protect the woman that I-" Dracula lifted his legs and kicked Freddie in the chest and sent him flying into another tree; he then charged toward Freddie and cut him across the chest.

"You're as weak as they come, you need immortality or else she will die. You can't honestly expect to protect her without it; you'll be turned to stone if you reject it!"

"How the hell do you arrive at that?" Freddie punched Dracula in the face and then kicked him in the chest. "Whatever I can do to save her life, that's what I will do. I've told you several times already, I don't need what you are selling because I will never choose immortality. Do you think I am stupid? If I let you turn me into one of your minions, I will only become evil and I'll probably cause more harm and damage to Sam than I would be protecting her."

"That is your option." Dracula grabbed Freddie's throat and slammed him into a tree. "But as I said, I'm not giving you an option." Freddie grabbed Dracula's hand and growled, his hand began to glow and Dracula saw his arm starting to slowly burn. "Smart, trying to burn my arm off by using your magic powers…however, I wont allow it." Dracula lifted his hand up and thrust it into Freddie's chest.

"Ugh!" Freddie grunted as Dracula smirked, his hands fell to he side and blood spilled from his mouth. Sam watched with wide eyes and horror on her face.

"There, now let me bite you. Your wound will heal up and you will be a full vampire by midnight tonight. The only way you would stay fully human is if by chance another vampire sucks the vampire blood from your system, but I don't suspect that will happen. Why? No one will find where you are going to be hidden." Freddie's eyes were weak and his head fell forward, Dracula then bit into his neck and Sam screamed in terror. "I will transport you to a safe place, where you will not be bothered by anybody until midnight has passed." With that, a cloud of smoke enveloped Freddie and caused him to vanish.

"Freddie!" Sam exclaimed as she ran forward. Mas smirked and followed her out.

"What a smart move on your part," Mas stated with a chuckle. "Run out to where Dracula is and while another evil vampire is with you." Sam turned to glare at Mas, she wasn't in the mood for jokes or anything similar to that. She then turned to Dracula and charged toward him, she grabbed his shirt and slammed him into a tree.

"You bastard, what did you do to Freddie!" Dracula smirked and Sam's hands started to turn red. "What did you do to him, where is he, tell me!"

"You want to join him, but I see something in you that holds more potential." Sam raised her eyebrow and Dracula smirked. "The blood that flows inside of you, it is rich with nutrients. The rage that seems to burn within you, it is perfect!"

"Where the hell are you going with this?"

"I believe Dracula wants you for his bride," Mas said with a chuckle as she walked up to Sam. "It's no problem for you, I'm sure."

"Dracula, you're a bastard!" Sam exclaimed with wide eyes. "Mas is my vampire anyway, why don't you just take her?" Mas rolled her eyes and Dracula chuckled.

"Mas is much different than you are," Dracula stated. He looked into Sam's eyes and she found herself falling into a trance. "Ah, how perfect, now that you have been enchanted, I will make you my bride."

"The hell you will!" A voice exclaimed. Dracula raised his eyebrow as a blue orb appeared around Sam and pulled her away. Sam stood in the orb as it came to a stop next to Oliver. "Keep your hands off my sister!"

"Oh look, it's the one male I can't enchant," Mas said with narrow eyes.

"Probably because you are from the same blood as Sam," Dracula stated. "You would be enchanting your brother…in a way."

"Whatever, we have what we've come for." Mas crossed her arms and chuckled sinisterly as Dracula stepped in front of her.

"Come find Freddie by midnight."

"You'll find him and then if you want to try, you can find a way to stop him from turning into a vampire and becoming my most handsome mate." Oliver growled as the two vampires vanished, he looked over at Sam and saw her starting to fall over. Oliver quickly caught Sam in his arms and she groaned as she opened her eyes.

"Oliver, what happened?" Sam asked quietly.

"The vampires are gone now," Oliver said in a soothing voice. "You're fine now; we have to find Freddie before midnight though. You are going to have to be the one to get rid of the vampire blood that's in him."

"What! I don't know how!"

"Heh, you'll find a way, but you're the one who's half vampire and vampires can separate vampire blood from others." Oliver helped Sam to stand up straight and she looked at where Freddie once stood and sighed.

"I have to do it though, no matter what the cost is, I _will_ bring Freddie back."

"Good, now until then, let's return to the cabin." Sam nodded as Oliver placed his hand on her back to keep her from falling, the two then walked back toward the cabin in silence.

* * *

Oh my, Freddie could turn into a vampire, do things really look that bleak? What will happen next I wonder, stick around and find out!


	33. Waking Freddie

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

A/N: If one story is posted early, the other is also.

* * *

Chapter 33 (Waking Freddie)

"That's it, I have to save him," Sam said as she sat on the bed. "I don't want to lose him."

"So you admit that you love him?" Oliver asked with a smirk. Sam narrowed her eyes and tossed her pillow at him, he grabbed it before it made contact with him. "Aw, poor aim you have there Sam!" Sam jumped off her bed and hit Oliver in the back of the head.

"Don't talk to me about having a bad aim!" Oliver sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "That hurt didn't it?"

"You're so lucky you're my sister." Sam stuck her tongue out at Oliver and he rolled his eyes. "Anyway, we need to find Freddie and get him awake before he actually turns into a vampire." Sam nodded her head in response, she had no idea what she was going to do or how she was going to go about getting Freddie back to normal.

"What do you think will happen if he turns into a full fledged vampire?"

"He may never be able to return to normal," Derek said from his bed. "Then again, we could remove the vampire blood from him, but it would be extremely hard to do that. There's also the fact that if this Mas vampire gets to him before you, we may never catch him."

"Uh…why is that?" Sam dreaded the answer to that statement, she knew that if Mas was her dark side then Mas probably had a thing for Freddie. She didn't want Freddie to become the mate of some horrible, vile creature.

"If Mas makes him her mate, there will be no turning back. He is lost...forever." Sam paled and Oliver looked over at her sadly, he knew the gravity of the current situation. Everyone in the room silenced, they didn't want to think of Freddie as not able to return, and Freddie was one of the stronger guys in the camp at the moment.

"We have to get to him then," Lilly said quietly. She and Casey looked over at Sam, knowing full well her feelings for Freddie and the fear that she probably had at the current moment. If anything, Oliver and Derek were tough, but they were more the smart guys while Freddie seemed to do more of the fighting, so that was one reason to get him, but not the only one.

"I have to save him," Sam said quietly. "I can't let him become the mate of some vampire that I hate more than anything."

"How can you hate her?" Oliver asked with a smirk. "She's you." Sam narrowed her eyes and glared at him; he chuckled and shook his head slowly. "Anyway, let's go and find him. As a wizard, you should be able to locate him." Sam nodded, wizards were able to locate other wizards, and she knew Freddie had to be nearby. Sam sighed and closed her eyes.

"Find Freddie…" A vision of Krueger appeared and Sam let out a sigh. "Wrong one, find Freddie Benson." Oliver snickered and the image of Freddie came to Sam. Freddie was lying on a wooden floor, his wound going away quickly and nothing but four wooden walls surrounded him. She eyed the area and saw that it was the very cabin they had found the instructor's body at. Everyone waited eagerly as Sam slowly opened her eyes.

"Did you find him?" Casey asked with a raised eyebrow. Sam nodded her head and everyone smiled. "So where is he?"

"He's in the instructor's cabin, but that one is the furthest cabin from here."

"So what, we'll still go get him!" Oliver said quickly while standing up. "If my sister's happiness is at stake, then we need to do something about it."

"Now nobody said my happiness was at stake!"

"Sure, Freddie's very life is in danger."

"So? I mean come on, if we lose the tech geek…" Sam stopped herself there, she just couldn't bring herself to continue, she couldn't bear the thought of losing Freddie. "If we lose him, Carly won't be happy…"

"Sam! You can't possibly…yeah, she wouldn't be happy but come on, do you honestly think that they care more about each other than Freddie cares for you? After all that he's done?" Sam glanced to the side and let out a small sigh, she wanted to believe that Freddie would really love her, she did. The only thing was that Freddie started like every other guy.

"Freddie loves Carly, that's all I know. Freddie loves Carly, Jonah loves Carly, Jake loves Carly, do I need to continue?"

"We get the point, all the guys love Carly," Casey said in almost a harsh tone. "That doesn't mean that no guy on earth would love you! From what we've seen so far, Freddie loves you more than he even loves himself!"

"She has a point if you think about it," Oliver stated. "Freddie seemed ready to die for you, isn't that just what he did the other night? Well, almost did. Freddie almost died protecting you."

"I suggest you just put the thought of the guys liking Carly in the back of your head," Derek said while crossing his arms. "Sure a few of those guys you mentioned might like her, but you don't know it."

"Even if Freddie says it, you have to wonder if he actually means it," Lilly said with a sigh. "Does he ever look at Carly when he says it? Listen to his voice and look in his eyes, do they seem honest when he says he loves her?" Sam blinked and stared ahead, she never thought of that. Every time she remembered Freddie saying it, he was always looking elsewhere, he never looked into her eyes and he never looked at Carly.

"Never…" Oliver smirked and placed his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Then let's go get him and when we find him, you can ask him what he really means," Oliver stated. "Also, just ask him, if he can't look you straight in the eyes and tell you that he loves Carly, then I guarantee you that he does _not_ love Carly." Sam shrugged as everybody left the cabin, they had to go together since midnight was only a few hours away and the monsters had to be awake at the current time.

"The cabin all the way on the other side of the camp…" Sam sighed and Oliver patted her on the back.

"We can do this, sis." Sam nodded and the group all broke into a run, they needed to get this done as quickly as possible. They were on the lookout for Krueger, Blaze or Jason, they couldn't risk running into them.

"Going somewhere?" A voice asked from behind. The voice belonged to Blaze, the group mentally cursed and Derek stopped running.

"I'll deal with them, keep going!" Derek exclaimed. He knew Jason was with Blaze, it just seemed that was always the case.

"I want to go with Derek," Casey said quickly.

"Keep running!" Lilly shouted. "Derek's strong enough to handle them, don't you think?" Casey nodded and the group continued to run until they met up with Krueger.

"Sorry, this is the stopping point," Krueger said with a smirk. "I hope you brought a first aid kit, you're going to need it."

"No time, Krueger!" Sam shouted as she thrust her hand into the air. Krueger shouted as he was hit by a blast of light.

"Crap!"

"Go ahead, I think I can handle him with a little telekinesis," Lilly said with a smirk.

"Are you sure you can do it?" Oliver asked. Lilly nodded and Sam continued to run with Oliver. Krueger groaned and bared his teeth as Sam and Oliver passed him, the instant he stood up, he found himself flying thanks to Lilly. Casey had stayed behind with Lilly, to ensure nothing bad would happen.

"We're almost there!" Sam said with tears starting to come to her eyes. "Just a little while longer and we'll get Freddie back!" Oliver smiled at his sister, he loved how determined she was.

"Keep a hold of that mindset, I would go back to Lilly but I think that would be a bad idea." Oliver needed to stay with Sam at the moment, if anything went wrong and they lost Freddie, he needed to be with her in case of a breakdown. There was also the chance of her running into one of the vampires; Dracula would not be the best vampire for her to run into. Soon they made it to the cabin, they could see Freddie lying on the floor, and his body was already starting to turn sticky and thinner.

"Well the least they could have done was place him on a desk…"

"So let's put him on a desk." Oliver smirked and Sam rolled her eyes. "Okay, so you don't want any jokes or anything, no problem. I was only trying to lighten the mood a little."

"Hey, good job finding this place," A voice said. Oliver and Sam looked over to the corner of the cabin and saw Mas, she was clapping her hands together. "I didn't think you would ever find it. Pity, you only have about an hour to go before you lose Freddie for good."

"No, I'm not going to lose him," Sam said with narrow eyes.

"Oh, you're not?"

"I refuse to lose the man I love!" Sam's eyes and hands glowed a bright red color; she brought her hand up and zapped Mas.

"Ugh! Damn you…Damn you to hell!" Mas charged toward Sam and slammed her into a wall. "You shouldn't have come; you only hasten your death!" Mas lifted her hand up and pointed her nails toward Sam, she started to slash downwards but Oliver grabbed her wrist.

"How about you do us all a favor, leave my sister alone," Oliver said with a sneer on his face. Oliver then tossed Mas into another wall, his hands turned to a blue color and he held his arms out to the side. Mas raised her eyebrow when it seemed nothing happened. "Mas, take a look outside, I have put a blue force field around the entire cabin. This is good enough to hold only that which is good inside, so you're about to be thrust out of this cabin very quickly."

"What?" Mas felt something tugging at her; she put her nails in the floor as her legs lifted off the ground and toward the door of the cabin. "Crap! I'll kill you!" Mas's grip broke and she found herself flying out of the cabin. "I'll get you for this, bastard!"

"Thanks for that," Sam said with a sigh. She looked over at Freddie and saw his hands shaking; she rushed over to him and knelt beside him. "I can't believe how badly his body looks right now…How do I remove the vampire blood?" Freddie's hands had veins popping out and his nails were gaining a point, his hair was even changing. She could see that his mouth was open and inside were two teeth that were pointy and longer than the others in his mouth. "Oliver, what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know; suck his vampire blood out somehow!"

"I know…but how…" Sam saw Freddie's body twitch again, she knew she didn't have long before he was gone for good.

"Well if it's vampire blood, it's almost like foul water when someone's drowning. I guess he's drowning in all the vampire blood."

"Heh…it does look like he's drowning." Sam let out a sigh, she hated not knowing what she had to do. _"I love you Freddie, please stay with me."_ Sam placed her arm around Freddie and lowered her lips to his, a stray tear fell from her eye and landed onto his cheek as her warm lips touched his cold lips.

"You're kissing him, or just sucking out the blood that way? I didn't mean for you to do _that_, the most you could have done was CPR…" Oliver rolled his eyes and chuckled, Sam was free to do whatever she wished.

_"Freddie, please come back to me."_ Oliver looked at his watch, it was already midnight. He looked over at Sam, her eyes were closed and her lips were still with Freddie's, but something was different. Oliver raised his eyebrow, Freddie's hands had stopped their shivering and his color was returning, Sam was taking out all of Freddie's vampire blood.

"It's working Sam, you've done it…" Sam lifted her head and smiled as she looked down at Freddie's peaceful face.

"Now we just need to get the tech geek to wake up and we're out of here."

"Yeah…" Oliver rolled his eyes once more, he figured Sam would never stop calling Freddie a dork or tech geek, it was just her way of showing her affection. "Let's hope the others fared well against the creatures, they should have returned to their slumber by now." Oliver walked over to Freddie and Sam slowly stood up. "Shall I kick him to see if he wakes up?"

"What?" Sam raised her eyebrow and sighed. "You don't think he's been through enough for one day?"

"Well hey, I think I'm due in to kick the guy my baby sister loves." Sam crossed her arms and rolled her eyes in response to the statement, she looked down at Freddie to see his eyes starting to open. "Well, it looks like he's waking up! I don't think I have to kick him now."

* * *

Oliver and kicking Freddie lol. Hey, it seems to have turned out alright, Sam woke Freddie! And we're drawing ever closer to the long awaited Chapter 35. No, it's not the end of the story, but it's something even better, something so long awaited by everyone!


	34. Talking Man to Man

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

A/N: I'm on a friend's computer right now, my internet isn't working! I'm going to try to do what I can till Tuesday (hopefully my internet will work then!) So I will update for today and tomorrow, I may have to put Monday's update as well...

* * *

Chapter 34 (Talking Man to Man)

"My head is in extreme pain right now, so what just happened?" Freddie asked as he struggled to sit up.

"Oh nothing happened at all," Oliver stated with a smirk. "Sam just removed the vampire blood from your system, you're now back to your normal, perfectly healthy self. Would you like to know what Sam just did?" Oliver felt a nudge and looked over to see Sam shaking her head and mouthing the word 'No.'

"So I was turning into a vampire?"

"Yep, so let's get you back to the cabin and hope the others are all alive." Oliver bent over and helped Freddie to his feet, Sam was looking at Freddie with concern in her eyes.

"So are you okay?" Sam asked as she looked up and down Freddie's body, checking for wounds or anything foreign. "You're not hurt or wounded or anything?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine," Freddie responded. He looked around the cabin and figured they were at the instructor's cabin, this was fine by him, he didn't care where they were. Oliver placed one of Freddie's arms around his shoulders to help keep Freddie from falling over as they walked. The three exited the cabin and walked toward their main cabin. They saw Lilly running up to them with Derek and Casey, it was good to know that they were okay.

"You know, you never told me you were telekinetic," Oliver said while looking at Lilly.

"I wanted to keep it secret," Lilly responded in an almost shy voice. "My dad was telekinetic and so it passed on to me, I usually use it but most of the time I like to keep it secret."

"That's acceptable, glad to see all of you are okay."

"Yeah, it's good to see you managed to make it safely," Derek said with a nod. "Hey Freddie, I don't know whether to say good morning or to say good night." Freddie looked at Derek, he was so tempted to say a sarcastic remark, but he didn't.

"Hey Oliver, I think I can walk from here." Oliver nodded and let Freddie walk on his own. As the group continued walking back to the cabin, Sam kept her gaze on Freddie. She wanted to make sure he'd be okay and that he wouldn't die on them.

"So, is he part vampire now?" Casey asked with a concerned tone. Derek shook his head, Freddie wasn't bit in the way that would have made him half vampire and Sam sucked out all of his vampire blood. "So he shouldn't be vampire?"

"There should be no vampire blood left in him, if there was, then he would still be turning into a vampire," Derek said in a low voice. Everybody stared at Derek for a moment and then nodded with understanding, it seemed like Sam took out all his vampire blood, so he was in the clear. They made it to the cabin and everyone started going in, Oliver grabbed Freddie's shirt and Sam stopped at the door to look back.

"Go inside, Sam," Oliver said with a smirk.

"What are you doing?" Freddie and Sam both asked.

"Just go inside, I need to talk to Freddie about the whole wizard thing. There are a few important things he might not know about."

"Is it anything I can hear?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's nothing that you don't already know." Sam sighed and shrugged, she didn't really care in that case.

"Whatever, I'm going inside now." Sam walked inside and Oliver huffed as he dragged Freddie a distance away from the cabin.

"What's going on?" Freddie asked as Oliver released him, he sat down on a rock and Oliver sat down elsewhere.

"We need to talk about a few things, I think it's time we get a few things straight." Freddie raised his eyebrow and Oliver crossed his arms. "We won't be talking about magic, that was just to get Sam inside."

"Yeah…I kind of figured that much, so what do you need?"

"Well, can't we just sit down and have a talk without you assuming that I am going to say something negative?"

"Were you?"

"Well actually…I want to talk to you about my sister." Freddie nodded, he was open to discussion about Sam and his feelings for her.

"I love her."

"I realize that, it seems to be the case. There are some things that seem to disagree with that, though." Freddie raised his eyebrow and Oliver crossed his arms over. "Like your relationship with Carly."

"She is just a close friend, I have never held any real feelings for her. Carly is only the dream for most guys, but to me, Sam is the real thing and I have always cared for her the most."

"So you haven't ever really held any feelings for Carly? Then why did you say you did?" Freddie crossed his arms and sighed, he always wondered if that would come back to haunt him.

"I stopped saying I liked her, I used to say it because I thought it would get Sam jealous and cause her to like me. I realize though that it was wrong of me to do that and I played with the hearts of both girls."

"It really hurts Sam, you should see her some times. After Jonah happened, she was sure that all guys seemed to go after Carly and that she was second to Carly. She grew jealous, that's for sure, but she was growing jealous of her best friend and that was not healthy."

"I agree, and that is why I stopped saying it. You must understand, I love Sam and I always will. I can't stand to see her in pain, that's why I'll do anything to make sure she's going to be out of harm's way."

"I have no doubt of your feelings for her, but I also don't deny her feelings toward you."

"Do you honestly think she still cares about me? I don't think she feels the same for me as I do…"

"She does. Trust me, she's more in love with you than you can ever know." Freddie nodded and looked out to where the lake was.

"Then she doesn't like Jake…"

"Of course she doesn't like Jake, I don't like Jake! I wouldn't let her date that vain person no matter what!" Freddie chuckled and shook his head, he was pretty sure Sam would chew Oliver out for trying to keep her from dating whoever she wanted.

"You're positive she'd be okay with that?" Oliver raised his eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

"Trust me, she values my opinion more than you think."

"She does?"

"Of course she does, if I told her I didn't like Jake, she probably wouldn't like him so much. I know I told her I didn't like that Jonah guy, but that was after she started dating him and sort of got blinded by the guy."

"So…does she know your thoughts on me?"

"Yes." Oliver rubbed his chin and smirked as Freddie glanced to the side and then at Oliver.

"What _are_ your thoughts on me?"

"You're an idiot and a bastard." Freddie raised his eyebrow and Oliver smirked. "I'm kidding of course. You're cool, I think you're different from the guys that Sam tells me about. You have a good heart, you're smart, and you are a decent kind of guy. From what I have seen during the time we've been here…You care genuinely about her, you would protect her with your life, and you would try not to hurt her in any way. I would say you have my approval, and Sam knows it."

"She's beautiful, you know. She has a beautiful personality and a good heart, underneath that rough exterior that she has lies a very soft interior."

"Well yeah, I know that, I'm her brother. The only thing is, does she know it? Does she know that is what you think of her? Go tell her that, you don't have to tell me."

"You really think she feels anything for me?" Oliver narrowed his eyes and looked at Freddie as if to tell him that he was stupid.

"Well I don't know, maybe she just kissed you to wake you up for no good reason at all."

"Wait…she did what?" Freddie's eyes widened and Oliver stood up.

"She kissed you, hoping that it would wake you up. It seemed to work, she woke you up and saved you from turning into an ugly little vampire."

"Yeah, I bet that wouldn't have been too great…being a vampire."

"No it would not, if you turned into one, I would have had to kill you because Sam sure as hell wouldn't have done it."

"Right, I'll be sure to go talk to her."

"You better, because it would be devastating if something like this happened again and Sam never was able to know how you felt or tell you how she felt." Freddie nodded his head in response and looked over to the cabin, he smiled when he saw Sam standing just outside the door.

"She's been watching us, do you think she was waiting to see if she had to kill us?" Oliver raised his eyebrow and looked over at Sam, he chuckled and shook his head.

"No, she probably was just concerned and wanted to see what was going on." Freddie stood up and Oliver started to walk past him, Oliver then patted his shoulder and smiled.

"Go on and talk to her now, it's the best time you can have. The ball is in your court right now Freddie, go ahead and make the move." Freddie watched as Oliver walked toward the cabin and into the building, he shifted his eyes and they connected with Sam's eyes for a moment.

* * *

You know what this means, there will be something big next chapter, the long awaited one!


	35. True Love

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

A/N: HERE IT IS! I guarantee this chapter will make you feel it, the content of this chapter should make it worth the wait. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 35 (True Love)

Sam breathed in when Freddie's eyes met hers, she could feel the intensity of his gaze and all that surrounded her faded to nothing. The moonlit sky seemed to shine its light onto her and onto Freddie, once he had her gaze, she was locked, trapped in his powerful eyes. His eyes beckoned to her, calling out to her, telling her to go toward him. She could feel her body start to take control, her heart began pumping blood through every vein inside of her at a rapid pace. Her leg shook slightly as she took a step forward, Freddie's gaze on her did not shift and he stood in only one place with only a firm stance.

"Come." That was the voice that seemed to enchant her, Freddie's lips did not move, but he was telling her to walk toward him. She couldn't let him see the effect he was having on her, that would be revealing too much of her inner thoughts. He had to know though, he had to know that he had some effect on her of some kind. She may have loved him but she just couldn't shake off the feeling that he truly loved another, whether that was true or not, she still wanted nobody to love other than Freddie. She didn't know whether it was a trick on her eyes or not but the moon seemed to cast a bluish glow right on Freddie, a spotlight almost. With every step she took, her heart beat faster. _"Keep coming,"_ the voice spoke to her. She wouldn't stop, not even the world would stop her now.

Freddie watched on as Sam walked toward him, her beautiful golden hair swayed in the breeze with every step she took. _"She's beautiful,"_ Freddie thought. Freddie kept his gaze on Sam's eyes, her beautiful crystal blue eyes, he couldn't tear his gaze from them for his life. Those eyes were probably the most enchanting eyes that he'd ever seen in his life, they held such power and they were so easy to get lost in. Freddie noticed that the moon had cast a bluish glow over her, very much like a spotlight. That was how she was to him, everywhere in his life, she was there in the spotlight. He knew well that the days would only grow more fearsome and the hazards would become great, if anything, he could not let Sam go before he told her just how much he loved her.

"So Tech Geek, are you ready to come back inside?" Sam asked one she got to Freddie. "Or are you just going to stand out here the whole time, staring at nothing." Freddie smirked and kept his eyes locked onto Sam's eyes. Sam knew he wasn't staring into nothing, but she wasn't about to let him know just how he was making her feel at the moment. "Well, what's it going to be? Are you going to come inside or not, dork?"

The wind whistled as it blew across the two, it was a cool wind, ready to lend its cool air to anyone who was being burnt by the hot air of summer. It did little to cool Sam from the intense warmth that her blood was sending off in her body. She stood in silence as the wind blew once more, she once again found herself lost in Freddie's eyes, and Freddie might never know just how well he was at putting her in a trance. "Dork, are you going to answer or not?"

"Follow me," Freddie said as he took Sam's hand in his. Sam had to catch her breath, she hadn't been planning on that. Sam knew she was starting to let her defenses down, she couldn't have that happen. She tried but couldn't convince herself to pull back. She didn't have the heart to pull back and insult Freddie. All she could manage to get out of her mouth was the word 'okay.'

"Where are we going?" Sam asked while walking with Freddie. He smiled softly but did not answer, instead he led her toward where the lake was. "So you're not going to tell me what's up, dork?" Freddie looked at her and smirked, this gesture sent blood rising to her cheeks and caused her to try and look away. "That's okay Geek, don't tell me anything. But I will warn you, try anything weird and I'm kicking you." Freddie looked straight ahead and chuckled.

"Go ahead and try." Sam felt her cheeks get hot once more as Freddie gently squeezed her hand. That sounded like a challenge to her, how dare he challenge her. If it wasn't for the fact that she was nearly in a trance because of him, she would definitely kick him to the ground. "You're a strong girl, Sam. I'm sure that you could kick me, given the chance." He was good, oh he was real good. Once they reached the lake, Freddie stopped walking when he reached the shore, but he did not release Sam's hand from his.

"I would so kick you...You're just lucky I don't feel like it right now." Freddie smirked and Sam bit onto her lip for a moment. "So, Fred-dork, why did you bring me to the lake?" Teasing him like that really seemed to be the only way to cover her feelings, but he saw right through her façade.

"I just think it's beautiful out here." Sam looked out on the lake and watched how the waves rippled beneath the starlit and moonlit sky, it really was a beautiful sight to see. She looked at Freddie who was gazing out at the lake, she was tempted to rest her head on his shoulder but she resisted that urge. She had a lot of practice with hiding her emotions and holding back on whatever urges she had, what reason did she have to not have so much practice, she couldn't show her true desire around Freddie. Yeah, that was impossible to show, he loved Carly. Sam lowered her head and gazed down at her feet, it was a sign that Freddie definitely caught.

"Why am I so jealous of her?" Sam asked under her breath. She knew she shouldn't be jealous of Carly, but it was hard not to be. "She's so beautiful…I'm just…below average compared to her." Sam's face hardened slightly, she was afraid of these thoughts, she couldn't stand being jealous of her best friend. Could she help it though? The man she loved would never love her back. "He loves her…" Freddie heard the mutterings that Sam was making, he didn't have to understand what she was saying to know what it was that she was possibly thinking. Her thoughts were something that he knew by now, she was just struggling with her demons. Freddie smiled softly and looked up at the night sky, he truly loved the fact that the stars in the sky were so easily seen, that was probably one of the very few peaceful things in the camp.

"Sam, let me share with you a hobby that nobody else knows about." Sam raised her eyebrow and looked at Freddie with curiosity, he had something he enjoyed doing and never told anyone, he had her attention now. "Every night of my life, I go outside and I just gaze at the stars. I used to do this all the time when I was younger, my dad and I would go out to the countryside and we'd just sit there all night long." Sam blinked and looked at the sky with a smile, if she was the first person he was telling this to, then she felt happy about it. "Every night I will often leave and go to the top of the roof, there's a telescope that I put up there, I use it to look at the stars and the planets." Sam was truly honored that Freddie was sharing this with her, it made her feel special.

"That's actually to be expected…dork…" Freddie closed his eyes and smirked, she was still acting tough. "I mean it, that's like a geek's greatest hobby."

"You would be interested to know that about three to four times a week, I go over to the gym and work out." Sam's mouth opened slightly, so that was why she felt such a pull earlier when she saw his shirtless form.

"Y-You work out? I would never have guessed!" Freddie nodded his head and Sam felt as though her hand wanted to break out in a sweat. "So what else do you have that I don't know about?"

"That mother-son synchronized swimming is not mother-son." Sam raised her eyebrow and tried not to look at the smirk that was etched across his face. She was already starting to feel like melting, she didn't need to look at his handsome smirk, if she did then she was bound to faint. Inwardly she laughed at the thought, Sam Puckett never fainted. "My mom takes me to the pool and she'll sometimes go out to get some needed supplies for certain things. I'm the fastest swimmer around."

_"So he has something to back up that strength, that's pretty good I suppose. Ugh, why am I thinking these things, I have to get away from here!"_ Sam glanced over at Freddie and bit her lip once more, it seemed no matter what he did or said, he gave her more reason to continue falling in love with him. "I must say, I'm impressed. I didn't think a dork like you would actually work out, you can stand all that sweat and odor?"

"I know someone who wouldn't be able to stand it." Sam raised her eyebrow and hoped for his sake that he wasn't talking about her. Though it was true that she hadn't really worked out in a long time, she knew Carly probably couldn't stand it. "The one who can't stand it is probably not the one I love, I would only be able to fall in love with someone who probably wouldn't complain about the sweat and the odor…" Sam's eye twitched, she was sure he was talking about her now. Why? It was because she knew that Freddie was in love with Carly, that meant that the one he didn't love was someone that would complain, he thought she would complain. "I'm telling you, Carly would probably do nothing but complain about the smell, I don't think she could handle the gym."

"What?" Sam's eyes stared out in shock, that didn't make any sense at all, he loved Carly, she was sure of it. "I don't understand…you love Carly though?" Sam saw as Freddie slowly shook his head, she didn't know what to think, tears were already exiting her eyes because of her jealousy towards Carly and now Freddie didn't love Carly. "Even still…Carly is-"

"Carly's a great person, that much is true. However when it comes down to it, Carly is far from the girl that I love." Sam raised her eyebrow and Freddie softly smiled at her. "There's another girl that I have fallen in love with, one who is much better than Carly, by far."

"What? Well…who is she? I mean, it's not that important…I just…"

"It's fine that you would want to know." Sam blushed once more, she didn't think Freddie would want to talk about it. Her mind was racing, and so was her heart. She wanted to know, she had to know who the other girl was. She knew it couldn't be Valerie, and she was dead sure that it was not her, no matter what the others all said about it, it couldn't be her. She was nothing, every guy liked Carly over her but no guy liked her. So Freddie liking her had to be impossible, right?

"I-I probably would do better not to bother you with that." Sam felt Freddie squeeze her hand softly, she closed her eyes and let a tear fall down. She knew if she continued asking, she would probably just ruin the beautiful moment they had at the lake and she would end up being rejected once again. She was sure that even Valerie was a girl chosen by guys more often than she was, because even Freddie went to her. She could hear Freddie start to talk again, try as she might, she couldn't shut her ears off to him.

"The girl I love…she's very much like the ocean, or the lake that you see here." Sam didn't open her eyes and she didn't look at Freddie, if she did, then she would have seen him looking at her with nothing but pure love in his eyes. In his eyes there was love that was meant for her and for her only. "The waves in the sea will crash like thunder, and though soft, it can still hold so much fear. However, the sea also holds a vast array of mystery and beauty inside of it, you will truly never know what is inside. When swimming in the sea, it's very much like that one beautiful girl that I know and that I love. The sea can be very safe to swim in, but if you make one wrong mistake, one wrong move, she can come back and bite you like crazy. That's one thing I love about her, is she's tough like that." Sam chuckled softly and felt the blood rising to her cheeks once more, there was just something about the way he described it that made her feel something inside of her. She knew for sure that he wasn't talking about Carly, she wasn't that tough or scary. She was sure it couldn't be Valerie, Valerie was just someone Freddie wanted to stay away from.

"If you're going to talk about her, _genius_, you may as well tell me her name." Sam rolled her eyes and glanced to the side as Freddie smirked once more. "Or you can let me talk and tell you what I think."

"No, I think it would be best to let me talk for now." Sam closed her mouth and glanced skyward, he wasn't going to let her say anything. That stunk, she wanted to at least be able to tell him that she had feelings for him before he dashed her hopes and shattered her heart, again.

"Fine, whatever you say, Tech Geek." Sam felt like running into the lake and going down, perhaps just staying under would help her.

"I would do almost anything for this girl, that's how special she is. I love her with all my heart, I would be willing to die just to make sure she stayed alive. This is someone I have loved since the time I met her. I love her laugh, the way she can make fun of you, the way she proves time and time again that she has a heart, and most of all, I love the way she's like a mystery and you never know just what you're going to get." Sam was sure she knew the girl he was talking about, but then she was also sure the girl was not her. She thought of just how perfect that description sounded, she would have to try and at least be happy for him if it even worked out. "By the way Sam, if you would like to talk, I think you can."

"I don't need your permission, dork!" Freddie smiled at Sam, he loved just how independent she truly was. He loved how he could see right through her, he knew her feelings were for him and he knew just how she was feeling right about now. She couldn't hide the fact that she really wanted to be that girl, but what she didn't seem to know entirely was that she was that very girl. Sam clenched her fist and turned to look at Freddie, tears had come from her eyes, she couldn't stand the man she loved talking about a woman so perfectly.

"Go on Sam, tell me what is on your mind."

"Shut it dork, you don't know what's on my mind!" Freddie smirked and Sam closed her eyes to avoid it, but it was difficult. "You want to know something? Let me tell you about the man that I love, let me do that. He's perfect in every way and he's a total idiot!"

"Oh he is, is he?"

"Yes! It's sure as hell not Jake, I don't think I could seriously hold any feelings for him no matter what. That boy, I've fallen so hard for him that it hurts! It hurts, Freddie!" Sam felt her heart pumping faster with each word she spoke, she wasn't sure how fast her heart could go before it stopped that infernal beating. Freddie had already broken down much of that shield she had up, that brick wall had already come crashing down and now she was letting the tears flow out of her eyes. "He, like every other boy I know seems to go after Carly! What am I? What am I, Freddie, what does she have that I don't have? Why can't a guy ever love me, why can't a guy ever choose me over her? I'm always second to Carly, it doesn't matter who I am or what I do, they _always_ choose Carly over me!"

"I didn't." Sam stopped there, she shut her eyes and felt her body begin to shake. Yeah, he had pretty much told her he didn't really love Carly like he loved the other girl. She then felt a gentle hand come up and wipe the tears off her face. "The girl I love, the one that stands before Carly, she is standing right before me on this very night." Sam's heart thumped and her eyes grew wide as Freddie moved his thumb over her lips and then placed it right underneath her lower lip. Her chin was literally tucked between his thumb and the side of his forefinger.

Her body then ceased to shake and she felt another presence coming toward her, she did not even blink and just gazed as Freddie's lips made contact with hers. It was then that her heart broke its steadily rapid pace and sped up like wildfire. She felt Freddie's hand smooth down her arm and then he wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her body close to his. The electrical energy inside of her was phenomenal, she never felt anything quite like this sensation.

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck, she was amazed by how he could make her feel. Her body felt like putty in his hands, she was willing to let him do whatever he wanted to do with her, it felt just as right being with him. When their lips parted, Sam kept her gaze with Freddie's powerful eyes, never daring to escape them.

"So…I'm the girl you were just now talking about?"

"You thought I was talking about another girl?" Freddie smirked and Sam's heart did a flip inside her chest.

"You work out, you could have any girl besides me…why me?"

"There isn't any girl like you. You're the one who has had the greatest effect on me, you are the one that I fell in love with." Tears were brought to her eyes once more, but this time they weren't tears of sadness or fear, they were tears of joy and relief. "You're the one I love."

"I've always been so afraid…all this time, you felt this way about…_me_, and all this time I've been falling in love with you while at the same time I was thinking it was never meant to be…"

"Hmm, who's the one acting like a dork now?" Freddie smirked and Sam narrowed her eyes. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you, Freddie." They kissed once more and then Sam rested her head on Freddie's shoulder, they then started to slow dance to nothing in particular. Though there was a song playing, it was found in the gentle breeze, the leaves ruffling and the waves rippling. That song was found in all the nightly sounds that surrounded them, it was the song of love, a little bit of peace to surround them in a place such as Camp Crystal Lake. Both danced to the music with the feeling of true love holding them together. "Who knew, you can find true love in a place like this." Freddie smiled and gently kissed Sam's forehead, he did find true love and it was awakened in the camp. Now that he had her though, he was not about to let her go, no, not in a million years.

* * *

There it is, I hope you enjoyed it, next will be up hopefull soon...


	36. Camp's New Arrivals

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 36 (The Camp's New Arrivals)

Marti sat in the front yard of her home; she was playing with her dolls and using magic on them. "Dolly, lift," Marti said with a smile. The doll lifted into the air and Marti pointed to the roof of her home. "Fly." The doll quickly landed on top of the house and Marti crossed her arms. "I can either get daddy to bring the doll down or I can do it myself…I know! I'll get dad to do it!" Suddenly a large puff of smoke appeared behind her; she stopped and turned around to see Hecate glaring at her with a grin on her face.

"Why hello there little girl, I am from the witches council," Hecate said with a soft voice.

"No you're not! Mommy's on the witches council with the Wizards of Light and Pigment, you're not one of them!"

"I was _sent_ by the witches' council to retrieve the Green Light Wizard. That would be Marti Venturi."

"Oh…why do you need to see me?" Hecate smiled and crossed her arms over.

"They need your help to seek out Samantha Puckett, Oliver Oken, and Freddie Benson, the Red Light, Red Pigment, and Blue Pigment Wizards." Marti raised her eyebrow, she was pretty sure any wizard could locate them without the trouble. "Well, I just need to get to them and alert them about a great danger! Only the Green Light or Yellow Pigment Wizard can transport us to Camp Crystal Lake, which is where they are."

"Mom is a Green Light, you could just ask her to transport you there." Marti's hands started to glow a greenish color, she looked back at her home and then to Hecate. "I don't know who you are but…" Marti couldn't sense Abby, but at the same time when she tried to find Abby, the trail led straight to Hecate. Marti whispered under her breath. "Find Abby Venturi's body." A vision appeared in her head, Abby was in stone. Marti moved her mind's eye around and saw Henry Benson and Oscar Oken. "No…"

"Is something the matter?" Marti opened her eyes and looked at Hecate, while looking around the scene with Abby and the others, she had sensed a lot of Hecate's aura in the room. Marti stepped back and growled.

"You, you're a bad lady!" Hecate raised her eyebrow and Marti started to run toward the house. Hecate raised her staff and chanted a word, with that the house and all its contents turned to stone. "No!"

"Okay listen here you little brat…" Marti looked over at Hecate and saw that her face had changed. "I need your powers; I need the powers of all Wizards. However I wasn't concerned with stealing the souls and powers of Sam, Oliver or Freddie, but it seems my little pawns have yet to kill them. So I need a way to get through the spell that keeps me out and then take their powers for my own."

"Oh…well…I wouldn't know how to get you there!" Marti stepped back again and Hecate held out her staff.

"Oh yes you do, you can get me there or I'll destroy you here. I can make you take me there or the Yellow Pigment will take me." Marti tapped her chin, she knew the Yellow Wizard was Miley Stewart, so it wouldn't be too hard to find her.

"You'll _never_ get to my brother's camp!" Hecate raised her eyebrow, she didn't care for Derek, she cared more to nab the souls and powers of the three in the camp that were Wizards. With those, she could easily be the strongest wizard and she could prove to her parents that she was better than that brother of hers.

"You will take me there if you want to live!" Hecate pointed her staff toward Marti and a beam of light shot out toward her. Marti quickly jumped out of the way and yelped.

"No, I will never let you find them!" Marti held her hands out and a green glow appeared around Hecate. "Freeze!"

"No!" Hecate froze and then Marti moved her hands around in a circle, a bright green orb appeared around her.

"Teleport me to the Yellow Pigment Wizard, Miley Stewart…" A large puff of smoke appeared and Marti was gone. Hecate's hand tightened around the staff and she soon broke free of Marti's spell.

"Damn that brat." Hecate narrowed her eyes and glanced around. "Now where did you run off to? Come out, come out, wherever you are…I refuse to stoop so low and call you 'my pretty' so reveal yourself to me!" Lightning flashed and Hecate saw Marti standing on a beach. "I have found you!" Hecate thrust her staff upwards and lighting hit the staff, she then disappeared into a cloud of smoke. She appeared in front of Rico's shack; she looked over and scowled at him.

"Yikes, I don't know who you are lady, but you're not buying anything from me!" Rico exclaimed.

"Shut up, brat, you know not who you speak to!" Hecate waved her hand over and Rico was slammed against his counter. "You should learn some manners, but sadly you run into me. Without your manners, no longer will you speak!" Rico gasped and screamed as his mouth began hurting; soon his lips were pressed together. Rico tried to talk, but he could not move his lips.

"That's her! That's the bad lady!" Marti exclaimed from behind. Hecate smirked and turned around, Marti and Miley were standing next to Amber Addison and Ashley DeWitt, Miley had been talking to them prior to Marti running up to her.

"Ah, hello there little girl…You thought you could run away from me?"

"Like, who is this fashion zombie?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, the clothes she's wearing look like she bought them from the hand-me-down store," Ashley said quickly. Both girls made their trademark hissing sound and pressed their fingers together, Hecate growled and turned to them.

"You two will pay dearly for your statements!" Hecate roared. Amber and Ashley rolled their eyes and Hecate pointed her staff toward them.

"Uh, what's she doing?" Miley asked with a raised eyebrow. She gasped as a beam hit the two girls; their souls left their bodies and went into the orb.

"Your souls, though weak, they give me more power!" Hecate exclaimed with evil laughter. Miley's jaw dropped and Rico ran over to Hecate and threw a weak punch, he missed and Hecate raised her eyebrow. "What were you just trying to do?" Miley's hands turned to a deep yellow color and she pointed at Rico.

"Talk," Miley said quietly. With that, Rico's mouth opened.

"Finally, I can speak again!" Rico exclaimed. Hecate growled and pointed her staff toward Miley, a blast of light shot from it but instead of it hitting Miley, Rico jumped in the path of it. Miley's eyes grew wide as Rico's body turned to stone. Hecate laughed and lifted her staff in the air, wild winds began to blow, thunder rumbled and lightning cracked.

"The glorious souls on this beach, they belong to me, they give me power!" Dark clouds appeared and lighting flashed again, Miley's body began to glow yellow, she looked at her hands and then all around her as the occupants of the beach started turning to stone.

"What's going on here?" Miley shouted, Marti quickly wrapped her arms around Miley as the fierce winds continued to grow stronger.

"We need to transport out of here!" Marti shouted. "We can't stay here, we have to reach Camp Crystal Lake!" With that, a yellow and green orb appeared around Miley and Marti, they requested to be teleported to Camp Crystal Lake and soon vanished in a cloud of smoke. When the storm ended, Hecate put her staff's end on the ground and looked around the beach.

"Those witches got away," Hecate said in a low voice. "Damn those brats!" Hecate waved her hand in the air and tried to locate them, but all she saw was a cloudy and red area on the screen. "Damn…it's the force field that keeps me out of Camp Crystal Lake." Hecate started to walk off, if she couldn't use the two witches that could get through that spell, being of the young age they were, then she'd have to find another way. As the only way that she or any other witch older than twenty five could get in, was if there was a young one to teleport them away.

-NEW SCENE-

Miley and Marti opened their eyes and looked around, they were inside a large wooden cabin but without any knowledge of where in the camp they were at. "Okay Marti, stay close to me," Miley said quietly. The two had exchanged their greetings once before, but that was about it. "So your brother is Derek Venturi?"

"Yes, that's my eldest brother, he should be here somewhere," Marti responded. Miley nodded and wiped her forehead, she was glad about one thing, they were nowhere near that freakish woman. "Uh, this looks bad…" Miley raised her eyebrow and turned to look at what Marti saw. In front of the two girls sat three large red orbs and inside of them were Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, and Blaze.

"C-Come on Marti, we're getting out of here!" Miley grabbed Marti's arm and ran out the cabin. They looked around and tried to find where they might be, it was around nine in the morning so everyone would naturally be asleep.

"Those are only three of the monsters though, where are the vampires though?"

"Well wherever they are at, let's hope they stay there." The girls slowly walked down a road, they spotted a police car with a pole shoved into a police officer's chest. "Oh my…"

"Great, now I'm going to have nightmares!" Marti sighed and held her hand out. "Show us the path to Derek Venturi." With that a green color appeared over the street and turned off to the left. "Let's follow it, we'll be sure to find them this way!" Miley nodded and the two girls ran in the direction the path pointed them in.

* * *

There's the chapter, it seems Miley and Marti have arrived at camp! What will happen now? Stick around for the next chapter!


	37. Helping Miley and Marti

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 37 (Helping Miley and Marti)

"So how was last night?" Oliver asked with a smirk while sitting next to Sam. "Did you and Freddie have a good talk?" Sam smiled and felt a blush creep onto her face.

"Yes, we had a great talk," Sam responded. "We talked and danced…then we kissed." Oliver grinned and leaned over to hug his sister.

"I'm proud of you; you had your first kiss!" Sam blushed again and crossed her arms.

"How do you know it wasn't my second or third?" Oliver chuckled and shook his head slowly.

"You tell me everything that happens, and since you never told me you had a first kiss, that means Freddie is your first." Sam gave a defeated sigh, that was true, Freddie was the first person she ever kissed. "You see, I am smart, I know these things. I'm Smokin' Oken!" Sam rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Did I hear that someone had a first kiss?" A voice asked. Sam and Oliver looked back to see Lilly and Casey walking out of the cabin. Oliver pointed to Sam and she glanced to the side. "That's great! It was Freddie, right?" Sam nodded and Lilly quickly hugged her. "I knew you could do it, I knew you would let your heart do the talking…or however that goes."

"Well Freddie did most of the talking…You guys were all right though, I was so wrapped up and blinded by the thought of Freddie liking Carly that I failed to see the truth." Oliver nodded and crossed his arms over, Sam smiled softly and looked over at the lake. "Freddie Benson loves me and I love him."

"See, you were scared of something you shouldn't have been," Casey said with a nod. "Any longer and I might have had to put you guys in a match making situation."

"What?" Sam raised her eyebrow and Casey chuckled.

"That's what she tried to do with Emily once," Derek said as he stepped out of the cabin and placed his arm around Casey's waist. "She likes to play matchmaker."

"Derek!" Casey rolled her eyes and playfully slapped Derek's arm. "Its only when I think someone makes a great match with someone."

"Well anyway, what took you guys so long to get back to the cabin?" Lilly asked with a subtle smirk. "Seriously, Oliver stayed up pretty late waiting for you to get back."

"You didn't have to say that," Oliver said while rolling his eyes. Sam laughed lightly and smiled at Oliver.

"Aw, was my brother worried about me?" Sam asked in a slightly playful voice.

"No not really so much you as I was worried about what was going on with you and Freddie until three o'clock in the morning..." Sam blinked and raised her eyebrow.

"Nothing…happened…we just kissed for the first time and danced for a while. I guess we wound up talking and then finally managed to get back to the cabin. I suppose I should ask what you and Lilly do when I'm not around, big brother." Sam narrowed her eyes and Oliver let out a sigh while shaking his head sadly.

"Well we don't actually do anything but kiss…"

"_And_ you make out."

"It ends there!"

"Oh does it?" Sam smirked and crossed her arms. "You and Lilly stop there? I'm willing to bet you go from there." Oliver narrowed his eyes and glared at Sam.

"You wish!" Everyone else rolled their eyes and shook their heads; Derek looked over and saw a green tint on the ground.

"Uh, hey, as much as I hate to ruin a great brother sister bonding moment, there's something weird on the ground," Derek said while crossing his arms. Sam and Oliver broke their glare at each other and looked at the green color.

"It's from the Green Light Wizard," Oliver stated.

"That would be Marti, wouldn't it?" Sam asked while tapping her chin. Derek's eyes widened and Casey's jaw fell.

"Marti is here!" Derek and Casey exclaimed, Oliver rubbed his chin and raised his eyebrow.

"Not only that, I'm sensing the Yellow Pigment using her powers as well," Oliver said quietly. His eyes grew wide and he looked up at Lilly. "That's Miley!"

"Miley's here, but how?"

"The Green Light Wizard and the Yellow Pigment Wizards are the best in spells," Sam explained as she slowly stood up. "There's a chance that they transported themselves here."

"Yeah, but it takes so much out of them when they teleport," Oliver said while standing up and crossing his arms. "They would rarely do it unless there was an extreme danger." The green path began flickering and Casey let out a concerned gasp. "They're fighting something, come on, we have to find them!"

**-NEW SCENE-**

"Pierce her!" Miley exclaimed as she thrust her hand through the air. A large thorn flew toward Mas; Dracula was on the other side of Miley and was fighting Marti.

"You're in our way!" Marti exclaimed. "Now move it, I have to find my brother!"

"I could take you to him," Dracula said with a quiet voice. "It would not be difficult."

"Sure, we can help you two," Mas said as she dodged the thorn.

"Not on your life!" Miley exclaimed. She pointed her hand toward a large tree and a yellow glow surrounded it, she brought the tree out of the ground and swung it at Mas like a bat. Mas shouted as the tree made contact with her and sent her flying into another tree. Marti held her hands pointed toward Dracula and attempted to send him flying, but at her young age, magic was very strenuous on her body. Miley stepped next to Marti and raised her eyebrow. "Are you okay, Marti?"

"Mom told me to practice little by little," Marti answered while panting. "But she also mentioned that it's a bad idea to fight using my magic at this point of time, it would just tire me out."

"Aw, are you getting tired?" Mas asked while walking toward Marti and Miley. "I guess it's to be expected from two beginning witches who have just had their powers awaken." Miley glared at Mas but was exhausted herself; it was true what they said about new witches, it didn't take long for them to get worn out by the use of their magic. In fact, the longer they're a wizard and the more they practice, the more magic they can use without tiring out.

"Yep, it looks like these two witches are too tired to continue fighting," Dracula said with a laugh. "As I said, easy meat." Miley growled and clenched her fists as Miley stepped back slightly.

"Then try an experienced wizard on for size!" A voice exclaimed from behind the group. A blue force field appeared around the two girls and a red blast hit the vampires and threw them back. Miley and Marti looked over and saw Oliver and Sam standing in front of Derek, Casey and Lilly.

"You're in luck, I'm not a beginner," Sam said with a smirk. "My powers were merely sealed, so I won't tire out."

"It makes for an interesting battle," Oliver said with a low chuckle. Derek stepped beside the two and his face was hardened.

"Don't think you're going to be attacking my little sister!" Derek exclaimed. "Not without a fight that is."

"Oh, and my secret's out," Lilly said with narrow eyes. "You _know_ what I am." Mas raised her eyebrow and Dracula tilted his head. "Oh right, you've never encountered my power before! Go on, ask Emma, Krueger, Blaze and even Jason, they've all encountered it."

"Emma is no longer around," Mas said with a laugh. "I destroyed her!"

"Yeah, we kind of figured that." Lilly's eyes turned a pale white color and Mas found herself being lifted off the ground and tossed into a bunch of trees. Lilly lifted her head to the sky and Mas shot into the air, Lilly then snapped her head toward the ground and Sam used her magic to put Mas on fire. Like a comet, Mas slammed into the ground.

"Not bad, Lilly," Oliver said with a grin.

"Thank you."

"Hey, I lit him on fire!" Sam said quickly in a mock hurt tone. Oliver smirked and glanced at Sam.

"Yeah, but you see, I'm in love with Lilly. You are just my sister."

"Okay, the next time you and Freddie do something, I'm going to praise him and not you! See how you like it!" Oliver grinned a cheesy smile and thee group turned to Dracula.

"Okay bastard, get ready to die," Derek said quietly. He roared with anger as he charged toward Dracula and thrust his hand into Dracula's chest. "I'll always enjoy fighting the vampires, they're not stupid like the other three!" Derek grabbed Dracula's throat and lifted him into the air, Sam uttered some words and Dracula's skin began moving as though there were little bugs inside of him.

"What the hell!" Dracula exclaimed. He was in pain, whatever was inside his skin was burning him, stinging him, causing him to go crazy. Sam smirked as Dracula brought his hands to his face and began clawing at his skin. "Stop this! Damn you!"

"It'll just cause pain, unfortunately that won't kill you like it probably would a regular human," Sam said quietly. "No problem though." Mas got up from where she landed and started to charge toward Sam, but she stopped and tapped her chin. She grabbed her cape and pulled it around her, in a puff of smoke, she vanished.

"Uh, the ugly vampire vanished," Casey said quietly.

"Fine, that's one less vampire to worry about right now." Lilly nodded in agreement and stared at Dracula, his hands shook to a stop and he froze under her glare. Derek tossed Dracula into the air and Lilly's hand thrust out to the side, with that, Dracula flew off to the left. Oliver smirked and made a blue field appear in the air, when Dracula landed on it, it acted as a trampoline and sent Dracula even further away.

"See, defensive magic can also be used to send enemies far away," Oliver said with a smirk. Sam rolled her eyes and turned to Oliver.

"Yeah, well offensive magic can actually kill the bad guys," Sam stated. "So it's better than the defensive."

"Yeah, you keep saying that." Sam rolled her eyes in response.

"Derek!" Marti exclaimed as she ran toward Derek, he hugged her and picked her up.

"Smarti, what are you doing here?" Derek asked while holding Marti close.

"I could ask the same of you, Miley," Oliver said with a raised eyebrow. "Using your magic to come to the camp we're at…and in such a dangerous time."

"Well Marti really was the one that brought us here," Miley said with a shrug. "We get here and then run into those two vampires."

"There's danger!" Marti exclaimed. Everyone raised their eyebrows and looked at Marti as Derek placed her on the ground. "Outside this camp, there's an evil lady who turned everybody to stone! Even Mommy is stone!"

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asked with concern on his face.

"The entire witches' council is stone." Oliver's eyes widened, that meant his father was without magic.

"Explain, what has happened?"

"This bad lady came to me and she turned everybody at home into stone."

"What do you mean, Marti?" Casey asked. "Mom, George, Lizzie…"

"They all stones, it's like the lady stole their souls!" Casey gasped and her hands started shaking.

"If they're souls are gone…does that mean they're dead?"

"It could just mean that Hecate's back," Sam said with narrow eyes. "That has to be it…Mom has to be the one doing this. I can't be sure unless…" Marti's hands turned green and an image appeared inside everyone's heads. That image was of both Marti and Miley's encounters with Hecate.

"It is her," Oliver said in a quiet voice. "What does she want though?"

"I don't know, but it seems like she can't get inside the camp," Miley stated. "If that's the case, we're safer here than out there."

"That depends on your view of safe…"

"Yeah, from six to ten, or now five to eleven, we're plagued by Krueger, Voorhees and Blaze," Lilly said with a sigh.

"Oh my god, I thought they weren't real!" Miley said while cupping her hand over her mouth.

"That's what we all thought, even me," Sam said with a sigh. "That quickly changed whenever Krueger was coming around constantly. Hell, that bastard even tried to rape me in a dream."

"Ix-nay on the rape," Oliver said while pointing to Marti.

"Oh, sorry…but yeah, this place is really rough to be around."

"It was either coming here or turning into stone with everyone else on the beach," Miley said while crossing her arms. "Though it was fun seeing Amber and Ashley get turned into stone…Krueger, isn't he the one that killed Jackson?"

"Yes, he killed Jackson and my best friend's brother."

"All the Pigments are here," Oliver said while crossing his arms. "That means we can definitely take down those creatures a little more easily."

"Oh yeah, that big black hole like attack!" Sam smirked and crossed her arms. "I like that attack, but I like the light attack better than the dark attack."

"That's only because you're a light wizard, and for now I'm stronger than you because I can contribute to creating the dark attack."

"I'm Light and light is stronger than Pigment so there!"

"You only _wish_ you were stronger than me, dearest sister of mine." Oliver closed his eyes and smirked while Sam fumed.

"I'm stronger than you are and you know it."

"Ah, what was that? I heard something, but then all it was, was a mere blah, blah, blah."

"Why you little…" Sam shook her fist and turned around. "We should get back to the cabin now, Freddie probably woke up by now and I want to wake him up if he's not."

"Can I kick him awake?" Sam's eyebrow twitched slightly in response.

"No!" Oliver laughed and gave Sam a one arm hug as the group walked toward the cabin. There was a lot of explaining for the group to do, Miley would be excited to know that Oliver not only had a sister, but he and Lilly were in a relationship.

* * *

Huzzah on the fighting, late update, so I'll put up the next chapter today, you'll love it! The next chapter is so great and amazing! Yes, that's how confident I am that you'll like it, haha. You have to love the brother-sister moments between Oliver and Sam!


	38. Mas's Blood is Sealed

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 38 (Mas's Blood is Sealed)

Carly sat in the smoothie shop, sipping some of the banana smoothie that she had. She sensed that the Pigment Wizards were all together, she wished she could go to where the camp was, but there was no way for her to do so. "I hope Sam and Freddie are doing well," Carly said quietly. She stood up and picked her cup off the counter, she drank the last of the smoothie through her straw and tossed the cup into a trash bin. She walked outside and saw Jonah and Valerie walking down the street. "Hey, what are you two up to?"

"Walking, that's all," Jonah stated. "Is there anything you need, anything we can get you?"

"Yeah, we still haven't repaid our debt or whatever Jonah keeps talking about," Valerie said with a light laugh. Carly shrugged and crossed her arms, she didn't know anything about anyone owing her anything.

"Just do what you guys want and don't worry about owing me any price for saving you," Carly stated. "You owe me nothing at all. Though the next time a vampire appears, I might suggest running."

"We tried running…" Carly chuckled and walked over to Jonah and Valerie. She smiled softly and patted Valerie's shoulder.

"Hey, all you have to worry about is staying safe, that's all that needs to happen. If running is the only thing you can do, then run like crazy." Carly glanced to the side and saw something strange coming from an alleyway, she narrowed her eyes and looked over at Jonah and Valerie. "Okay, I want you two to leave this area now." Carly looked upwards to see dark clouds moving across the sky, it was odd since the weather was supposed to be sunny all day. "Okay, go into the smoothie shop." Jonah and Valerie nodded, Jonah placed his hand on Valerie's lower back and ran with her into the smoothie shop. Carly clenched her fists and walked over to the alley, she saw smoke rolling across the floor and something moving around in the dark shadows. She crossed her arms and smirked as she took a step forward. "So, you've come back for more, you little vampire?"

"Who are you calling little?" Mas asked as she stepped out of the shadows. "I'm here to destroy you, but only because I feel like it. I was just in a battle that I knew was a losing one so I thought I'd come find you, I know I can beat you." Carly raised her eyebrow and chuckled.

"Funny, because last time we fought, it looked like I was winning." Mas crossed her arms and tilted her head slightly.

"Yes, but that time was when I was trapped inside Sam's body." Carly held her arched eyebrow as Mas let out a soft chuckle. "Now I am a vampire all my own, without any restrictions. Let's just say that I am no longer inside the body of Sam."

"Yet I know Sam is still alive, so don't tell me that she's not."

"How do you know?" Now was the time for Mas to raise her eyebrow and Carly to wear the smirk.

"Only because I just recently sensed the Red Light's power being unsealed, and I pretty much figured Sam to be that Wizard. I figured that out when fighting you last time, whenever I tried to seal you and the spots were not blue but magenta, I knew then that she was a wizard with the color of Red."

"I see, then you must know that her powers, along with her brother's powers have chucked me out of her body." Carly nodded her head in response, that much was pretty much figured out. She had no choice than to fight Mas and possibly kill her.

"Okay then, what is your name?"

"Mas."

"Well then Mas, I hope you're ready to die, because that's exactly what I plan to make you do." Carly lifted her hands and moved them in a circular motion, a blue orb appeared around her and she took a fighting stance. "Any Blue Wizard knows a thing or two about physical combat, it's necessary since defense magic is just that. So, are you ready to die now?"

"Hah."

"I'll take that as a yes." Carly charged toward Mas and kicked Mas in the chest. Mas then slashed at Carly with her nails but her hand bounced right off of Carly's shield, Carly smirked and kicked Mas in the side. "That's the good thing about the shield around me, it'll hold till you're dead."

"Heh, how sure are you of that?"

"As sure as I am that it won't take much to kill you for good."

"How can you possibly take me out of commission? All I have to do is sit around and wait for that blue orb to vanish, you know it takes a lot more than just punches to destroy a vampire."

"Oh yeah, I know that very well. Do you not realize that I can still seal vampire blood, even on a real vampire? That means if I make your vampire blood go flat, then you are nothing more than a regular human being."

"Heh…your point is?"

"It makes it so easier to put you out of commission for good!" Carly held her index and middle finger together and rushed toward Mas, she jumped and did a twirl in the air as she pressed her finger to Mas's head. Next, Carly landed on the ground and swerved her body around and straightened her arm out, pressing her fingers to Mas's arm. "Two blue spots on your body already, ready for the rest?"

"Damn you!" Mas leapt back and growled as Carly smirked and ran toward her. Carly threw her arm forward and Mas dodged the attack. "You have to be pretty fast to get to me though."

"Speed isn't a problem for me." Carly put the bottom of her hands together with her palms facing outward, she thrust her hand forward and hit Mas with a large blue shield. Mas crashed into a wall and Carly ran toward her, she pressed her fingers to Mas's other arm and smirked as a blue spot appeared. "Why don't you turn around and let me get your back."

"Screw you!" Mas charged toward Carly and slashed at her, once more her hand bounced off the blue orb. She growled and narrowed her eyes, a crack appeared on the orb and her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh look, your shield isn't entirely stable."

_"Damn, so attacking hard enough and with enough hits can break this. Okay, I'll just have to speed things up a bit, no problem."_ Carly started to attack but stopped when lighting flashed in the sky and the ominous clouds grew larger, Mas growled and looked over as a screen of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared, Hecate was standing before them.

"Hello there," Hecate said with a smile. "You are Carly Shay, are you not?" Carly raised her eyebrow and stood straight, she narrowed her eyes and stared into Hecate's eyes.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, and who wants to know?"

"I am Hecate, a wizard sent by the Witch's Council." Carly tapped her chin and thought about where she might have heard that name before. Her eyes widened and her fists clenched, she remembered her brother telling her about Hecate once before and Hecate was no good witch.

"I see…and what makes you think I'm going to believe they sent you here?" Carly glanced to the side and saw Mas taking a step back. "Don't go anywhere, Mas. I'm not done with you…"

"Oh but I _am_ through with you," Mas said with a chuckle. Mas pulled her cape over her face and started to vanish.

"Damn you, you're not getting away!" Carly leapt toward Mas and grabbed her arm, just as she did, she vanished. Hecate held her hand out and clenched her fists, she tilted her head back and screamed with anger.

"Damn it! Another one slipped away…" Hecate turned and walked out of the alleyway, Jonah and Valerie nearly ran into her.

"Oh, sorry about that, we didn't see you there!" Valerie said quickly. Hecate pointed her staff toward them and they started to run, they didn't get far and were immediately drained of their souls. Hecate brought her staff back and smiled at her orb.

"Well, two more souls to add to my collection. Now I'll just have to wait for Dale's magic to wear off or just find another way in there."

**-NEW SCENE-**

Mas and Carly appeared in the camp, they were inside a cabin. "Damn you!" Mas exclaimed. Carly released Mas's arm and looked around with a smirk.

"Hey, is this Camp Crystal Lake?" Carly asked while glancing over at Mas.

"Yeah it is, what of it?"

"Thanks. Well, I have no more use for you. I should seal the rest of your vampire blood though." Mas's eyes widened as Carly ran toward her, she pressed her fingers against Mas's leg and cycled around Mas and pressed her fingers into her back. "Well now, all that is left is your other leg and your chest."

"No!" Mas slashed at Carly once more and hit Carly's arm.

"Not bad, you actually got me. Oh, now it's my turn!" Carly kicked Mas in the head and brought her leg over her head and shifted her hand up to hit Mas's remaining leg. "One more point."

"Damn it, what do you plan to do once you've sealed off my blood?"

"Find a way to kill you of course." Mas growled and charged toward Carly, Carly leapt into the air and did a frontal flip, she landed smoothly on her feet and hit Mas with her elbow.

"Damn!" Mas turned and charged toward Carly, Carly stood still and held a smirk on her face as she spun around and pressed her finger to Mas's chest. Mas let out a gasp and Carly leapt back a few feet.

"By the power of the great Merlin, I command you to seal the evil inside this demon!" Mas's eyes widened as the blue spots began to glow brightly, she screamed in terror as her body began glowing. Carly held out her hand and let a blue ink like substance form in the air and hit Mas, it pulled her back and slammed her into the wall.

"What! What the hell is this!" Mas struggled in vain to move, Carly smirked and walked over to her.

"This substance that you're trapped in is stronger than the strongest glue and harder than the hardest metal. It's also more malleable and ductile than the most malleable and ductile substances." Carly grabbed a piece of it and pulled back, she then released and let it bounce back. "Of course, with your vampire blood sealed inside of you, you're now the weakest human, you cannot escape this."

"Damn you! I'll kill you if I get out of this!" Carly frowned and shook her head.

"I just said you can't escape." Carly walked toward the door of the cabin and stretched her arms above her head. "Well, now I'm off to find Sam and Freddie." Carly glanced back at Mas through the corner of her eyes and smirked. "Don't wait up for me…" Carly lifted her hands up and stared forward. "Locate Samantha Puckett and Freddie Benson!" A bluish light appeared on the ground and Carly grinned. "Well, I'm off now. Hey Mas, kill you later!" Mas rolled her eyes as Carly did a mock salute and headed down the path given to her.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that! Carly is in Camp Crystal Lake, and Mas is glued to a wall...Hecate is ticked, Jonah and Valerie are stone. What happens now? Check out the next chapter when it's up, should be by tomorrow!


	39. Carly Arrives

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 39 (Carly Arrives)

"Who knew they had canoes and stuff around here," Sam said as she sat in a canoe on the lake. Freddie sat next to her and Oliver was rowing the boat. "Kind of weird though, having my dorky brother along!"

"Whatever do you mean?" Oliver asked with a smirk. "Me, allow my little sister to be alone with her boyfriend in a canoe on the lake? Nah, I don't think I could possibly do that." Sam crossed her arms and scoffed, Freddie chuckled and wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders.

"He's just being your usual, protective brother," Freddie said with a smirk. Sam rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Yeah, well why don't I play the annoying little sister who spies on her older brother when he makes out with his girlfriend!" Sam said as she kicked at Oliver. Oliver closed his eyes and smirked, he knew Sam wouldn't ever do that.

"You couldn't do that if you tried, I'm too smart for you," Oliver stated with a soft laugh. "You could _try_ but I'd probably be a step ahead of you." Freddie laughed and Sam glared at him from the corner of her eyes.

"You should have brought Lilly along," Freddie said simply. "Then I bet Sam wouldn't feel so uneasy."

"It has nothing to do with whether he brings Lilly or not!" Sam said in defense. "I just figured that I could spend some time alone with the tech geek for a while."

"Well if I didn't come along, the tech geek would be rowing," Oliver said with a sly grin. "Therefore, no cuddling with the dork, my dear sister." Sam rolled her eyes and glanced to the side. "Look at the bright side, Sam. You get to cuddle all you want with the 'tech geek' and you don't have to worry about anyone rowing the boat."

"Yeah, I just have to worry about a brother that's going to be watching my every move…"

"You got that right."

"Oliver, you know how to swim right?" Oliver raised his eyebrow and jerked his hand back, some water sprayed from the oar and onto Sam. "Hey!"Sam growled and put her hand into the water, she smirked and her hand started to glow bright red.

"Oh you wouldn't dare…"

"Try me!" With that, a large quantity of water hit Oliver in the face, he had to catch his balance or fall in the water. Sam crossed her arms and her mouth formed a smug look. "You should learn not to challenge me." Freddie chuckled and Oliver rolled his eyes, they did know the consequences of challenging Sam.

"So Oliver, you've heard how much about me?" Freddie asked with a raised eyebrow. Sam blinked and chuckled nervously, Oliver looked at her with a look that said he could embarrass her at any given moment, the consequences of her retaliations.

"Eh, I've heard plenty about you," Oliver said with a shrug. "What wouldn't I hear from my sister, she's had a crush on you for quite some time now." Sam rolled her eyes and glanced at the water. "Would you believe just how madly in love with you she was?" With that statement, Oliver found himself being sprayed with water once more.

"Why don't I go tell Lilly you've been madly in love with her since you were in Preschool!" Sam said quickly. "I bet she'd love to hear all the things you've told me about her."

"Ah but I haven't told Freddie anything you've said about him, would you like me to do that?"

"No! No, no, no, no!" Sam waved her hands in the air and Oliver smirked as Freddie raised his eyebrow.

"Do I even _want_ to know?" Freddie asked while shaking his head. Sam chuckled nervously and Oliver looked up and straight past the two.

"Just relax," Oliver said quietly. "Here in this camp, we don't get time like this to just relax and spend some time with each other. I'm only here to row the boat while you two…lovebirds do what it is that you do." Sam's face turned as red as a beet and Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Oliver, I kind of want to thank you," Sam said quietly.

"What for?"

"Well, I probably wouldn't have ever told Freddie how I felt about him if I didn't listen to your advice…" Oliver smiled and shrugged his shoulders, thanks was not something that was very necessary at the moment.

"Well anyway, stop talking to me and start talking with the man you love already!" Sam smiled softly and rested her head on Freddie's shoulder. They sat in silence and listened to the waves ripple and hit the boat, it was very calming, definitely something that made them forget all about the past week. Sam wondered when the children would be arriving for the camp, she hoped it would not be soon but that matter wasn't to be discussed at the moment.

"It's very beautiful out here," Sam said in a quiet voice. Freddie smiled and rubbed his hand up and down Sam's arm.

"Well I would say there's a lot of beautiful things around here, but the most beautiful thing is what I finally have," Freddie stated. Sam closed her eyes and Freddie gently kissed her forehead. "I finally have you."

"Took me long enough to get out of denial mode I guess…I just want you to know, the line you used was so cheesy, so dorky, yet…romantic at the same time." Oliver smiled at the scene, he knew he shouldn't add any input like the siblings did on television, so he just kept rowing. He was glad to see his sister happy and finally with Freddie, he was going to make sure that his sister stayed happy and that nothing would possibly come in between the newfound relationship she had with Freddie. If Freddie was going to be Sam's 'fearless' protector, he was going to be the protector of their relationship. Oliver's eyes moved around the lake and he watched Freddie and Sam closely, not in case they did anything wrong, he knew they wouldn't do anything they shouldn't. He searched to make sure nothing like the vampires showed up.

"I love you Freddie," Sam said quietly. Oliver smiled as Sam and Freddie shared a kiss, Oliver's eyes darted to the shore and he saw an unfamiliar looking brunette waving. Upon closer inspection, he saw that it was Carly from iCarly.

"I shouldn't interrupt you guys, but I think your friend is here…" Sam and Freddie looked at Oliver and raised their eyebrows. "Yeah, Carly."

"Carly's here!" Sam said in a surprised voice and small yelp.

"Well, we may have to tell her about our relationship now," Freddie said with a slight chuckle. He thought the yelp that Sam made was cute, just another quirk of hers that he enjoyed about her. "Though I wonder how she got here…she can't teleport." Freddie glanced at Sam and smirked. "So, you want to go at a rush, or a slow pace?"

"Well it's Carly!" Sam grinned widely, that statement could mean anything, considering the past few days, but Freddie knew well she wanted to see her best friend immediately. Freddie shrugged and lifted his hand, it grew deep red and an engine-like thing appeared in the water.

"I'd sit down right about now, if I were you, Oliver." Oliver raised his eyebrow and screamed as he fell back into the boat. The boat was now rushing at full speed toward the shore, Carly's eyes widened and she leapt out of the way as the boat landed on the shore. Freddie smiled as Sam laughed, she was enjoying the ride. Freddie got out of the boat and held his hand out to help Sam out.

"I got it tech geek, I can handle it!" Freddie smirked as Sam placed her hand in his, he pulled her up with impressive force. Sam let out a small yelp as she shot up and landed in his chest.

"What, no help for your brother?" Oliver said as he slowly stood up and shook. "Freddie, a little warning next time, please?" Sam rolled her eyes and smirked as she walked past Oliver.

"Carly! What are you doing here!" Sam exclaimed as she quickly hugged Carly.

"You'd be surprised," Carly said with a laugh. "So, I take it that Camp has been hell for you? I know what's been going on…where's that Krueger bastard? I want to kill that maniac!" Carly blinked and smirked as she pointed her thumb back. "By the way, Mas lost her vampire capabilities and is currently stuck to a wall by my defensive glue."

"Is that how you got here?" Freddie asked while walking up to Sam and Carly. "Did you get here through Mas?"

"Yes in fact I did, she teleported with hopes of killing me but it didn't turn out so well." Sam frowned and looked to the ground, Carly raised her eyebrow and looked at her. "What's wrong, Sam?"

"I'm sorry she was going after you," Sam said in a quiet voice. "It's my fault for being jealous of you."

"Don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault. Besides, the vampire was easy to handle, if you know what you're doing."

"Yeah, that's true actually."

"So, do you want to explain what you and Freddie were doing in that canoe?" Carly smirked and Sam felt the blood rising to her cheeks.

"We weren't…uh…"

"So you were not in a lip lock with the tech geek?"

"Uh…" Sam held her blush and glanced to Freddie, he smiled at her and she smiled back. "Yeah, actually I was." Sam looked proud and grinned. "I love my tech geek." Freddie rolled his eyes and chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Sam's waist.

"Well I'm glad for you two, I mean it took you guys long enough…what made you finally tell each other?"

"Meet Sam's older brother," Freddie said as he pointed to Oliver. Oliver chuckled nervously and waved his hand in the air.

"I really didn't do anything," Oliver said quickly.

"Well as I said, I'm so happy for you!" Carly said as she hugged both Sam and Freddie. "Now Sam, no more of this being jealous of me, right?" Sam stared at Carly and chuckled nervously.

"I'm not jealous of you," Sam responded.

"Yeah, that's why Mas thought she could beat me up."

"So, what possessed you to come here?" Freddie asked with a raised eyebrow. He couldn't say he was happy that Carly had thrust herself into the camp that was filled with danger. Derek's sister, Oliver and Lilly's friend and now Carly had all jumped in danger.

"It was either that or fight the creepy looking witch," Carly said with a shrug. Sam's eyes grew wide and she looked over at Freddie and back to Carly with concern in her eyes.

"You mean you saw Hecate?" Sam asked.

"Yep, and I would have fought her, but I think I would have lost. I wasn't about to let her steal my soul or my powers. Spencer told me a lot about magic, and that crystal orb I saw on the end of her staff was something I recognized. She drains a person of their soul and magic, if they have any, and that's how she grows stronger." Sam let out a small gasp, she now understood what her mother had been doing, but all the really strong wizards seemed to be in the camp, where they could not be reached by Hecate. "Yeah, being one of the three Light Wizards, I wasn't about to give my power and soul to her."

"We may have to figure out how to release those souls then," Sam said quietly. She looked at Oliver with concern in her eyes, he saw this and let out a sigh. He knew Sam was thinking about what would happen if she had to wind up fighting Hecate, Sam wouldn't want to fight her own mother.

"We'll think about that at a later moment," Oliver said quietly. "As for now, let's get back to the cabin where everyone is. It will be good to relax and have Carly meet everyone." Carly nodded and followed everyone back to the cabin.

* * *

Ah, such a nice little date they had, all the way to meeting Carly by the lakeside. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, next will be up soon.


	40. Burning Death

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 40 (A Burning Death)

"So, Dale's magic is starting to wear off?" Carly asked while everyone sat in the cabin. Sam nodded and Carly crossed her arms and glanced to the side. "I'd say those monsters have _no_ idea what they're in for."

"Yeah, I'm ready to kick some monster ass," Miley said with narrow eyes. "Especially the one that killed my brother."

"I wouldn't mind killing Krueger," Freddie said with a chuckle. "Slicing that freak up would be so much fun. Of course, you have to remember one thing, it doesn't matter how many times you cut the bastard up, he will not die." Carly and Miley raised their eyebrows and Freddie let out a small sigh. "His soul is inside the gloves. Each creature is connected to something and his soul is connected to those gloves."

"So to kill Krueger, we have to destroy his gloves?" Carly asked. Freddie nodded and Sam crossed her arms.

"I almost had one of those," Sam stated as she remembered the battle they had against Krueger. "That's probably the only one of these monsters that we know the direct weakness of, the direct way to kill him. I'm going to take a lucky guess and say that Jason Voorhees's weakness is not in that big machete he carries around."

"Sam destroyed it once, but it came back," Freddie said while rubbing his chin. "So his soul would probably be elsewhere. I can't help but wonder if it's in that hockey mask."

"I doubt it," Miley said while crossing her arms. "I remember the legends, he walked around once without that mask. That means you have to kill him with something else."

"Now what about the flaming menace?" Derek asked with a frown. "You can hardly land any physical attacks on him because he just burns you to a crisp."

"Water puts out his flames," Lilly said quietly.

"That's true, but like the other things, he's a soulless zombie. I would imagine cutting off his head wouldn't work."

"The person he used to be was a Satanist," Sam said while staring at the floor. She was trying to think of what he might have that would possibly connect him to the body he was in. "Where would his soul be hiding in?"

"It's probably hidden somewhere, obviously," Freddie responded. "Do you think he had a cauldron or something?"

"I don't know, what I do know is that he burned himself to death."

"I remember mommy telling me about Hecate," Marti said quickly. "She said Hecate was responsible for making the scary people come to life." Everyone looked over at Marti with slight confusion, they understood that much and it did explain why the creatures were alive. The confusing thing was the question of why she brought them back from the grave or if she knew where the hidden souls were.

"That explains a little," Derek said while looking out a window. "Back to the question of Blaze though, is it possible for him to just be killed?" Freddie rubbed his chin in thought, naturally it would make sense to douse Blaze's flames and kill him after that.

"No, his soul would have to be locked somewhere. He's basically a soulless puppet but he can't survive as long as his soul still lingers this world. Destroy that which holds his soul, and he is destroyed."

"Then we need to figure out what that is and take him down."

"Well while we have Krueger's weakness embedded in our brains, why don't we kill that bastard?" Sam asked with narrow eyes. "There's just nothing good I can say about that guy."

"Well we'd have to get his gloves off first," Freddie said with a sigh. "Then destroy them. It seems that would be harder than we might think it would be." Freddie leaned back and sighed, as much as he hated Krueger, he had to give the guy his dues. Krueger wouldn't just give up his gloves that easily, but Freddie was really the only one that had great experience fighting Krueger, so he knew the hit points and whatnot and was the only one to get both gloves off. "I'll deal with Krueger though…I've had it up to here with that bastard." Freddie clenched his fist and his face turned hard and fierce, Carly raised her eyebrow and glanced at Freddie. Sam sighed and walked over to Freddie.

"Hey, just be glad the guy's not raiding our dreams anymore," Sam said in a quiet voice. "At least I'm not worried about him."

"I can still be angry with the guy." Sam nodded and sighed, that was true, Freddie had every right to hate the guy. Of course, Sam never saw anyone with as much hate running through someone's veins as Freddie had for Krueger.

"I think it may be best to let you kill that guy then, though you might consider letting Carly and Miley fight him off also." Freddie shrugged and slowly stood up.

"Either way, we should find the weaknesses of the others and destroy them." Freddie looked over at Carly and she looked up at him. "Carly, do you know where you have Mas being held up at?" Carly nodded and Freddie smirked. "Then I think first we should bring her to an end."

"I guess it should be my duty to destroy her," Sam said with a sigh. "I can definitely deal with her. The only trouble I have is when I know I'll have to fight Hecate."

"What do you mean?" Carly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hecate is my mother. I know it shouldn't be hard to fight her, and I never really knew much about her, but she's still my mother…she's my flesh and blood. How can I fight that?"

"I'll fight her with you when and if that time comes," Oliver said as he stood up and hugged Sam. "Trust me, its times like these when you'll just have to put aside those familial bonds and fight them to defend what you need to. I've sensed some trouble, my dad's been turned to stone and I think Freddie's father has as well. Marti and Derek's mom has of course…so in order to get them and everyone else back, we have to fight her and defeat her." Sam nodded and Freddie walked to the door of the cabin, he looked out and then glanced back.

"Come on, let's go take down Mas, and then whoever else we happen to run into," Freddie said in a slightly angry voice. Sam frowned and looked at Freddie, it was apparent that Krueger was still on his mind.

"Yeah, we should kill off Mas now," Sam said as she walked over to Freddie. She rubbed Freddie's back and softly kissed his cheek. "Freddie, try not to think so much about Krueger right now. It makes you so angry, that's unlike you. I like the you that's a dorky tech geek."

"Heh, nice." Freddie smirked and wrapped his arm around Sam's waist. "Well I know one thing, as long as you keep calling me tech geek, I don't have to worry about you changing." Sam chuckled and rested her head on Freddie's shoulder, things were starting to look up everybody. "Well, I don't think our whole group will be needed to destroy Mas. Carly, you know where Mas is, so you come with us." Carly nodded and stepped next to Freddie and Sam.

"Okay, well I believe she's just down this road, so follow me," Carly said as she stepped out of the door. Freddie and Sam followed behind and walked until Carly came to a halt in front of a cabin. She opened the door and stepped inside, Mas glared at her from the wall. "Hey Mas, I brought you some visitors!"

"Go to hell!" Mas exclaimed.

"No I think you'll be doing that," Sam said as she stepped out from behind Carly. Mas's eyes were wide as Sam slowly walked to her. "I'll have to thank Carly for weakening you so much, but still it seems you are a vampire. So in that case, you should die a vampire's death."

"Hah, you got nothing!"

"No, but I have the flames that I absorbed from Blaze, I think they should be enough." Sam looked around the cabin and crossed her arms. "This place is old, I don't see much point in keeping this place around."

"So what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I'm going to burn this place down and you with it."

"What? No fight?"

"If you fought with me in your current state, you'd lose…badly. I suggest you don't fight." Sam glanced back at Carly and Freddie. "Okay guys, step out of here, I'm bringing this place down and I'd rather not burn you up with it."

"I'm not leaving you in here while you put this place on fire," Freddie said in a tone that told Sam she had no way of getting Freddie out of the cabin. Sam shrugged and stared at Mas for a second, she then smiled and looked at Freddie.

"I actually would like to test something, take my hand Freddie." Freddie shrugged and took a hold of Sam's hand.

"Okay, so what are we going to do?"

"Point at Mas and kill her at the same time." Freddie raised his eyebrow as Sam pointed her hand toward Mas, she squeezed on Freddie's hand and he lifted his hand and pointed at the vampire. Mas's eyes were wide with fear as Sam and Freddie uttered their spell. With that a very large blast of fire like magic shot out and hit Mas, it reached from the ceiling to the floor and was almost as wide as the wall itself. Mas screamed in agony as her body burnt to nothing but ashes, when Sam and Freddie lowered their hands, it was all over.

"Well, I guess two Red Wizards are more powerful than one," Carly said with her jaw open. "Not bad…"

"Yeah, the more wizards working together, the better," Freddie said with a smirk. "We'll have to remember that."

"Oh yeah, and with all the light wizards here and all the pigment wizards…I wonder if there's possibly an ultimate attack if the two groups join together," Sam said while tapping her chin. "I guess we'll figure that out as we study more." Freddie nodded and the group turned to leave the cabin, Sam smirked and whispered a word under her breath. Freddie heard the word and smirked as the cabin they left went up in flames.

"Couldn't resist, could you?"

"Nope, I couldn't resist." Freddie chuckled and shook his head slowly, Sam's voice turned to a sweet sounding tone. "I _love_ you Freddie."

"Yeah, I know you do, I love you too." Sam laughed lightly and rested her head on Freddie's shoulder.

* * *

There's the end of that chapter, Mas is dead, whoo! Next chapter will be up soon. In case anybody is interested, I have written a Seddie fic (M rated) on a separate account. PM me if you're interested at all.


	41. Transformations

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 41 (Transformations)

Hecate stepped next to the red dome that surrounded Camp Crystal Lake, she held her hand out and touched it lightly with her finger for a moment before bringing it back. An electric pulse was sent through the red dome, but nothing more. "How can I get into this? It rejects my staff's power, had I been able to get those other wizards, I would be able to break into this," Hecate said quietly. Hecate tapped her chin lightly and narrowed her eyes. "Crystal, show me the specters."

The crystal showed her the faces of Krueger, Jason, Blaze and Dracula, but no other. "Hmm, Emma has died and so has Mas…" Hecate frowned and turned away from the dome. "I guarantee no protection for those cretins." Hecate narrowed her eyes and let out a small growl, she would have to find a way to get those creatures to kill the teens inside the camp, they were her greatest threat.

"I can't get in there, but can I bring them out, I wonder?" Hecate held out her hand and spoke. "Keeper which holds the soul of the drowned one come to me…" With that, the head of Jason Voorhees's mother appeared; Hecate gripped the woman's hair in her hand. "Soul and Body are separate; bring the body to the soul." Jason appeared in front of Hecate, upon seeing her, he slashed at her with his machete. Hecate stood firm and let the machete bounce off her body. Her mouth was firm and she slowly lifted her hand up, Jason was then blown back by a powerful blast.

"Fool! I awaken you from your slumber and this is how you repay me?" Jason started to get up and attack Hecate again; she lifted her hand and pressed her finger to the head of Jason's mother. An electric impulse was sent through; Jason grabbed his body in pain and fell to the ground. "That is right, cretin, you will think twice before challenging me. Now, since you have yet to kill those annoying little pests, I'm going to give you an improvement." Jason made a grunting sound and Hecate smiled softly. "Now, now my lovely, just relax." Hecate lifted the head and pressed her fingers to it, when she did this, both the head and Jason began glowing brightly.

Jason was lifted into the air and Hecate grinned as his body started to turn as dark as night. The machete that he held in his hand grew longer by three feet and the density and sharpness increased tenfold. In his other hand appeared that of a scythe, it was as long as his body was. His mask began to crack and splinter, the darkness started to leave his body and when he landed on the ground, he was different. He still had remnants of the hockey mask on his face, but needless to say, he had a face. It was hard to see because it had a lot of decay, but you could tell where his eyes were, as well as his nose and mouth, along with his ears.

"It's working…" Hecate crossed her arms and smirked as Jason stood up straight. Jet black hair grew from his head and ended in a little more than a buzz cut. He wore his traditional clothes, and of course, looked like an all around hick. "Jason, you may speak now."

"What do you mean, I can't talk," Jason said quickly. Jason's eyes grew large and he cupped his hand over his mouth. "I can talk…"

"Yes, and you know your orders." Jason nodded his head in understanding, he was to kill those who were in Camp Crystal Lake. Jason glanced at the dismembered head of his mother and pointed at it.

"Uh, what are you going to do with that?"

"This?" Hecate lifted the head and grinned. "Why this holds your very soul, Jason dear. If this is destroyed, then you will perish for all eternity." Jason sighed and Hecate tilted her head. "What's wrong? You don't think I would let this come to any harm now do you? No, I will put this in its hiding place, that's a little icebox in one of the cabins left in the camp. I trust the pests will not find it, since I trust you will kill them."

"I live to serve you, Ms. Hecate." Hecate smiled and nodded her head, she then glanced at the severed head that she held.

"Keeper of the soul, brought out of hiding, now return from whence you came." Hecate looked at Jason, he was glowing as well as the head. "I'm sorry to say, but you'll be returning to slumber thanks to Dale's magic, but when you awaken, _slaughter the gnats!"_ Jason nodded and vanished along with the head. "You better do it well if you want to roam this earth, when I rule the free world; I give you back your souls for compensation." Hecate lifted her hands and spoke another spell, Krueger's gloves appeared in her hands and Krueger stood in front of her."

"Whoa, it's you!" Krueger exclaimed.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Hecate rolled her eyes and Krueger stared at his gloves. "You want these back, do you not?"

"Well, they do kind of hold my soul and they _are_ my weapons." Hecate smirked and tightened her grip on the gloves. "Uh, what are you doing?" The gloves began to glow and Krueger started glowing as well. "Ah crap!"

"Relax, idiot, I am giving you a transformation."

"I don't know if I really feel like it." Hecate ignored the statement and watched as Krueger's burn marks fled and his body turned into that of a normal looking person. "Hey, I don't look like I'm partially melted anymore and…I still feel like a monster."

"That's because you are one, idiot. Your soul is still trapped inside these two gloves; you cannot do anything a normal human being can do. However, I've added a fun little trick to your glove; I think it will prove useful in the destruction of those annoying little brats."

"Really, what's that?"

"Time to go back to your imprisonment, Krueger…"

"Wait, what did you add to my gloves and couldn't you just make me go back into being able to travel dreams?"

"Insolent fool, you will not question my methods!" Hecate tightened her grip on the gloves and Krueger fell to his knees in extreme pain.

"Sorry, Lady Hecate, I give my sincere apologies!"

"You _will_ destroy those runts for me, will you not?"

"I promise, those brats will die…" Krueger lifted his head slightly and smirked. "Starting with the girl and then that boy…"

"Whatever, just go back from whence you came." In a flash, Krueger and the gloves both disappeared. "Finally…now key that holds the soul, come forth with your body!" Hecate watched as Blaze appeared in front of her, she held out her hand and Blaze sighed.

"Hello Lady Hecate, to what do I owe this heartburn?" Blaze asked while crossing his arms.

"Give me your key." Blaze stood, at first confused but then he got the idea.

"Oh, you want the thing that my soul's trapped in!"

"No, I want your mother's key to her secret cookbook, _yes_ I want that thing!" Blaze chuckled nervously and took a necklace off of him, it was a burning necklace that had a small crystallized jewel located at the bottom of it. "Good, now hand it over." Blaze nodded and tossed it to Hecate, she grabbed it in her hand and pressed her finger to it.

"So what is it going to do?" Blaze shouted as his feet left the ground, his body began glowing and he curled up in a ball. He opened his arms out and stuck his feet down diagonally with a shout, his flames grew and turned blue.

"No longer shall your name be Blaze, I will give you a new name!" Blaze looked down at Hecate, his blue flames shooting around his body like crazy. "From this point forward, your name will be Wildfire."

"Hey, I happen to like that name!" Wildfire laughed and clenched his fist. "Wildfire, yeah, that works out just fine for me! I'll burn the whole camp down!'

"Before you go spreading your flames around, remember that water can still take away your flames, though it's obviously not just a drop of water that can douse them. You will also-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll burn those pesky teenagers to the ground, I'll show them Hell!" Hecate grinned and Wildfire landed on the ground, he slowly stood up straight and Hecate tossed his necklace to him.

"If you kill those brats, I will make you my right hand man when I dominate this world. I will enslave all of man kind and they will all learn who is truly powerful."

"Gee, what screwed you up so badly anyway?" Hecate narrowed her eyes and Wildfire jumped back slightly.

"You want to know? You want to know why I am how I am today, then I will tell you!" Wildfire gulped slightly and Hecate took a step forward. "For years, they mocked me, they said I was weak! As a little girl, they all chose to torment me and tell me how _insignificant_ I was!" Lighting flashed and Hecate's face turned to bitter malice. "Even my own parents praised my brother and completely ignored me, well my brother is dead now and my parents still have never acknowledged my presence!" Hecate cracked her knuckles and her eyes glowed with anger. "The reason for bringing you chumps back from the grave was to slaughter all those who victimized me, starting with the teens at Camp Crystal Lake. They raped me once here, and my own mother didn't even help me, nobody did, I was forced to wither!"

"Oh, well then…I can understand why you'd want to enslave the world."

"I wish to punish these _imbeciles_ for everything they have ever done, they will regret thinking I was _weak_! They will see just how powerful I really am."

"And so the reason you want us to kill the teens in there is because…"

"I know they would be trouble for me if they got in the way of my goal, therefore I wish nothing more than for them to embrace sweet death. So, I believe that you will do a good job."

"I will try my best, Lady Hecate." Hecate nodded and Wildfire vanished, she turned and glanced at the red dome, her fists clenched with anger.

"Do not disappoint me, insolent buffoons."

* * *

How is it every time Hecate appears, something really big happens. Well here you have it, the next chapter will definitely be big too! Stick around!


	42. The Black Sphere

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 42 (The Black Sphere)

Oliver and Freddie were jogging around the camp, it was best to get some exercise when needed, plus they could converse about certain things. "So, you won't try anything stupid with Sam, will you?" Oliver asked with a raised eyebrow. Freddie chuckled and shook his head.

"Trust me, I'm not going to do anything with Sam that shouldn't happen," Freddie said while missing a rock on the ground. "I thought we already had this discussion."

"No, maybe you had it with Sam, but not me." Freddie rolled his eyes and smirked.

"I would have figured you to be more laid back." Oliver shrugged and glanced to the side, he actually wondered how big the camp was. "Say, do you think the camp is one of those extremely large campsites?"

"Most camps aren't very big in size, but I wouldn't really know just how large this place is. I imagine it's pretty large in size, we could find the edge of the camp and try running a lap around it."

"Yeah, probably…Hey, do you know anything about the attack that the Pigment Wizards can do?"

"Yeah, it basically creates a giant shadow ball that acts like a black hole of sorts. You can set it on anything and if there's anything within one hundred feet of it, that item will be sucked in. Of course, if you happen to be a wizard or something, you won't be dragged in. Actually another thing you can do with it is turn a person into a black hole, that's always fun. Anyway, nobody knows what's in that sphere and when it disappears, anything that was sucked into that ball will be lying on the ground in pieces."

"Kind of like being crushed, right?"

"Yeah, the said object will basically appear to have been crushed and torn apart. I've seen my dad use it with the other pigment wizards only one time, they were practicing it..Trying to make the ball bigger."

"You can resize it?"

"It's possible, the more strength you put into it, the greater the size! Anyway, they were out in a big field that day, practicing. They used the black sphere on an old abandoned house, when the sphere disappeared, the house's bricks were littered about, crushed into fine powder." Freddie's eyes widened slightly and he shifted his gaze forward.

"That's a pretty good attack, I'd hate to get caught up in it."

"Yeah, same here…I know one thing though, depending on its size and the effort you put into it, that's how much it tires you out. Like the Yellow and Green wizards get very exhausted when they use teleportation, all Pigment Wizards will be physically drained after use of the Black Sphere."

"Just how physically drained do you think they'd be?"

"You know how a marathon runner gets after completing a marathon?"

"Yeah…"

"Well take that, and multiply it tenfold. I don't think you'll pass out once you do it, but you're going to need some help if you plan to move anywhere for a while."

"It's that draining?" Oliver nodded and stopped jogging.

"Let's take a break for now." Freddie nodded and set his backpack on the ground, he opened it up and pulled out two water bottles. Oliver took one and Freddie took off the cap of his and took a drink.

"Finally, you guys stopped!" A voice exclaimed. Freddie and Oliver turned their heads to see Miley running up to them. "I was following you guys for the past five minutes!"

"We don't have an extra water bottle…"

"That's okay, I brought my own." Oliver raised his eyebrow, he could see nothing on Miley that resembled a pack or a bottle. Miley held out her hand and a bottle of water appeared.

"Okay, that's unnecessary use of your magic…"

"Well I didn't have one with me so I used it to get myself a drink, nothing wrong with that."

"Eh…do what you want." Miley took a drink and sat down on a nearby rock.

"I heard you talking about the Pigment's ultimate attack, by the way! I want to try it!" Oliver and Freddie raised their eyebrows and looked at each other, Oliver took a deep breath and looked at Miley.

"Are you sure?"

"Actually, it may be good to try it," Freddie said calmly. "After all, if the time comes that we have to use it, then we may want to know how."

"Okay, but you realize it could start out as a small sphere the size of my fist, right? That's not going to suck anything into it…"

"I thought it'd be able to suck anything within one hundred feet," Miley said with a raised eyebrow. Oliver sighed and shook his head.

"No, that's the maximum it can take. That would require us to make it fifty feet in diameter, we can _try_ to get it to that on our first try, but as I said, it will be _very_ trying on your physical endurance."

"So what, let's go for it! We can do it." Oliver raised his eyebrow and looked over at Freddie.

"What do you say, Freddie?"

"Well…Miley, do the others know where we are?" Freddie asked while rubbing his chin. Miley nodded and Freddie crossed his arms. "Well Oliver, I'm with Miley, let's try to get it as good as can."

"Okay then, stand up Miley." Miley stood and everyone faced a cabin. "Let's aim for that cabin right there, I know they will have to rebuild this place when all of this is over…but who really cares about this hellish camp in the first place?"

"Just tell us what we're supposed to do."

"Okay. First, just relax your senses and let the magic enhance itself in you. Since this attack is a strongly offensive attack and it isn't laid back, you can't just expect to be calm and think only pure thoughts…that's the Light. We are a deeper group, bent on thoughts." Freddie and Miley raised their eyebrows and Oliver sighed. "Meaning think about those you want to protect, think about your enemies, and think about the things you hate most of all. As you continue thinking about these things, it will enhance the power."

"So let me get this straight, we just think about those we love and hate and it works?" Freddie crossed his arms and Oliver nodded.

"Just make sure no part of your body is crossed, that way it will allow the flow of magic inside of you. The magic is like your blood, it needs to flow fast and smoothly."

"Okay…let me see if I got this." Freddie put his hands down to his sides and closed his eyes, he exhaled softly and thought of Krueger. He avoided clenching his fists or tightening his face or muscles in his body. He thought about Sam and of Krueger attacking Sam, he recalled the memory of Krueger trying to rape Sam while looking like him. The more he thought on these things, the more his body started to turn a deep crimson color.

"Good, you got it, it will stay like that until after you have done your greatest attack or you have been hit and knocked out of that state." Freddie nodded and slowly opened his eyes, his entire eyeball and pupil were that of a deep red color.

"Okay, now it's my turn," Miley said quickly. She did the same as Freddie, only this time she thought of Jackson and Krueger killing Jackson. She thought of everything that ever made her angry, she thought of Hecate turning everybody into stone, soon her entire body had a yellow tint to it. Oliver did the same and his body turned into a deep blue color.

"Great, now that everybody is in this state, lift your hands and point them at the Cabin. Remember this, focus only on what is in front of you, but also try and let your anger grow. Normally anger is a very unhealthy thing, that's why this attack is so draining on the user, the Light's attack isn't draining like this, but it is sort of sedative. Meaning they will become very relaxed and probably start falling asleep…not the greatest thing in the world, but then neither of these attacks are."

"Okay, so we point and we release?" Freddie asked. Oliver nodded and on three, they each poured a blast of magic from their hands. When their beams met, the colors darkened and formed a sphere.

"If you want to make it grow, lessen the beam's intensity and let your rage grow." Freddie and Miley nodded and did just that, lessening the intensity seemed to have a greater effect than the more intense beams. Freddie felt sweat dripping down his face, but he paid no mind to it, he could feel his body starting to grow heavy but he focused only on his thoughts. The group watched as the sphere grew, soon it was at twenty feet in diameter, meaning it could suck in anything within forty feet.

_"Keep going Miley,"_ Miley thought as she poured more of her power out. _"That bastard Krueger, he killed my brother! Hecate's terrorizing everybody, she turned Rico and the rest into stone! I'll kill them!"_ The black sphere grew more.

_"Can't let this drain me of my strength just yet,"_ Freddie thought as he kept his magic at a clean flow. _"If that bastard Krueger so much as lays a finger on a strand of Sam's hair, I'll slaughter him! Nobody hurts Sam and gets away with it."_ The sphere grew larger and it continued to grow.

_"Amazing,"_ Oliver thought as he watched the sphere. _"This is already almost to its max, but I can see the others are looking extremely drained, their bodies will give in any minute now."_ Oliver looked over at the other two and spoke some more to them. "Whatever size we get this to, it will always be at this size when we do the attack, but that also means we will still be just that drained."

"I understand," Freddie said quietly.

"We have it at a good size for now, forty feet in diameter, it will take out anything within eighty feet of it. Now it's time to release the beam and activate it. We should be synchronized here, clench your fists and bring them to your sides like you're pulling on a pulley. When you do that, thrust your hands forward, opening your palms and releasing a final blast, which will activate the sphere and cause it to start its destruction."

"Okay." Oliver, Freddie, and Miley clenched their fists, pulled back and thrust their hands forward. Three large blasts, red, blue and yellow all shot into the sphere, causing it to jump slightly. It started to slowly turn as if it was on an axis, streams of light started shooting around the ball, the light appeared to be lightning. It sucked the cabin into it, along with some trees and another nearby cabin.

"It will stay like this for about thirty seconds," Oliver said while panting. Miley let out a soft groan and fell to the ground, Oliver and Freddie both carefully sat down and watched the sphere. "We're going to be in this position for a while, so if anyone wants to think of jokes or good conversation starters…please do." Freddie chuckled and stared at the sphere, obviously in awe of it, Miley was doing the same.

"We can use that to bring down the bad guys," Miley said with a soft chuckle. "That thing will destroy _anything?"_

"Yeah, it will break down anything that happens to go into it."

"Wow…" The sphere then vanished and on the ground lay tons of splintered wood and sawdust, there was even a patch of dirt, since the sphere destroyed some of the grass.

"It probably won't do anything to Hecate because she is a wizard, but that thing is not something you want to put around your crops."

"Let's hope the others find us so that they can take us back to the cabin," Freddie said with a subtle smirk. "Do you know how long we'll be like this?"

"Maybe a couple of hours…we let out a _lot_ of energy. Not something I recommend doing." Freddie grinned, he wouldn't mind seeing Krueger fly into that black sphere, but he was happy knowing that he was able to protect Sam even more. Of course he would protect Carly as well, and everyone else at the camp, but he was most concerned about Sam.

"Since it's almost time for those monsters to awaken, we'd better hope they don't find us anytime soon." Freddie raised his eyebrow and he heard Miley let out a large, frustrated groan.

* * *

Well look at that, the three Pigment Wizards can create something so destructive. I hope you liked the chapter, next will be up soon!


	43. Light Portal

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 43 (Light Portal)

"I'm a bit worried right now," Lilly said as she and Sam stepped out of the cabin. "Oliver isn't back yet."

"I know, and just recently I sensed this powerful magic attack being used," Sam said with a slight bit of fear in her voice. She didn't know exactly what that attack was, but she knew it was extremely powerful, the cabin shook when it happened. "I hope Freddie's okay."

"Aw, look at you wondering if Freddie's okay," Carly said as she stepped out of the cabin. Sam blushed and Carly crossed her arms. "That is so sweet."

"Well I still think he's a dork and all, but hey, he's my boyfriend."

"Yeah, good call being concerned about him. Why don't you try locating him instead of standing here being afraid if he's okay or not?" Sam nodded and closed her eyes.

"Mind's Eye, show me Freddie Benson." A visual appeared in her mind, similar to when Mart used the Mind's Eye. She saw Freddie sitting next to Oliver and Miley, all three of them were physically exhausted. "Status." Sam could see just how exhausted they were, they couldn't move a single muscle. She opened her eyes and looked at Carly. "They're somewhere not far from here, they're on the ground and they can't move!"

"Oh, we should probably go help them then!" Carly started to go but she stopped when she heard a voice telling her to go inside the cabin. "Uh Sam…Did you hear that?" Sam nodded, she heard the voice as well. "Okay, maybe we should go back inside then. Don't worry, we'll get Freddie and the others here soon."

"Come on guys!" Marti exclaimed from inside. "Get in here!" Carly and Sam hurried inside and once they did, they each saw a red dot in front of their eyes. No matter where they turned their heads, the dot stayed, eventually it grew large and knocked them unconscious.

"Ouch…" Was the first word spoken by Sam when they opened their eyes. Sam, Carly and Marti all looked around the area with confusion, they were no longer in the camp. Instead, they were in some large field, with the wind whistling by them. "Guys…where are we?"

"I don't know," Carly said as she looked to the left. "But I have a feeling we're not in camp anymore."

"You are not," A voice said from behind. Everyone turned around and stared at the man with wide eyes, it was the former Red Light, Dale Puckett.

"D-Dad, is that you?" Sam asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, it is I. Sam, your mother has gotten stronger and viler than she ever was before. She has taken the monsters and made them to be stronger than they were previously. I think it is time now for you to learn the ultimate attack that a Red Wizard can do."

"Then if it's for me, why are Carly and Marti here?"

"For purposes that will be explained later. This is the ultimate attack of the Red Wizard." Dale closed his eyes and held his hands out to the side, clones shot out from his body and formed a circle around the trio. "It is the doppelganger attack, it can unleash deadly attacks on a single target or several different targets."

"There's fifty clones…"

"That's the maximum that a Red Wizard can create. It takes skill, practice and patience to reach this many clones." Sam nodded and watched as Dale and the clones faced outward and lifted their arms, pointing their hands in a horizontal position. Dale and the clones lifted their other hand in a vertical position just a few inches from his chest. Each hand shot a red beam out and the circle of clones then began rotating at a rapid pace.

"Wow, that's just…wow." Sam's eyes were wide and Dale brought the clones to a halt.

"That is just one thing the clones can do, most of their attacks are with laser beams. What you just saw was…poorly named…the rotating circle. Now if all those beams come together, this happens…" All the clones formed a circle away from Sam and the others, they faced inwards and shot their beams into the center. Sam watched in awe as a huge mushroom cloud shot into the sky. "If you get up to fifty clones, which can be the most devastating attack yet."

"Okay, I don't know about you, but I thought that was just awesome." Carly and Marti both nodded their heads and stared with wide eyes. "So how can I create the doppelgangers?"

"It's simple, close your eyes and relax all your muscles, just let them relax as though they are floating on air. This is also necessary for what I will show you in a minute." Sam nodded and closed her eyes, she exhaled and let her arms and her muscles fall limp. "Now imagine yourself inside your mind, when you do that, imagine your clone walking out of you." Sam did this, Carly and Marti watched as an identical clone shifted from her body. "When you do this imagery, think of a number and that is how many clones will come. Right now, you can probably only do five clones." Sam thought of the number four, since she already had one out, and four clones came out of her. "Very good, now open your eyes and remain calm."

"Okay…" Sam slowly opened her eyes and saw the clones doing the same. "Will they follow whatever I do?"

"Yes, they mimic your every move."

"Awesome…So they work on thoughts?"

"Yes, pretty much. You just command them in your head to do what you want them to do, it works well because the opponent has no idea what you're going to do to them." Sam nodded and ordered the clones to form a circle, she lifted her arm up and the clones followed, they all fired a blast in the middle and a small explosion resulted.

"Aw, it's not as big as yours." Dale chuckled and crossed his arms.

"That's because I had the maximum amount, you just have the starting amount, yet it is still a powerful and deadly attack." Dale lifted his hands and snapped, all clones returned to their original's body and a house appeared with trees surrounding them. "Now, what I am about to show you is the ultimate attack that the Light Wizards can use."

"Sweet, this is going to be good," Carly said while rubbing her hands together. "I can't wait."

"Patience is a virtue." Dale crossed his arms as Carly and Marti stepped next to Sam and faced the house. "Now, the colors of the light form a bright white color when they are brought together. This is what happens when you three put your powers together. You form a large portal that happens to take in anything it touches."

"What happens then?"

"The portal takes that item and transfers it to another dimension that is as bright as the sun. It literally makes a person blind upon entrance, their pupils will be burned out by it. There is no escape from this dimension, you wander around it for all eternity without sight. Of course, this dimension also has a high pitched wailing sound that goes on for all eternity as well, it is painful but it will never kill a person's hearing."

"Ouch…what about smell?"

"There is smell, but inside this dimension is the foulest odor known to man, surely this place is almost as bad as hell, if not worse."

"Yeah, especially if it has such bad effect on the five senses," Carly said with slight fear in her voice. It was evident that she was fearful of this dimension, that much was obvious. "Is it anything like the Black Sphere of the Pigment Wizards?"

"No. It is far worse, for their attack ends in death. Plus the white portal that appears is tricky."

"How so?" Marti asked with a raised eyebrow.

"When you create this portal, the outside is much different than the inside. To anything that is evil, it will emit a sweet sound, a pleasant smell and it will look like the most beautiful thing ever. When someone sticks their hand in it, it fills like cream flowing on their arm, unlike that extremely slimy and sticky feeling you get upon entering the dimension. It calls out to you like a siren, a beautiful maiden singing a lullaby."

"Wow, that's really kind of scary if you think about it," Sam said with a nervous glance at Dale. "Only evil is affected by that?"

"Yes. Also, when you perform this, you can move your hand and point to wherever you want to place a _new_ portal. You can have as many as fifty portals open in one area, and it will stay up for a full minute. However once you perform this move, you will become very sleepy and you will probably be asleep for a few hours. Are you ready to try?"

"I say let's do it," Marti said with a determined face.

"I'm not afraid of anything," Sam said while smirking.

"I'm ready for this," Carly stated.

"Okay then, now do like I said before. Relax _everything_ in your body, your muscles and all. You should feel your head droop and your chin hitting your chest. When you relax everything, think only pure thoughts, your friends, your happiness, and the things that mean the most to you in life. Think only of those things and nothing more. Your body should glow a bright color of that which represents you."

"We understand." Sam thought of Freddie, iCarly, food, and anything else that could make her happy, her body then turned into a bright shade of magenta.

"Magenta is good, you're part red and part blue, so that adds to the intensity of your attacks."

Marti thought of her brother, Derek, her dolls, her family, and all her friends. With those thoughts, her body turned into a bright green color. Carly did the same and her body turned into a bright blue color.

"Now that you have passed into that state, it will be easy to go into there really quickly, as long as you're calm when you do it. You will not leave this state unless you are hit or you start to think an impure thought. Now, calmly lift your heads, open your eyes and create the Light Portal. Do it in the air for now."

"Yes sir," Sam said quietly as she opened her eyes. All three lifted their hands and pointed forward, they shot a blast of light out of their hands and the blasts met in one spot. The beams started to turn white and create a large circle in the air, Dale smiled and crossed his arms as the portal opened. "Dad, something is weird…" Sam noticed that her body now had a white glow to it, the same was for Carly and Marti.

"That is the recoil, when your beams come together and turn into pure light, the white color shoots back and colors your beams. It hits you and gives you the effect of the portal, anywhere you want to create a portal, and you three can do it individually. You stay like that for a full minute, but that is only if you three are within a fifty foot radius of each other. If one of you leaves the area, then this attack ends."

"Oh, cool," Carly said with a smile. She shot a blast to a tree and it disappeared inside of a large portal. "So we can each individually create one of these things, that's great. But I'm smelling right now and that portal doesn't smell sweet."

"Oh, it shouldn't."

"Huh?"

"The portal should smell foul to anything that is good, in fact to anything that is not evil, the outside of the portal reflects what is on the inside."

"Okay, that's good to know," Sam said with a smile.

"I have nothing left to teach you now, I have placed a secure dome over the three Pigment Wizards until they can move again. When you return, you will be very tired from using this attack, you will not be able to do anything."

"Oh no! The monsters are going to awaken soon!"

"That is correct."

"Derek will be in danger," Marti said quickly. "Casey too!"

"Derek is a good fighter, Lilly is telekinetic, they should be able to protect you three from any hazards. Once the Pigment Wizards are able to fight again, it will help."

"Didn't you say the monsters were transformed?" Carly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I did. Blaze is no longer Blaze, he is Wildfire. Jason now has a sickle that he uses and Krueger's claws are a bit different as well. They are stronger than they were before, that is why I showed you these attacks." Dale crossed his arms and looked at Marti. "You have the greatest spell attack. It is a draining spell."

"Uh…could you explain that, please?" Marti asked while tilting her head.

"You need to say the spell like this: Efil dna doolb eb nekat morf eht ydob." Marti blinked and ran the words over in her head, her eyes widened as she realized what they were. "Life and Blood be taken from the body, that is what they are, Marti. When you say this attack, you drain the enemy of their life energy, and of their blood, the two things flow out in separate paths. You can actually use the life energy to heal a wounded or awaken an exhausted wizard. The blood you could use to drown whoever, but the more you steal from the enemy, the less chance they have of surviving. You could easily kill the enemy in one attack by doing this, of course as for the demons in the lake, you can't do that. You still have to destroy their keys."

"Wow, I like the sound of that spell…okay, I understand!" Dale smiled softly and then looked over at Carly.

"As for you, invisibility is a defensive move. It is the Blue Wizard's best as well. When the Blue Wizard uses the invisibility, they are like a ghost, nothing can hurt them. It's a limited time only though, beginning wizards can only hold it for ten minutes at most.

"Well, that's not _too_ bad I guess," Carly said while crossing her arms. "But can I do anything special after that?"

"Invisibility enhances the power of punches and kicks. Where you can normally punch a brick wall and hurt yourself, you can punch a brick wall and blow a huge hole in the wall."

"Awesome!"

"Okay, I have nothing else to explain for you, you'll be waking up soon." Everyone nodded and closed their eyes, when they opened their eyes they found Lilly, Derek and Casey staring at them.

"Are you okay!" Casey asked quickly. Marti yawned loudly as she sat up, she rubbed her eyes and looked at Derek.

"I'm really tired," Marti said in a low whine.

"You're tired?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow. Earlier, Marti had been very energetic.

"We learned a new spell," Sam said with a subtle yawn. "It makes us very tired. Oh, and the monsters are coming out, they're worse than ever apparently, we can't fight."

"You can't fight…" Derek stared at them in shock and Sam shrugged.

"We can't, not when we're this tired. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to defend the cabin if they show up."

"What about Oliver and the others?" Lilly asked.

"They're safe," Carly stated. "They're safer than we are, actually. They learned a new attack also, but it causes them to not be able to move. They should be up soon, though, and when they are, you'll be safe." Lilly and Casey both breathed a sigh of relief while Derek picked up Marti and carried her to a bed.

"Then I guess until then, it's up to me to protect you guys," Derek said quietly. "For Oliver, I won't let Lilly get hurt, for Freddie, I won't let Sam get injured and I won't allow anyone to come near Casey or the others."

"You know, I can handle myself," Lilly said while crossing her arms. "I _am_ telekinetic…" Derek sighed and the three helped Sam and Carly to their beds, outside the window they could see smoke starting to rise, something was burning and it was coming toward them, fast.

"Here we go," Derek said quietly. "Okay guys, we'll have to fight, stay strong." Lilly nodded and Casey, despite her fears, stood with a determined look on her face. There was no way that they would allow anything bad to happen to anyone.

* * *

Ah, that is the Light attack. Wouldn't want to get caught in that one, it seems pretty big. The next chapter will be a big fight, stick around!


	44. Major Battle

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 44 (Major Battle)

"Here they come," Derek said as he stepped out on the porch of the cabin. "Get ready, we will be fighting pretty hard probably."

"The lake is right over on the left," Lilly said quietly. "Okay, so if this burning guy comes, I'll just send him into the lake."

"I think I would give anything for a fire extinguisher right about now," Casey said in a nervous voice. She wasn't really looking forward to this, all the wizards were out of commission and couldn't do any fighting, and she couldn't really fight at all. "Maybe I should just go back inside."

"Don't worry, you'll be just fine." Lilly turned and looked at the door to the cabin, the door slammed shut and the lock clicked. "I know that won't do much, but at least we don't have to worry about anyone breaking in."

"You did that just to keep me from going in there, didn't you?" Casey narrowed her eyes and Lilly smirked.

"Well actually, it's to make sure nobody bothers Sam, Carly and Marti while they sleep." Lilly looked back to the front as Wildfire, Jason, and Krueger appeared.

"Whoa, talk about a major upgrade," Derek said with a chuckle. "Well at least Krueger looks better, Jason should have kept that mask on…the freak." Jason lifted his sickle into the air and crashed it into the ground, an energy blast shot from the sickle and out into various directions. "Crap!" Derek leapt out of the way in time to avoid the blast, "Okay, that right there is new!"

"Gee, ya think? I didn't think it was different at all." Lilly crossed her arms and looked at Wildfire. "Hey there, you look good today." Wildfire chuckled and readied himself to attack. "Nope, not today buddy, sorry…" Wildfire raised his eyebrow and Lilly locked her gaze onto him. "By now…" Lilly shifted her head and Wildfire flew toward the lake and landed with a splash.

"Okay, so his weakness is still water, and he can be thrown into the lake," Krueger said with narrow eyes. "What an idiot." Krueger looked at Lilly and smirked. "I'll slice you up, babe."

"I can just use my telekinesis to take off your gloves and rip them to shreds."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Krueger lifted his hands and his claws extended at a quick pace. Lilly gasped and quickly swerved to the side, she ducked as Krueger's hand flicked and the nails shot toward her.

"That'll be enough of that!" Derek shouted as he ran toward Krueger, and in a flash, he shot his hand through Krueger's chest.

"Damn you!" Krueger's claws that had been extended toward Lilly curved and shot toward Derek.

"Derek, look out!" Casey exclaimed. Lilly glared at the claws and forced them to turn a separate direction, she caused them to shoot into Krueger's hand.

"Crap!" Derek chuckled and leapt back.

"Thanks Lilly!" Derek said quickly. "Don't know what I'd do if he got me."

"I still have my other glove," Krueger said as he lifted his hand and shot his claws through Derek. Derek grunted and grabbed Krueger's hand, he smirked and started to pull the glove off. "What are you doing? No!" Krueger pulled back his hand and glared at Derek. He couldn't use the claws in his other glove at the time; they were a bit knotted up inside of his hand.

"Lilly, get his glove off!" Lilly nodded and glared at Krueger's glove, Krueger shouted and grabbed a hold of it with his other hand.

"Bad idea, Krueger," Lilly said with a smirk. Krueger raised his eyebrows and screamed as Lilly forced the claws to shoot out from inside of Krueger's hand, the retracted but his hand was now cut up.

"Damn you bitch," Krueger said as he started to charge toward Lilly.

"I think you're forgetting someone!" Derek exclaimed as he grabbed Krueger and slammed him into the ground.

"You're doing a poor job, Krueger," Jason said as he lifted his sickle.

"Damn it!" Derek leapt out of the way as Jason brought the sickle down, Jason turned the blade to a sideways direction and started turning in the direction of Derek. "Lilly, get that thing out of his hand!"

"I'm on it, Derek!" Lilly exclaimed. The sickle had a large glow on it and it started to slip from Jason's hand. Lilly turned her head and brought the sickle into the air. "Hmm, what can I do with a floating weapon?" Lilly smirked and Jason's face fell.

"For the record, I hate you," Jason said with narrow eyes. He dodged as the sickle sliced toward him; the sickle then struck his back and ripped upwards, shooting out of his shoulder. "Ah! Damn it!"

"I got it!" Krueger shouted. He charged toward the flying sickle and gasped as it spun in a forward circle, slicing off his hands.

"Grab them!" Lilly shouted. Derek nodded and charged toward the hands.

"Not so fast!" Jason shouted as he grabbed Derek's neck and tossed him toward the flying sickle.

"Derek!" Casey shouted.

"What? You think I'm going to let him get cut up?" Lilly asked as she turned her head and sent the sickle flying to the side. "Never would I do that to the guy." Casey put her hand on her chest and sighed with relief as Derek landed safely on the ground.

"Thank god for my vampire abilities," Derek said with narrow eyes. "At least I can heal my wounds." Derek charged toward Jason and thrust his hand through Jason's neck. "Where is your key?"

"Hah, wouldn't you like to know," Jason said with a smirk. Derek pulled his hand back and then kicked Jason's chest.

"Yes, I actually would." Derek grabbed Jason's throat and swirled him around just in time to have Krueger's claws go through his Jason's back. "I see Krueger reattached his hands."

"Of course I did," Krueger said with a grin. "You thought I would not do so?"

"Personally, I was kind of hoping you wouldn't go ahead and do that." Derek charged toward Krueger and grabbed his arms. "I'll take them now."

"I think not…" Krueger extended his claws and thrust them through Derek, Derek gasped and fell to his knees. "You're a vampire, I'm sure your wounds will heal…"

"Derek!" Lilly exclaimed. She turned her eyes to Derek and quickly brought him over to where she was. "Okay Derek, you've had a good run, now it's my turn."

"Don't die out there, Lilly," Derek said with a groan. Casey ran over to Derek and knelt beside him with fear.

"I won't be the one dying out there," Lilly said as she stepped off of the cabin porch with angered eyes. Lilly's eyes were a pale color as she walked toward Jason and Krueger, the two found themselves quickly thrown into the trees. They were brought up into the air and thrust like comets into the ground. "These two will be the ones dying." Krueger and Jason groaned as they slowly stood up, Jason lifted his arm and his sickle shot back into his hand.

"Get ready to die, bitch," Krueger shouted.

"You really have no respect for the woman, do you?" Lilly narrowed her eyes and Krueger felt his body starting to shake. "I can't tolerate that."

"What? What's going on!" Krueger's arms lifted and then they exploded. "Ah!" Krueger's legs then exploded and then his chest.

"Now, I'll take those gloves you have there." Jason swiftly grabbed the gloves and thrust his sickle toward Lilly, she turned her head to the sickle and reflected it toward Jason. "Smart move, distracting me, but it's going to do you no good. In the end, I _will_ get those gloves."

"Not before Krueger regenerates," Jason said with a smirk. He grabbed his sickle and tossed it toward Lilly once more, she growled and brought her hands down. The sickle went flying out to the side and Jason raised his eyebrow.

"You will give me those gloves this instant." Lilly lifted her hand and the claws of Krueger's gloves shot into Jason's chest.

"Damn it!" The gloves then shot out of Jason's hand and into Lilly's hand, she smirked and crossed her arms.

"Thank you very much. Let me try ripping them up now!" Lilly tossed the gloves into the air and glared at them with her eyes, she started to tear the gloves. "Krueger, you have some hard gloves, normally I'd rip them to shreds easily, but these are hard to tear."

"They're only tearing very slowly," Casey said quietly. "Why is that? Maybe it has to do with their structure!"

"I'll be taking those back now!" Krueger shouted, his body was back to normal finally. Krueger and Jason charged toward Lilly and grabbed the gloves from the air, Jason punched Lilly in the abdomen and grabbed her throat.

"You will die now," Jason said with a growl.

"Removing life and blood, now!" A voice shouted. Jason had a yellow glow around his body, his eyes widened when he turned and saw Miley with her hands pointed toward him. Next to her stood Oliver and Freddie, they looked pissed.

"Oh crap." Miley spoke the backwards spell and energy as well as blood quickly shot out of Jason's mouth and formed two large circles in the air.

"Good job Miley," Freddie said with a grim. "Oliver, go take care of the others, I'll handle Krueger!" Freddie closed his eyes and five clones shot out from him.

"Oh crap, six of you!" Krueger shouted. Freddie and his clones smirked as Krueger stepped back. "Go away! Leave me alone!"

"We haven't even started yet." Freddie led his clones as he lifted his hand, all six hands began to glow and Krueger's body started to shake. "How about this, I think…I'll just run now."

"No, don't do that, we want you to _play_." Freddie narrowed his eyes and six powerful blasts shot out at Krueger.

"Ah!" Krueger put his hands up to shield himself, but it was no good. Krueger was hit and his body exploded, yet Krueger quickly regenerated and smirked. "Thankfully I'm already dead…"

"Ah yes, so I'll just redirect the blast to your hand and gloves."

"Oh crap."

"I'm losing all my blood and energy!" Jason shouted.

"No crap, Sherlock," Miley said with a smirk. She moved her hand and all the energy drained from Jason was sent to Derek and Lilly. Oliver had a blue force field over them in case anyone decided to attack them, Miley caused the blood to evaporate in the air. "These two are dead, Jason has what seems to be an infinite supply of blood and energy."

"That's to be expected," Oliver said with narrow eyes. Jason stepped back next to Krueger and his eyes widened as Freddie and his clones lifted their hands.

"This laser is a homing one," Freddie said with a smirk. "So go on and run, but somewhere far away, you will _still_ be hit." Derek looked at his watch and cursed.

"It's their time to be sent back, shoot them now!" Derek exclaimed. Freddie did so but it was too late, a red orb surrounded Jason and Krueger and pulled them away from the scene.

"Safe!" Krueger exclaimed with a smirk. "Live to fight another day, that's the phrase." Freddie clenched his fists and growled as he pulled his clones back into him.

"Krueger, remember this, the next time we meet, I'll kill you!" Freddie shouted. "You got that, you asshole? You're dead!"

"Well I look forward to that day, because it's also the day, I slice you and your pretty little woman to pieces." Freddie growled and his fists shook, Oliver placed his hand on Freddie's shoulder and sighed.

"Don't let him get to you," Oliver said quietly. "Come on, we all need to get inside and rest." Freddie nodded and turned to the others, he smiled at them.

"You guys seemed to be doing a good job," Freddie said quickly. Derek and Lilly both smiled, Casey had her arms wrapped around Derek in a hug.

"Thanks," Derek said while crossing his arms. "The girls are all inside, they're probably asleep."

"Yeah, that's something we all should do. Let's go…" Everyone walked inside, Freddie stopped short of the door and glanced back. Hate for Krueger flowed swiftly through his veins, the more Krueger threatened Sam, the more Freddie would feed off of that hate. "Don't worry Krueger, your time is swiftly coming to a close as the clock counts down to the day I destroy you." Freddie walked into the cabin and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Well, there's the end of that chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be up soon.


	45. The Children Arrive

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 45 (The Children Arrive)

"So we need to get his gloves somehow," Oliver said while crossing his arms. "Lilly came so close to doing so, but she didn't succeed." Freddie crossed his arms and slowly tapped his foot on the floor, he would figure out how to get those gloves and he'd rip them to pieces. He didn't forget that he nearly shattered one of them.

"Dale's magic came at an inconvenient time," Freddie said with a frown. "Unfortunately his protection isn't doing us a world of good any longer."

"I think it's doing a _lot_ of good!" Casey said quickly. She crossed her arms and sighed, she couldn't believe she was the only one without powers of any kind. Marti looked at Casey and frowned, she could tell Casey didn't seem happy about her position. "Seriously though, guys, I'm weak. I have nothing."

"Don't say that, Casey," Marti said quickly. "You're one of the strongest people I know!" Casey chuckled and hugged Marti, Marti's eyes widened when her hand touched onto Casey. "Casey…you may be a lot stronger than you think!"

"I doubt it." Casey sighed and stood up, her eyes widened and she looked at the others. "What day is it? How long have we been here?"

"Maybe a couple of weeks by now," Derek said while crossing his arms. "We can't leave the camp, we've tried."

"No, but regular people can get in, right?" Derek nodded and Casey's eyes grew wide.

"What about the children!" Everyone looked at Casey in shock, they knew what she was saying, it was about time for the children to come to the camp. Summer camp would begin, and today was probably the day for them to arrive. "We have to hurry and meet them or else there's going to be trouble!"

"How many kids should be arriving?" Freddie asked while tapping his chin. "Did you guys ever check out what cabins you'd be in charge of when you arrived?"

"Yeah, we're all in charge of one cabin, each of us were supposed to have about seventeen kids per cabin," Sam said while tapping her chin. Seventeen kids per cabin, there were six counselors in total, which meant there was to be one hundred and two children on the camp's roster. "Crap, there are about one hundred children that will be arriving!"

"If they get here, they won't be able to leave!" Lilly exclaimed. "They'll be trapped in Camp Crystal Lake with four psychos!" They couldn't imagine what Krueger, Jason, Wildfire, and Dracula might possibly do when the children came.

"We have to get to the main area," Oliver stated while standing up. "There's no way to prevent those buses from bringing the kids here, but we can at least protect them once they're here."

"Yeah, but when those creatures show up, we can't let them get anywhere near those children," Freddie stated as he walked over to the cabin door. "Definitely, I'm not letting Krueger get any of them."

"Those children are coming on a bus, that means their parents don't know what's going to happen," Derek said while crossing his arms. Freddie had one hand in his pocket and one hand on the door, he stopped for a second and sighed.

"Then it's our solemn duty to protect them no matter what. If we lose a single kid, then we're in trouble."

"So what are we going to do?" Sam asked as the group left the cabin.

"I believe it will be best to keep the kids together in a group. We are to make sure that none of them leave the area when we don't know it, we'll have to stay with them…all nine of us."

"Well at least I'll have something to do," Casey said with a sigh. Marti had something she wanted to tell Casey, but it would have to wait, she saw a yellow vehicle coming to the park in the distance. The children had arrived in the camp. Marti and Miley looked at each other, they knew they could put a spell on the children so that if any of them were separated from their group or groups, or were in danger, they would be notified. The group made it to the main area and saw three buses.

"There are a little over thirty kids in each bus, I presume," Miley stated. "Okay Marti, are you ready?" Marti nodded as she and Miley lifted their hands up, the buses all turned into a green and yellow color. "One hundred and two children, three bus drivers, by the power of Merlin, lend them your protection. Give them the wizard's locator, should they stray from the others or fall to danger, may we be notified!" With that, Miley and Marti could feel the calming sensation, all in the buses were safe, if one left, they would know who it was.

The bus doors opened and a bunch of kids started running from the buses, Freddie stood in front of the others and all the kids looked up at him. The bus drivers exited their cars and looked at Freddie. "We'll start with the rules of the camp," Freddie said quickly. "First of all, you are not going to be able to leave."

"What?" A kid asked from the group. Freddie had to think of a way to tell the children something in a way to prevent them from getting scared, the children's ages ranged from nine to thirteen. Freddie didn't want to scare them, but he needed to make sure they would stay with their counselors.

"I am Freddie Benson, for now I will be the head counselor." Freddie lifted his right hand up and looked over. "These are two of your other counselors, Sam Puckett and Oliver Oken." Freddie lifted his other hand and pointed toward the others. "These are your other counselors, Derek Venturi, Casey McDonald and Lilly Truscott." Freddie crossed his arms and sighed. "As for now, I will be the camp instructor, if there's a complaint, a request, or anything at all, you come to me. You can go to the others as well, but in the long run, you'll come to me."

"We thought the counselor was someone else," A bus driver said.

"You three bus drivers will be talking with me after this. Right now stay silent, for the children. We have three others who will be in charge here, those three are Miley Stewart, Carly Shay and Marti Venturi."

Marti and Miley both turned around and pointed their hands forward, they said a spell and in the distance, a large cabin popped up. That cabin alone would hold everyone in the camp, the spell took a bit out of them though. Freddie glanced over and smiled.

"All people in this camp will be directed to the large cabin that you see in the distance, that is where you will all be required to stay."

"That cabin just popped up!" A girl exclaimed. "It was like magic!"

"Really, you don't say…I thought it had been there before. Now, I want you all to follow the other counselors to that cabin and listen to what they tell you to do, as for the bus drivers, stay here." Casey looked at the bus drivers and gasped, she tugged on Freddie's shirt and pointed.

"That one is my dad," Casey said quietly. "Dennis McDonald is his name." Freddie nodded and gestured for the others to go, the kids followed everyone away and Freddie walked toward the bus drivers. He looked at Dennis and rubbed his chin.

"You are Dennis McDonald, right?" Dennis nodded and Freddie let out a sigh, yet another relative of someone was here, and this time that person was powerless. "I have to warn you three drivers, have you heard of Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees and…formerly, Blaze?"

"Yes we have," Dennis said while crossing his arms.

"Well, they along with Dracula are alive and awake. We've been terrorized by them for this entire time, but we were lucky, we have powers. They have killed the camp's instructor and we've been protecting your daughter, Casey, she has no powers."

"So wait…you have powers?"

"Sam, Oliver, and I are wizards…Carly, Miley and Marti all managed to transport here. We are all wizards…Derek is part vampire, but Casey is powerless." Dennis frowned and Freddie continued. "Miley and Marti made that large cabin pop up in the distance, we need all the kids together in one place, that way they will be safe. We're going to be on guard though, it seems that a former wizard has made it so the monsters don't show up for a certain amount of time. That time is between the hours of eleven at night and five in the afternoon, but that time span is shortening."

"Can we not leave, though?"

"Sadly, if we could leave, we counselors would have left a _long_ time ago." Freddie sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "In any turn, we're trying to find a way to defeat these monsters, we need all the children to just stay in one place. We're going to try and beat these creatures as soon as possible."

"Right, well I need to talk to Casey. It's very important, something she must know…" Freddie raised his eyebrow as Dennis walked off.

* * *

There's the end of the chapter, well the camp's children are there, that can't be too good. I wonder what Casey's dad wants to talk about...wait, no I don't, I'm the writer, I already know! You however, do not, so stick around for the next chapter and find out!


	46. Control of the Soul

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 46 (Control of the Soul)

Everyone made it to the large cabin, Marti and Miley had given a lot through their magic, since the cabin was filled with beds and rooms. Casey stood on the cabin porch, overlooking the camp; fortunately there was a balcony that the girls had put in at the top of the cabin. With that, the person on lookout duty could watch the camp for any of the creatures; the balcony wasn't really anything but the flat roof. Casey looked over and saw her dad walking over; he smiled and crossed his arms.

"Seems like you guys have had a rough time," Dennis said quietly. "I am glad that you're safe, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Casey smiled and hugged Dennis.

"Yeah, everyone's been pretty good at fighting the monsters off; of course I've only been good for standing and screaming my head off. I can't do anything."

"You're not jealous or anything, I hope." Casey smiled and shook her head, she couldn't be jealous, she was glad that those who had powers did have their powers. If it was where all of them were just normal, she would hate it, only because she was sure they wouldn't have made it as far as they did. "Well that's good, come with me." Casey raised her eyebrow and shrugged, she followed Dennis to an empty place of the park.

"So, what are we doing here, dad?"

"I think you'll be interested to know something very important, Casey. You are not powerless, you have powers." Casey's eyes widened as Dennis crossed his arms and sighed. "I thought you would have realized them sooner, but your powers are different and hard to know you have them unless you're told. You have the power of a speed runner, and you also have what they call Soul Control."

"Soul control…what is that?"

"I'll teach you."

"Okay." Dennis crossed his arms and looked around, he saw a small snake slithering on the grass, he figured he would use that. "What are you going to do?"

"You will see." Dennis looked at the snake and closed his eyes, the snake stopped moving and an aura surrounded the creature. Dennis then touched the snake and lifted his fingers back, a ball of light came from the snake and followed the fingers. Casey's eyes were wide and she looked from the ball to the snake, she hoped the poor animal wasn't hurt. "Don't worry, Casey, the creature doesn't feel a thing."

"You took its soul out, what can you do with it?"

"You control everything about the soul now; it's almost like your life." Dennis moved his hand through the air and the soul moved in the direction. "You can control the direction of the soul, you could even destroy it."

"Don't do that!"

"I will not, it isn't good to do to an innocent, living thing. With a soul, you can put it into whatever you want; you can direct it with your fingers or word of mouth." Casey raised her eyebrow as Dennis spoke. "Soul of the snake, go into the tree." Casey watched as the soul moved into the tree next to her, she stepped back to see if anything would happen.

"How come nothing will happen with it?"

"A tree is not naturally able to move, it is hollow." Dennis touched the tree and pulled the soul back out of it. "You can remove the soul by touching the object, that's actually the only way to do it. A soul is a very powerful thing, you can only take one out at a time but you must focus your sole attention on that soul and where you want to take it."

"So, I could control a soul? How do I remove one?"

"I would give you this soul to control, but since you haven't used the power yet, it's best that I not do that. It is harder to pass a soul to another soul controller than it is for a person to take the soul from the body. Another thing you will want to know, when you take that soul, you will know who or what that soul is. That's a good thing; it means you can successfully deliver a soul to its proper destination."

"Okay…" Casey watched as Dennis put the soul into the snake, the snake began to move at that. "I suppose you want me to grab that?"

"Yes, Casey, you need to grab it." Casey sighed and picked up the snake, she cringed because she didn't like the touch of it.

"It is so slimy and disgusting."

"The exterior may be, but all souls are the same. You must have nothing but concern, love and care when dealing with the delicate soul, or else you will lose control." Casey nodded as she thought about what would happen if she lost control of a soul.

"So, uh before I do this…however I do this, what would happen if I lost control of the soul?"

"It would try to go into the controller's body, since it has no controller, and it would try to take over your body. It would remove your soul and possibly destroy it." Casey gulped and Dennis crossed his arms.

"So, I might die if I lose control."

"Only if your soul is not strong enough…However, you could also be left as a wandering soul, without a body. I can train you to handle a human soul, that is enough for you to know, but if a stronger soul than yours were to hit, it could try to take over. This would result in a soul fight."

"What is that?"

"A soul fight is where the souls battle for control, expelling the weaker soul. If your soul loses, then you will be left as a wandering soul, or destroyed. That depends on whether the soul that takes over your host body is good or evil. If you are unable to direct the soul back to its normal body, it will come back and would try to take over your body."

"How would I be able to prevent that from happening?"

"Your soul must be strong enough, and you can strengthen your soul through meditation. Right now your soul should be strong enough to handle the snake, but you will be able to handle human souls in little time."

"Will I practice that with you?"

"Yes, I will train you, but you can't control my soul. I have had years of experience, I have been able to control souls much stronger than what starting soul controllers are able. My soul over the years has been built up and strengthened to the point of an expert, I will not take the chance of letting you take my soul out and risking the loss of your own."

"But if you're a soul controller as well, can't you just take my soul once it has been removed?"

"Yes and no, Casey…I could take care of your soul, but I would not be able to direct your soul to its proper body since I would be in your proper body. That would require the use of a third and possibly fourth soul controller."

"Okay, so what would happen if I tried to take a wizard's soul, or a vampire soul?"

"It depends, the stronger the person is, or the purer they are, the stronger their soul will be. That means, the stronger the soul is, the harder it is to handle."

"Oh…well Marti said that the witch, Hecate, stole the souls of Mom and the others. Could I possibly direct the soul from Hecate's staff to one of them?" Dennis sighed and closed his eyes in thought.

"Since the body is not in the present area, if you tried to take the soul out, you could order it by word of mouth to go to where it needs to go. However, on the possibility that there is something causing it not to be able to find the proper destination, it will return to you. You must wait till you either feel the soul make its destination, or come back to you, before you do anything else. If you do not, you lose contact with the soul…what happens then is you've forced the soul to become a wandering soul that will never find its body."

"A wandering soul…" Casey's eyes grew wide and she tried to imagine that happening.

"A wandering soul, yes, and I suppose you didn't feel the presence of those wandering souls here?"

"What?" Dennis sighed and looked upwards; he closed his eyes and crossed his arms over.

"The souls of the hundreds of victims that died here, in Camp Crystal Lake, they are stuck here in limbo without any way to pass on. This is a feat that requires a soul collector to calm the souls, once the soul of one who died a violent death is calm, they will be sent to the place of their final death. All the souls of those murdered cannot return, because they are not at peace…"

"So, I would have to direct them?"

"Actually, I came to clear this camp of the souls, that is why I was here as a bus driver. Also, there is one final technique I want you to know about before I start to train you."

"Okay...what is that?"

"The process of allowing a soul to possess you…"

"Wait…you can do that?"

"Say you have your friend, Freddie Benson, and his soul is out of his body. Say you're fighting that witch, Hecate and you can't direct his soul to his body; you can allow him to possess your soul without expelling your own. Doing that, you become him; you have his skills and his abilities. You would be strong like him as well…"

"Wow, that's amazing…"

"Yes, but when you finish with that, you should quickly take his soul from your body and direct it to his own body. If you leave a soul in your own body for too long, you could eventually be expelled."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind. Hey, I have a question about wandering souls; can we return them to their own bodies?"

"If they have died, and their body is gone or buried, you cannot return them to their own body. It is impossible, once dead, they stay dead."

"Oh…"

"Now, since you're also capable of speed, just like I am, you can catch really fast things. You could also get close to things that might normally be slow but hard to catch, and you can also pull a soul out quicker than most soul controllers, which doesn't hurt the soul."

"Wait, it hurts to remove a soul from their body?"

"Yes, it does. That is why when a soul controller puts the soul back in the body, to avoid injury on that soul, you have to be _very_ careful. Set that snake down, I don't wish to train you with that."

"Why?"

"Close your eyes and relax your senses, when done, open them." Casey did as instructed, when she opened her eyes, she saw several different people surrounding her father.

"What on earth…"

"You can see them now, and now you will always see them. These are the victims that were killed by Jason Voorhees…and his mother."

"Oh my god…" Just then a young woman, with blond hair stepped in front of Casey.

"Hi, I am Alice," The girl said.

"This was the first teenage survivor," Dennis said while leaning against a tree and crossing his arms. "Alice survived and killed Jason's mother, but then she was later killed by Jason Voorhees. She was stabbed with an ice pick." Casey gasped and cupped her hand over her mouth, tears fell from her eyes and she started to touch Alice. "Don't try to do what people do when they see ghosts, it hurts them…the ghost that is."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Dennis walked over to Alice and looked her in the eyes.

"Alice, will you allow me to send you into the afterlife?"

"Will it hurt?" Alice asked while shaking. "I don't want to be hurt again, I don't want to be scared or die." Dennis smiled softly and carefully placed a calm hand on her shoulder.

"It will not hurt; you will be free from here. I must first calm your soul and then I will send you to your new, better home." A tear fell from Alice's eyes and she slowly closed them.

"I will let you send me home, I want to go home."

"Then remain calm, think of your family, your friends, the life you had when you were alive. Think not of the sorrows you had to bear, but the things that meant the most to you. Think not of your earthly desires, but of those who you loved and wish to meet again." Alice breathed out and Casey's eyes widened when chains appeared on the teenager's body.

"Dad, why are there chains on her?" Casey asked with her eyes shaking.

"They are the chains that hold her soul here; they are the ones that imprison her inside this camp." Dennis closed his eyes and spoke. "The chains around this soul, be gone and release this tormented soul, let her go into the spirit world."

"What…" With that, the chains shattered and Alice began to glow, she opened her eyes and gave a teary smile.

"Thank you," Alice said quietly. "Thank you!"

"You are welcome," Dennis said with a soft smile. "Now your spirit can pass on freely, no longer will you be tortured." Alice wiped her eyes and looked upwards, with that, she disappeared.

"She's gone?" Casey asked while stepping next to her father.

"Yes, she has gone to the spirit world, she has been released. Now, work with me to release all the other souls."

"Can we only do it individually?"

"No, you could work with them in groups, the most you can do at one time is ten. There should be about 200 souls in this place, it will take a few hours to release them all, but together we can do it."

"I want to free them, I hate seeing them so trapped." Dennis smiled and nodded his head.

"That's good, let's go on and release them then. It will also be good for your training, when finished; we'll head back to the main cabin." Casey smiled and with her father, she began to cleanse the camp of the trapped souls. The less souls imprisoned in the camp meant less souls for Hecate to capture, and less chance of Hecate's power growing stronger.

* * *

Well, Casey's got a power. Here is where it will begin getting hard for me to update daily. I'll try though! Now that we know what Casey's power is...what could this mean? Wait for the next chapter.


	47. Time of Relaxation

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 47 (Time of Relaxation)

Sam stood on the porch of the large cabin, Freddie stepped out next to her and looked around. "Is something up, Sam?"

"Yes," Sam responded as she crossed her arms. "This camp…I can't feel the tension in the air anymore." Freddie raised his eyebrow and Sam stepped out onto the ground. "When we first arrived, I could feel a massive amount of tension, but now it is as though there is nothing." Freddie nodded, he could feel it too.

"It is pretty odd when you think about it, but at the same time, it is a better atmosphere." What they did not know was that Casey had purified the Camp, all that was left were the vile creatures that walked the land. Freddie at least felt better at the camp than he had before, it was calm and almost peaceful. The two looked over as a small group of children ran out of the cabin.

"Scoutmaster, will you play baseball with us?" One of the kids asked with a grin. "Please, come play baseball!" Freddie looked to Sam and smiled.

"As long as Sam gets to play as well, she's a good hit." Freddie smirked and Sam playfully slapped him. He was referring to something that happened a while back. There were five boys and three girls, with Freddie and Sam, it made ten people total.

"Okay, we'll move to the clearing and play ball," Sam said with a grin. She knew she was going to be having some fun with this; it would be one of the first few fun things that happened at the camp and that was saying something. "Are you ready to have some fun, Freddie?" Freddie looked at Sam and flashed a smirk that caused her to blush.

"Why are you blushing? Get your mind out of the gutter, Sam." Freddie laughed lightly and Sam stuttered, the kids stared at them and groaned. "What? Why are you kids groaning and staring at us like that? Is something wrong?"

"You're not going to get all romantic, are you?" One girl asked. "That's cheesy and gross!" Sam and Freddie both laughed and shook their heads, they were there to play ball, not get into a makeout session. Though, both of them were seriously considering a makeout session, but Sam's brother would find out and probably chew Freddie out over it.

"Okay, I'll be the catcher for now, and let's let Sam pitch the ball first; she needs to have some fun now." The kids all nodded and ran to selective spots on the field, everybody prepared themselves and Freddie grinned. "Play ball!"

-NEW SCENE-

Oliver and Lilly sat down at the edge of the lake, Lilly smiled as the wind blew threw her hair. "Oddly enough, it's really a nice day today," Lilly said quietly. She felt the same thing that the others did, a sense of calmness and peace going through the camp.

"Yeah, it really is a beautiful day today," Oliver stated. "The lake, the sky, the trees, they're all beautiful. However, there is one thing that is more beautiful than any of those things." Lilly looked over at Oliver and he smiled softly at her as he brought up his hand and caressed the side of her face. "You are truly the most beautiful thing in the world."

"You're so sweet to me, Oliver…"

"I try to be, because I love you." Lilly smiled and wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck, she then brought her lips to his and he deepened the kiss.

"I love you too, Oliver. You're the greatest man alive; there is no one better than you."

"Ew, that's gross, what are you two doing!" A voice exclaimed. Oliver and Lilly looked over to see a group of children watching them, they laughed and stood up.

"Nothing in particular," Oliver said while crossing his arms. "I'm just spending some time with my girlfriend, something I'm sure you all will do one day."

"That will never happen to us!"

"So, do you children need something?" Lilly asked with a small smile. The kids were wearing bathing suits and crossing their arms.

"We want to go for a swim, can we do that?" Lilly looked at Oliver and he shrugged, they didn't see anything wrong with it.

"Knock yourself out," Oliver said with a small chuckle. "Not literally though, we don't want anyone to drown in there."

"That's right," Lilly stated as she nodded her head. "The last time someone drowned in that lake…" Lilly made a shuddering sound as the kids laughed and ran into the lake. "We'll have to watch them and make sure nothing happens."

"Well that's a given, I would think. There shouldn't be anything dangerous in there; Voorhees doesn't belong in the water right now."

"Yeah, he's probably hidden away in some dark cabin."

"I would like to find the key that his soul is hidden in, though. Once we do that, we could manage to kill him."

"We'll find it soon, I'm sure. Everyone is starting to get really concerned with searching, ever since the children arrived."

"Nobody wants the children to be thrust into harms way, Freddie's ordered us to have them under constant supervision…"

"So we will." Lilly smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear as the wind blew through her hair; Oliver crossed his arms and watched the kids swim.

-NEW SCENE-

A green light filled the hole in the instructor's cabin, soon the hole was gone and boards replaced it. "One problem, fixed," Marti said with a grin. Miley and Carly nodded and tapped on the wall of the cabin, they had been repairing damages done to the camp, trying to fix the place up.

"Yeah, so what does that do for everything else around here?" Carly asked with a sigh. "I'm not sure why, but this place is starting to get a lot lighter, if you know what I mean?"

"I feel it too," Miley responded as she looked up in the air and let the breeze blow her hair back. "There was a lot more tension in this camp before, but now it feels like the tension is slowly going away."

"The sense of dread is gone," Marti said quietly. "There is just a wave of calmness that is passing the area."

"Yeah, but those creatures are still living, are they not? How could the camp be growing calm when there are still those creatures around?"

"That would be because of us," A voice said from behind. The three girls looked over and saw Casey and Dennis standing near them, smiling at them.

"I'm a soul controller!" Casey said with a semi excited voice. She was glad to be helping the souls of the camp find peace, but it was almost depressing, because every time she saw the ghost of one dead, she knew the circumstances of their death. She saw how they died, how their soul left their body, and she felt their pain. "My dad and I have been relieving this place of the dead souls that still walk."

"So that's why the tension is going away?" Marti asked with a raised eyebrow. "You're cleansing the souls?" Casey nodded and the others smiled, that was definitely a good thing, that gave them freedom to relax and not feel as stressed as they were.

"The tension is definitely going away, that's for sure," Carly remarked. "We've been busy rebuilding the cabins, all except the one that Miley and the boys destroyed."

"Yeah, unfortunately if something has been destroyed with that attack and you try to fix it, it won't work," Miley stated. She would have liked to fix that cabin, but it was impossible. All they could do was remodel and redecorate the camp, which would definitely help make the things look better by far.

"Freddie and Sam are playing baseball with a couple of the children," Casey said with a smile. "Oliver and Lilly are taking care of the ones swimming, so I guess that means Derek's watching after the children inside the main cabin."

"Yeah, he's actually getting their food out; they're all in the kitchen getting ready to eat."

-NEW SCENE-

Derek watched as the children lined up and piled food on their plates, he was glad to see the children having fun, despite the circumstances. They didn't know a lot about what was going on, but it was better for them not to know entirely, rather than to know and be fearful. Derek crossed his arms and thought of what Marti said, of their entire family being turned to stone.

"Damn that witch," Derek said quietly. He didn't want to believe it, but Marti was innocent, she never lied. Not only that, but she seemed truly afraid, like everyone else, Derek wanted to find Hecate and destroy her for good. Sam and Oliver were having a difficult time with it though, they knew they would have to fight Hecate, and they hoped that she wouldn't go so far as to make them kill her.

As much as Derek hated her, he had other grudges, grudges of his own. Such as the man that turned his father into a half vampire, the man that Casey woke up the prior night, screaming that she had a nightmare about. It obviously wasn't Krueger, for that was Freddie's enemy. It wasn't Wildfire, for Oliver hated Wildfire for wishing to do harm to Lilly and her enemy was Jason Voorhees. No, his enemy was a much darker man, a much hated and viler man than that.

"Dracula, when the day comes that you show your face again, don't think you will take Casey's blood. Don't believe that you have won, for when I see you, I'll slaughter you. It's only a matter of time, before you bite only the dust. No matter what form you choose, even in your ultimate form, I'll personally deliver the killing blow." Derek clenched his fist and then turned his focus back to the kids.

* * *

So Derek hates Dracula, that much is known. Not much is known about Dracula, for we have not seen his true capabilities. Everyone is pretty much resting, but that is for now. Stick around for the next chapter, we'll see something starting to stir.


	48. Dracula Perishes

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 48 (Dracula Perishes)

Derek leaned forward against the counter, he had been taking a head count of the children in the kitchen. He knew there were ten playing baseball with Freddie and Sam, and five had left to go swimming where Oliver and Lilly were, however, there were more than fifteen kids that were not present. Derek knew something was wrong with that; he needed them all to be in the current area.

Derek walked over to an intercom button and spoke into it; his voice would be heard throughout the cabin. "Any children that are not present in the kitchen area, come to the kitchen immediately, it is not safe to be away from this room. Derek walked back over to the counter and waited, ten minutes passed and still the two missing children did not enter the kitchen.

He then left the area and ordered all the kids to stay where they were; he was going to search the cabin for the children. If they were not there, he would have to tell the others about it. He closed his eyes and tried to use the ability the wizards had given, to find the location of the missing children. He found them, both in a room on the third floor of the cabin.

With that, Derek took off in a run toward the third floor, to see why the kids did not leave that room. When he entered, he saw one child shivering in the corner, frightened of something. Derek's focus was not on that child though, it was on the other. Derek clenched his fists and grit his teeth, his eyes flashed with a violent color of hate in his eyes. "Dracula…"

Dracula, the most powerful vampire stood in the center of the room, grasping a young and frightened child in his hand. The child did not appear to have any wounds nor had any physical trauma, he was merely afraid for his life. "Put the kid down, Dracula. Put down that child and fight me, that child has nothing to do with this, he is not your enemy." Dracula glanced at Derek, pure evil and malice filled his hate.

"Ah but he is," Dracula said with a slight growl. The kid looked at Derek with wide and fearful eyes; Derek's face grew tight with anger and hatred.

"Put the kid down, there is no way he is your enemy!" Dracula tilted his head back and laughed; Derek narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. "What the hell is so funny, Dracula?"

"This kid is the descendant of Van Helsing; he is therefore my mortal enemy." Derek's eyes widened and the kid began to let out a sob, obviously knowing nothing about what was going on. "I can prove it to you, for when Van Helsing died, he left a little gift for his descendants." Derek raised his eyebrow and twitched as Dracula put his hand on the boy's chest, he started to head toward Dracula but stopped when he saw an electric flash around Dracula's hand. When Dracula pulled back, it looked like something was coming out of the boy's chest.

"What the hell…" Derek watched with wide eyes as the object was pulled into full view, it was a long sword. Dracula tried to grip it, but when he did, it burned his hand and he dropped it.

"Evil apparently cannot touch the sword." Dracula stared at the sword on the ground and scowled, his fist clenched and he looked at Derek who was looking at him with a look of confusion. "Van Helsing's blade, when he died, he had a wizard place it inside of his grandchild's body. Therefore when the next was born, the blade was passed down genetically through his descendants."

"I assume Helsing knew you were still lurking around the time of his death, perhaps this blade will kill you." Dracula shrugged as Derek picked the blade up, Derek then pointed the blade at Dracula and narrowed his eyes. "Put the kid down, Dracula." Dracula smirked and set the kid on the ground, the young boy then ran toward Derek and hid behind him. "I guess Helsing figured you'd go after his descendants, but now that you've made the stupid mistake of revealing to your enemy, the object that can kill you, I will slice you apart before you can harm this child."

"So be it, you may try, but in the end, the son of a Halfling cannot defeat the king of vampires!"

"Let's find out then, shall we?" Derek shouted as he charged toward Dracula and slashed in a sideways motion, Dracula quickly cloaked himself and transported to another part of the room. "Damn." Derek glanced at the two children and then back to Dracula, he saw Dracula's hands starting to emit electricity. "Get out of here, you kids!" The children nodded and ran out of the room as Derek was hit by a blast of energy, the blast knocked a hole into the floor and he found himself falling down. "Crap!"

Derek moved the sword in front of his face and crashed through the next floor, he then grabbed onto a post from the ceiling and held it with one hand. His body had continued to fall and he groaned with the pain of his body jerking back upwards and stopping. He watched as Dracula hovered down through the holes, he narrowed his eyes as Dracula lifted his hand up and threw a blast at him.

Derek groaned as the vampire's blast shocked him and threw him toward the floor, he was sure that he would be dead by now if it wasn't for the vampire blood inside of him. Derek flashed the sword down in a diagonal motion and looked up at Dracula, it looked like the vampire wasn't going to be extremely easy to fend off.

He looked over and saw several kids watching with fear in their eyes, he growled slightly and gestured for them to leave the area. "Get back into the kitchen!" Normally he would have ordered them to go find Freddie and Sam, but at the current moment, Dracula was blocking the exit. Derek charged toward Dracula and leapt up, he hit Dracula across the chest with the sword, and was blown back by the vampire's claws hitting his own chest.

"You attack, I give you a counterattack," Dracula said with a dark grin. Derek clenched his teeth and pulled himself up from the ground.

"That's fine; I can handle anything you throw at me, bastard!" Dracula lifted his hands and pointed his claws toward Derek; he opened his mouth and flew toward Derek. Derek lifted the sword above his head and pointed it toward Dracula, he knelt down and Dracula swerved to avoid the sword. He then tilted the sword and cut into Dracula's arm, slicing out of the shoulder.

"Damn you!" Dracula hovered in the air and held his arm, he stayed in the air as his cut started to heal. During this moment, he could not attack or dodge, so Derek charged toward him and slashed from Dracula's shoulder and out his side. "Ah!" Dracula's arm healed and Dracula flew toward Derek, he slashed upwards on him, from the abdomen and out the chin.

"Crap, you got lucky there, Dracula." Derek breathed in deeply and panted, he saw the boy earlier running toward him, the boy had a pipe in his hand. "What are you doing? Go back!"

"I want to help!" The boy exclaimed. Derek didn't know why the boy even wanted to bother with helping; there was nothing the kid could do. He did think of something that he could do with that pipe though.

"Give me the pipe!" The kid nodded and handed Derek the pipe as Dracula charged toward him. "Crap!" Derek quickly placed the Sword in a vertical position with the pipe over the sword in a horizontal position, as the sun shone through the window, the two objects cast a shadow of a cross onto Dracula.

"Ah!" Dracula froze in place, he was unable to move out from the cross shadow. Derek stared into the fierce eyes of his enemy and crushed part of the pipe with his hand, a piece of the pipe fell off and Derek swiftly thrust the pointed end of the pipe toward Dracula. Dracula groaned as the pipe shot through his chest, Derek then charged toward Dracula and cut into his abdomen. Dracula groaned and his face tightened, he then thrust his arm through Derek's abdomen and pulled it out, the children all gasped but stared in awe as Derek did not fall.

"It's going to take more than that to kill me, Dracula."

"And it will take more than this small, meaningless pipe to kill me." Dracula gripped the pipe with his hand and swiftly pulled it out. His wounds slowly started to close up; he then slashed the pipe down against Derek and hit him in the shoulder. Derek shouted in pain and gripped his shoulder with his hand, he leapt back and glared at Dracula.

"Again, not bad…" Derek smirked and let his wound heal, he then charged toward Dracula and thrust the blade into Dracula's abdomen. He pulled it out and leapt back some more, he brought the sword down and pointed it toward the floor as he stared at Dracula with intense hate. "If I notice one thing, it's that this blade makes it harder for your wounds to heal up, that works to my advantage." Dracula groaned and flew toward Derek, he held his hands out and swiftly brought them down in a crisscross motion, slashing Derek across the chest.

"It matters not; I am the King of all Vampires! There is no way that you can defeat me." Derek scoffed and shook his head.

"You've mentioned that once before already, Dracula. It seems to me that I am winning, even though you have gotten a few hits on me already, I am still going to be the victor." Dracula smirked as Derek charged toward him, he cloaked himself and transported away as Derek slashed the sword through the air. "Where the hell do you think you're going, you can't hide from me, Dracula!" Derek looked over at the front door to see several children running in, followed by Freddie, Sam, Oliver, Lilly, Miley, Marti, Casey, and Dennis.

Thunder rumbled and lightning cracked, Derek saw the rain pelting the ground from outside, his eyes narrowed and he saw a strange shadow from outside. "There he is!" Derek ran past the group and outside, he stopped and his eyes widened in shock. Dracula was not in his usual form, no, Dracula was now in his true form. "…Crap…" Dracula was like a giant bat, wings like a bat shot out from his back and connected to his giant body were two gigantic arms that had claws the size of a human body.

Dracula stood erect, his wings outstretched, he must have been twenty fifteen feet in length. Everybody came running out the door and stared at Dracula in fear, Dracula looked at them and his eyes flashed. When the eyes flashed, the people froze, as to be frozen in time. "So you've shown your true form, eh Dracula? Well then, I guess that means you're on your way to dying." Derek smirked and charged toward Dracula, Dracula slashed toward Derek with his claws, Derek dodged the swipe and leapt onto the arm. He leapt from the arm and tried to slash at Dracula's head, only to be hit away like a mere fly.

Derek landed on the ground, his knee next to his foot and the sword sticking in the ground. He looked up and saw Dracula's hands getting ready to close in on him, Derek swiftly pulled the blade out of the ground and leapt back in time to avoid getting slashed by the giant claws. Derek saw that Dracula was purposely staying close to the ground, but even though the monster was flapping his wings, he wasn't lifting high off the ground.

"Ah, I see...it isn't that you want to stay on the ground, you can't lift yourself up into the air. That's good, it makes it easier to cut you up, bastard!" Derek charged toward Dracula and leapt toward Dracula's head, the beast slashed at him and sent him crashing into a wall. Derek moaned and lifted his head up, his body was aching all over after that last hit, and he was pretty cut up already. "Okay bastard, props to you for being big and strong, you're able to send someone like me flying away." Derek groaned as he slowly lifted himself, his wounds started to close, but like Dracula's, they were healing very slowly.

Derek looked over at the frozen bodies of his friends, he growled and looked over at Dracula, he leapt back as Dracula's hand came crashing into the ground. "Ugh…I take it you don't intend on unfreezing them. Just because you're big and strong, it doesn't mean you're going to kill me all that easily!" Derek looked up and noticed Dracula's hand crashing down upon him once more. "Crap! I can't dodge!" Derek quickly thrust his blade upwards and pierced through the center of Dracula's hand.

Dracula made a screeching sound and jerked his hand back, Derek noticed the wound in Dracula's hand would not close, instead, it had a much different effect. The wound started to grow larger and Dracula's hand was slowly turning completely black, as if to turn into ash. Derek smirked and looked at the sword, he realized the effect of the sword.

"It's like sunlight I suppose, it's going to burn a large hole in you and turn you into ash. Maybe it just creates a small hole in the area that it hits you, but let's put together several holes. Furthermore, I don't like those claws, let's clip them!" Derek charged toward one of Dracula's hands and spotted Dracula's other hand coming toward him, Derek then changed his course and shot toward the hand. He brought the sword up and sliced off the top of Dracula's fingers, also cutting off the large claws.

Dracula moved back slightly and Derek saw that Dracula's claws turned into ash and blew away in the wind. "If I can cut your nails and fingers off like that, I would love trying for your head!" Derek charged toward Dracula, only to be hit by Dracula's other hand and pinned by a single claw into the trunk of a tree. Derek coughed up some blood and lifted his head to look at Dracula, fortunately the claw didn't seem to hit anything to important.

"You just made a big mistake, bastard." Derek gripped the handle of his sword and slashed it in an upward diagonal motion, slicing off Dracula's hand from the wrist. Dracula's arm moved back and his entire hand turned into ash. Derek placed his hand over the wound where the claw went into, he clenched his teeth and closed his eyes in pain as the large wound slowly began to close.

"Props to me, you can't do that again." Derek laughed lightly and glared at Dracula with a look of hatred and venom. Derek tilted his head back as the wound closed up, once it healed, he charged back into battle. "I thought you were going to try to attack me while I let that wound heal, I guess without your claws, you're nothing!" Derek leapt onto Dracula's arm and then onto his shoulder, he cut off Dracula's arm and right wing.

Dracula let out a loud shriek and Derek leapt onto Dracula's head, he lifted the sword into the air, pointing it toward Dracula's head. "I must say, I really was looking forward to this day, Dracula!" Derek narrowed his eyes and lightning flashed as Derek thrust the sword down and into Dracula's head. A blast of light shot through Dracula and Derek quickly pulled his sword out and jumped off as Dracula fell backwards and onto the ground.

Derek stood up slowly as the rain pelted down on him, thunder rumbled one last time as he turned to look toward Dracula's body. The giant form had shrunk and what remained was Dracula's human form, he was missing a full arm, a few fingers, and was heavily wounded. "Still alive there, Dracula?" Dracula breathed hard as Derek slowly walked toward him, his sword moving up and down with each step. Dracula peered up at Derek as he stopped walking and looked down upon him, Dracula's eyes were filled with burning hate and malice.

Derek frowned and his brow furrowed, he lifted the sword into the air as Dracula let a gurgling sound come from his throat. Derek quickly thrust the sword down and pierced through Dracula's heart, Dracula gasped as Derek turned the blade inside his chest, wounding the vampire even more. Soon, Dracula's body and his bones turned to dust. Derek didn't notice that everyone had been watching him, though they were frozen, they saw the entire fight. Derek lifted the sword up and rested it on his shoulder as the boy ran up to him.

Derek looked down and smiled softly, he lowered the sword and gave it to the boy. "Here, this is yours, what am _I_ going to do with it anyway?"

"You were amazing," the boy said with a bright smile. Derek chuckled and looked over as Casey ran toward him, his wounds were not healing, but he knew the reason. Dracula had been the one to bite his father, Dracula had just been killed, that meant the vampire blood was completely gone from him. It was a small price that he had to pay, but he did not care, he was just thankful that Dracula was no more.

"Derek, you're safe!" Casey said as she ran to him. He fell forward and she caught him. "No!"

"My wounds can't heal on their own anymore, and I'm still heavily wounded," Derek stated. "My vampire blood is gone from my body, so I'm going to need…" Derek blacked out and Casey screamed.

"Someone, help him! He needs to be healed or something!" With that, everyone surrounded him. The storm that had been around stopped, the dark clouds then left the sky and let the sun shine down on everybody. It was a good day, one of the horror icons had perished for good. As Oliver and Carly used their wizard power to heal Derek, Freddie looked out at the lake, he narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"Another falls, I'm coming after you, Krueger," Freddie said quietly. "It is only a matter of time…"

* * *

I hope you liked that chapter and fight scene. **I do have a question, when the big fight with Hecate comes up, it's going to be one long final battle. Longer than Dracula, and longer than any. I want to know if you think I should keep the final battle all in one chapter or if I should break it into separate chapters.**


	49. Krueger is Freed

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 49 (Krueger is Freed)

The three monsters lifted their heads up as the red orbs around them flickered; they opened their eyes and furrowed their brows. "Dracula is dead," Krueger said quietly. Jason and Wildfire nodded their heads, as annoyed as they were that another of them was dead, they were fine that it was merely Dracula and not one of them.

"Odd that the vampires all died first," Jason said from his prison.

"Please, the vampires were the weak ones," Wildfire stated. "We are the supreme ones!" The others nodded their heads, although there was no way for them to escape the prison they were now in, they did know that after they were released like usual, they would be destroying the camp.

"There are a bunch of little children here now," Jason said with a quiet voice. He narrowed his eyes and a scowl formed on his lips. "Not only that, but someone cleared away the souls of the ones that I murdered! That means I need to kill more people and get this place filled up once more."

"Well with the current batch of teens that are here, we can kill them. However what really burns me up is the fact that they are so damn hard to kill!" Wildfire lifted his hand and tried to push it through the orb, but it merely shocked him and caused him to pull his arm back. "Damn it."

"I would like to get out of here," Krueger said with a frown. "I would very much like to get out. If I don't get out, I'm going to go insane!" Jason and Wildfire narrowed their eyes and looked at him, as if to say they thought he was already insane. Krueger raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "What? Okay, I'll become crazier, does that work for you? Is that any better than saying I'll become insane?

"Yeah, actually it does." They were all irritable, and they hated being locked up as they were, sooner or later, they had to get out. Of course, they all knew they couldn't get out in a few hours, until Dale's magic was off for another few hours. They al clenched their fists with anger and Krueger attacked the orb with his claws.

"Was that really necessary?" Jason asked with a sigh. "It's not like you're going to escape by hitting that with your claws." Krueger growled and glared at Jason, he slashed at the orb once more, not trying to escape, but because of his anger.

"I hate you!" Krueger shouted. "I hate the both of you, I hate those kids that are out there, and furthermore, I hate this place!" Krueger continued to hit the orb with all his anger and let the orb hit him back with its violent counterattacks. "I want out, I want to kill, I need blood! Oh yeah, and no I won't relax!"

"His soul is trapped in those gloves, right?" Wildfire asked with a raised eyebrow. "If that's the case, it would work for him but not us…I think the magic is controlled by one's will, so if Krueger's soul wants out, his attacking the orb in a rage like that may just break it." Jason raised his eyebrows and watched as Krueger slashed at the orb once again.

"Keep attacking, idiot!" Jason exclaimed. Wildfire glanced at Jason, that was his line and his job to insult people like that, but he didn't particularly care. "Hey, if you _do_ get out of there, let us out too!"

Krueger roared with anger and continued to hit the orb, lost in all his rage. Needless to say, both Jason and Wildfire were probably going to start laughing their asses off if he continued. The next thing they saw though surprised them, Krueger's orb began to crack, and it cracked all the way around until finally shattering. Krueger stood on the ground in a slightly shocked look, he glanced around and looked down at his slightly burnt hands and arm.

"I'm free? I'm free!" Krueger shouted. Krueger looked at Wildfire and Jason; he laughed at them and crossed his arms. "You are not free, that is unfortunate." Just then, a flash of light appeared behind him, Krueger turned around just in time to be hit with a red whip like weapon. Krueger was sent flying into the wall, he glanced up and saw Dale staring down at him. The whip in Dale's hand vanished and Krueger slowly stood up, he glared at Dale and clenched his fists.

"I see you've managed to break free of your prison," Dale said in a quiet voice. He narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists; he didn't have a lot of magic left. He only had enough to keep Jason and Wildfire in their prison and create maybe a small weapon or two. "Damn…I don't like the choices I get." The only thing Dale could do, since he couldn't defeat Krueger, was either let him run amuck or throw him in the dreams once more.

"So what are you going to do, old man?" Krueger smirked and Dale narrowed his eyes, with that, Dale quickly lifted his hand up and sent a blast into Krueger's chest. Krueger stepped back and held his abdomen as he bent over slightly, he slowly lifted his head up and licked his lips. "That was nothing, old man. I think your powers are definitely weakening, so much for the strongest wizard in the world!" Krueger laughed violently and Dale narrowed his eyes, he clenched his fists and lifted his hand, firing a blast into Krueger's head.

"I may be weakening, but that is fine, there are those stronger than I am." Krueger smirked and lifted his hand, he sent his nails through Dale's chest and swiped outward. Dale stood firm and raised his eyebrow, no apparent effect was made. "So, do you want to tell me why you just tried to attack a ghost?"

"Damn you…damn you!" Krueger charged toward Dale and ran straight through him, Dale glared back at him and struck him with another blast. Krueger laughed at the hit and turned back around, his eyes widened when he saw clones coming from Dale. All fifty clones circled around Krueger and lowered their hands. "What the hell!"

"This blast should do something to you." Krueger looked around as the clones pointed toward Krueger, he cursed and lifted his hands up to block his face as all clones hit him with an explosive blast. When the blast cleared, smoke was coming from Krueger's slightly burnt looking body; Dale narrowed his eyes and lowered his hands.

"You're weak, that much can be said." Dale glanced over and saw the orbs starting to flash, of course, with every amount of power that he used, he was taking away from the power of stuff that was already there. He couldn't continue with that, there was no option.

"Then sadly there is one thing I can do…" Dale closed his eyes and walked toward Krueger; Krueger raised his eyebrow and jerked slightly as Dale placed his hand on Krueger's head. "I pray they will forgive me for doing this."

"What? What the hell are you doing? What are you doing, old man!" Dale stated to say an enchantment, a spell that would put Krueger back somewhere. Krueger looked down to see his claws tightening and going back to the way they used to be. "What the hell!"

"I'm taking some of Hecate's powers from you."

"What?" Krueger saw light swirling around Dale's arm, it was coming out of his own body.

"Any wizard can take the powers of another wizard, but it is usually criminal to take it by force. However in this case, Hecate has given the powers to you, a non wizard. That is why I am taking them back, but also to strengthen myself for the time being." The more power he had, that meant he could keep the villains in their orbs for a longer duration.

"Stop it! I hate this, what the hell are you doing to me!" Dale did not respond, he kept his face firm, once he took Hecate's power, he would have to use it on Krueger. He closed his eyes and felt Krueger trying to slash at him; of course it was to no avail.

"Please note, once Hecate's powers have been taken from you, you won't be able to extend your claws or anything. In fact, you will look like you looked once before." Krueger raised his eyebrow in confusion, but he understood what Dale meant once he felt his skin starting to wrinkle and burn.

"No! No! Don't do this to me!" Krueger shouted and thrust his arm through Dale, trying to attack him with the hopes of ending whatever he was doing to him. He knew it wouldn't do anything to Dale, but that was the thing that irritated him the most. "Stop doing this you asshole, I'll bloody murder you!"

"Good luck with that…"

"I'll kill your daughter! I'll kill the boy that's with her too!" Dale narrowed his eyes and lifted his other hand up, he shot a blast through Krueger's waist, it was sharp enough to hurt. "Damn…"

"Good luck with that as well, you're going to need it while going against either one of them." Dale brought his hand back and looked at it, he could see that it was swollen and slightly discolored from taking in the foreign magic. He frowned and looked over at Krueger. "It seems your claws are still extendable to a degree…however that is not what I am bothered with."

"Oh, and what is that, old man?"

"For one thing, you need to stop calling me that." Dale sighed and brought his hands together. "Since I can't destroy you, and I can't put you in an orb, I have to send you back."

"What does that mean? You have to send me back where?" Dale quickly pointed toward Krueger and shouted a word out, Krueger screamed with terror and pain as smoke enveloped him. Dale lowered his hand and frowned as Krueger disappeared.

"Sam, Freddie, forgive me for doing this. I pray you know how to reach him now, for it will be best if you do so." Dale rubbed his forehead and groaned, he clenched his fist slightly and looked at Jason and Wildfire, they were looking at him with wide eyes. "I had to send Krueger back into the dream world. I have put a spell on, you will only be able to walk into the dreams of those older than fourteen, it was the oldest age that I can protect." With that, Dale's ghost disappeared, Jason and Wildfire both looked at each other, in shock of what just happened.

* * *

Dale's only option, and he had to do it. He sent Krueger into the dream world, at least none of the younger children can be attacked by Krueger. Well, stick around, the next chapter will be up soon.


	50. A Stony World

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 50 (A Stony World)

Sam and Freddie sat in one of the various rooms in the cabin, they didn't have a whole lot to do at the time, other than just being with each other. "I think it's great that Dracula is dead now," Sam said in a quiet voice. "Derek had a rough looking time, though."

"Yeah, at least he's all healed up," Freddie said while leaning back in his chair. "The children here seem afraid though, that's to be expected though." Sam nodded in response, the children would have to be more careful and so would everyone else.

"Dracula was ugly looking, it reminded of Mrs. Briggs!" Freddie chuckled and slowly shook his head, he thought Mrs. Briggs looked better than Dracula. Sam looked to the ground and sighed, oddly enough, Mrs. Briggs was one of the people she missed. "We will see them again, won't we, Freddie?" Freddie raised his eyebrow and looked at Sam, even as powerful as they knew she was, she was still afraid to die. Freddie knew that Sam was much more vulnerable than she let on, that's why he knew that he had to be the one to protect her, there was no other choice. Freddie smiled softly and walked over to Sam; he sat down on the bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Gently he leaned over and kissed her forehead, she looked at him and gazed into his piercing brown eyes.

"Sam, trust me, we will definitely see them all again. When we are out of this camp, you can definitely see them and when you do, you can go ahead and hug them. You can do whatever you want with them all, I recommend giving Gibby an 'I'm back' wedgie!" Sam laughed lightly and smiled at Freddie, he always knew the things to say to her.

"Well dork, I know for a fact that when I get back, Gibby's getting the biggest wedgie of all. Well, okay, not bigger than what Jonah got, but still." Freddie chuckled and glanced over, he remembered Sam giving Jonah that wedgie, he also remembered deeply enjoying it. "Let's see, on the list of things to do when I get back, giving Gibby a wedgie is highly important. Freaking Mrs. Briggs out somehow, that's also on the list!"

"How will you freak her out?"

"I think I'll welcome her by egging her car and then writing on her board 'Mrs. Briggs is a scaly bag pipe lover' several times." Freddie laughed lightly at that, Sam looked at him and blinked once before smiling. She loved how deep his laugh was, it was just another thing she couldn't get enough of. "Yeah, and then I'm going to sprinkle pepper all over Jeremy, do you think I should do that?" Freddie laughed again and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I don't think that would be the best or most beneficial idea ever, but if it makes you happy, go for it." Sam smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Then we need to tell our mothers about us, Freddie." Freddie nodded in response, he would definitely be telling his mom. "Though I don't think that includes Hecate, and I _really_ want to give her a major wedgie!"

"Only a wedgie, you don't want to give her anything more?" Sam tilted her head and tapped her chin, she thought of all the things she could possibly do to Hecate. Her thoughts ranged from the wedgie bounce all the way to binding her with several ropes, a few bricks tied to her ankles, an apple stuffed into her mouth and tossing her into the ocean.

"Yeah, I'm sure I could think of something. I just know that I'm not fond with the idea of having to fight her, I mean even if she's evil and all, she's _still_ my mother." Freddie could see where that might be a conflicting thing for her, he knew if his mother was evil, he'd have difficulty fighting her.

"Well, we're all here to help you, Sam. We're all in this together, and we'll all fight her." Freddie smiled softly at her; she looked at his smile and let out a comforted sigh. "Do you think there's any way for her to turn around and become good?"

"No, something tells me that won't be happening any time soon. Hey, when we get back home, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know what I'll do; maybe I'll just go ahead and try my luck at giving someone a wedgie…maybe Jake." Sam chuckled and shook her head, Freddie could be cute when he was jealous.

"I love you, Freddie." Sam leaned over and kissed Freddie on the cheek.

"I love you too, Sam." Sam smiled and leaned back on the bed, she was really starting to get tired.

"I think I'm going to rest my eyes for a bit, so you can go do whatever you want." Freddie nodded and smiled as Sam rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. He ran his hand through her hair and gently kissed her forehead, with that, Sam shifted her body slightly and smiled. Freddie walked over to a small desk and sat down in the chair, he pulled a book from a drawer and began to read it. He glanced over at Sam and smiled softly, she looked like an angel when she was sleeping.

**-NEW SCENE-**

Hecate opened her eyes and scowled, she was resting in the chair that Henry once sat in, after the demise of Dale. It was hers now, since she considered herself to be the strongest of wizards. "Dracula has died, all the vampires have died. It would appear Krueger is back in the dream world, things could be worse than this."

Hecate stood up and walked over to the statue of Henry; she lifted her hand and knocked on the statue. "It's a shame, isn't it? You have been thrust into such a meager form." Hecate glanced over at the window, she walked toward it and looked out, she narrowed her eyes and watched two children playing.

"There is really no need for me to have such distractions. These things only get in the way of my plans, and my plans are truly the more important aspects of this world." Hecate lifted her hand and pressed her fingers together, on the ground where the children were playing, an explosion wracked the earth. The children screamed and were thrown aside, Hecate lifted her staff in the air and a beige aura appeared around the staff.

Lightning shot all around the swirling vortex like creation, Hecate glanced out the window with narrow eyes. "In a world with such childish innocence, this is something that is not needed for my domain. So come forth, my creations, and wreak havoc on this earth." From the vortex came various creatures of all shapes and sizes, they flew out the window and into the world. The two children looked up in the air, they saw the sky starting to fill up with darkness, and what seemed like an infinite amount of darkness was coming from the vortex. The kids spotted what appeared to be a giant dragon flying toward them, they screamed and ran off, but they were still caught by the creature.

"Crush the sniveling brats, my creation." Hecate watched as the dragon flew off, she smiled as she heard the screams of the children. She watched from her window as the creatures spread their terror across the land, she held her staff up and more creatures came from it. She set the staff on the ground and the vortex disappeared, she would have to sit back and enjoy the show.

"Ah, but I need some better clothes than these tasteless colors." Hecate spoke some words and the staff began to glow, with her staff, her clothes started to glow as well. The outfit she wore began to shift, the colors turning into a dark brown, with some beige and burgundy. A large cape appeared on her, it resembled the witch from Sleeping Beauty, the one known as Maleficent.

Hecate lifted her arm and looked at the new clothes with a smile, she nearly jumped for joy when she saw how well they went with her. They didn't clash and they surely felt more comfortable than the clothes she had on before. Hecate looked back out the window and tapped her chin; she wondered how useful the old and the young would be in the years of her rule.

"Proper working age should be about fifteen, I would think. However we have use for the children right now, for they will grow up and make strong slaves." Hecate watched as a bird that had been flying around in the sky stopped and slowly fell toward the earth, it had been hit by one of the creatures in the sky. "That's right; I will give death to all that oppose me. However, right now I need more power, and the more souls I have, the stronger I am." Hecate lifted her staff in the air once more, she spoke a spell and almost all of the world's population turned to stone and gave their souls to Hecate.

"Oh, the poor people of the world, but they don't know how much I appreciate them giving me their souls." Hecate smirked and closed her eyes; she could feel the souls coming to her, bringing her more strength and power. Souls of the young and old alike, she kept few people on the earth, for slave purposes. Those that were inside the camp at the time, remained untouched by her magic, but Hecate did not care. She set the staff on the ground and opened her eyes; she smiled and crossed her arms. "I have left only five percent of this world's population, which is all I need to leave." Any more than that would surely be too much for her to care with; she didn't want people getting too rebellious. For one percent of the world was slightly over three hundred million.

"Now all I need to do is find a way into the camp, but then I suppose it matters not. They will not be smart enough to oppose me, and if they do, I will let them come to me and die."

* * *

There's the end of the chapter, Hecate has taken the souls of many, I wonder what will happen next, stick around and find out!


	51. Kreuger's Back

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 51 (Krueger's Back)

Sam turned over in her sleep, Freddie watched her and smiled softly, she looked so serene and calm while dreaming. Though inside of Sam's head, it was a bit different than what one would think, Sam once more found herself walking through a darkened camp.

"Okay, this is a weird dream," Sam said in a quiet voice. She glanced to the side and narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out what was going on. To the side of her, she saw dead bodies, blood was splattered all over the place. She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to adjust to what she was seeing. _"Okay, what's with the bodies…unless…"_ Sam blinked and thought for a moment, surely Krueger couldn't enter her dreams.

Sam glanced to the left and saw Casey's body pinned to a tree, her eyes and mouth had large, sharp objects coming from them, the image caused Sam to wince. As she walked, she nearly tripped over Derek's body, he had been split in half. She closed her eyes and continued to walk, she saw Marti's severed head, but no body. _"Oh my god…"_ While walking she soon found the crumpled bodies of Miley, Lilly and Carly, her hands shook and she clasped her hand over her mouth at the sight. All three women had been impaled upon one another, though it looked more like Lilly's body was going through the abdomen of both Miley and Carly.

"Dear god, what happened to them…" Sam walked toward a cabin and entered it, her eyes grew large as she saw the heads of both Freddie and Oliver hanging from the ceiling, all their organs were still connected to them. Her eyes trailed to the floor and she gasped when she saw their bodies sprawled out on the floor, they were cut up entirely. Sam let out a gasp and backed out from the cabin, she couldn't stand to see them dead like that, they had been mutilated. "My brother…my boyfriend…what happened to them?"

"It's a shame, isn't it?" A voice asked from behind. Sam's eyes grew large as she felt someone drape his arm around her neck, he positioned his claws upwards, over her chin and onto her face. "I'm back."

"Krueger, what, how did you get back into the dream world?!" It was then that Sam heard the words of her father, he didn't have much power left and had to thrust Krueger into the dream world. Fortunately, Krueger was unable to attack any of the children, including Marti. However, he could still go after the teenagers, that fact alone was not a good thing.

"Yeah, you may as well thank your blessed Father, he's the one that brought me back, bitch."

"D-Damn you, Krueger…I'll destroy you!" Sam clenched her fists tightly, they started to turn the color of Magenta, but stopped when Krueger touched her arms. "What!"

"That's right, I control your dreams, I can't let you use your magic on me, and so that's why I've canceled your powers out." Krueger grinned and Sam let out a growl, he hadn't won just yet and there was no way in hell she was going to let him win.

"Let go of me!" Sam grasped Krueger's arm and pulled it away from her, but not before his blades scratched her face. _"Damn it…"_ Sam quickly ran forward a bit and turned around, she glared at Krueger and narrowed her eyes. "You made a big mistake coming here, Krueger, I hope you realize that."

"Oh, I did? I merely came into the dream of my most hated enemy." Sam raised her eyebrow and chuckled, if she was his most hated enemy, then Freddie must have been his best friend.

"Well it's nice to know you value our relationship so well, Krueger. There is just one thing I have to say, this is my head, therefore with you in here, you can only control part of my dreams!" Sam lifted her hands and swiftly brought them down, her arms flashed magenta and she smirked at Krueger with triumph. "Now, I'm going to kill you."

"Oh, you're going to kill me?" Krueger crossed his arms and started to laugh, Sam raised her eyebrow and thrust her arm forward. A semi large red ball floated over to Krueger, leaving a red trail behind. Krueger raised his eyebrow as the ball neared him, when it touched him, he let out a grunt of pain. He closed his eyes and grunted, it was torture to have such a ball near him, electrocuting him and setting his body on fire. Soon that sensation was over, the ball exploded and sent him flying backwards, his body was soon impaled on the branch of a tree.

"Take that, Krueger."

"Take what? That didn't hurt at all!" Krueger's face turned from what seemed like a pained, shouting expression, to that of an evil smirk. He gripped the branch and pulled himself off, once he reached the end of it, he fell to the ground and landed on his feet. "Okay, I really do hate you Wizards, you seem to make a habit out of irritating the crap out of me!" Krueger charged toward Sam and slashed his claws toward her, she brought her hands up and a magenta shield appeared in front of her, throwing Krueger's claws off a bit.

"I'm telling you, it's not going to be easy." Krueger growled and stared at Sam, possibly thinking of his next attack. He lifted his hands and curled his fingers, underneath them appeared Freddie and Oliver, Sam stared on and took a step back.

"Are you afraid? You don't want to see them slaughtered before your eyes, now do you?"

"Damn you…"

"Sadly, I think I will do it anyway." Krueger pressed his fingers in and blood started to drip down Freddie and Oliver's faces. Sam's body shook as she watched both of them bleeding, she knew they were just hallucinations and figments of her imagination, but they still seemed so real. She wouldn't rage, like Freddie probably would have, but she was still wanting to rip Krueger's head off at that moment.

"L-Let them go, Krueger…" Krueger turned his head from glaring at Freddie to looking at Sam, a smirk was etched onto his face. "I said stop what you're doing, right now!"

"Oh, okay then." Krueger tossed the two bodies aside and charged toward Sam, he grabbed her wrists and pulled them behind her. "Well, what are you going to do now?"

"Ugh, let me go!" Sam struggled and narrowed her eyes, ready to kill Krueger at any minute. "If you don't let me go this instant-"

"What will you do?" Krueger pushed Sam to the ground, she turned over only to have Krueger positioned over her body, she felt her body tense up and become immobile. "See, you don't have full control of this dream."

"Damn it!" Krueger brought his hand over and placed his claws on Sam's stomach, he pressed down slightly and tore her shirt, he started to trail his claws downward.

"I think I'll start off with you by mutilating your most precious organ, this will put an end to any future Red Wizards!" Sam twisted her legs and growled, she gasped as Krueger grabbed her leg and pressed it to the ground. "I don't mind the struggling, bitch, but right now I would like for you to just stay still." Sam growled and her eyes flashed magenta, Krueger looked over with a raised eyebrow and saw her entire body glowing red. "That's weird, wouldn't your body glow Magenta rather than Red, since you are actually a Magenta Wizard?"

"Yeah, maybe it would…" Sam smirked and Krueger raised an eyebrow, he didn't know what to think, until he was ripped away from Sam and tossed to the side. Krueger glanced over with a fearful look, Freddie was glaring down at him with pure malice in his eyes.

"Krueger, how many times do I have to say it? Keep your goddamn hands away from Sam!" Freddie exclaimed as his entire arms flashed a dark red color, he brought his hand up and sent a blast toward Krueger.

"Freddie!" Sam exclaimed as she got up and ran over toward him, Freddie smiled at her and placed his arm around her waist, he then glared at Krueger with narrow eyes.

"I probably won't understand how you're back, Bastard…However I _will_ kill you!"

"You can't kill me in the dream world," Krueger said with a smirk. Freddie growled and a large red blade appeared in his hand, he then charged toward Krueger and slashed across his chest.

"You will not touch Sam again, Bastard!" Freddie brought the sword up and slashed off Krueger's head, he then stabbed the sword through the man's chest and downwards, out of the groin.

"Ah, damn it!" Krueger growled and slashed at Freddie, Freddie dodged but was still sliced on the arm. With the dodge, Freddie thrust himself forward and struck Krueger in the back.

"I'm amazed you can still fight even though your head has been cut off from it's body." Krueger merely shrugged and grabbed his head from the ground, he started to put it on him but stopped when he felt Freddie slash through his abdomen. "I'm not letting you do anything more, in fact, I kind of want to wake Sam up and bring you back to the real world, so that you can die!" Krueger started to laugh again, causing Freddie to raise his eyebrow. "What is so funny?"

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to decline that offer to take me into the real world, have fun." Krueger took a step back and started to fade, Freddie's eyes grew wide and then angry.

"Krueger!" Freddie charged toward Krueger once more and slashed at him, but by then, Krueger was already gone. "Damn it!" The blade in his hand disappeared and Sam slowly walked over to Freddie, she placed her hand on his shoulder and looked at him with concern. "Krueger's returned, Sam…I couldn't believe it when I saw that your beautiful face was scratched and your shirt started to rip, I didn't even think it was Krueger at first."

"I know, Freddie…I was shocked too," Sam said while holding back her tears. She wouldn't really admit to being scared, but Freddie probably knew she had been afraid anyway. Freddie then turned around and wrapped his arms around Sam in an embrace, he gently kissed her forehead and smiled softly.

"Well you're okay now, Sam. Though, the next time I see that bastard, I'm going to make sure he dies, he'll have to be taught what happens when he touches my girlfriend." Sam giggled and Freddie let out a smirk, he was going to be watching Sam for sure, and he would make sure that Krueger never caused her harm again.

"Freddie, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Sam." Sam draped her arms around Freddie's neck and gazed into his eyes, Freddie then held her close and placed one hand on her upper back and another on her lower back. The scenery changed to that of a large field, some flowers and trees had grown and a large lake stood in front of a large house. Freddie looked over at the house and smiled, it was perfect, it looked like a country home. They seemed to be standing in the backyard of the home, that was where the lake was positioned. "Sam, have you ever seen this house before?"

"No, I sort of wonder if it has to do with one of the creatures…" Freddie shrugged and started to slow dance with Sam, moving around in circles until they woke up.

"I wouldn't know, but it seems almost as beautiful as you are." Sam blushed and Freddie brought his lips to hers, they shared yet another beautiful and passionate kiss, one to truly end a peaceful dream.

* * *

Sorry for not getting this in sooner, but hey, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It seems that Krueger doesn't learn, don't tick off Freddie. Hmm, you think perhaps he should start going into Freddie's dreams and not Sam's? Haha, the next chapter should be up soon.


	52. Jason's Key Found

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 52 (Jason's Key Found)

Jason and Wildfire stood outside of the cabin they were usually locked up in, they were discussing the locations of their soul holders. "You are the only one of us that doesn't have it with you," Wildfire said while rubbing his chin. "That could be a problem, couldn't it?"

"Hecate took care of that one, actually," Jason stated while narrowing his eyes. He hated how everything seemed almost peaceful in the camp, the years and decades he spent destroying lives and filling the camp with the souls of the dead were wasted. "My mother's head as a special coating to it, it cannot be destroyed by regular wizard magic. Which also means that it can't be destroyed, regardless of what you do to it, well, that's only weak attacks I suppose." Wildfire raised his eyebrow and shook his head.

"Yeah, these people don't have anything supremely powerful, do they?" Jason shrugged and shook his head, he didn't ever see anything that they might have. Jason crossed his arms and looked into the distance, there were little children in the camp, that could prove troublesome yet at the same time, not so troubling. "Is something on your mind?"

"Yes, there are so many children in the camp now, so many people, and everywhere I look, there is peace. Not only that, but someone could find the thing that holds my soul, and I'm wondering if it really isn't indestructible. It's just a head, and if someone finds it, that could prove hazardous." Wildfire nodded and crossed his arms, he figured it would be best to try and find the thing; he tilted his head and chuckled.

"You should go look for it then, Jason. I don't know about me though, I probably wouldn't bother with wasting my time by looking for something like that." Jason raised his eyebrow and Wildfire shrugged. "I'm more interested in that blonde chick. Not the one Krueger was always trying to kill, but the other one." Jason rubbed his chin and let out a sigh.

"Her name is Lilly." Wildfire nodded and a smirk formed on his face. "I just want to burn her up; I want to see that face melt to the ground."

"Go for it, I think I'll go search for the item that holds my spirit in, I'll just go ahead and kill whoever gets in my way." Jason lifted his scythe and frowned, he missed the machete that he had, but there wasn't anything he could do about that.

"Hey, you said that normal _wizard_ attacks couldn't do anything to that head, right?" Jason nodded and Wildfire tapped his chin, as far as he knew there were two people that didn't have Wizard type powers, one didn't seem to have any powers at all.

"Keep in mind there's also a Soul Controller here, obviously." Wildfire raised his eyebrow and Jason let out a sigh. "If there wasn't a soul controller here, then all the souls of those that I murdered would still _be_ here. So they're gone, and I now have to make sure that person doesn't find my mother's head."

"Oh, really, what would happen if they found it?" Wildfire thought for a moment and narrowed his eyes; a Soul Controller could destroy a soul, so there was definitely a reason why Jason should find his key item. "If that person finds your key, then you're pretty much screwed over, right?"

"Yeah, but I could be in trouble with that telekinetic person as well, I've had a run in with a telekinetic person before and it did not bode well for me…" Jason closed his eyes and groaned at the memory, that girl destroyed him pretty badly, thankfully his key was elsewhere and his body had healed up. "They just never learn, they shouldn't come to this camp if they want to live." Jason stepped off of the patio and onto the ground, he growled and shook his head, there was nothing he hated more than having a bunch of happy-go-lucky freaks running about.

"Well, Truscott is more your enemy than mine, I'm pretty sure that Oken boy looks at me the same way that Benson looks at Krueger." Jason nodded in response, he had seen the looks Oliver gave to Wildfire whenever he saw him, and it was true that those looks were the same one that Freddie gave Krueger. Pure malice and hate, it probably rushed through their veins at rapid speed. It was normal, Pigment Wizards used darker emotions to fuel their powers, like anger and hate. However, at the same time, Lilly was Oliver's girlfriend and Sam, Freddie's, which meant their anger and hatred would surely be more.

"If we are to run into the men, we don't want to fight them alone, do we?" Wildfire shrugged at that, he didn't have to worry about that since they didn't know where his key was.

"If we fight them alone or working together, would it make much difference? I mean, they don't know where our souls are and therefore one of us alone is probably enough to handle them." Jason rubbed his chin and shrugged, though Wildfire had a point, there was the fact that if they were ripped to shreds, it would take some time before they could pull themselves back together.

"Yeah, but we wouldn't want to run into an ambush, would we?" There wasn't much chance of them running into an ambush, but it was still a possibility that they would. There were nine dangerous people, which meant they wouldn't fare well if they went against all of them. "I have an idea, why don't you go after someone and I'll go search for the key." Wildfire nodded and Jason walked off, Jason knew where to find his mother's head but he still had to find it. Wildfire walked off in a separate direction, ready to kill someone.

**-NEW SCENE-**

A young girl ran through the camp, she was screaming with fear, Lilly and Casey looked over and she ran into Casey's arms. "Miss McDonald, Miss Truscott, there was something scary!" The girl exclaimed.

"You should know not to trail away from the large cabin," Casey said softly. The girl had run off, she was the only one missing from the cabin area, apparently the girl saw something that was going to make her never leave the cabin until everything was normal. "Now, tell me what it was that you saw."

"It was too scary, it was this cabin in the far end of the camp and it was very ominous." Casey raised her eyebrow as the girl continued to speak, there was a cabin that she and her father hadn't checked, it was hidden with trees, shrubs, and thorns surrounding it.

"Show this place to me." The girl nodded as Casey picked her up, the girl pointed to the left so Casey and Lilly began to walk in that direction. The girl sobbed and wiped her face.

"Mr. Benson said for us not to leave the cabins, why did I break that rule!" Casey smiled and shook her head, Lilly crossed her arms and ran her hand through the girl's hair.

"Hey listen, you're young and you're curious, it's normal for you to want to explore," Lilly said quietly as they walked. "When it's all good here and Freddie declares it safe to come out, you can explore the camp as much as you want, okay?" The girl smiled and nodded her head, she looked at Casey and figured she could walk from there. Casey set the girl on the ground and looked ahead, the girl took Casey's hand to walk with her.

"I thought it was safe after that one scary man died." It was obvious she was thinking of Dracula, but she didn't realize that Dracula was only a small fraction of the dangers in the Camp. Of course, none of them realized that the true danger was still lurking outside of the camp.

**-NEW SCENE-**

Wildfire walked toward the lake area, he could see some children playing by the lake, he chuckled at the thought that the counselors would leave the children alone. "Well, I guess I'll be barbecuing a couple of kids now." Wildfire walked closer to the children and they stared at him with wide and fearful eyes, they did not like seeing a man with his body on fire walking straight to them.

"Hello, I love children, especially deep fried!" Wildfire said with a dark laugh, he quickly lifted his hands and pulled back his arms. He thrust his arms forward and the children covered their heads as flames shot toward them. The flames never reached them, they lowered their arms and saw a light bluish shield in front of them, the flames were covered in yellow and green coating.

"Redirect," a voice spoke. Wildfire's eyes widened as the flames shot back toward him, he shouted as the fire hit him and threw him a few feet back. When he lifted his head he saw Carly, Miley and Marti standing in front of the children, all three were glaring at him and had their arms crossed over.

_"Well this is crap,"_ Wildfire thought as he slowly stood up. Carly waved her hand through the air and a blue dome surrounded the children, she turned and glared back at Wildfire. He groaned and took a step back, he hadn't been expecting three of the people at once. "You three aren't even counselors, what the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"Doesn't matter, what we want to do right now is to kill you," Miley said with narrow eyes. "That shouldn't be too hard to do." Miley and Marti turned and held their arms out, yellow-green coating appeared on the lake, Wildfire's eyes grew wide as he realized what the girls were up to.

"Crap." The two girls lifted their hands up, and with them, some water came up from the lake, Wildfire groaned and took another step back.

"You're not going to get very far," Carly said as she brought her hands up. Two blue trampoline like walls appeared around Wildfire, Carly then began hitting him between the walls, making sure he wasn't able to run. Marti and Miley waved their hands through the air and hit Wildfire with the water, he shouted as his flames started to die down.

"Damn it!" The blue items vanished and Wildfire glared at the girls, he was soaked and wishing that Jason or Krueger was there to help take down the girls since he was in no condition to fight. Wildfire growled and turned to run, Miley shouted at him and brought her hand up, she stopped as Carly placed her hand on Miley's shoulder.

"Let him go, he can't get far and he'll die the next time we see him. We have to watch over these children first, that's more important." Miley nodded and lowered her arm, the three turned to the frightened children and smiled softly.

"Hey, let's go back to the cabin," Marti said to them while smiling. "We can play some games there!" The children nodded and followed the three Wizards back to the main cabin.

**-NEW SCENE-**

"Are most of them gone now?" Lilly asked as she and the little girl stood in the middle of the dark cabin, Casey nodded and let out a sigh, she had been freeing some souls from the cabin.

"Yeah, but there seems to be a couple more, one is stationary and the other is an evil spirit that's walking around, however, both souls are evil," Casey said with narrow eyes. She walked to the edge of the cabin and an older woman appeared, Casey's eyes widened slightly and then narrowed. "Mrs. Voorhees, the one who terrorized this camp before her son did."

"Yeah, that was me, what's it to you?" Mrs. Voorhees asked while crossing her arms. "My soul is trapped here, along with my head." Casey chuckled and tilted her head, Mrs. Voorhees's soul should be in the head if it was still above ground.

"Is that head above the ground?" The woman nodded and Casey tapped her chin. "If your body part is above ground, your soul should be in there. You shouldn't be out of the body and wondering around unless the head is decayed or there's another soul inside."

"There is another soul inside of it…"

"Oh, well anyway, since you're an evil soul…I still can't let you roam this earth, but I can't perform the ritual that would send you to heaven." Mrs. Voorhees raised her eyebrow and Casey swiftly thrust her hand into the woman's chest, she screamed in pain as Casey clenched her fists. "Sadly, I must destroy your soul and now send you to Hell." Casey narrowed her eyes and Mrs. Voorhees screamed out more, whatever was inside the spirit that Casey had a hold on, it broke and with it, Mrs. Voorhees's soul shattered into several pieces. Casey sighed and lowered her arm as the woman's shattered soul was sent spiraling into the ground. "She's gone…"

"Okay, so what about that other soul?" Lilly asked with a raised eyebrow. "Or is it the head?" Casey nodded at that, it was definitely the head and that head was somewhere in the cabin. The little girl ran from Lilly's side, the two girls turned and watched as the little girl ran to the back of the cabin.

"What are you doing?" Casey asked while walking toward the girl. She and Lilly stepped next to the girl as she stood next to a large chest like area, the girl opened it up to reveal a large bag. Casey could feel a trapped, evil spirit inside of that bag, it had to be the head. Lilly and Casey smirked as they reached in and pulled the bag out of the chest, Casey opened the bag and saw a mass of hair. The head was still completely attached, no decay at all, that was normal since the head had been inside a freezer like area.

"What do you think the soul inside of this is?" Casey touched the scalp and raised her eyebrows, she knew who it was at that instant. "Well, who is the trapped soul?"

"Jason Voorhees." Lilly let out a small gasp, they found one of the keys to those demons, it was a great feeling but at the same time it was a bit unnerving. "Well, I think I can pull the soul out and destroy it, but you should probably destroy the head as well."

The door to the cabin opened and a gasp was heard, the girls smirked and looked over, Jason was standing in the doorway and his eyes were wide with shock and fear. "Looking for this?" The girls asked while smirking and narrowing their eyes.

* * *

Well, you know a fight is probably going to happen next chapter. Pity, Jason shouldn't have gone alone, doesn't he know that in anything that is horror, you're _never_ supposed to split up! It's a shame, since he's a horror icon, well...stick around for the next chapter!


	53. The Death of Jason

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 53 (The Death of Jason)

"Y-You found my mother's head," Jason said as he slowly stepped back. Lilly and Casey looked at the head and grinned, the raised their eyebrows and glanced toward Jason. Jason was holding his fear down, he wasn't sure if they had realized what the head was or not, but by the look in their eyes, they knew full well. "Now, that's a much cherished thing to me, could you give it to me so that I can treasure it?" Casey rolled her eyes and Lilly tapped her chin.

"Hmm, no I don't think so," Lilly said while crossing her arms over. Casey held the bag in her hand and tilted her head, she thought they could play a little game with Jason just before destroying his soul. Casey was quick on her feet, she ran swiftly past Jason and Lilly's eyes went white, she twisted her head and Jason screamed as he was sent flying out of the cabin. She glanced at the little girl and smiled. "I want you to go back to the main cabin, can you do that for us?"

"Y-Yeah, sure," The girl said as she ran out of the cabin and away from the scene. Lilly walked out of the cabin and found Jason lying on the ground, he groaned and pushed himself up. He looked around for the bag or for Casey, he had to find her and stop her from destroying his soul. Lilly smirked and snapped her fingers, Jason fell down to the ground and shouted as his arms stayed where they were, which was with his elbows pointed directly up and palms on the ground. It felt like his shoulders had been pulled out of their sockets.

"Well Jason, can it be that today is the day that it all ends for you?" Jason growled and tried to push himself up once more, Lilly pointed her right hand toward Jason and pointed her fingers toward him, he gasped as he struggled to move and found that he could not. Lilly lifted her hand up and with her hand, Jason was lifted into the air. Jason then screamed as Lilly turned her arm to the right, Jason was now shooting headfirst towards a tree that had a spike coming out of it. He cursed himself when he remembered that spike was something that he put in the tree when he killed a previous camper many years ago.

"Damn you!" Jason screamed as the spike ran through his head, Lilly crossed her arms and chuckled, Jason pushed himself off of the spike and glared at Lilly. He had blood dripping down his head and off of his chin, he snarled and lifted up his scythe. "You're dead, bitch!" Jason lifted his scythe up and slammed the blade into the ground, black light shot from it and was sent toward Lilly. Lilly swiftly jumped out of the way and dodged the attack, she narrowed her eyes and glared at Jason, she lifted her hand and sent Jason into the spike once more. "Ah! Damn it!" The spike went through Jason's back and out the middle of his chest, he growled and pushed himself off of the spike.

"Nice try Jason, but you're going to have to do better if you want to hit me." Jason snarled and ran toward Lilly, he slashed at her with the scythe and cut her across the chest as she jumped back. "Oh look, you hit me, so one point for you and two points for me." Jason looked around for Casey, he growled when he didn't see her in the vicinity. "She's probably around here somewhere, or long gone. She's fast, she can run at eighty miles per hour, you know. She just has to say or think a little phrase before she can run that fast."

"Damn it, and she has the bag…" Lilly chuckled and nodded her head, she then did a cartwheel toward Jason and kicked him in the chest. Jason coughed and d tried to hit her with the scythe, she did a backflip and dodged out of the way. She sighed and lifted her hand, Jason shouted as he was sent up into the air, she shot her arm downwards and Jason slammed into the ground, a large crater appeared underneath him. "Are you messing around with me? Don't mess around with me, that's not smart!"

"No, I'm not messing around with you, you're making a fool out of yourself and don't need me to do that for you." Lilly shrugged and chuckled as Jason pushed himself up, he positioned his scythe out horizontally and started to spin toward Lilly. Lilly raised her eyebrow and leapt back, she quickly started running out of the way. Jason spun and sliced down trees, and several other things, his blade began to glow black, dark light shot out from the blade and toward Lilly. "Oh damn!" Lilly ducked down as the attack shot over her head, she stood up and looked back to see several tree stumps, the blast cut the trees down to half size. "Not bad." Jason stopped and narrowed his eyes at Lilly, he felt as though she was taunting him, and she probably was.

"Lilly!" Casey shouted as she ran next to her. "Hey, how about we play a little monkey game with this guy? He's the monkey!"

"Huh?" Lilly raised her eyebrow and Casey smirked, she watched as Casey threw the head toward Jason. Jason quickly lunged for it, but Casey ran and grabbed the bag before he did, she swerved behind Jason and stared at him with a wide grin on her face. Lilly blinked and her lips formed an O shape. "Okay, I get it, you just want to have a little fun with the maniac that can chop us down because we're getting too difficult for him to handle, right?"

"Ah, I didn't think of that, but it seems like you're handling him all right, I mean you aren't cut that badly across the chest." Lilly shrugged while Jason was running toward them, she didn't glance over at him at all, she raised her hand up and Jason was swiftly thrown back.

"Damn it!" Jason exclaimed as he was slammed into a tree. Jason growled and lifted his scythe, Lilly smirked and crossed her arms, she was thinking about how she would take that weapon out of his hand. "I want that head!" Jason pointed the scythe toward the girls and a blast shot out toward them, they jumped out of the way and let the blast destroy a stump. "Stand still you damn morons!"

"No, I don't think I will do that!" Lilly exclaimed with a slight chuckle. She lifted her arm up and Jason felt his arms slam down against his side, it was like he they were tied to his body. "However, that scythe…I want that scythe." Jason raised his eyebrow and Lilly lifted her hand up, his weapon began to shake and slip out of his hand.

"Hey!" Jason's eyes grew wide as Lilly grabbed the scythe in her hand, an electrical surge shot through it and shocked her hand, she screamed and dropped the weapon to the ground. Lilly growled and held her wrist, she couldn't physically touch the scythe apparently, so she figured she'd just have to use her powers.

"Okay Jason, let's tear you apart, shall we?" Lilly eyed the scythe and the object flew into the air, she made it start spinning and caused it to fly toward Jason. He screamed in pain as the scythe ripped into his shoulder, Lilly then caused the spinning weapon to turn and start tearing into his back.

"Stop that! It hurts too much!" Jason screamed and Lilly let the scythe slowly tear through him, he screamed in agonizing pain once more as his body started to split in two from his waist and up. Casey stood next to Lilly and sighed, she almost felt pity for Jason, almost. "Damn you, I'll kill you!" Lilly shrugged and sent the scythe back toward her.

"If you can, but I don't think you will be doing that at all." Casey smirked and pulled the head of Mrs. Voorhees from the bag, Jason stared at it with wide eyes. "Oh yeah, you probably are wondering what we're going to do to this, your mother's head." Jason growled and Lilly used her powers on him, he screamed out in pain as she twisted his arms around and started to slowly rip his limbs from his body. "I don't want you trying to stop us from doing this."

"I'm sorry to tell you, but you're evil and your days of terrorizing this camp have come to an end Jason Voorhees!" Casey exclaimed as she touched the head, Jason's eyes widened and he screamed as Lilly tore his body apart. Only his head remained unscathed, he watched on as a pure light surrounded the head, he groaned as a ball of energy started to come out of the head.

"This is your soul, Jason," Lilly said in a quiet voice. "Casey, what is it like?" Casey groaned lightly and sweat dripped down her face, the soul was heavy and dark, and she was using a lot of energy while trying to pull it out.

"It's heavy that's for sure!" Casey focused all her attention on the soul coming out of the head, Lilly swiftly thrust the scythe toward the head and sliced it into shreds. "Thanks for that, now without a body, I have to destroy this or it'll try to take over my body. We can't do that, because if my soul is expelled, I'll die since there's no other Soul Collector. Keep watch over Jason, I think he'll be interested in seeing his demise."

"No more terrorizing this camp, that's for sure." Jason and Lilly watched as Casey held a large ball of energy in front of her, it was about the size of a large beach ball, but it was very strong. Casey had her hands positioned on each side of it, she said a word and Jason started to scream out. Casey swiftly clasped her hands through the energy ball and destroyed it, Jason's body then turned to dust.

"It's over…" Casey panted slightly and Lilly let out a sigh, they no longer had to worry about Jason Voorhees anymore, but that was only the least of the three evils.

"Yeah, let's get back now, I have a feeling Oliver's going to freak when he sees that I'm cut." Casey shrugged and Lilly chuckled slightly, he was probably going to be more on the pleased side when he hears Jason Voorhees is dead, along with everyone else. "You know what? When Jason died just now and after you removed the souls in that cabin, I felt more at peace here."

"Yeah, it's just the feeling of dread going away, the more of the depressed souls that are free and the more that the evil dies down, the more peaceful this camp will be." Lilly smiled and crossed her arms, she couldn't wait, because that meant the camp would soon be completely without any supernatural problems.

"Well that's good, maybe it can finally be opened up without anyone fearing it, do you think a name change would be needed?" Casey tapped her chin and shrugged as the two girls walked away from the area, Camp Crystal Lake was a name that sent fear through many people only because of the horrors that took place there.

"Maybe it could be reopened with a new name. I don't know if that will happen but if it does, then that'll be just great." Lilly nodded and looked forward as they neared the main cabin, she saw everyone looking at them with worried looks on their faces. Derek and Oliver were the first to run toward them.

"What happened to you!" Oliver exclaimed as he looked at Lilly's wounds, Lilly smiled softly and hugged him close, Casey did the same with Derek.

"We killed Jason Voorhees."

* * *

I hope you liked that! Another one has bit the dust, Lilly and Casey seemed to have fun messing with him. The next chapter will be up soon!


	54. Derek's Sword

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 54 (Derek's Sword)

"You killed Jason Voorhees?" Oliver asked with his mouth agape. Lilly nodded and smiled, she didn't even have to worry about Jason anymore, no one would have to worry about him. "W-Wow…let's get you healed up then!" Lilly shrugged and Oliver placed his hands just above the gash on Lilly's chest, dark blue light flowed over the gash and spread to the edges of Lilly's wound as Oliver spread his hands apart. "I am happy that you did it, so you found his key?"

"Yes, his key was actually the head of his own mother," Lilly stated in a quiet voice. Everyone's face shifted to a look of disgust, Miley ran over to Lilly and Oliver while Marti rushed over to Derek and Casey. They just wanted to make sure everybody was going to be fine. "This place seems to be getting quieter, you know what I mean?"

"If you mean more peaceful, then yeah," Sam said from the patio of the large cabin. She smiled and leaned against a post, she was still tired but thinking of the dance that she had with Freddie in her dream. _"I wouldn't mind making that a reality._" She couldn't help wanting to dance with Freddie some more, she loved the feel of being in his arms, he always made her heart start to melt. Freddie smiled and placed one arm around her waist, he glanced over at Casey and Lilly with a smile, he was glad that the girls weren't in any major damage.

"As long as you are safe, I think that's good," Freddie said quietly. "I wouldn't want to lose any counselors, right?" Freddie smirked and Sam rolled her eyes, Freddie was obviously talking like that because he was now the self-proclaimed Camp Leader. Of course, everyone at the camp respected him pretty well, so they didn't mind if he led them or not. Sam looked over at him and kissed the side of his face.

"You are such a dork." Freddie smiled at Sam and kissed her forehead, of course he was a dork, but he was Sam's dork and that was not something that he didn't like. He whispered in her ear and sent chills down her spine, but they were good chills, she definitely didn't mind it.

"You love me all the same."

"Yes I do, now let me go, Techie, I want to go talk to Lilly." Freddie chuckled and let Sam walk over to where Lilly was. "Man, too bad we didn't get to see the fight, how did it go?"

"It was fun actually," Lilly said with a slight laugh. Sam raised her eyebrow and Lilly crossed her arms over, everyone seemed confused about how a fight could be considered fun. "We just kind of messed around with Jason, he looked like an idiot! Then Casey took his soul out of the key, it seemed to exhaust her, but she still did a good job." Casey smiled and Derek looked at her with concern.

"You need to get some rest then," Derek said quietly. He was just concerned that Casey might collapse from exhaustion, but she didn't seem to be doing poorly. "Hey Casey, if you ever need anything, I can help you out." Casey smirked and stared at Derek in disbelief.

"You do realize that you have _no_ more powers at all, right?" Derek's mouth fell slightly and he quickly regained his composure, so what if since his battle with Dracula that he lost his powers. Sam didn't have any vampire powers anymore because both Emma and Mas died long ago, but she still had her Wizard powers and Derek still knew how to fight with his fists.

"Well either way, I think I could still fight when given the opportunity." Derek crossed his arms and glanced to the side, he was slightly embarrassed about the fact that he was now the one who didn't have powers and could protect the one he loved. Casey smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek, it reassured him that all would be just fine.

"Don't worry too much about it, you just need to relax and let everyone else do the fighting for you. If you're worried about protecting any people out here, stay with the kids and protect them. We still have Wildfire and Krueger around; we need to make sure they are defeated."

"I still want to be able to protect you, and I can't protect you when I don't have anything at all." Casey smiled softly and shook her head, she didn't want Derek to worry about these things. "I can't protect anyone now, but I'm still happy that Dracula is dead." Everyone nodded at that, there was nothing more pleasant than knowing the dark vampire would never be returning again, and neither would Jason Voorhees. "Funny, isn't it? How Jason got killed in such a manner while on his _own_ playing field. Home team, zero and visitors, two, that's the score here on Camp Crystal Lake."

"Very funny, but true I guess." Casey giggled lightly and glanced over at the side, the boy that had the sword in him before Derek fought Dracula was walking over to the group. He had the sword in his hand and a slightly timid smile, Derek raised his eyebrow as the boy lifted the sword up to him.

"Take it," The boy said with a smile. "Take it, because we want you to fight, I'm scared of the other scary people around here and so are the others. You're a good fighter, so I want you to take the sword."

"I-I can't take the sword from you, it's yours," Derek said while staring at the boy with shock on his face. He was shocked that the kid would be offering such a thing, but it was out of the kindness of his heart, and true that the more fighters, the better. _"Even though everyone here is strong enough because they are wizards, I should still fight with them."_

"Please?" Derek saw the boy's eyes and smiled, it seemed like the boy looked up to him very highly, Derek couldn't possibly turn down the boy's wish. He smiled and grabbed the handle of the sword, he looked at the sheath that covered the blade and smiled. It was a brilliant black color with a silver array, he did wonder where the boy got the sheath, but it didn't really matter much. "Thank you."

"Thank you, at least I know that I can help add to the protection of everyone here." The boy nodded and watched as Derek placed the sheath on his hip, Derek drew the blade and looked at it as the sun glistened on it. Now the group had a swordsman in it. "Heh, I just thought of something, you guys…"

"What's that?" Freddie asked while crossing his arms and tilting his head, he was glad that Derek could fight again, it relaxed him and comforted him to know that added protection was there.

"Well, we have wizards, a mage, a psychic, and now a swordsman…we are a regular role playing team!" Freddie groaned and the others let out moans and shook their heads as well. "What? It was just a joke." Even if it was a poor joke, at least it was an attempt at humor during such a tense time. Of course, how could they really be tense when they just destroyed the beast that had been plaguing the camp for over thirty years? What was a good thing was that there were only two left and Dale's magic was still in effect.

"You know, I would have thought Dale's magic would have been gone by now."

"Dale…you mean the wizard spirit that's been hanging around this place? Yeah, I would have thought the red dome created by him would be gone and the monsters would be roaming this place at all hours."

"It's a good thing that his magic is still working," Sam said with a smile. She knew it had to be, and she also knew that if it wasn't in effect, things would be chaotic. "Without his power, would we really be okay right now?"

"I think we would," Freddie responded while rubbing his chin. "Yet, if you ask me, we don't have a long time before his powers do wear out. We need to hurry and destroy the remaining creatures around here." Freddie clenched his fist and stared at the ground, Krueger was now back in the dreams, and now Freddie had to think of a way to get him out of the dreams and destroy the guy. _"I may have to use myself to get him out; I don't want to risk having him back in Sam's dream."_

"If anything, we should really think of how to beat Wildfire." Freddie looked over at Sam and she rubbed her chin, they all knew Wildfire could have his flames doused, but they didn't know where his soul was. "What is his key anyway?"

"You know what's odd about him?" Casey asked while crossing her arms. Everyone looked over at her and she let out a sigh. "Whenever he's around, I feel like he has his soul nearby, yet he's just a walking corpse without a soul in his body. Isn't that odd?"

"What's odd about the fact that he doesn't have a soul inside of him?" Miley asked while raising her eyebrow. "None of them have a soul inside of them."

"No, it's like Krueger…"

"Krueger's soul is inside of his two gloves," Oliver stated. His brow furrowed, to destroy Krueger, they had to destroy both of his gloves, since he has half of his soul in one and half of his soul in the other glove. "You're saying that Wildfire may have his key with him?"

"I don't know about that, or if that's even true, but that's the feeling that I get. I only wonder what that key is, and if it is on him, where could it be."

"Who knows, but we'll figure it out, and when we do, we will kill him." Derek nodded and everyone watched as he slashed the sword through a tree, testing out his strength and the strength of the sword that he had, it was pretty good, and perfect for fighting.

"Hell yeah, we'll kill the bastard," Derek said with a smirk on his face. Everyone nodded and decided to walk back inside the cabin; they were all hungry and needed to eat.

* * *

So they're a step closer in finding Wildfire's key, will they do it and will they manage to kill him? Perhaps, we shall soon find out, stick around for the next chapter.


	55. Snuff out the Flame

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 55 (Snuff out the Flame)

That night, the three boys and Miley all sat near the lake, they were sure that Wildfire would show up and when he did, they were going to give him the fight of his life. It didn't take much to know that he would appear for them, all they had to do was make sure they were awake and outside where he could see them.

"So, how are we going to kill him, without knowing where his soul is located?" Derek asked while holding his blade toward the ground, Freddie crossed his arms and thought for a moment, thinking of anything that the creature would have. The group usually always saw Wildfire with fire covering his body, so they never knew what he had on him, and whenever his flames were doused, he ran off rather quickly. That could be a sign pointing to him wearing whatever key he had on him, but it could also mean he was just afraid of being killed. Yet, he shouldn't be afraid of being killed, unless his key was on him.

"We will have to get him to reveal it," Freddie replied. "Whether by an accidental slipup or actually on purpose, he will tell us." Freddie was sure they could figure it out if Wildfire didn't reveal it and he was sure they could beat the menace. Miley tapped her chin and wondered about whether Derek fighting the demon would be good, since the demon was all fire, he would have to get close to him and that meant getting close to the flames on the body.

"Well, speak of the devil," Oliver said with a wide smirk on his face. The others looked up and saw Wildfire walking toward them, blue fire on his body and all, he was ready to kill. "Good thing the girls are safe and inside the main cabin…minus Miley." Miley rolled her eyes and lifted her hands up; a yellow glow appeared around her hands while she uttered a spell. Wildfire lifted his hand up and a large blast of flame shot toward Miley. "I got it!" Oliver waved his hand through the air and a blue screen appeared in front of Miley, bouncing the fire away from her. The screen vanished and Oliver glanced over at the flaming beast. "So, Wildfire, we meet again."

"You really burn me, I hope you know that," Wildfire said while narrowing his eyes. Oliver shrugged and Miley finished her chant, water rose from the lake and shot toward Wildfire, he jumped out of the way to avoid being drenched by the water. "Good try, but not good enough, I hope you enjoy being grilled." Oliver smirked and started to speak a spell, Wildfire raised his eyebrow and a blue dome appeared around the area.

"Now you won't be getting out of here," Oliver said with narrow eyes. "Feel free to tell us, where is the key that hides your soul?" Wildfire raised his eyebrow and laughed, a sure sign that he wasn't intending on doing that. He charged toward Oliver but was quickly cut by two swords going through his chest, Freddie was on one side and Derek on the other. It seemed that Freddie had used magic to create a sword, and it hurt the demon. At that, Wildfire punched the two men and sent them to the side, he growled and turned his hand toward Derek.

"Get ready to die, bastard." Massive flames shot from his hands and toward Derek, Miley quickly spoke a chant and water shot from the lake and hit Wildfire, breaking down some of his flames. "Damn it!" Wildfire then turned his hands toward Miley and sent some fire into her, Oliver put a blue shield around her and the flames bounced off. "Damn you people…" The shield vanished and Oliver lifted his hands, a shield appeared then appeared around Freddie.

"Hah, and here we go," Freddie stated while smirking. He charged toward Wildfire and thrust his blade into the demon's chest, he slashed his blade out of the side and back into this arm. The sword in Freddie's hand then vanished, so he leapt back and closed his eyes. Wildfire watched in confusion as clones started to leave Freddie, there were about ten clones, and the all circled Wildfire, Oliver's shield left Freddie and obscured the real Freddie from the clones. Wildfire glared at the clones and shot some fire toward them, they moved out of the way and lifted their hands up to point at him. "You'll love this one, Wildfire." With that, several beams shot out from the fingers and toward Wildfire, he screamed out in pain as an explosion wracked the place.

"Damn it!" Wildfire was now lying on the ground, his limbs dismembered from his body. He groaned and his limbs quickly reattached themselves to him. "I guess that didn't work out like you planned it." Freddie narrowed his eyes and watched as the limbs continued to mesh back into Wildfire's body, Miley too that opportunity to hit the man with more water while Derek charged and thrust his blade into Wildfire's back.

"You have to understand, we're all out here to take you down in one, so you're probably not going to end up doing too well." Wildfire growled and thrust his arms toward the ground, he charged toward Oliver and grabbed him by the neck, he grinned and held his other arm toward the others.

"No one come or I'll melt his neck right off! And if any of you decide to move, I'll melt you to the ground!" Freddie raised his eyebrow and Oliver stared at Wildfire's chest, he smirked and looked over at Freddie.

"He has some sort of crystal thing hanging from a necklace, I think that's the key that holds his soul! That's where Casey said it was, near his chest area!" Wildfire gasped and looked at Oliver, he looked down and saw that his flames had been doused enough to where his key could be seen, which meant they planned on this.

"Damn it!" Wildfire tossed Oliver to the side and leapt back, he shouted out and an enormous amount of fire shot out from his body. "You won't be getting anywhere near my key!" Wildfire then lifted his hands up and a star shaped flame shot out from the ground, he thrust his hand forward and the fire shot toward the group. "Die, burn in Hell for all I care!"

"Miley!" Miley nodded and sent more water to douse the flames, but the fire didn't go out. "Damn…" Oliver lifted his hands and surrounded everyone with a blue shield. "This is what I call pushing my limit here…" Wildfire shot more flames out and melted a nearby tree, then he lifted his hands up and a field of flames shot out from the ground and blocked the lake water from entering the area.

"Crap, I can't get the water to him anymore!" Miley shouted. Derek glanced at the three wizards and looked over at Wildfire, the flaming demon appeared to be getting stronger with each second, his own flames growing taller and stronger as the minutes passed.

"I'm going to burn you all to nothing but black marks on the ground!" By now, Miley, Oliver and Freddie were backing up a considerable distance. Wildfire shot his flames toward Derek, Derek leapt out of the way and growled, he would love for there to be a quick surge of wind to put out this person, but there was none. "Get ready to melt, pathetic little insects!"

"Damn, there's no other way," Freddie said while narrowing his eyes. "Oliver, Miley, we have to shatter that key."

"Huh?" Wildfire raised his eyebrow while Miley and Oliver looked over at Freddie. They thought for a moment and watched as Freddie closed his eyes and relaxed, they understood what he was doing and did the same thing. They had practiced this maneuver several times by now, they could definitely use their power to destroy Wildfire for good. Derek raised his eyebrow and looked over at Wildfire, he knew he had to keep him from hitting his friends. "Hah, I'll destroy you three while you're doing…eh, whatever it is you are doing."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Derek shouted. He charged toward Wildfire and cut him with his blade, he leapt back and rolled out of the way to avoid a burst of flame being shot toward him.

"Bastard, you think you can win?!" Wildfire laughed and shot more flames out, the blazing flames rushed toward Derek and grazed over his foot. Derek shouted out and shook his leg slightly, he then charged toward Wildfire and thrust his blade into the monster's shoulder.

"I don't think I'll win, I know we'll win." Wildfire grabbed Derek's shirt and smirked, Derek stared into Wildfire's ferocious eyes and growled. _"I have to distract him, I need to buy time."_ Derek saw that his shirt was starting to burn, he growled and brought his sword up, slicing through the wrist that grabbed him. He fell to the ground and quickly pushed himself off, the hand turned to flames and started to engulf Derek's shirt. _"Crap!"_

"Hah, you thought it would be that easy, did you?" Derek growled and swiftly charged toward the lake, he put his arms in front of him and charged through the flames and landed in the lake. Wildfire raised his eyebrow and sighed, the fire that blocked off the lake died down and Derek walked back onto the land, soaking wet. "You idiot, you just had to go and do that, but it doesn't make any difference."

"Whatever you say, bastard…" Derek watched as Wildfire lifted his arm and flames shot out from his wrist, in the form of a hand. Wildfire then laughed and thrust his hand forward, sending a wave of fire toward Derek.

"No matter how many times you cut me, I will _still_ be able to reform. So give it up, I'm going to burn down every little piece of crap in this camp. You lucked out when you killed Jason, my only regret is that I wasn't there to fight with Jason and he still died."

"No, Jason was just weak, just as you are." Derek charged toward Wildfire and cut his sword through the man's neck.

"Damn!" Fire shot out from his wound and sealed it, he then grabbed the back of Derek's shirt and started to try and burn it. "You're lucky you're wet, that just means I have to dry the water away before I can melt it, but it doesn't matter, I'll still manage to kill you."

"Probably not…" Derek turned slightly around and thrust his sword into Wildfire's chest, Wildfire groaned and stepped back. It was odd that he wasn't able to melt the blade, he didn't know if the blade was supposed to be special or anything.

"That's the blade you killed Dracula with?" Derek nodded and lifted the blade to his shoulder, he then slashed in a downward, diagonal motion across Wildfire's chest and then slashed upwards, cutting off the demon's arm. He then slashed down and across, cutting off Wildfire's legs and up once more to cut off Wildfire's arm.

"I'm on a role here, what do you think?" Wildfire growled as he fell to the ground, he lay there for a minute and then began to laugh, he wondered just how stupid the boy was.

"Did I not already tell you, no matter how you cut me, I'll always reform." Derek shrugged and saw that the blue dome that surrounded them was vanishing, obviously a sign that the three wizards were starting to get ready for their attack. He knew that he could not be around when they did their attack, he would have to be a considerable distance away. The safest place would be the cabin, but he had to time everything just right. Derek watched as Wildfire reformed, it seemed to take him at least twenty seconds to reform, which was more than enough time for Freddie, Oliver, and Miley to shoot their attack and create the giant ball that would destroy Wildfire and his key.

"Yeah, you told me that, bastard, but I didn't care. I would do it again if I had to." Wildfire stood up straight and smirked, his flames grew stronger and hotter, Derek felt like he was in the front row seat of a bonfire. "You know, I just love a bonfire." Derek glanced over and saw that the others looked ready to lift their hands up and attack, he needed to time it now. "But sadly every bonfire must come to an end, and unfortunately, that includes you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Wildfire raised his eyebrow and Derek slashed his sword through Wildfire's abdomen. "Crap!" Derek then slashed up and sliced off his arm, then over and through his neck, down through his other arm and finally across to slice off Wildfire's legs.

"Well then, I guess that's that."

"Damn you, you'll never learn, will you?"

"Actually, I already learned what I needed, so I say goodbye to you and I'm getting the hell out of here!" Derek ran off, toward the cabin, pleased that the plan seemed to work and the others would be creating the Black Sphere. It would probably be at its max for all he knew, which meant he wanted to be at least one hundred feet away from the area. Wildfire growled and reformed, annoyed that Derek ran off in such a cowardly way.

"Whatever, I will just have to destroy these three, then I'll go back to…" Wildfire raised his eyebrows and looked at the three wizards. "What are they doing, anyway?" They had their arms lifted and their hands were glowing, color shot out from them and met at Wildfire's stomach, he raised his eyebrow and stepped back. _"What the hell is this?"_ He stared at a black ball that seemed to be the size of a marble, he felt something starting to pull at him as the beams grew smaller and the black object seemed to grow.

In an instant, he knew what was about to happen, he recalled Hecate talking about the Black Sphere and how if it sucked him in, he would be dead for sure. _"Crap!"_ Wildfire turned around and ran, his flames being sucked into the sphere as it rapidly began increasing size. He knew he was on the border of where the limit for the Sphere was, and he knew that he had to continue running and get away from it. _"Crap, I don't want to die, not here, not yet!"_ Wildfire felt more and more of his fire being sucked in, the Sphere was growing larger and even he was starting to slow down because of the Sphere's vacuum.

Wildfire grabbed a tree and held onto it, hoping that it would stay, but unfortunately as big as it was, it was not very sturdy at all. Wildfire closed his eyes and growled, he knew the only way he would be alive after this was if he took off his key and threw it away. He kept one arm around the tree and felt his body lift up from the ground, he shouted as he gripped his necklace and ripped it off of him.

_"As long as this doesn't get sucked into the Sphere, I'm good."_ Wildfire knew he was only thirty feet away, he had to chuck the item at least twenty feet in front of him, and if he did that, he still had a chance. _"It's either this or death, so here goes nothing."_ Wildfire thrust the necklace forward and saw it land on the ground a distance away, he smiled and let out a sigh of relief. _"Yeah, that's good, at least now I know I'll probably reform after this."_

The Sphere was at his feet now, and the tree was being pulled from the ground, just before the tree broke out, the necklace moved. _"No! No, no, no! Stay there, stay-"_ The necklace then lifted off the ground and was thrust into the Sphere, Wildfire shouted out and the tree left the ground, he too was sent flying into the Black Sphere. He screamed out in agony as he entered it, at least now he would see what was on the inside of the giant thing, but he wouldn't live to tell the tale.

Wildfire shouted out and felt pain as what felt like several giant insects gripped onto him and started chewing away at his flesh. He gripped his necklace and pulled it toward him, he saw that it was starting to shatter, and he knew that when it did, the pain would be over._ "Well Hell, here I come, I graciously accept your pull."_ Wildfire screamed out in agony once more and released his necklace, it flew through his chest and the crystal shattered into several pieces, adding to the pain as the crystal pierced his body. After the crystal broke, Wildfire could see red blood flowing all over him.

"Finally, I can bleed now. I haven't seen my own blood since…" Wildfire then shattered into several pieces, his flesh turning to splinters and ash.

Outside the Sphere, Freddie, Oliver, and Miley broke their beams and fell to the ground. Each of them were now exhausted from the power, the Sphere vanished and covering the ground was nothing but blood and ash, the three looked at each other and chuckled. "It's over," Miley said in a relieved tone of voice. "Can you believe it? It's finally over."

"Not quite," Freddie said while narrowing his eyes. "There is still one bastard left, and then, I wonder if there is not something even bigger after him." Oliver nodded and looked up as Sam, Carly, Marti, Derek, Casey, Lilly, and all of the children in the camp surrounded them.

"Is everyone okay?" Carly asked with concern in her voice. Sam knelt beside Freddie and wrapped her arms around him, Lilly did the same with Oliver.

"Everything's good, but we're going to need help getting back," Oliver responded. "You know we can't move after using that attack, at least that bastard, Wildfire won't be bothering us ever again." Freddie nodded and Sam draped his arm around her shoulders, she lifted him up and Carly hurried over and draped his other arm around her shoulders.

"We'll get you back inside," Sam said with a soft smile. "We know you're exhausted, do you think you'll be able to eat?"

"If you think we're hungry enough to eat, then by all means, let us have some food," Freddie said with a slight laugh.

"Sure thing, dork, what do you like, dork nuggets?" Freddie chuckled once more and the others helped Oliver and Miley to their feet, with that, everyone walked them back to the main cabin. "Thank god you're safe, what would I do if you died?"

"I promise you one thing, I will not die on the woman I love, you." Sam smiled and closed her eyes.

"I love you, Dork." Freddie smiled and let out a sigh. He then glanced over at Derek and grinned.

"Hey Derek, you did well back there!" Derek looked back and smirked, he placed to fingers to his forehead and waved them forward.

"Thanks man, you didn't do to bad either," Derek stated. "I'm just glad that we managed to get him so easily."

"Yeah, and you guys did great also, Oliver, Miley." Miley and Oliver looked over and smiled, they were just happy to have beaten Wildfire. Casey's hunch had been correct, and with that, they had proceeded with the rest of the plan. They assumed that just cutting up Wildfire would do no good, but figured it would take him some time to reform, which was why they had Derek. Derek could stall him while they readied the Black Sphere and snuffed out Wildfire.

* * *

Well, Wildfire's dead. Hey, nobody's been reviewing lately, what's going on? Well, I hope you liked this, so drop a review and let me know!


	56. Ambushing Hecate

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 56 (Ambushing Hecate)

Hecate tapped her fingers on the arm of her chair, she was growing more and more annoyed by the loss of her pawns. Yet, she could still not get into the camp. However weak Dale's magic was, he still blocked her from getting in there. She slowly stood up and walked over to Oscar's statue; she smirked and placed her hand on the side of his face.

"It's a shame, Oscar, that this is how you end. It looks like I would get custody of our son, and I would much like custody of my daughter. Yet, that stupid bitch of a stepmother seems to have custody." It was easy for the mother to take custody of a child when a stepparent was the one that had the child. So if she were to go through the whole legal process, she would take Sam away from Amy Puckett. _"I'm not big on the whole legal thing."_ Hecate narrowed her eyes and turned around, she glanced out the window and grinned at the creatures that flew about.

Her orb began to glow; she raised her eyebrow and then narrowed her eyes. "So, Oscar, you're trying to get out of your imprisonment. I would have thought Henry would be the one trying to get out, but I guess this should be fun. Hecate tapped her staff and let Oscar's soul and powers fly back into his statue, just as that happened, the door to the lair opened up and Della Benson appeared behind it. "What the hell? You must be one of those that I didn't turn to stone."

"No, you turned everyone in Seattle back," Della said with a slight growl. "I am a soul controller, and I want my husband's soul back in his body, as well as all the other residents of Seattle!" Hecate smirked and glanced to the side, behind her, Oscar's statue was slowly turning back to human form. Hecate glanced back at Della with narrow eyes; she raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms over. It seemed that she sensed two others in the area, one telekinetic and one who was a soul controller.

"Let me ask, how is it that your son is a wizard and not a soul controller like you?" Della pointed to Henry and narrowed her eyes when she glanced back at Hecate.

"Well, my soul control powers were awakened after Freddie's birth." Hecate's eyebrows raised and two people stepped beside Della. "Oh, and these are the parents of Lilly Truscott." Hecate smirked and let out a cackle, it looked like these insects thought they could beat her.

"We know what you're planning," Mr. Truscott stated. "We won't let you do a thing." Mr. and Mrs. Truscott had been divorced; Mr. Truscott lived in Seattle while the other lived in Malibu. "Even if you think you can beat us, my daughter is stronger by far, as she has inherited my powers over her mother's."

"Which I'm still not too thrilled about," Ms. Truscott stated while growling slightly. Oscar's powers and soul was back by now, he placed his hand on Hecate's shoulder and narrowed his eyes.

"You just made the wrong move," Oscar said while letting out a slight growl. Hecate tilted her head back and let out a loud cackle, one that sent chills down everyone's spine.

"I'll tell you what, if you lose, I won't take any of your souls," Hecate said while making mocking glances toward the others. "Though I will have to ask how you didn't turn into stone with the others." Della smirked and crossed her arms over.

"You can't take a soul controller's soul, no matter who you are. Therefore, we did not turn into stone. I was talking to Mr. Truscott at the time; it was where I worked as a store owner. When everyone started turning to stone, I simply held onto his soul, knowing exactly what was happening. Don't think that my husband didn't inform me in his last moments about your plan."

"Ah yes, a wizard can put in an image or whatever into your minds, okay, so you're good."

"I hear that my son and Sam are dating, I have to say, I can't be more thrilled." Hecate moaned slightly, she hated the fact that her daughter was dating the son of Henry Benson. She hated that the children of the world's two strongest wizards were dating; she would love to separate them. If they were separated, they would never be together. If they were to have a kid, that child would be the strongest wizard of all, and she could not allow that.

"Tell me, Mrs. Benson, where does Henry live?" Della raised her eyebrow and chuckled, Henry lived in Seattle, but she wasn't about to tell that to Hecate.

"Does it matter? Or being the mother of Sam, you think by killing me that it will make Freddie move away from her." Of course, she was still married to Henry, and he lived with her. Hecate scowled and turned her eyes skyward. She then thought of the one woman she hated most, Amy Puckett, how sweet it would be for her to kill that woman.

"How about Amy…" Della raised her eyebrow and narrowed her eyes, she could see right through her little scheme. She did wonder why Ms. Truscott came here; it was a bad idea for her to be here when Mr. Truscott was already here. "So, if you four want to fight me, I assume you think you're going to be able to beat me. Henry Benson, Abby Venturi, and Oscar Oken were not enough…I guess I won't have the show down I wanted to have with my dear husband." Hecate turned her head to the side, looking at Oscar with a vile grin. His eyes widened and everyone gasped as Hecate swiftly brought her staff up and slammed it through his chest. "What? You didn't see the point on the end of my staff?"

"D-Damn it…" Oscar groaned and everyone watched as blood seeped from his chest, Ms. Truscott swiftly ran over to him as Hecate pulled her staff out and let him fall to the ground. Ms. Truscott placed her hand on Oscar's wound and frowned; he had been stabbed through the heart and would be dying. Their greatest defense would have been Oscar, since he was a defense wizard.

"Damn it Heather, get out of the way!" Mr. Truscott exclaimed. Heather Truscott turned around to see Hecate lifting her staff up above her head. Della growled and jumped in between the two, a force field appeared around her and the staff bounced off.

"There's my soul controller ability," Della said with a slight smirk. "The ability to control force fields, you know, how every soul controller has a specific ability." Hecate narrowed her eyes and smirked, she only needed to know that material first off, after the first attack, her staff could easily break through.

"That's fine by me," Hecate stated. She lifted her staff up once more and Della created the force field around her. "I only need to hit a material once, then my staff can adjust to that, or I can just do this…" Hecate touched the force field and a large spot covered part of the field, it was the area in front of Della's face.

"I can't see anything!"

"Of course you can't see anything, that's what's so great about my magic. I can do almost anything I so desire!" Heather and Mr. Truscott stared with wide eyes as Hecate thrust the staff through the colored spot and pierced Della's chest. Della gasped and clasped her chest as Hecate smirked, she groaned and the force field lowered. "I'm going to be the strongest witch alive; there is nothing that anyone can do to stop me." Della breathed heavily and grabbed the staff before the witch could pull it out of her chest.

"Don't think I'm through just yet…" Hecate raised her eyebrow and the staff began to glow, knowing what was happening, she tried to pull the staff from Della's grip. She did not succeed, two souls shot out from the orb, one went into Henry and the other soul flew off into the distance. Della smiled softly and then fell to the ground.

"Damn it…" Hecate pulled the staff away and glared at Heather, she smirked and lifted her hand up. "You will be dying now, just as Oscar and Della here." Heather's eyes widened and Mr. Truscott's eyes turned pale, Hecate shouted as she was sent flying into a wall. "Damn you!"

"I don't think so," Mr. Truscott said while stepping in front of Heather.

"Kevin, what are you doing?" Heather asked while slowly standing up. "Don't bother with me."

"What? Do you want Lilly to move away from all her friends if you die?"

"I'm not going to die, Kevin." Hecate stood up and glared at the two Truscotts.

"Fools…damn you!" Hecate roared out. She charged toward the two Truscotts and waved her hand through the air, a beige colored sickle shot from her hands and toward them. Mr. Truscott tried to make the sickle turn around, but telekinesis didn't work on magic attacks. He grabbed Heather and tackled her to the ground. Heather growled and pushed herself away from Kevin; she glared at him and narrowed her eyes.

"I can handle myself just fine, Kevin!" Hecate cackled and Heather's eyes grew wide as Hecate thrust her arm through her abdomen. Kevin stared in shock at the wound and Hecate's blood covered hand. "Kevin…" Heather's eyes were now wet and tears were falling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"Damn it…Damn you, Hecate!" Kevin's eyes turned pale and he thrust his hands forward, slamming Hecate into a wall. He then lifted his hands and with them, Hecate's body lifted into the air and crashed into the ceiling. He then brought Hecate into the ground and shook his head, his eyes turned back to normal and he caught Heather in his arms. "Heather, don't worry, you're going to be okay."

"Kevin, why did it have to be like this?" Kevin's body shook and he felt a hand placed on his shoulder, he turned his head to see Henry looking sadly at him. Abby was standing next to him, at some point of time, her soul left Hecate's orb and went back into her body.

"Amy Puckett is a doctor," Henry said in a quiet voice. Amy had been the other soul that Della released before she died. Henry wanted to kill Hecate even more now, but he knew that he couldn't risk something at the moment. The powers that he had were still getting back to normal, so he wasn't strong enough to take Hecate on just yet. "Maybe she can do something for Heather, but until then…there isn't much that we can do." Abby walked over to Heather and placed her hand on her.

"I can do this," Abby said in a quiet voice. "Freeze…" Kevin stared at Heather as she was frozen in time. Her eyes were looking up at him with sadness, pain, and fear. "There is a chance of her survival, I think I can close one wound up, I'll do that for the back. If I close both wounds, then my magic won't be strong enough…" Abby looked over at Hecate as the witch appeared to be unconscious, she narrowed her eyes and turned back to Heather. She knelt down and placed her hand on the wound in Heather's back. "Close…" With that, the wound started to close up, Abby smiled and stood up.

"Thank you," Kevin said in a quiet voice. He didn't want to see Heather die, he still loved her, despite what anybody said." Henry kept his arm on Kevin's shoulder and Abby placed one hand over Henry's and thumb onto Kevin's shoulder. Her other hand was placed on Heather's body. She closed her eyes and spoke a transportation spell, with that, the group vanished to where Amy Puckett would be.

Hecate opened her eyes a few minutes later and groaned; she looked around and clenched her fists. "Damn it, he must have gotten away," she stated. She then looked around and realized that both Henry and Abby were gone; she growled and slammed her fist into the ground. "They're gone as well, but no matter, I'll kill them in time."

* * *

Well, that's no good, I hope you liked the chapter. The next will be up soon


	57. Malice Grows

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 57 (Malice Grows)

"Oliver!" Sam exclaimed as she ran to her brother. Oliver was sitting in a lawn chair, overlooking the lake. His eyes were closed tightly and his body was stiff. Oliver opened his eyes and looked over to Sam, she stared at him with sad eyes. "Oliver, do you feel it?" Oliver nodded slowly and frowned; Sam looked toward the ground and closed her fists. "How could it happen?"

"My father's power faded completely," Oliver said in a quiet voice. "He has died…" Oliver growled and his face tightened, he chose to not shed a tear, but he felt like crying. "This means that I may be living with mom." Sam's eyes widened slightly and a tear fell from her eye, she didn't want Oliver to live with Hecate. She hated Hecate for this, the woman killed Oliver's dad off and was trying to kill everyone else also. There was no way she would let Hecate take her brother away from her, she couldn't accept that.

"My stepmom would take you in," Sam said quietly. "Then you could live with us, you _are_ my brother after all. I mean, you're definitely closer to me than a half brother." Oliver chuckled and shook his head, he was her half brother after all. It didn't hurt him as much as it would have that his father was dead, he had already not been fond of his father. "Okay, so what if my mom can't take you from Hecate. She's my mom, but I still hate her!" Oliver raised his eyebrow and stared at Sam, hating someone like that wasn't like her.

"You shouldn't hate her, no matter how evil she is. Besides, hate doesn't go well for you; you're a Light Wizard, not a Pigment Wizard. Save the hating for me, and I'll save whatever else there is for you." Oliver slowly stood up and frowned, he knew when the time came to fight Hecate, there was no other option but to bring her down. "We may have to kill her; do you think that you can do that? I'm not sure if I can really do that…" Sam frowned and looked out toward the lake, she wasn't sure if she could kill Hecate either, no matter how evil the woman was. "We have to defeat her, Sam."

"There's no way to take her powers away, is there?" Oliver rubbed his chin and frowned, he wasn't sure on that. She had to be very powerful, knowing that she sucked in the souls of several people. The more souls she had in that staff, the stronger she would be. Knowing that Oscar's soul wasn't in her orb anymore, that was good. To remove Oscar and Henry's soul from that orb would deal a heavy blow to her. Sam crossed her arms and sighed, they had to think of something.

"Sam, I can feel that Henry has his magic back, surely you feel that as well?" Sam nodded and Oliver smirked, they could also feel Abby's power back. "Henry Benson and Dale Puckett are the two strongest wizards of their generation, my father was pretty damn powerful as well. Without their souls, Hecate's strength took a major blow. Of course, Abby Venturi is pretty strong as well, and her power is even back. The strongest wizards of our generation are you and Freddie, so we know Hecate may just have some trouble."

"You're strong also, Oliver, don't forget that. The fact that that woman is our mother is what makes us strong as well." Oliver nodded and frowned, he couldn't stop wondering how Henry and Abby were released. His father made sense; Hecate might have wanted to release him so she could simply kill him.

"Someone had to free Abby and Henry. Hecate wouldn't have released them on her own, she's not that dumb." From behind them, a twig snapped. Sam and Oliver turned to see Casey walking toward them, a very said and pained look was on her face. "Casey…she's a soul collector, she would feel the disappearance of my father's soul…" Oliver frowned and turned fully toward Casey, she had a tear streaking down her cheek. "Casey, I think I know what you're about to say."

"Mrs. Benson," Casey said quietly. Sam and Oliver both raised their eyebrows and looked at Casey with slight confusion. "Mrs. Benson is dead." Sam's eyes widened considerably and her mouth fell open, she wondered how that could possibly be. "Her soul was extremely active, meaning she was fighting. Mr. and Mrs. Truscott's souls were active as well…" Oliver's eyes widened and he placed his hands on Casey's arms.

"How are they?" Oliver asked quickly. "How are Lilly and Freddie's parents?" Other than Henry, he had no idea how the other parents were. Casey wiped her eye and frowned. She knew that Mr. Truscott's soul was slightly calm, but it was in pain. It was almost as if he was afraid. Mrs. Truscott's soul seemed to be in incredible pain and torment.

"I think Mr. Truscott's soul is fine." Casey had her eyes closed as she tried to tune herself to Mrs. Truscott's soul. "Mrs. Truscott's soul is fighting, fighting to keep her life. Fortunately as a soul controller, she can soothe her own soul so that a wound doesn't has as much impact as it would normally." Casey closed her eyes and searched for any souls near the woman, she could sense Amy, Henry, Kevin, and Abby nearby, each of them were working to save Heather's life. "The others are all energetic, they're working fast to save her. I think they were all fighting Hecate, because that's when I sensed that disturbance." Oliver clenched his fists and turned around, he growled and closed his eyes. He was furious with Hecate now, and nothing could bring his malice toward her down.

"How can she do this? She's killed Freddie's mother, and nearly killed Lilly's mom…" Sam clenched her fists and tears fell down her cheek, she hated Hecate more and more. She was sure she felt this intensity of hatred before, that was whenever Freddie thought of Krueger.

"What if Hecate goes after Mrs. Puckett?" Casey suggested. Oliver and Sam gasped and their eyes widened, they looked over at Casey and thought about how possible that was. Hecate hated the woman, they knew that. If Hecate killed off Amy, then Sam would be forced to move under Hecate's custody.

"She can't, if she does that…" Sam clenched her fists and Oliver grimaced, they could only imagine what Hecate would do if that happened. They glanced over and saw Freddie walking toward them, his fists were clenched and his face was fierce with anger and fury. Sam walked over to him and saw that he was only growing angrier.

"My father has informed me that my mother is dead," Freddie said in a quiet but malice filled voice. "Hecate killed her. Hecate's the one that's been doing all this, she's the one responsible for everyone's death. I hate that woman, I hate her!" Freddie's body glowed a dark red and Oliver quickly lifted his hands. A blue orb appeared around himself, Casey, and Sam as a large, red blast blew from Freddie's body. Sam then walked over to Freddie and wrapped her arms around him, she hoped that her touch would at least give him some comfort.

"We're all upset, Freddie," Sam said with a solemn tone of voice. Oliver glanced over at a tree and saw Lilly hiding next to it, she had heard about her parents and seemed to be angry herself. "Hecate's done something to each of us by now, and I'm not sure if our parents can take her on or not. Even still, we have to be with each other, now more than ever."

"Yeah, at least we'll keep each other from going insane," Oliver said with a small smirk. "Though my sister's already insane and only gets more insane with the second." Sam narrowed her eyes and glared at Oliver.

"Hey! You're the one who's insane, so watch who you're calling insane. At least I have some brains." Sam stuck out her tongue and Oliver smirked at her.

"Right, you have brains and that's why it took you so long to be able to tell Freddie that you liked him. Yet, you didn't really tell him that, you couldn't tell that he liked _you_ in return." Sam raised her eyebrow and turned toward Oliver, she took a step forward and kept her glare.

"Oh yeah, is that so? Well who is the one that took sixteen, nearly seventeen years to tell Lilly that he loved her?" Oliver crossed his arms and continued to glare at Sam.

"Yet, I was able to tell that she liked me back, whereas you could never see that Freddie liked you in return."

"Touche…" Oliver smirked and kept his gaze.

"Is that you giving up, Pluckett?"

"Hey!" The others all chuckled and shook their heads, at least there were ways to lighten the mood. Lilly stepped next to everyone and Derek walked toward them.

"We're going to have to take down Krueger, and then we can relax," Freddie said with narrow eyes. "I don't know what to do about Hecate, but I know we'll get this camp turned around. That's the good thing, no longer will anyone worry about coming here and dying." Derek nodded and gave a small smile as he wrapped his arm around Casey's waist.

"My beautiful girlfriend here freed all the tormented souls," Derek said while softly kissing Casey's lips. "So, this camp is pretty much at peace. However, how will we pull out the 'terror of dreams' known as Freddy Krueger…"

"We will have to find a way." Freddie looked at Sam and remembered Krueger's attacks on her, he clenched his fists and growled. "If anything, we'll find a way to slaughter that bastard. It's about damn time that someone put that damned bastard in his place."

* * *

Okay, so this was sort of a filler chapter. I hope you enjoyed it though!


	58. Freddie Versus Freddy

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 58 (Freddie versus Freddy)

Freddie lay in his bed, his hands were behind his head and his eyes were closed. He opened his eyes and glanced over to where Sam was sleeping in another bed. Oliver was on the bunk above him and Lilly was on the bunk above Sam. Casey and Derek were in another room where Marti and Miley slept. Carly slept in a different room all to herself, she needed that peace and quiet. Freddie narrowed his eyes and stared at the wooden bed above him, his eyes then shifted over to Sam when she turned over.

All he could really think about was that Sam could be in danger, the longer they went on, the more likely Sam could fall into a danger that he couldn't save her from. Sure, everyone said not to try and do anything alone and without telling anyone, yet he had to protect Sam somehow. He loved her, he couldn't bear to see life without her. He moved his hand in front of him, he stared at it for a minute and growled.

He hated the fact that he shared a name with that bastard, and the name similarities had weighed on him. He had a nightmare recently which involved watching Krueger kill Sam. Freddie placed his hand behind his head and continued to stare upwards. Sam turned over and Freddie shifted his eyes over to her, still safe. He grit his teeth and shifted his eyes back to the bottom of the bed above him, he growled and kept his eyes narrowed.

It was now one in the morning, and everyone was asleep. He couldn't stand trying to sleep at nights, because every time he tried, he would wake up thinking that Sam was in danger. _"He's dead,"_ Freddie thought as he closed his eyes. He opened his eyes to find himself in the camp, Krueger was standing in the moonlight by the lake, Freddie succeeded in calling him out. Krueger turned slightly and glared at Freddie from the side of his eyes. Freddie smirked and Krueger turned fully. He glared into Freddie's eyes and raised his eyebrow, Freddie's eyes were filled with malice and hatred. "Hey Krueger, it looks like I've managed to get you into my head rather than anyone else." Krueger narrowed his eyes and kept his glare on Freddie, thinking of a good moment to strike.

All was silent, only the ruffling of the leaves in the wind could be heard. This was the moment of truth, this was the moment Freddie had to use in order to ensure Krueger would no longer threaten Sam's life. He narrowed his eyes and glared into Krueger's eyes. He knew that Krueger might try anything in order to kill him, and that was why Freddie would have to find a way to wake himself up.

"Do you even have a way to wake yourself up?" Krueger asked while raising his eyebrow. Freddie smirked and nodded his head, he definitely was going to wake up. "I doubt you'll even get your hands on me before then, and besides, why pull me out? Only then would I really get to enjoy myself, especially with that little slut you call a girlfriend." Krueger smirked and Freddie kept himself from growing enraged. It was more of a battle of mentality, he couldn't get angry at the things that Krueger said to him.

"Don't use that word when describing Sam. In fact, don't even mention her name!" Krueger laughed and lifted his hand, he brought all his fingers to his palm and kept his middle finger outstretched. Freddie growled slightly and Krueger crossed his arms, annoyed that Freddie was not getting pissed yet. "Flashing my anger around will not do much, so I know to keep from flipping over. Too bad for you, though. I guess you just can't do anything against someone who is calmer than anything else." Freddie narrowed his eyes and held glare, truth was it took all he had to hold his anger in and stay patient.

If he lost himself now, it would be too much. When one loses themselves to things such as anger and hatred, they can't possibly think properly. In a tense moment, it is best to be capable of thought. In this time, Freddie needed to be able to concentrate. He kept his eyes on Krueger, making sure to watch his gloves. Those were his target, he had to destroy Krueger's gloves. Not only that, in order to destroy Krueger, he had to get him out of the dream world. If he failed to do that, Krueger could leave in an instant.

Krueger stared at Freddie, he didn't know what was going on with the man, Freddie was not attacking. _"What is he waiting for?"_ Krueger thought while keeping his eyes narrowed. _"He could attack me right now, but he's not. It's almost as if he's wanting me to make the first strike."_ Krueger smirked and uncrossed his arms. _"If he's waiting for that, I suppose I'll strike him down right now and kill him!"_ Freddie crossed his arms over and tilted his head to the side, he snapped his fingers and raised his eyebrow. _"Time to die, Benson."_

Krueger charged toward Freddie, he was shocked to see that Freddie didn't even try to move. Krueger brought his hand up and thrust it toward him, Freddie shifted slightly and let Krueger's blades cut into his arm. Freddie grabbed Krueger's wrist with one arm and pulled it around his back, he then grabbed Krueger's other wrist and pulled it behind him. His hands turned a fierce red and Krueger let out a grunt as he tried to pull himself free from Freddie's grasp. Freddie and Krueger both felt a sudden jolt, Krueger's eyes widened and Freddie smirked as he closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, he was on the floor with Krueger on the floor next to him. He glanced over and saw a kid underneath his bed, he smirked and gave the kid a thumbs up for being able to wake him up upon seeing the slash and his hands glowing in his sleep. Krueger groaned and pushed himself up, Freddie pushed himself up and saw his enemy run out the door. Freddie was lucky that nobody else had been awakened, he didn't want them to wake and find out what he was doing. Freddie swiftly ran out after Krueger and chased him to where the lake was, he then smirked.

"Oh, so you've chosen to come here again, Krueger?" Freddie asked while raising his eyebrow. Krueger growled and turned slightly to Freddie once more, he saw the kid running up next to Freddie. "Hey, you shouldn't be here!" The kid shook his head and stared at Freddie and back at Krueger with angry eyes. "Don't worry, I'll avenge your mother." Krueger raised his eyebrow and Freddie scowled at him. "Meet the child of a woman that you killed about six years ago. I will destroy you and avenge that woman's soul. I will be doing the same for Spencer Shay and Jackson Stewart, as well as all the others in this world that you have killed." Freddie narrowed his eyes.

"Ah, well good luck with that." Krueger smirked and narrowed his eyes. "You'll have to get my gloves first." Freddie shrugged and placed his hand to his wound, he grunted as he used his magic to close the wound. "Not so fast!" Krueger charged to Freddie and pierced his blades into Freddie's hand, Freddie shouted and growled slightly. He then smirked and Krueger raised his eyebrow, he saw Freddie's lips move and a red light surrounded Krueger's glove. "What the hell! What are you doing!"

"I'll be taking this glove." Krueger pulled his hand back, but the glove stayed in the red light. Krueger stared as Freddie pulled his hand off of his arm, wincing in slight pain as the blades moved. He took his other hand and gripped the leather glove, he swiftly pulled it back and removed the blades from his hand. Freddie spoke some words and the wound in his hand closed up. "Damn, well that was definitely rough."

"Damn you, you had that all planned out?!" Freddie shrugged and a blade appeared in his hand, he threw the glove up into the air and slashed it with the sword. Krueger winced and nearly fell to his knees, he growled and stared at Freddie as he caught the glove. "You only cut it partially, why?" Freddie held the glove in his hand and bathed it in more red light, cleansing it. He then placed the glove onto his right hand and Krueger raised his eyebrow. "Okay, now what the hell do you think you're doing?" Freddie noticed that the glove was not a perfect fit, he then lowered his hand and stared at Freddie.

"I can hold a weapon with magic for a certain amount of time. Then the weapon will vanish, but a real weapon will not." Freddie lifted his hand and stared at Krueger. "With this glove, I will destroy you." Krueger laughed and eyed Freddie's hand, he had to take his glove back. There was a small split in it where Freddie cut it with his sword, at least Freddie didn't cut it all. "I could just destroy this glove right now and then only half of your soul would be left."

"Yeah, that is true." Krueger glanced at his left hand and frowned, half of his soul was trapped in that glove and the other half was in the glove on Freddie's hand. This was a circumstance that he hated, and he was pretty much tricked into giving up his right hand. "It matters not, I will be the one to kill you!" Freddie shrugged and stretched his arm out slightly. Krueger stretched his left arm out and charged toward Freddie. Freddie then charged toward Krueger and brought his arm down while Krueger brought his arm up. Both men stood on separate sides and groaned, they had both been sliced in the side. "Damn you…"

"The wound isn't much for me, but I'm not really worried about myself." Freddie charged toward Krueger once more and thrust the clawed hand through his chest. Krueger smirked and brought his arm around, piercing into Freddie's side. "Damn!" Freddie lifted his other hand and hit Krueger with a burst of magic. Kruger shouted and flew off into a tree, he pulled himself up and sneered at Freddie. Freddie growled slightly and Krueger charged toward him once more, he swerved around and brought his blades up to slice Freddie's back.

"You're not so tough, I can take you!" Krueger would have thrust his other arm into Freddie's back, but he couldn't since he needed his blades to do that. So while trying to bring his arm up and into Freddie's back, he found himself being hit by a laser like attack that went through his chest. "Damn!"

"You're not so fast with only one glove, are you?" Freddie asked while smirking. The cuts he had were bad, but they weren't enough to kill him. Yet he knew he wouldn't be able to heal them all with his strength, he would have to save that for somebody like Oliver. _"Damn it, Oliver and Sam may _both_ chew me out for this."_ Freddie growled slightly and ran toward Krueger, he brought his blades up in a diagonal motion and sliced across Krueger's arm. He then brought his hand to slice down Krueger's chest. "Now who's the one that's bloody?" Freddie lifted his other hand and hit Krueger with a magic attack. He then lifted his leg and kicked him in the chest, sending him to the ground. "I'll be sure to destroy you tonight, I hate to be the bearer of bad news. The souls of all that you slaughtered are with me on this night, they're with me as you die."

"Go to hell." Krueger had his palms on the ground, he pushed himself up and thrust his blade through Freddie's leg. "Not where I would have wanted, but its fine." Freddie grunted and slashed his blades through Krueger's head. "Damn it!" Krueger leapt back and smirked, knowing full well that an attack like that wouldn't possibly kill him. "You're not getting any better there, are you?" Freddie shrugged and lifted his hand up in the air, Krueger raised his eyebrow and stepped back when he spotted a large red ball sitting above Freddie's hand. "Oh crap…"

"I'd run if I were you, Krueger." Krueger leapt back and started to run, Freddie moved his hand back and thrust it forward, shooting the ball toward his enemy. Krueger shouted as the ball hit him and burned his body. "You won't be getting very far, not under my watch that is." Freddie narrowed his eyes and placed his hand on the wound in his leg, he grunted as he used his magic to close the wound. That was the wound that was more important and necessary to fix, because it was the one bleeding the most. "I will not let you terrorize Sam anymore either."

"Screw you, I'll slaughter you right now!" Krueger pushed himself up and charged toward Freddie. "I'm going to kill you and then I'm going to screw that little bitch over and take pleasure in hearing her scream in agony as I cut her up!" Freddie narrowed his eyes and dodged a swipe from Krueger's claws, he then brought his hand up and slashed through Krueger's shoulder. His eyes continued to hold hatred and malice as he moved his hand around and shoved his blades through Krueger's back and out his chest.

"I said, don't _ever_ talk about Sam like that, did I not?" Freddie brought his blades upwards and pierced them out from Krueger's shoulder.

"D-Damn you, bastard…" In Freddie's other hand appeared a red sword, he brought it up and sliced it through Krueger's waist. Krueger coughed up a massive amount of blood and fell to the ground, Freddie then thrust the blades into Krueger's arm and sliced down and out his hand. "Crap! You think cutting me up is going to do any good?"

"Of course not, but it will render you immobile for a little while. That's really all I need." Krueger lay on his back and smirked, Freddie had done nothing with the hand that held the glove. Krueger then slashed his left hand upwards and cut Freddie's chest. "Damn it!" Freddie leapt back and stared at Krueger.

"What are you waiting for? Are you waiting for me to fuse my body back together?" Krueger smirked and Freddie shrugged. Freddie then moved his hand up in the air and then swept it sideways through the air. Krueger watched as Freddie waved his hand several times through the air, red lines trailed each wave and soon a massive amount of red blades wound up floating in the air. "Damn it, what's all that!" Krueger looked down at his waist, only a thread of his body had fused together there. He growled and started moving his hands against the ground, trying to move his body back. Freddie then placed his hand on the back of the large mass of blades, he narrowed his eyes and sent the ball toward Krueger, cutting him in several places. "Damn it!"

"Now it will be a while till your body fuses back together, that works out well for me." Krueger growled and shifted his eyes toward his left hand, the glove was still intact. Freddie pulled the glove he had put on his hand off, he spoke a spell and kept it in the air. "Don't worry Krueger, this will hurt you more than it will hurt me. Or maybe it will actually hurt me more than it will hurt you." Freddie stepped back and stared at the red orb around the glove, he lifted his hands up and pointed toward the glove. "Sreggad etinifni niar." Krueger's eyes widened, backwards that was the rain of infinite daggers.

"What the hell did you just do?" Several daggers appeared in the air and started piercing through the glove, Krueger screamed out in pain and torment. He felt his soul tearing, ripping, and bleeding. Soon the hail of blades stopped and Krueger stared at his glove, it was now in shreds. "Crap, I guess I still have my other glove with me." Freddie shrugged and Krueger fused his body back together, he pushed himself up and glared at Freddie, anger and hatred surged through his body. "Now I'm _really_ pissed off. You don't have any idea what you just did."

"Right, and I suppose I'm not pissed at all." Freddie rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, he was caught off guard when Krueger charged toward him and nearly thrust his blades into Freddie's head. Kruger's hand bounced off of a shield and Freddie blinked slowly, in front of him stood Spencer's spirit. "Spencer…" Spencer turned and smirked, Jackson appeared next to him and grinned.

"We figure we'll help you out a bit," Jackson stated. "We can't have you dying when you're trying to avenge us."

"Yeah, my sister loses her brother, why make her lose a good friend?" Spencer asked while turning his gaze to Krueger. He smirked and saw how frightened Krueger looked. "Not happy seeing us again, eh Krueger?" Krueger growled and Freddie merely smirked. Freddie's hands grew red and Freddie let out a whistle, all the saved souls of Krueger's victims surrounded him and glared at the man. Krueger stepped back and his eyes grew large with fear. The kid saw his mother and gave a teary smile, the mom smiled at him and then turned to glare at Krueger. Each spirit lifted their hands and pointed toward Krueger.

"What the hell are you freaks doing!" Krueger shouted. His glove glowed white and his hand moved up in the air, he shouted and his entire arm became immobile. "What the hell is going on! Damn you, what the hell! Stop this, cut this out!"

"Actually, I'd like to cut it off," Freddie said while grasping the handle of his red blade. He narrowed his eyes and smirked as he charged toward Krueger, he sliced his blade through Krueger's arm and cut off the glove.

"No! Damn it! It hurts!" Krueger fell to his knees and shouted in pain, the spirits were attacking the soul inside the glove. "NO!" The gloved hand lifted up into the air as the souls moved their hands up. Krueger was wincing in pain and agony, he couldn't move at all.

"This one is for Jackson!" Freddie slashed into the glove with his blade once. "Spencer!" Freddie brought the blade down and cut it again. Krueger screamed out in pain. "All the other souls you've destroyed!" Freddie sliced the glove several times and Krueger collapsed to the ground, screaming out in agony and clutching his chest. The glove fell and Krueger stared at the glove while sweating, he scowled and panted as Freddie narrowed his eyes and smirked. "Finally, this is for your relentless attacks on Sam." Freddie created the ball of blades once more and sent it toward the glove, and with them he sent his own sword.

"NO!" Krueger shouted out the most painful scream ever heard as the glove was ripped apart, and with the glove, Krueger turned to dust. The spirits all turned to Freddie and smiled at him, he was slightly freaked by it, but still glad that he avenged them all. They thanked him and vanished into the air, the battle had been won.

"Damn, that was one hell of a fight."

"Freddie!" A voice shouted out as he started to fall forward. He felt two pairs of hands catch him as he closed his eyes, he knew he would be fine now. Everyone would be fine, and that was the important thing. He smiled and felt someone starting to heal him and calm down another person. Two people, and they must have seen the entire thing.

_"I guess I wasn't careful enough to wake anyone."_

* * *

Well, I hope that fight was intense enough for you! Krueger is finally dead, whoo! Next chapter up soon.


	59. Remodling and Celebration

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 59 (Remodeling and Celebration)

Freddie opened his eyes and winced as bright sunlight hit his eyes, he brought his hand up in front of his face and moaned slightly. He placed his hand over his eyes and sighed, so they put him in front of a window, how nice of them. He was sure this was punishment for fighting Krueger alone, and he was sure that he was about to get into a lot more trouble. Freddie looked over and saw Sam sitting in a chair, she was asleep and looked very peaceful in her sleep. He smiled softly and knew Sam would be able to sleep in peace without having to fear Krueger coming around. He started to sit up and groaned when he felt a slight pain shooting through him, he moaned and saw Sam jump up. Oliver had been in the room as well, but he was sitting against a separate wall, both Sam and Oliver walked over to Freddie's bedside and stared at him. He frowned and saw that Sam's cheeks were stained with tears, Oliver had a frown on his face as well.

"We tried to heal everything, so you're good," Oliver stated as he crossed his arms. "It seems you gave us a scare. Last night you lost consciousness and we were working hard to make sure you stayed alive." Freddie smiled weakly and Oliver helped him to sit up. "Yeah, you'll still have some slight pain, but that's normal. It isn't like a spell wizard, where they can heal everything you have. Though I wouldn't recommend pulling a crazed stunt like that again."

"What would we do if you died?" Sam asked as she stared at Freddie. She sighed and carefully wrapped her arms around Freddie, she let out a small sob and smiled through whatever tears she had. "You're alive, that's the important thing, dork. If I knew you were going to do this, I would have said something." Freddie chuckled and felt Sam kiss his forehead and sit on the bed next to him while keeping her arms around him. "Why did you do that, anyway? Why did you decide to fight him all by yourself like that?"

"I don't know…I just felt that it was something I had to do," Freddie responded while looking straight ahead. He would rather have Oliver yell at him for scaring Sam and making her think he'd die. He'd rather have Sam give him a wedgie, but instead, he felt guilty for making them fear for him.

"Well regardless of anything, you've done a good thing," Oliver responded. "You've eliminated the last thing that was that actually threatening this camp, and now it seems like everything is pretty peaceful. Right now it is about eleven in the morning, and everyone's inside the main cabin. I think it's safe to get out and do some camp activities now, wouldn't you say?" Freddie smiled and Sam looked over at Oliver, she then nodded and looked back to Freddie.

"Sure, and you were the self proclaimed instructor of the camp," Sam stated while smirking. Freddie's eyebrows raised and Sam crossed her arms, she slowly stood up and stared at Freddie. "I think it would be good to go to the Instructor's cabin and find the list, you're still in charge. Camp Crystal Lake is free from all of its perils now. So, what do you think?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Oliver smirked and handed Freddie a large folder. "Uh, what is this?"

"This was what we found in the instructor's cabin, I hope you'll find it useful," Oliver responded. Freddie chuckled and started to get up, Sam and Oliver both helped him to his feet. "Do you think you can walk well?" Freddie nodded and started to walk forward, Sam and Oliver smiled and walked with him out of the cabin. They led him to the cabin's original mess hall and camp meeting place, Freddie stepped up on the porch and Sam grabbed a rope that led up to a bell.

"You know what?" Sam asked with a small smile. She looked over the camp and took a sigh, the camp still seemed scary, but that was because she was thinking of Hecate and there was a very thin looking red dome surrounding the premises. "This place will probably grow to be very beautiful now, since there is none of that fearsome tension. Casey and Mr. McDonald removed all of the tormented souls here, and everyone else made sure everything was clean." Sam moved one arm over and took Freddie's hand in hers, she smiled softly and gave it a soft squeeze. "I love you, dork."

"I love you too, Sam. Now ring that bell, it's time to get this camp started like a _real_ camp." Sam nodded and pulled the rope several times, causing the bell to ring with each pull. Freddie crossed his arms and smiled, he watched as the children began running out of the main cabin. He was proud that they managed to keep every one of them alive and protected, their parents would surely feel safe now. Soon every child to adult was present at the center of the camp, Freddie smirked and saw all eyes on him. "I would like the cabin leaders to come up here, please."

Lilly, Casey, Derek, Miley, Carly and Marti all ran up to the front of the group. Marti may have been young, but she was close enough to a cabin leader as any of them. Freddie smirked and stared at his friends, no doubt they knew of the events that transpired the previous night. Most likely, the entire camp would know about it by now. Freddie did wonder about the camp itself, surely it would be a few years before it could truly get back on its feet.

"Okay, no doubt that all of you know that Freddy Krueger has been removed from this camp as of last night." Freddie waited as the group began to cheer loudly, they were thrilled about that. "I think it's safe to say that there are no more creatures roaming this camp, and now it is safe to play camp games and do the things one would do in camp. Truly, I would like to say that I feel God has protected us, as even Mr. Puckett's magic power has yet to fade. Casey McDonald, for now she will be the school nurse. No one is to be without a camp counselor nearby."

"Why not?" Someone asked from the group.

"Safety measures. The monsters may be gone now, but that doesn't mean there are not still dangers here. We don't want anyone drowning in the lake, nor do we want anyone getting hurt elsewhere." Most of the counselors tensed up at the idea of drowning in the lake, they definitely didn't need that happening. Freddie looked over toward the lake and frowned, they definitely didn't need that lake in the camp. Then again, that is what made it Camp Crystal Lake.

"This stuff could be rebuilt," Oliver said as he surveyed the camp with his eyes. The wooden cabins were creaking, that didn't even count for the fact that there were bloodstains all over the place, dating back to when Jason's mother rampaged the camp. "This place could be remodeled for sure, taking into consideration all of the crap that is around here." Freddie nodded and crossed his arms, he didn't like the lake at all. That was simply because there were young kids that came to the camp all the time. Not to mention the fact that if anyone ever put fence around it, then people would still try to climb it.

"The lake will be no more." Sam and Oliver looked at Freddie with raised eyebrows and then looked back to the lake. It wasn't the lake's fault that Jason Voorhees rampaged the place, it was Hecate's fault. Voorhees was just an unfortunate kid that drowned in the lake, but it seemed Freddie wasn't going to risk letting another child drown. "Oliver, will you handle the business interactions?"

"Uh, sure, but what are you planning?" Freddie closed his eyes and tried to communicate with his father, he knew that Henry was in hiding with Amy and the others because they were not strong enough to take on Hecate. True, it would not be good to communicate in this manner, as it could reveal his location, but this was an important topic. Freddie then opened his eyes, he had communicated with his father, and the deal was set. "Uh, Freddie, if you don't mind me asking, but what are you thinking about?" The other counselors stepped up to where Freddie was and he merely crossed his arms and stared ahead for a moment before saying anything.

"This camp will be getting a makeover, and since there seems to be no other owners of this camp, my father is willing to take ownership of this camp." Sam gasped slightly and Oliver raised his eyebrow, Freddie smirked and lowered his arms. "My father will hand ownership of the camp over to me in years to come, and he says that we can remodel this camp to our liking." The wizards all looked at each other and then stared at Freddie with questionable looks. "This camp will look brand new, take my hands." Freddie held his arms out, Sam took his right hand and Oliver took his left. With that, they joined hands with Carly, Miley, and Marti.

Each of them closed their eyes and then opened them, their eyes were glowing with their respective colors. The children all watched with wide eyes as thunder rolled and the wind started to blow about fiercely. Smoke covered the area and a large grey square surrounded the perimeter of the camp. It appeared as well that the wizards were controlling the basic elements. The water of the lake started to swirl together and spiral into the air, it continued to spurt up until it evaporated.

Next, the cabins all splintered and crashed to the ground, they started to rot and turned into mulch. It then meshed with the grass and started to shoot into the sky and vanish, the large hole left over from the lake began to fill with dirt and grass, becoming a straight and flat field. The entire camp was now nothing but a mere landscape. A creek formed, splitting the camp in half, the dock that had been used for the lake broke and formed two bridges on either end of the creek.

On the side of the creek with the children, sturdier, wooden cabins sprout out from the ground. Each cabin would have bunk beds and bathrooms with showers already placed in them. The cabins altogether would house exactly one hundred students and each cabin would require at least one counselor. That added up to ten counselors, and ten cabins.

A recreation cabin with a snack center appeared near the center of the cabin where everyone was. Next to the center cabin appeared a pool with an iron gate surrounding it, the deepest it went would be five feet. A chapel shot up from the ground near the creek, it would be good for Sunday school and church.

On the other side of the creek, a baseball court appeared and all around the baseball court, flowers sprouted from the earth. A trail led to the horse rides a slight walk away, it would be nice to get some horses for that. On the side with the children, and past where the parking lot was, appeared a large rock climbing wall. The remodeling of the camp was almost complete, the only thing left was the ground and inside of the large cabin. The center cabin was known as the meeting cabin, it would house every camper and be where they go to eat and hang out. The second floor would be where the instructor and staff would stay.

Next to the pool, another cabin shot up, it would be the arts and crafts cabin and would be a fun place for anybody to hang out in. The grass on the ground then shot into the air and turned into sand, it landed on the ground and created a thick amount of sand. Slight changes were made to the surrounding, and that was the end, the changes stopped and all of the wizards went back to normal.

"What just happened?" Miley asked while shaking slightly. Oliver looked over at Freddie and frowned, they had just done the ultimate ability that the wizards could perform. Everyone appeared to be slightly shaken, as though they had all lost control of their minds and bodies. The looked over at the camp and were in awe of its beauty. "D-Did we just do this?"

"No," Freddie responded while smiling softly. "God did this. What we did when we joined hands was to give God complete control, he changed this camp through us. We won't be able to borrow his power like that for at least a full month, though."

"Yeah, but it's limited to ten minutes as well, right?" Oliver stated as he crossed his arms. He was fine with what had just happened, he was thrilled by everything. The camp looked beautiful now, and it seemed like everything would be fine. "Now we just need to make up some other rules and whatnot."

"Yeah, but it's nothing we can't handle. As for now, I want someone looking over the pool…Derek, would you take care of being a lifeguard at the pool?" Derek nodded and Freddie let out a small sigh. "Counselors can't all do this job, we actually need a staff. So for now, the pool will have to be the only thing open."

"Yeah, but we know we can't call this _Camp Crystal Lake_ anymore. What will we call this place?" Freddie shrugged and crossed his arms, that was something they would have to think about. He looked over at a swing set and playground area that came out, some of the kids were looking at it with eager faces. A basketball court even appeared next to the chapel, there were some tables there and a roof above it, that would definitely help.

"I'm thinking of turning this into a bible camp, we have a chapel over there that will work out nicely." Oliver and Sam smiled and nodded their heads. "Maybe the name Sweet Haven would work out well." All the children looked at Freddie and he merely grinned. "Okay! Now that that's all finished, let's go and have some fun!" The children all squealed with joy, but Freddie knew the real danger had yet to pass. They could celebrate today because the monsters were gone, but they had no clue when Hecate would show up, if she did. However, when she did, they would be ready for her.

* * *

Well there's the power of all the wizards together, but they can't use that power against Hecate. Oh, and yes, Hecate's coming!


	60. The Final Battle Begins!

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 60 (The Final Battle Begins)

Hecate growled and narrowed her eyes as she stared out the window. She wasn't able to locate Henry, or any of the other adults. Not only that, but Krueger had been destroyed, finally. Of course, Freddie would kill Krueger in order to protect Sam. Emotions such as love sickened her, she only wanted children so she could produce an heir, but things didn't go as planned.

"It seems they are having a peaceful little time since the death of the creatures at that camp," Hecate thought while glaring at the sky. She knew that Dale's power was weak enough, so she could easily deal with that. Hecate smirked and tapped the bottom of her staff on the ground and transported to the outside of the camp. She smirked and stood silently until the spirit of Dale appeared before her. "Hello Dale, how are you?" Dale growled slightly and Hecate took a step back. "Excuse me, but I have to get inside, would you kindly let me through?"

"That isn't going to happen, Hecate." Hecate shrugged and lifted her staff into the air, dark clouds surrounded it and electricity flowed about them. Dale growled once more and took a step back, a giant lightning blast shot out and hit Dale in the chest. "Damn it!" Hecate swung her hand through the air and shot a sickle shaped blast at Dale. She smirked evilly and narrowed her eyes; it wouldn't be hard to beat him, even if he was a ghost. Dale put his hands together and bowed his head, several clones shot out and surrounded Hecate.

"Oh, you think that's going to work?" Hecate laughed and slowly shook her head. "So this is what has become of the strongest Wizard, you have lost a major chunk of your power." Dale's arms slowly lifted and Hecate slowly walked toward the real Dale, her eyes narrowed and a smirk on her face. "You're weakened now; you are just struggling to keep this dome up. It's okay, they don't need you anymore." Hecate lifted her hand and placed it on the side of Dale's face; she smiled softly and tilted her head to the side. "I will still always love you; I will take care of our daughter. Goodbye, Dale."

"Damn you, Hecate…" Hecate pointed her nails against Dale's cheek and slashed her hand through his head. In an instant, he vanished and the giant dome shattered. Hecate turned toward the camp and tilted her head back as she let out a cackle.

-NEW SCENE-

Sam and Oliver looked over as the dome shattered, they were sure they weren't the only ones that felt Dale's presence disappear. Sam looked at Oliver and he gave a sigh, Hecate had arrived. "I think she killed Dad," Sam said quietly.

"Come on, we need to get the campers to their cabins," Oliver stated. Sam nodded and the two walked over to where Freddie was, he could feel it too, a very powerful presence had just arrived at the camp. Freddie walked inside the center cabin and out with a small radio of sorts, he would speak into it and various megaphones placed around the camp would alert the campers.

"Attention all campers, it is urgent that you return go inside the chapel!" Freddie said in a quick voice. It would be safer for them to all be in there, as it was all one place. "Do so immediately, calmly, and ask no questions. Derek, Lilly, Casey, Miley, Marti, and Carly, all of you please come to the center cabin at once. We believe that Hecate has arrived at the camp." Freddie watched as all the campers formed lines and walked toward the chapel, the counselors all waited until every child was inside and then they made their way to where Freddie was. He saw Mr. McDonald make his way over, he wanted in on the fight as well. "Okay, so we're going to have to work together here, I don't know what's going to happen, but let's try to all come out alive."

"I'm here!" A voice rang out. The group looked over in the center of the camp and spotted nothing but smoke forming. When the smoke vanished, Hecate was standing with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. Her eyes drifted to Oliver and then to Sam, she smiled softly and tilted her head. "Hello, it's good to see my two children again. Have you been having fun here at Camp?" Sam and Oliver clenched their fists and their faces hardened, Hecate laughed and thrust her hands out to the side. "That's very good then!" Electricity flowed around her hands; everyone narrowed their eyes and braced themselves. Hecate thrust her hands forward and a giant blast shot out and hit the group. They shouted and vanished with Hecate, leaving nothing in their place. "Let us fight here, shall we?"

The group found themselves in an empty space; it looked like a giant meadow, with literally nothing but grass and flowers. They had no clue where they were, but they knew that they had to beat the enemy in front of them, or they may lose the world.

"So it's come down to this," Sam said as she stepped in front of the group. She lifted her hand and pointed to Hecate, her eyes were slit with anger and rage. "You're the one at fault for everything; you're the one that caused so many problems!" Hecate held her hands out to the side and grinned.

"What's the matter, Samantha, are you unhappy with how your mother has been going about treating the world?" Sam growled and her hands turned a bright red, all of the other wizard's hands began to glow their respective colors as well.

"Don't _ever_ call me that, and you are _not_ my mother!" Oliver lifted his hand up and signaled for the fight to begin. Hecate laughed and pointed her staff toward Sam.

"Too bad, you don't really want to stand up to me, now do you? You know it will end poorly." A large blast shot from the orb and at Sam, Oliver swiftly formed a shield in front of her. The blast hit the shield and reflected back toward Hecate, shooting past her. "Hmm, that was a close call. You don't want to risk killing your dear old mother, now do you?"

"Frankly, I could care less if you died or not." Casey placed her hand on Sam's shoulder and stared at Hecate with slight fear.

"Sam, there are millions of souls inside that orb, she's absorbed the world," Casey said in a silent voice. Sam's eyebrows rose and fell, somehow they would have to release all those souls. "I bet she would be weak without them, though."

"I doubt she'd be all that weak, actually. Though you do have a good point, and we have to release those trapped in that thing." Marti and Miley lifted their hands up and encased Hecate in a yellowish green orb, Hecate raised her eyebrows and tilted her head. They sent Hecate flying through the air; she waved her staff around and pierced the orb that she was in. She fell through and landed on the ground. She smirked and thrust her hand forward, hitting both Miley and Marti and sending them a distance away.

"Marti, are you okay!" Derek exclaimed as he turned around. Hecate swiftly charged toward him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Crap."

"Back off!" Lilly exclaimed. Hecate turned her head and saw Lilly staring at her with pale eyes, she found herself soaring through the air and being held in the air. She growled and slowly pointed her staff toward Lilly.

"You foolish one, don't bother with telekinesis," Hecate said in a quiet voice. A large electric blast shot out from Hecate's hand and toward Lilly, Oliver shouted and put up a shield in front of her. "Damn it. Oliver, my son, why must you protect them?"

"Why must you be evil?" Oliver asked with narrow eyes. "You slaughtered my father!" Hecate rolled her eyes and tried to move toward the ground, but she could not. Lilly still held her in the air; she brought her head down and sent Hecate crashing into the ground. Hecate growled slightly and pushed herself up; she glared at the group and narrowed her eyes.

"You would prevent me from doing what I must? Then you will die!" Hecate placed the palms of her hands in front of her; she moved her hands outward and formed a giant sickle shaped blast. Freddie narrowed his eyes and started to form the giant ball of blades, Hecate raised her eyebrows and smirked. "The son of the great Henry Benson, let's see whether your attack will do any good on me or not." Hecate turned her blast toward Freddie and shot her attack, he then shot his attack toward her. Her blast sliced through his and then toward him, he cursed and leapt to the side. "Aw, you dodged; you weren't supposed to do that." Hecate held to fingers out, she lifted them up and back. The group turned to see the sickle blast go into the air and head back toward them.

"Crap!" Oliver and Carly both thrust their hands into the air and formed a giant shield around the group. The blast hit the shield and cracked it. "Damn, we have to be more careful than this." Casey turned toward Hecate and narrowed her eyes, she ran toward the witch, with hopes of grabbing the staff from her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hecate asked while raising her eyebrow. Derek shouted as Hecate put her hand forward and shot a blast into Casey's chest. Casey screamed and fell back, Derek growled and ran toward Hecate.

"You'll pay for that, bitch!" Derek shouted while drawing his sword. Hecate raised her eyebrow and laughed as he ran toward her. A large sword formed in her hands as Derek attacked her, she brought the blade up and let Derek's sword hit hers.

"This should be fun to see." Hecate saw a large, red blast being thrown toward her, she swiftly hit it with the sword and sent it back, hitting Freddie. Sam shouted and Oliver placed his hand on her shoulder, Freddie got up and growled. Hecate then slashed her sword toward Derek and sliced his arm, he cut her in the arm with his blade and leapt back. "Oh my, you hit me, how nice for you." Derek growled and charged toward Hecate once more.

"I'll kill you!" Hecate hit Derek with a blast and knocked him to the ground; she smirked and lifted her sword into the air. She started to bring it down but her arms stopped, she saw Lilly staring at her with pale eyes.

"Crap, I should probably take her out first." Hecate saw several blasts being shot toward her; she frowned and closed her eyes as the blasts hit her. Smoke shot from the attack and cleared away, Hecate was still standing. She sighed and muttered a spell, breaking free of Lilly's telekinesis. Derek thrust his sword forward and Hecate leapt back in time to avoid the attack.

"Damn you!" Hecate narrowed her eyes and stared at Derek as he stood up, she saw Casey slowly stand up and glare at her.

"Oh, your girlfriend is up now." Derek looked at Casey and then back at Hecate, he brought his sword up in a diagonal motion. "You really don't need this." Hecate lifted her blade up to her shoulder and brought it down, slicing through Derek's sword. Derek's eyes were wide as the top half of his blade fell to the ground, he stepped back and Hecate smirked. "You're strong, that's for sure."

"Derek, get out of there!" Casey shouted. Hecate ran to her and placed her arm around Casey's throat, Derek hesitated and everyone else stood in place, clenching their teeth. Hecate smirked and tilted her head to the side.

"Well, well, what are you going to do? Are you going to attack me? You may end up killing your own girlfriend, but I am not the type to use a shield."

"Then what do you call what you are doing right now?" Derek asked while narrowing his eyes. He growled and charged toward Hecate, she smirked and thrust her arm out, grabbing Derek's throat. He cursed and grabbed her arm with his hands.

"I call it planning a trap." Hecate clenched her hand around the staff and Casey's eyes grew wide. Hecate then pushed Casey to the ground and Derek lowered his arms.

"Damn you, bitch…" Hecate cackled and Derek's body started to turn into stone. Casey screamed and the Wizards shot multiple blasts toward Hecate, she laughed and put an orb around her. The blasts hit the orb and flew off as Derek's body turned into complete stone.

* * *

So the final battle's begun, Derek's turned to stone and it seems that it can go any direction right now. Stick around!


	61. Warriors of Stone

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 61 (Warriors of Stone)

"One down and only nine more to go." Hecate released her grasp on Derek and smirked as she looked to Casey. "How about I go for you next? You seem like someone who can give me some strength." Casey growled and narrowed her eyes as she stood up; she wiped a tear from her eye and clenched her fists.

"I'm a soul collector," Casey said in a quiet voice. "You can't take my soul." Hecate laughed and pointed the bottom end of her staff toward Casey.

"That's fine with me, I'll just kill you." Suddenly Hecate's body was covered with a green coating; she growled and looked over to see Marti staring at her with pure anger.

"How dare you turn my brother into stone!" Marti shouted. She muttered under her breath and Hecate felt her skin starting to heat up and boil. Hecate raised her eyebrows and uttered a spell of her own, Marti's own body began to heat up. She screamed out and fell to her knees in pain, Hecate merely laughed and turned toward the other Wizards.

"Now, I believe its time for you all to pay the price." Hecate pointed both her staff and sword toward the wizards and an electric wave surged between the objects. Hecate moved the objects out and circled them around her, forming a large circle. She smirked and sent the electric current out and hit everyone, sending electricity through their bodies. "I'm going to let this electricity grow, and then kill you all."

"Y-You would kill your own child?" Sam asked while holding onto her shoulder. She glared at Hecate and then looked over at Miley. "Hey, Miley, fix this will you!" Miley nodded and held her hands up, she uttered a spell and all of the electricity inside everyone shot out of their bodies and into the air. A large ball of electricity was now in the air, she moved her hands toward Hecate and sent the ball flying toward the witch.

"Oh, beautiful, you're trying to hit me with a ball of energy." Hecate held her hand out and stopped the ball with her hand, she lowered the ball and sent it back toward Miley. Oliver shouted and waved his hand through the air, creating a shield to protect Miley.

"It won't be enough!" Oliver exclaimed. Lilly stared at Miley with pale eyes and moved her out of the way. The ball smashed through the shield and landed into the ground. "That was a close one." Hecate narrowed her eyes and glared at Lilly, she charged toward the blonde and smirked. "Lilly, watch it!" Lilly looked toward Hecate and turned her head, Hecate shouted and was sent flying to the side.

"Damn it!" Hecate pushed herself up and glared down, she smirked and saw Marti standing next to her. "Hello there, little girl." Marti leapt back and a green orb formed around the witch. "You think this is going to work!" Hecate thrust her hand through the orb and grabbed Marti's arm, she dug her nails into the arm and grinned. "You can join your brother and help give me more strength, you should be honored!"

"Get off of her!" Sam exclaimed. Her hands turned into a bright red and she sent a large cone shaped blast toward Hecate. The witch saw this and smirked, she aimed her staff toward the blast and sent another blast out. Both attacks impacted each other and vanished into smoke. "Damn it!" Hecate cackled and a large, beige orb formed around her while she attempted to steal Marti's soul and powers. Marti screamed and soon was silenced as she became rock.

"Another one down, and only eight more to go." Hecate smiled and tapped her orb lightly, she grinned and looked toward the others. "Well? Are you going to continue fighting me, or will you help me out?" Miley shouted out and sent a blast toward Hecate, the witch then dodged the blast and pointed her staff toward Miley. A large electrical blast shot from the staff and hit Miley. "Oh, I'm sorry if it hurts, but that's what you get if you choose not to help me."

"Who the hell would help you?" Miley asked in a slight growling voice. "I know one thing, it isn't going to be me!" Miley held her hands out and a large yellow orb formed around Hecate, she then clasped her hands together and the orb slammed against Hecate. "Crush her." A blast shot out and Hecate glared at Miley with malice in her eyes.

"You dare try an attack like that on me?!" Hecate pointed her staff toward Miley and this time fire shot out at the girl. Miley shouted and dodged the flames, but Hecate merely turned her staff to follow her.

"Try this on for size, bitch!" Lilly shouted out. Carly encased Miley in a blue orb and Lilly turned Hecate's flames toward the user. Hecate shouted out as the flames hit her body.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Hecate laughed and charged toward Lilly once more, she then turned and grabbed Miley. "Now, I think I'll take another spell user and build my strength up."

"Damn you, let me go," Miley shouted. She moved her hands around but Hecate grabbed her wrists and slammed them behind her. "Crap!" Miley started to utter a spell but Hecate wasn't budging. "Damn you, release me!" Hecate cackled and Miley looked down to see her legs frozen in stone. "No!" Hecate cackled once more and Miley started to utter a spell, hoping to stop the process, but it was all in vain. Hecate uttered a spell and formed an orb around her and deflected blasts sent to her by the other wizards. "If you do not release me right now, I'm going to-" Miley looked up and ended up as pure stone.

"You'll what? What will you do? You'll turn to stone and send your soul into my orb. That's what you'll do." Hecate smirked and turned around, now there were only four wizards left, two soul collectors, and one telekinetic, she would take all of their souls. "Give me your power, give me your strength, together we can rule this world!"

"We'd never help you," Sam and Oliver said in an angry voice. Hecate raised her eyebrows and merely shrugged, she would have no choice but to convince them. She could deal with seven enemies, it wasn't impossible for her. Plus, where they were, they could not be disturbed by such wizards as Henry or Abby. They went into hiding so they would be able to protect Amy, the last remaining Puckett to care for Sam.

"You have no choice, at least I'm not giving you that." Hecate formed her blade once more and charged toward Carly, the closest one to Lilly. Carly waved her hand through the air and formed a shield, but Hecate turned toward Lilly and grabbed her. Lilly glared at her with pale eyes and sent Hecate into the air, she then slammed Hecate into the ground. "Damn it!"

"It's not easy to take a telekinetic, is it?" Lilly asked with a large smirk on her face. Hecate pushed herself up and glared at Lilly, a smirk then formed on her face.

"Then I should put you out of commission for good, so then I _can_ nab you." Hecate aimed her staff toward Lilly, and shot out several ice spikes toward her. With the spikes, flame whipped out as well. Rock spires shout out of the ground around Lilly and closed around her. The spikes and flames shot through the rock and Lilly shouted out in pain.

"Lilly!" Oliver shouted. He growled and closed Hecate in a blue sphere, he then moved all of the oxygen away from her. "I'll kill you if Lilly dies, no, I'll kill you regardless!"

"Your own mother, too…" Hecate pierced through the orb with her staff and charged toward Oliver she glanced to the side and saw both Sam and Freddie shoot a large blast toward her. She leapt back and let the blasts collide. "Close, but still the attack wasn't close enough." Hecate turned and grinned down at Carly, the girl instantly covered herself with a blue shield and lifted her leg to kick Hecate.

"I'll beat you down myself!" Carly shouted out. Hecate rolled her eyes and grabbed Carly's leg, she tossed Carly through the air and slammed her into the ground. "Damn!" Carly groaned and Hecate gripped her shoulder. "No!" Hecate uttered a spell and an orb surrounded her once more, protecting her from any attacks that might hit her. Carly shouted out as she turned into marble stone, her soul left and went into the crystal orb on top of Hecate's staff.

"Thank you for joining my cause, dear." Hecate turned toward the three wizards, she smirked and charged toward Freddie. "The son of Henry, I would love nothing more than for you to join me!"

"Screw you, it's not happening!" Freddie shouted out. Hecate thrust her hand toward him and he swerved out of the way, he hit Hecate with a burst of magic and leapt back. Sam and Oliver stepped next to him and narrowed their eyes.

"You won't be getting us," Oliver said quietly. Dennis and Casey stepped next to them and glared at Hecate, they had been planning all this time about what they should do. Hecate laughed and waved her hand through the air, forming a large sickle shaped blast. She thrust the blast toward the group, they all ducked out of the way and glared back at her. "You're dead, Hecate!" Oliver formed two shields on either side of Hecate and began slamming her in between them.

"I have to tell you, you're very annoying right about now." Freddie formed the large ball of blades and Sam formed a massive cone attack, they sent their attacks toward Hecate and hit her on the spot. She swiftly protected herself and lessened the impact of the blasts. Freddie formed his sword in his hand and charged toward her, she panted and stared at him as he ran toward her. "You're a fool, that's what you are." She swiftly formed a sword and brought it up to clash against Freddie's blade.

"Damn it!" Freddie shouted out and leapt back, he brought his blade toward Hecate once more and she dodged it. She then slashed her blade up and across Freddie's chest. "Ah!" Hecate then grabbed Freddie's chest and smirked.

"Ooh, now look at what's happening." Freddie growled and Hecate formed an orb around her.

"Freddie!" Sam shouted out. She held her hands out and several fireballs formed around Hecate, Oliver used some magic to help give the fire more strength. Hecate growled and drained Freddie of his powers and soul just as Sam sent her attack into the witch.

Hecate had been knocked onto the ground, she pushed herself up and smirked as she stood next to Freddie's statue. "It was noble, the way he just charged toward me, wasn't it? Now I have his help." Hecate moved her hand through the air and formed a giant ball of blades, Sam and Oliver stepped back as the blades started to grow. Sam looked at Freddie's statue once more and fell to her knees in shock. Oliver glanced at her and groaned, he moved his hands through the air and formed a giant shield in front of them.

"Get up, Sam!" Oliver exclaimed. "Get up, Freddie would want you to fight!"

"I can't do it," Sam said in a quiet voice. "I can't fight her, I can't win. She's too strong…"

"Damn it, she is not!" Oliver focused on the shield as the ball of blades started to slam into the shield.

"Freddie was the strongest of us, wasn't he? She got him, she got everyone." Sam looked back at all of their friends and grabbed her head in frustration. "How can we win?"

"We can beat her, Sam. You just have to fight, it's possible to defeat her."

"I can't kill my own mother, though. It's not that she's strong, but I just don't know how to kill my own flesh and blood."

"Then maybe you don't have to kill her." Oliver smirked and Sam raised her eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Oliver started to say something but stopped when a hand thrust through the shield and grabbed him. "Oliver!"

"Damn it!" Oliver groaned and Sam's eyes grew wide as he turned into stone.

"No!" The blue shield vanished and Hecate looked over at Sam with a smirk on her face.

"Your brother has joined me," Hecate said in a silent voice. "How about you, dear, won't you join me?" Sam's mouth fell open and two tears fell from her eyes. Dennis and Casey grabbed her and pulled her back, they had to protect her, but they knew they weren't able to fight well enough.

"Let me go," Sam said quietly. The two soul collectors released her and Sam narrowed her eyes. "I will never join you, Hecate." Sam's hands turned into a bright red, she thrust her hands out and sent giant fireballs around Hecate.

"Oh, look at that, you're going to attempt to hit me with fireballs again." Sam smirked and Hecate raised her eyebrow. "What are you smirking about?" She looked around and saw all the fireballs merging into one, her eyes widened as she spotted what looked similar to a giant comet. "Damn it!" Hecate put her hands in front of her face and brought up a large shield as the comet came to her, she growled and closed her eyes as the fireball crashed into her and into the ground. She moved her hands around and placed them on the fireball, she groaned as she pushed forward. "I don't think so!" Hecate thrust her hands out and the comet went flying into the air.

"Damn it!" Sam put her hands together and numerous clones surrounded Hecate, Sam lifted her hand and the clones followed. "You won't win." Hecate rolled her eyes and clasped her hands together, hundreds of clones scattered around the area and glared at Sam. "Crap."

"That's right sweetheart, you can't beat mommy." Sam fell to her knees and punched the ground as Hecate placed her hand on Sam's shoulder, Sam screamed out as she turned to stone. "Thank you for your help." Casey and Dennis gasped and took a step back as Hecate lifted her eyes and looked at them. "Now for you two, it's time to die."

* * *

Well we know one thing, she can't take the soul collector's souls. Well have to see what happens next. Stick around


	62. Turning of the Tide

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

Chapter 62 (Turning of the Tide)

"Time to die," Hecate said while grinning and glaring at the two soul collectors. Casey clenched her teeth and Dennis took a step back. "Oh, are you fearful? You shouldn't have to be, but of course, there isn't any help for you. Everybody is gone."

"Not yet!" A voice exclaimed. Hecate looked over at the rock formation she had created, they started to crack and fly off into separate directions. Lilly was hunched over, she slowly straightened herself and glared at Hecate. Her clothes were ripped up and she had some blood on her, but all in all, she was just fine. "It seems the tide has turned."

"How so?" Hecate raised her eyebrow and glanced over to see Casey running toward her, Dennis was running at her from a separate direction. "You fool, what do you hope to achieve with this?" Hecate waved her hand through the air and hit both Dennis and Casey with a whip like attack. Just as she did that, Lilly connected her eyes onto Hecate and lifted her into the air. She brought Hecate down and slammed her into the ground.

"Let's not forget my personal weapon, I got this from Voorhees." Lilly lifted her hand up and a large scythe appeared in her hand. "I'll take your head if I have to." Lilly controlled the scythe and shot it toward Hecate's staff, Hecate dodged a swipe from the weapon and narrowed her eyes.

"Right, if six wizards couldn't defeat me, what makes you think that someone such as you will be capable of defeating me?" Lilly slashed the scythe toward Hecate once more, Hecate attacked the scythe with a magic attack but the weapon sliced right through it.

"Don't think it's going to be so easy!" Lilly slashed toward Hecate once more and brought the scythe into the air, she pointed the tip of it at Hecate and fired a blast at the witch. Hecate raised her eyebrow and the blast shot through her shoulder.

"Nice, you landed a blow on me. Sadly, it was weak, just as you are!" Lilly narrowed her eyes and made the staff fly toward Hecate, the blade touched to Hecate's neck and started to cut into it. "Ah, I see…" Hecate touched the handle of the scythe and sent it flying away, she then smirked and sent a sickle shaped blast toward Lilly. "You will _never_ beat me! Not with that telekinesis at least…" Hecate leapt back in time to avoid having Dennis steal her staff, she narrowed her eyes and glared at him. _"I see, the telekinetic was just distracting me."_ Hecate brought her hand around and hit Dennis with a powerful blast, knocking him unconscious.

"No, Dad!" Casey shouted out. She watched her father hit the ground and clenched her fists, she couldn't stand what was happening. She started to charge toward Hecate but stopped, she noticed a disturbance with the witch's crystal orb. It looked like a mass of souls were actually trying to break free, and getting close to it. She chuckled and crossed her arms, she knew they would break free and when they did, she would have to be there to help them get out.

"You tell your father, he's lucky I didn't kill him," Hecate said with a small chuckle. Her eyes widened and she felt a sharp pain surge through her body, she looked down and saw a blade shooting through her.

"Hah, you stop paying attention to me, I hit you with the scythe," Lilly said while smirking. Hecate growled and gasped as the scythe left her body. She placed her hand on the wound and started to heal it, she pointed her staff toward Lilly and shot a blast out at her. Lilly dodged the blast and thrust the staff toward Hecate.

"Damn you, I'll teach you to use a sneak attack on me!" Once more, Lilly sent the scythe into Hecate's back. She made the scythe cut downward and out the side of her waist. "Damn, I'll kill you, you little bitch!" Hecate charged toward Lilly and glared at her with rage filled eyes. Lilly stared at Hecate and made the scythe spin around, she thrust the scythe toward Hecate's back and smirked. Hecate glanced back and her eyes widened, she put her hand in front and of her and let the scythe pierce into it. "Destruction…" A huge blast shot out and encased the scythe, destroying it for good.

"Hmm, not bad at all, but you still made a bad mistake…" Hecate's eyes widened and she felt Lilly's eyes piercing her, she couldn't move a single muscle.

"Damn you, wench." Hecate saw Casey running toward her, she grit her teeth and saw Casey place her hand on the staff.

"I think I'll take this from you," Casey said with a smirk. "You won't need this any longer." Hecate struggled to move and roared with anger as Casey ran off with the staff.

"I want my staff back, now!" Hecate uttered a spell and broke free from Lilly's hold. Casey stopped running and clenched her grip against the staff, she held it in the air and a white cloud started to spiral around the staff. "Damn you!" Hecate ran toward Casey and Lilly bore her eyes onto Casey, she lifted Casey into the air, where Hecate couldn't reach her. "Crap!"

"Souls, release!" Hecate's eyes grew wide as Casey's eyes turned pale. Casey's entire body began to glow as she placed her other hand on the staff. Dennis opened his eyes and looked up, he smirked and pushed himself up. Every soul in the orb left the crystal and surrounded Casey. She started to point her hands in various directions, with the staff still placed in the air next to her. She moved her hands around in rapid speed, directing each soul to their original bodies. It was not long at all before all the souls were in their own bodies, and those who were stone began to turn normal.

"Damn you!" Hecate growled and watched as Casey grabbed the staff and turned back to normal, Lilly led her to the ground and all the fighters that had been frozen all stood up. Freddie, Oliver, and Miley grabbed the staff from Casey and held it, they narrowed their eyes and Hecate's eyes widened. She charged toward them, in hopes to steal the staff back.

"This staff, the weapon of evil, we order you to shatter it," they uttered. Hecate stopped running and saw the crystal at the top of the staff crack, several cracks formed on it and finally it shattered completely. Hecate growled and waved her hand through the air, a sickle shaped weapon formed and shot toward the three. They raised their eyebrows and sent a combined blast through the sickle and hit Hecate.

"It looks like your attacks are the weak ones, now," Sam said with narrow eyes. Hecate turned to her and growled, she charged toward Sam only to have the girl dodge her and hit her in the back. "Don't think you're going to be getting me so easily,_ mother_."

"I have to say, it doesn't feel too good to be trapped in stone," Carly said as she stepped next to Sam. She narrowed her eyes and glared at Hecate. "I think if there was ever anyone I truly hated, it would be you."

"I'll have to thank Casey," Marti said while smirking. "She gave our families back. Well, at least our family and friends that you turned to stone. I agree with Carly, and I'm just a little girl, I'm not supposed to hate anyone! How surprising is that?" Sam looked at Carly and then Marti, they looked to her and nodded.

"I believe it was my brother that said that I didn't have to kill you," Sam said in a quiet voice. "It's hard to kill my own flesh and blood, I didn't think I could do it. So instead, you'll never die, but you'll live forever in a place that you may just deem worse than hell itself." Hecate raised her eyebrows and watched as the three Light Wizards closed their eyes and relaxed their bodies.

"What the hell are you trying?" Hecate asked with a slight cackle. She charged toward them but stopped when she felt Lilly's eyes on her, she cursed and felt two blades against her throat. Derek's sword had been fixed, and Freddie had his blade to her throat. "Damn you two…" Oliver and Carly put up two large shields in front of the three Light Wizards to protect them.

"You won't be going anywhere." Sam and the other two opened their eyes and lifted their hands.

"Damn you! Release me!" Three blasts shot out from the three and met together, forming a bright, white light. The light grew into a large portal and Hecate continued to curse those that held her in place. "I'll slaughter you!" Sam, Carly, and Marti all broke and started to place other portals around Hecate. Freddie, Derek and everyone else groaned as they had to look at something hideous and something that smelled horrible to them.

Hecate's eyes changed, though. To her, the portals looked beautiful, and a great smell emanated from them. A pure melody came from them and called her to them. "Heaven, I've reached it. This is the most beautiful thing on earth…" Hecate walked toward the larger portal and put her hand through it, she smiled as crème flowed around her arm. Sam slowly closed her eyes as Hecate went into it. Everyone could hear her scream from inside the portal. "This isn't good, where is everything? I can't see! Help me! What the hell am I standing in? What's that hideous smell? And where is that noise coming from! No! Get me out of here! Help me! Where the hell am I? No, I'm in Hell, I have to be! NO!"

"You'll spend eternity in there, Hecate," Sam said with a very quiet voice. "You will never be able to find your way out." The light portals all vanished and Sam let out a loud yawn. "Why is it I have to fall asleep after using that?" Carly and Marti both lay on the ground and fell asleep, Sam fell forward and Freddie caught her in his arms. Oliver walked over and chuckled.

"After all that, I guess we all could use some sleep," Oliver stated. It would be a somber moment, but the war had truly been won. All the creatures that Hecate had sent out in the world had vanished entirely, and no more would they have to worry about her. "Damn, there's still a lot we have to do."

"Yeah, but as for now, let's all get some rest," Freddie said. "Everyone did a great job today, so we all need to rest. Then transport back to camp." Oliver chuckled and nodded, they would have to do that.

* * *

They're all alive! Hecate has lost the fight. It seemed to be an intense battle, stick around for the next chapter, there are still a few coming your way.


	63. Families Gather

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 63 (Families Gather)

Henry stood on the porch of a small shack, his hands were glowing red and his eyes were darting to the side. He had been fighting Hecate's creatures before; trying to make sure none of them came to take Amy Puckett's head. He could tell that Hecate wanted the woman dead, that way she would have both Sam and Oliver under her control. Abby was inside, taking care of Kevin and Heather, while Amy continued to mend Heather's wounds.

Henry pointed his finger toward one of the demons flying toward him and a large blast shot out and engulfed the creature, destroying it on impact. His eyes narrowed as he watched the remaining creatures soaring around, below them stood hundreds and thousands of statues, each belonging to the humans of the world. Henry raised his eyebrow as several white orbs shot into the statues and the flying beasts started to turn into dust. He smirked as he realized that Hecate had been defeated, it was the only explanation.

He turned around and walked inside of the shack they had been hiding out in. He and Abby would have gone to help the children, but they wouldn't have done much good for them. Abby looked up and smirked as Amy slowly stood up, Heather was doing just fine. "Hey, I think I just felt Hecate's power fade away," Abby stated while dusting off her clothes. Kevin looked over and Heather gave a brief nod.

"I could feel a lot going on," Heather said while trying to stand up. Kevin helped her to her feet and she slowly closed her eyes. "It was a harsh battle. Each of their souls were flaring and fighting like never before, and then in an instant, I thought my daughter's soul faded along with everyone else's power. Just as Lilly's soul started to disappear, it flared up with extra strength and together with Casey and her father, they fought off Hecate. Then all of the others got their souls back and now Hecate's soul vanished. By vanishing, I mean it didn't really die, it just vanished from the world." Kevin's eyes widened and Amy looked confused, even Heather had never seen something like that before.

Henry and Abby crossed their arms and a couple of smirks appeared on their faces, they knew exactly what move had just happened. "So, our kids learned the ultimate attacks," Henry said while tilting his head to the side. "The Light Portal would have taken Hecate far away, to a place that could be worse than Hell itself." Abby nodded and blinked, knowing that for that attack to have been pulled off, Marti needed to be in the camp with the other wizards. She brought her head to her forehead and sighed, she was happy at least that Marti was alive.

"So, am I safe as well?" Amy asked with a concerned voice. She had been told that Hecate could be going after her, and that Oscar had been killed. "So, will I have to take in Sam's brother?"

"If you want to, and yes, you should be safe with Hecate gone." Amy nodded and gave a smile, she wanted to bring Sam's brother to her. A gesture like that would be a very nice thing to do. She looked over to see Kevin and Heather lovingly holding onto each other's hands, she smiled softly and crossed her arms over.

"So, what did you two separate for?" Abby and Henry looked over at the two and raised their eyebrows in question.

"Something stupid and insignificant I suppose," Kevin said in a quiet voice. "My fault too…" He looked into Heather's eyes and smiled, he was truly thrilled that she was alive and he didn't have to lose any strength. "I think it had been my never being around, but I still love both my girls." Heather smiled and a tear fell from her eye as Kevin pulled her into a hug. "We should never have parted ways. I'm glad you're alive and well."

"You're pretty devoted yourself," Heather remarked while letting her tear fall down her cheek. "To stand by your ex's side during everything going on."

"You're strong; I figured you'd make it." Kevin smirked slightly and Heather let out a small chuckle. "I see where Lilly gets her strength and drive from."

"You know, I believe I've heard that Oliver and Lilly are together," Abby said in an almost nonchalant voice. Kevin and Heather looked over at Henry and back at each other, both of them knew that Lilly would be devastated when Oliver left to go live with Amy and Sam.

"Well I'm sure I can think of something." Heather raised her eyebrow as Kevin gazed into her eyes. "None of that beauty left you, Heather."

"Yeah, well you're not looking too bad yourself, handsome," Heather stated while letting her smirk grow slightly. "We'd better thank these two wizards and Amy for keeping us alive for Lilly." Heather blinked and silently gulped; she slipped up and said 'us' on accident. Kevin heard the statement and grinned at her, he was glad that it seemed Heather still wanted him around for Lilly.

"Yeah, I know I've thanked them a million times, but that was for you. I could care less about myself. So, Heather…do you think you want to give it another shot? Our marriage, that is." Heather smiled and let her tears fall from her eyes. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a wedding ring, Kevin raised his eyebrow as she placed it in his hand.

"I always carried that with me, and I might consider a second chance, but you should ask properly." The three observers rolled their eyes and chuckled as Kevin got onto his knee and held the ring out.

"Please accept this ring again and be my wife once more. I can't count how many sleepless nights that I've had, each night, wanting you back again. I can't stand being away from you or our daughter, I still love you both more than anything." Heather took the ring as Kevin slowly stood up, her eyes were soaked with tears as Kevin continued to watch her. "Please say yes."

"Yes!" Heather threw her arms around Kevin's neck and kissed him with passion, of course she still loved him and wanted him back. She pulled back slightly and looked at him with concern. "What will we do about our living arrangement though?"

"I have a business that I can't leave…I don't know what to do about this."

"Well, here's the way I see it. I don't have any special job that keeps me somewhere important, my daughter seems to have a boyfriend who will be moving all the way to Seattle. Plus even if he wasn't her boyfriend, she'd still be devastated." Kevin nodded and smiled, perhaps that meant Heather and Lilly could move in with him. "Also, my home isn't the best looking house…"

"I see…" Kevin felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over at Henry.

"As much as I hate to ruin this moment, we need to get going," Henry said with a stern face. "Everyone will be waking up, so our families that have been turned to stone are going to be pretty confused for a moment."

"Yeah, I'd like to go find my ex and then we need to get to camp," Abby said while crossing her arms. "It's going to be one hell of an explanation, and our kids will be providing that for us." Henry nodded in response, Freddie had been in constant communication with him through the Wizard's telepathy, but he never said much about what had been going on. That's how they knew about Oliver and Lilly along with Sam and Freddie being together. Abby spoke a teleportation spell and moved to the first parent that was waking up, Robbie Ray.

They arrived to see the man standing up from his chair and looking around, no doubt confused by his soul leaving his body abruptly. He was also confused to see five people appearing in his home. He didn't get much of an explanation before being teleported to Seattle and finding Grandpa Shay. The man was still in the process of settling down in his new home, he couldn't bear to tear Carly away from her friends in Seattle, and Yakima didn't seem all that great to him anymore.

"Do you guys need something?" Grandpa Shay asked while Abby grabbed his arm. She started to speak a teleportation spell and he let out a loud groan, he hated being teleported, it always felt like every molecule in his body was shifting around inside of him. Finally they landed in the Venturi household. Nora, George, Edwin and Lizzie all had slightly dazed and confused looks on their faces and were shocked to see the group arrive inside their house.

"Abby, what's going on?" George asked while standing up. Edwin and Lizzie nodded and stepped next to their parents. "Where is Marti?"

"Yeah, wasn't she just playing outside?" Nora asked while looking out the window. She was starting to grow fearful at the girl's disappearance, just as Robbie was growing fearful at his own daughter's disappearance. "Oh god, I must be a horrible person for letting her vanish like this! What if something bad has happened to her?" Abby sighed and patted Nora's shoulder.

"It's okay, and trust me, I would be freaking out too," Abby said in a quiet voice. "She's at the camp right now, along with Miley. No doubt, she's going to be extremely tired. There will be a lot of explaining to do on both sides." Henry nodded and looked out the window, the skies were clear and normal for the first time in a long time. He was saddened by the loss of Dale's soul; Hecate killed him all too soon. For Henry and Abby had recently discovered a new power that could be used with a soul collector, it would have put Dale's soul back in his body since he hadn't left the world yet.

He crossed his arms and sighed as Abby started up another teleportation spell. He knew that he couldn't bring Della or Oscar back, not with how they died. It was going to be devastating for everyone, even though he was sure Freddie and Oliver dealt with it already. Though the first mourning stage might be over, they wouldn't be getting over their parent's death for a while. Henry blinked as a green cloud surrounded him, and with that, everybody teleported to the Camp.

* * *

Good to know the families are all okay. Stick around for the next chapter.


	64. Peaceful Camp

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 64 (Peaceful Camp)

Miley transported the group back to the camp; she smiled as all the children of the camp ran toward them. Oliver lifted his hands up and circled all the teens in a blue orb, healing them from any battle wounds they suffered. Derek held onto Casey and smiled as he kissed her lips and smiled at her. Freddie was holding Sam in his arms as he sat down on the ground; fortunately Miley transported the group on the side of the camp that had grass with it.

Oliver hugged Lilly and kissed her forehead. He was thankful for her strength and will to survive, without her; they probably would have lost to Hecate. Everyone played a key role in defeating the witch, but it was Lilly's determination that got the witch distracted long enough for Casey to take the staff and save everyone. The couple looked up into the crisp air and let the breeze blow through their hair, Freddie was doing the same, as were the other teens that were still awake. The smell, the sounds, the feel of the camp and everything around them was beautiful.

"Camp Hell is no more," Lilly said in a soft voice. "I know it won't be Camp Crystal Lake either." Oliver shrugged and rubbed Lilly's arm, she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Oliver, can I admit something? I was so afraid. I was sitting inside that little rock formation, and I could feel my body aching all over the place. I thought I was going to die. I heard the distressed sounds of everyone else and I knew they were failing." Lilly looked over at Sam, she smiled at the peaceful face that the girl had. "She was determined to fight Hecate till the end, and I think that's what really made me strong enough to take her on."

"We didn't really have much of a plan," Casey said while letting out a small sigh. "It was halfway through the fight that we realized we could go after that woman's staff." Oliver nodded and kissed Lilly's head once more.

"Believe me when I say this," Oliver said in a quiet voice. "Even I was afraid. I was afraid that I had lost you, Lilly. I was afraid for my sister when her friends and even Freddie had been turned to stone…"

"We were all afraid," Freddie said as he brushed a strand of hair out of Sam's face. "I think deep down, none of us were all that confident in our strength to take out Hecate. Jason, Wildfire, Dracula, Mas, and even Krueger, they were all easy. Seriously, they were practically nothing to break a sweat over, as hard as they were to take out. I didn't feel a whole world of fear when fighting Krueger or Wildfire…even though it was present."

"I know that Lilly and I were slightly fearful when fighting Jason," Casey said while giving a shaky breath. "Though, we had his soul in our hands the whole time, so it wasn't much."

"I wasn't afraid for myself when fighting Dracula," Derek responded. His grip tightened slightly and he gently kissed Casey's forehead. "I was more afraid of losing Casey to that bastard. I was afraid when I knew Casey had been fighting Jason…" Casey gave a slight giggle and kissed Derek's cheek.

"You didn't have to be afraid."

"I don't think he could have helped it," Freddie stated. He didn't stand up; he was sitting with his legs crossed and Sam's head resting in his lap. "I think it is the fear that something will happen to your loved ones that hit you the most. I will admit this; I didn't have much fear when dealing with anyone but Krueger and Hecate." Freddie lifted his head up and everyone looked over at him. "I think I was so close to dying when fighting Krueger, but I was afraid to lose to him. I was afraid that if I failed, then he would go after Sam and only horrible things would happen to her."

"You were more concerned about her than yourself," Oliver said while raising an eyebrow. He had pretty much figured that one out, but he still thought it was bad that Freddie had done that.

"Yeah, just as you would be more concerned about Lilly than yourself and so forth. However, I know that Sam would have been very afraid during that time as well. I was afraid something would happen to her, and I nearly got myself killed, and that would have made her extremely worried."

"It did."

"Fighting Hecate, I feared that I was not strong enough and that I wouldn't be able to protect Sam or any of the ones that I loved. I was also afraid for the children that were here." Freddie looked around at the several eyes that were watching him, he smiled at the kids and decided to speak. "Everything is safe now. You don't have to worry anymore about staying in your cabins constantly and fearing for your lives. By the way, I'm thinking Sandy Creek Bible camp sounds like a nice name for this camp. Get ready for a new day to shine here. Hecate's gone, the killers are dead, and this camp is free from all of its suffering." At that, the children started to cheer and run around the side of the camp with joy. Freddie smiled and looked down to Sam, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. He loved how angelic she looked and how peaceful she appeared while sleeping. "You are definitely strong, Sam. You're probably the strongest of us all." Freddie ran his hand through Sam's hair and watched as Oliver knelt down beside them.

"Yep, I'd say she's got a good catch," Oliver said while smirking. Freddie rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly as Oliver stared at Sam. "Hey Pluckett, do you intend on waking up anytime soon?"

"Don't call me Pluckett!" Sam exclaimed as she opened her eyes. She blinked when she realized she had just been tricked. "Damn!" Oliver smirked and Freddie raised his eyebrow.

"Aw, were you so comfortable in Freddie's lap that you didn't want to wake up? You thought you could pull one over us and stay sleeping." Sam huffed and crossed her arms over, she only woke a minute ago and thought she could stay asleep to see what happened. "I must say this about you, baby sister. When your eyes flutter open for a few seconds and then close, it's easy to tell that you're awake."

"Damn, I'll get you for that. Oh, and maybe you'll be a Pluckett one day! How would you like that?" Oliver smirked as he and Freddie helped Sam to her feet.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind that at all, but I'll never be a Pluckett because I am Smokin Oken. Not only am I an Oken, I'm fearless, unlike you. So that is why I dub you, Pluckett."

"I AM NOT A CHICKEN!" Oliver crossed his arms and smirked as Sam let out a growl. Freddie chuckled slightly and then turned Sam around to take her in his arms.

"Hey, hey, don't bicker right now," Freddie said in a calm and soothing voice. "It wouldn't be the appropriate time to do so. Let's just relax and be glad that Hecate has been defeated. It was a good victory, and without any losses on our side." Sam frowned and looked up at Freddie.

"I thought you were lost, though. I thought all hope was lost when Hecate drained you all of your souls. I thought for sure that Lilly was even dead, I was just that scared."

"Yeah, and yet you shined through it all." Freddie lifted his hand up and brushed a fallen strand of hair from Sam's face. "You're definitely strong, and that's just one of the many things I love about you."

"Heh, I even woke up first, it looks like I beat Carly to that one." Freddie tilted his head as Sam turned around and looked at Carly as the girl slept on the grass. "I'm going to do something that I've never done. In your face Carly, Freddie loves me! He loves me, and I got him first! YES!" Freddie sighed and Oliver let out a chuckle, the others all stared at Sam with wide eyes. Freddie placed his hands on Sam's arms and turned her around. Her eyes went wide as he took wrapped one arm around her waist and placed his other hand on her neck, tilting her head back as he placed his lips upon hers. His hand lowered down to his other hand and her arms lifted to his neck as she deepened the kiss and rubbed her hip against his.

"Hey!" Oliver exclaimed. "The hip rubbing is a bit much!" Lilly chuckled and took his hand in hers; he looked over at her and smiled softly. "Nice to see my princess is still around." Sam parted with Freddie for a brief second and looked over at Oliver with a sigh.

"That was the _cheesiest_ line I've ever heard from you!" Freddie rolled his eyes and smirked as he placed his finger underneath Sam's chin and turned her head toward his. Her mouth hung open slightly as she met his gaze. "Yeah, we're not through here, are we?" She lifted her lips to Freddie's just as Oliver took Lilly in his arms and brought his lips to hers.

"Well, shall we join in?" Derek asked as he turned his head to Casey's. She blinked and stared at him as he took her hand and pulled her close to him. Casey smirked as she draped her arms around Derek's neck.

"It's good to see you're alive," Casey said in a soft and gentle voice. "I thought that something horrible was going to happen when you were turned to stone." A tear fell from her eye as she remembered the grisly battle, it wasn't until the very end that she stopped being so afraid of the outcome. "I was afraid that when even Sam was gone, there was no hope."

"Well, I don't think you have to worry anymore. I'm here, everyone's safe, and Hecate is gone forever." Casey smiled and nodded her head as Derek smoothed away a tear with his thumb. He brought his lips to hers and she joined in a deep and passionate kiss.

The children of the camp all groaned at the sight and shook their heads. Miley stared at the three couples with wide and surprised eyes; she hadn't expected a three couple makeout session. She looked over at Carly and Marti as they both slowly opened their eyes, she then glanced over at Dennis who was watching his daughter and her boyfriend with interest. Carly and Marti both stood up and let out a loud yawn, they blinked and stared at the couples with their eyes growing wide.

"Well this is an interesting sight to wake up to," Marti said in a flat tone of voice.

"Yeah and why is it that I think I've just been insulted?" Carly asked while raising her eyebrow. Miley chuckled and slowly shook her head, what Carly didn't know wouldn't hurt her. She walked over to Carly and Marti with a large grin on her face.

"It's good to see you two awake," Miley said while crossing her arms. "As for those six over there, don't ask." Carly and Marti both nodded and sniffed the air.

"Do you smell smoke?" Marti asked with a curious voice. Green smoke turned around in the air and only a few feet away stood all of the other families.

"Oh, what a sight to transport to," Abby said with a flat tone of voice.

* * *

Haha, to wake up and appear in front of three couples in love and making out. Yeah, I'm going to try and end Camp Hell today. So I'm posting the last chapters here.


	65. Emotional Reunions

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 65 (Emotional Reunions)

"Hey son, I don't mean to break up this love fest, but we need to talk," Henry said while crossing his arms and smirking. With that the three couples stopped kissing and looked over at the new arrivals, each person blushing to a certain level. George and Nora were staring at Casey and Derek in shock, they hadn't ever suspected them to be making out.

"Is this what you two have been doing all this time?" George asked while his face was turning red. "Making out with your step sister…"

"It's not incest, dad," Edwin stated while crossing his arms. Both Edwin and Lizzie nodded their heads, they had known all along about Casey and Derek's relationship. "They've been in love since before you two even knew about each other." George's mouth fell open and Derek smiled while keeping one arm draped around Casey's waist.

"I love her, Dad," Derek said in a calm voice. "I will always love her and I always have. We met several years ago and it just went from there, she is the sweetest girl that I know." Nora smiled at the statement and George let out a sigh, he didn't disprove of the relationship, he was just shocked.

"I'm guessing Edwin and Lizzie knew about this too, right?" George asked while crossing his arms and smiling.

"Actually we all knew about it," Marti stated. "You two were the only ones completely oblivious." George's head jerked back slightly and he let out another sigh; there wasn't anything he could do about that. "Of course, now that you know, everything is fine. That's right, right?" George smiled and nodded his head, he had no problem, though he knew it might look strange. "Yeah, they do live in the same house and there are people that might think it is incest, but what can you do?" That was a good question, they had no clue what they could do, nor did they want everyone suspecting Derek and Casey of incest when it wasn't. It merely looked odd, but they were not blood relatives. Derek smiled and took Casey's hand in his, she rested her head on his shoulder and took a small, relaxing breath.

"Casey, do you love him?" Nora asked while walking over to her. Casey nodded and looked into her mom's eyes. With that, Nora could see just how much Casey loved Derek. She didn't understand what happened in the past few weeks either, but Casey seemed even closer to Derek than she had been before. "Then I'm fine with you two being together, I'm sure we can work something out. I approve of your love and relationship." Abby and Dennis nodded their heads in approval of this situation. Of course, they had already known about Derek and Casey being together, they were the ones that approved of it from the start.

Amy ran over to Sam and took her into her arms, knowing full well the amount of danger her child was in. Lilly shouted as the same thing happened to her with her parents. Edwin and Lizzie stood next to Marti as they talked to Derek and Casey, telling them what they missed. Oliver and Miley stood next to Lilly and her parents. Carly's grandfather walked over to her and gave her a hug; he had been very frightened by his disappearance and was overly concerned about where she was.

Freddie and Henry stood side by side as they watched the interaction between the families. Freddie closed his eyes and let out a sigh as he turned to look toward his father. "So, Dad, Mom is really gone?" Freddie asked in a slightly shaky voice. Henry slowly nodded his head and Freddie bowed his. "I see, well it's a good thing I still have you around. I guess as the head of the Witches Council, you'll still be off at your work more often than not." Henry frowned and looked toward the others.

"Nah, I may give up that job and choose a new head relatively soon," Henry responded. "I need to be with my son more often than I usually am. Instead of being home four days a week, all seven sound really nice. So, it's either I retire or we find a way to deal with this at home. Usually the strongest witch has to lead the council…" Henry smiled and looked to his son. "I'm not the strongest anymore." He then looked over to Sam and watched as she struggled in her mom's grasp and Oliver laughed at her. "I believe she's the stronger one."

"She's sixteen, though. She's not really capable of ruling over all the witches." Henry nodded in agreement and crossed his arms over.

"You're right, she's not. At her age, she still has a lot to learn, and until she is strong enough, she won't be ruling anything. The world is a lot calmer now, and so I won't really be gone as much as usual." Henry rubbed his chin a moment and smiled. "So, you really love her then? I say you have a pretty good catch there, as does she."

"Hm…" Freddie saw Sam look over at him and smile, she closed her eyes and grinned brightly. "Yeah, yeah I would say I love her with all my heart and soul."

"I see…well Oliver's going to be moving in with Amy and Sam, I just thought I'd let you know. It's a fair warning that you'll probably be watched by a rough older brother." Freddie chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. If anything, Oliver would probably be his best friend. Of course, he had to agree with his dad; Oliver would probably be protective of Sam almost all the time. "After all, what brother wouldn't want his younger sister to be safe?"

"I don't know…but what about Lilly? I mean, Oliver and Lilly love each other just as much as I love Sam."

"She won't be alone. Her mother and father are getting remarried, and she'll be moving to Seattle as well." Freddie smiled at that. Even Sam would be happy about that, she and Lilly always got along well during the camp experience. He watched as Lilly's parents apparently told her the same thing that Henry told him. Lilly and Sam squealed and hugged each other, and then they hugged Oliver after knowing that he would be living with Sam and Amy.

"They're pretty happy over there." Henry nodded and Freddie's eyes drifted over to Casey and Derek's family. Every member of the family was sharing in a hug. Over to where Oliver was, he was being hugged by Amy, just as if he was her own son. Mr. and Mrs. Truscott were hugging Lilly until she turned blue. Henry sighed and rubbed the back of his neck; Freddie crossed his arms and glanced to the side.

"I'm glad you're alright, Son," Henry said while shifting his eyes over to Freddie. Freddie gave a small smile and looked over to his father, Henry had his hand extended in shaking position. Freddie took his father's hand and then pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks, Dad." Freddie closed his eyes and a single tear escaped his eyes. Henry paused for a second and then slowly patted Freddie's back, he knew his son had been through a rough time during the past few weeks, along with all the others. Soon, like each parent that had feared for their children's safety over the weeks, Henry too shed a tear for his son being safe and alive.

"Can I say it has been hell here?"

"Yeah son, I would agree with that statement." Through it all, Henry was probably the one parent that was the most frightened for the safety of the kids. He just never showed it at all, since he had to stay strong for the others. Freddie had apparently been the same way through the entire experience. "I would also agree if you never wanted to go camping again."

"Actually, I don't mind going camping again. Sam and I think we could make this camp into something great." Henry raised his eyebrow and smirked, he'd definitely be interested in seeing how that would work out.

"Well, we'll have to see what happens. You know that house you told me about in your dreams a while back? Well it just so happens that there is a house just like that not far from this campsite. It's beautiful. I think I could buy that for a summer home and then hand the deed over to you when you get old enough for it."

"That sounds like a great idea." Henry looked over at everyone else and looked around the camp with a smile.

"You did a great job, Freddie. I'm proud of you, son." Freddie smiled and nodded his head in response.

"Thank you." Freddie closed his eyes and let out a sigh; he opened them and crossed his arms. "So, how did those things wake up anyway?" Everyone else turned and walked toward Henry and Freddie, each with their thoughts on the experiences at the camp.

"The Russo family awakened them, and they have had a penalty paid toward them."

"Were they charged for Jackson and Spencer's deaths?" Henry raised his eyebrow and smirked; he crossed his arms over and shook his head.

"Just seconds before Krueger made contact with either one of them, Abby replaced them with clones." Freddie's eyes grew wide and the others each let out a gasp. "The _real_ Spencer and Jackson are safe and being protected until all of this trauma ends." Carly walked over to Henry with a shocked expression on her face, she took his shirt in her hands and looked up into his eyes.

"You mean my brother is _alive_?!" Carly exclaimed. Her grandfather was looking with equal shock.

"Yes."

"But their magic faded, everything did!"

"It was where I put them," Abby said while walking over to Casey and placing her hand on her shoulder. Miley was looking at Abby with extreme shock, wanting to know where her brother was. "I placed them in a place where everyone would think the clones were the real them and they could not be detected afterwards. I've placed them in the spirit world for the time being, they are safe and they are alive."

"Is it okay if I say this?" Miley asked while her arms started to shake. "I want to see my brother, right now!"

"Wow Sis, I didn't know you cared so much," A voice said from behind. Miley's eyes widened and she turned around to see Jackson and Spencer leaning against a tree. Carly screamed with joy and joined Miley as they ran toward their older brothers and hugged them.

"We thought you were dead!" Carly shouted as tears fled her eyes. Miley couldn't stop sobbing as Jackson looked over at Spencer. Abby smirked and took her hand from her pocket, it was glowing a bright green, making Jackson and Spencer return to the safe world.

"We couldn't have even our families knowing we were alive," Spencer said in a quiet voice. "Because then, Krueger might have known. Though, we could have handled him better than our clones did." Jackson laughed lightly and Spencer shrugged his shoulders. "Ah, it feels good to be back."

"So this means I don't have to live with my grandfather?" Spencer blinked and a smirk formed at his lips.

"Well, if you're so eager to live with him, then I suppose…" Carly playfully hit Spencer's chest and sobbed into his shirt. Spencer and Jackson both smiled at their sisters as Robbie Ray and Grandfather Shay walked over to them. Robbie was extremely happy to see that Jackson was still among the world of the living, and the grandpa wasn't much different.

"You know, I think there's one week of camp left," Jackson said while looking up. "What are you guys going to do now?" No one had thought about that, they couldn't just send the children home early, at least not without a proper reason why.

"I personally like the camp as it is right now," Casey said while crossing her arms. "Maybe we can all stay here the remainder of the week; Freddie _is_ doing a good job as the camp instructor."

"Well, I'm not that good," Freddie said while glancing to the side and blushing slightly. Sam walked over to him and took his hand while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I think it's a good idea," Sam stated. "It would give us all a week to actually do what we came here to do, and that is relax. Plus, I think you can think of some nice activities we have to do, and we'll all help you. Not only that, we have a chapel that we should probably use."

"Well…" All the children of the camp gathered around Freddie and cheered, they wanted to finish out the week and have fun. They all liked Freddie as well, and thought he would make a great instructor. "I _guess_ its okay."

"Yeah, and then mom and dad can have their wedding afterwards!" Lilly exclaimed with joy. "Then I get to move to Seattle with them and I'll still be able to be Oliver's girlfriend!" Oliver chuckled lightly and kissed Lilly's forehead. Miley frowned and looked over at Lilly and Oliver.

"I'll have a week to say goodbye," Miley said with a quiet voice. "I suppose that's okay, though. I mean, at least I know my brother is alive and well." Lilly and Oliver sighed and gave Miley a big hug, knowing they both would try to keep in touch with her as often as they could.

"Rico is going to be shocked, though," Jackson while tapping his chin. He shrugged and smirked about how he was going to spook Rico so many times with his 'return' from death.

"Actually all of Malibu is going to be surprised," Robbie said in a flat tone of voice. "I get my son back, and now everyone's going to think I'm in the occult."

"Nah, we'll find a way to work around that." Henry looked at Freddie and chuckled as he patted his shoulder.

"So, you're already a leader, are you?" Henry asked while smirking.

"Not really," Freddie responded in a quick tone of voice. "I mean, I just did what I had to do to protect everyone. I didn't think I was a leader or anything!"

"Sure, we'll follow you anywhere," Derek said with a smirk. It was clear that he was joking, but he did think Freddie was the toughest of the group. He seemed to hold everyone together somehow.

"W-Whatever, let's just go and take care of what we need to." Freddie walked toward the main cabin, so he could prepare the week's activity list. He did have a lot to work with.

"Ugh, he is such a dork," Sam said while smiling softly. "Yet I love him always, because he is _my_ dork."

* * *

The next chapter is the last. I hope you liked this chapter. Seems like Freddie and Henry get a good father son moment in, and everyone thinks Freddie is a leader. Heh.


	66. Heading Home

Camp Hell

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of the characters, movies, or shows in this story except for my two OC's Blaze and Emma.

A/N: Thoughts in quote Italics, speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 66 (Heading Home)

The end of the week had come, Freddie stood on the porch of the main cabin with Sam by his side. She had her arm around his waist and her head rested on his shoulder, her other arm was resting on his chest. They were watching as all the children in the camp started to get onto their buses and go home. In their minds, they were replaying the events that had occurred in the past few weeks at the camp.

They knew they were extremely lucky not to have to lose anyone to the hands of the demons that rampaged the grounds. Sam was just happy that she didn't lose her brother or her boyfriend, or even the others. She was happiest with Freddie by her side. No one could argue her being scared when Freddie fought with Krueger, she saw with her own eyes just how close to death Freddie was. Sam let out a slight whimper upon recalling that memory, her hand clenched Freddie's shirt, causing him to look down at her.

He knew what was bothering her, it didn't take much to figure that one out. If it wasn't for Oliver healing his wounds that night, he would have had many scars to remind him of the battle. Sam didn't have to see any scars, so she was free from worry on that part. Freddie lifted his hand up and rubbed Sam's back, giving her comfort and letting her know that he was still alive. He looked ahead at the children climbing into their buses, each of them safe and able to go home to their parents without a scratch.

If anything could be said for the actions of the teens, it was that they made sure none of the children were ever going to be hurt. The bus drivers and all were shocked to see how the camp had been remodeled, it was more than beautiful. It would never have to serve as a dark reminder of the six teens that each thought they wouldn't make it out of the camp alive. Not only that, but now they would not take legends and old wives tales very lightly. If anything, they would be more serious about legends and ghost stories.

"We're safe, Sam," Freddie said while kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah…" That was her only response. She smiled softly and looked up at Freddie, she loved him now more than ever. He was strong, he could handle almost anything in her eyes, and he would never stray from her. "It's sad, we have to say goodbye to everyone." Freddie nodded and let out a sigh, everyone was inside the cabin, waiting for them to come back in. Freddie and Sam would have to wait for the buses to leave, though.

"Carly already returned home…" Sam nodded and rested her head back onto Freddie's shoulder. She watched as one bus drove away from the camp. Carly left with her brother and grandfather. The only Venturi's and McDonalds that remained was Abby, Dennis, Derek, and Casey. The others had gone home. Robbie Ray and Jackson left for home as well, Miley decided to stick around. "I guess we each separate here, Ms. Venturi will be transporting each of us home." Freddie watched as the second bus departed from the camp. "You know, I think I'll miss some of them." Sam chuckled and nodded in response, aside from all the fright and hellish moments, they actually had fun with each other.

"The third bus is leaving, I think we should go inside now." Freddie nodded and went inside the building with Sam, everyone grinned at them and nodded to acknowledge them. Oliver walked over to Freddie and draped his arm around Freddie's shoulders. Sam took a step back and raised her eyebrow as Lilly stepped next to her, they chuckled upon seeing how Oliver was eyeing Freddie.

"So, what's been going on between you and my baby sis?" Oliver asked with a smirk. "I hope you guys haven't been getting all touchy feely." Both Sam and Lilly rolled their eyes as Freddie narrowed his.

"Hey, it's strictly a clean relationship," Freddie responded. "I would _never_ touch your sister like that!" Oliver's face took a mock offended look and his mouth opened, causing Freddie to raise his eyebrow.

"So, what you're saying is, is that my sister isn't good enough for you?" Freddie's eyes widened slightly and he shook his hands in the air.

"No! I didn't mean it like that! She's perfect, I think-"

"So you _would_ touch her inappropriately…"

"I don't mean it like that!" Sam and Lilly glanced at each other and sighed as Freddie and Oliver had their encounter. Oliver patted Freddie's back and Freddie kept trying to defend himself.

"My brother really is insane, isn't he?" Sam asked while slowly shaking her head. Lilly chuckled and nodded as she gazed over at Oliver, she couldn't help but love everything about him, even his little quirks. "I know he's just joking around, but I think he really is starting to scare my boyfriend over there." Lilly nodded and raised her eyebrow as Freddie started to laugh with Oliver. Sam blinked and chuckled lightly. "I could be wrong of course."

"I think they'll be great friends, actually," Lilly said with a soft smile. Sam nodded in response and crossed her arms over, she suspected that she'd become good friends with Lilly. In fact, they were already pretty close to being great friends. "So, do you like to skateboard?"

"I enjoy skateboarding pretty well, though I don't get to do that very often." Lilly grinned and patted Sam's shoulder.

"Well, I think I can definitely teach you some moves on a skateboard."

"Only if I can teach you a few pranks." Sam smirked and Lilly nodded her head in approval. It was true, they were going to have so much fun together. The girls gave each other a hug and then looked to their boyfriends as Freddie let out a groan.

"I won't touch her like that, I tell you!" Freddie exclaimed. Oliver closed his eyes and sighed as he shook his head and patted Freddie's shoulder. "What is it going to take to get you to shut up? Huh? You know I love Sam, and I'm telling you that nothing's going to happen until mar…" Freddie stopped at that and everyone raised their eyebrows.

"Think we should stop them before a fight breaks out?" Lilly asked while turning her head to look at Sam. Sam was blushing and staring at Freddie. Lilly chuckled lightly and walked over to Oliver, she gripped the back of his shirt and started to pull him.

"Hey! That hurts!" Oliver said while being dragged. "You're using telekinesis, aren't you?" Lilly smirked and pressed Oliver against the wall. "What are you doing?" Oliver's eyes widened as Lilly leaned forward. He then closed his eyes and let Lilly press her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss.

"Go Lilly!" Sam called out. She paused for a minute and tapped her chin, letting an idea form in her head. She looked over at Freddie and smirked. He stared at her and blinked, he already figured what she was going to do. She grabbed him and started to press him toward the wall. He then took her waist and turned her around, pressing her against the wall and smirking as he gazed into her eyes. "Ah!" Sam blushed as Freddie tilted his head to the side.

"Didn't work out as planned, eh?" Freddie responded. Sam's heart pounded in her chest as Freddie wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He then kissed her lips with fierce passion. Oliver shifted his eyes over and broke the kiss with Lilly.

"Be careful with my sister!" Freddie and Sam rolled their eyes, and Lilly merely giggled.

"Oh Oliver, she's enjoying it," Lilly said while grinning. "I was enjoying it too." Oliver looked at her and smirked, causing Lilly to raise her eyebrow. "What are you planning?"

"Who said I was done enjoying it?" Oliver then turned her around and pressed her back against the wall. He then leaned forward and kissed Lilly with passion. It wasn't long before Derek and Casey soon followed their example and began to kiss and makeout.

"Uh, you think someone should break them up?" Kevin asked while raising his eyebrow. Heather and Dennis stared on, unsure of what to do. "I mean, they know they have to leave soon, right? Plus, I'm not sure I want to see my daughter and her boyfriend making out…hey! Break it up you two!"

"You two, Freddie, Sam," Henry said while leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

With that, the three couples stopped making out and turned toward their parents, grinning sheepishly. "Damn, we were having too much fun," Sam said while blushing. Lilly nodded and looked over as Miley quickly hugged her, taking her by surprise.

"No warning there, huh?" Lilly asked while patting Miley on the back. "Oliver and I are going to watch your concerts on television every chance we get."

"Promise me you won't forget about me!" Miley begged as she let the tears fall from her eyes. Lilly smiled and shook her head.

"I won't forget you." Oliver walked over and patted Miley's back.

"I wouldn't forget you either," Oliver said while smiling at his friend. "I don't think any of us can possibly forget each other, not after what happened here." Casey and Derek walked over to them and nodded in agreement.

"We've all become so close to one another," Casey responded. "I know that I have everyone's cell number and email, I didn't want to leave without being able to keep in touch with my new friends!"

"This camp may have been nothing but hell, only giving us bad things," Derek started out as he crossed his arms. "However, what it did give us, were several cool friends."

"Yeah, that's true!" The others all nodded and everyone pulled into a group hug.

"Hey, let's make a promise here and now," Freddie said while huddling with everyone. "No matter what happens, where we go, who we meet, or how long it's been, let's never forget each other. Let's never forget our experiences that we've had here, and the friendships we've made. Promise we'll all keep in touch, no matter what."

"Yeah, after all, who would want to forget you guys?" Sam asked while giving a small smile.

"You only came around in the worst possible place," Lilly added. "That doesn't mean you're all that bad."

"I won't forget you people," Oliver replied. He blinked and chuckled lightly. "I'm going to be living next to three of you!" Everyone else laughed and the group broke apart. "Though, I will miss you guys."

"We're going to miss you guys too," Casey said while wiping her eyes. "Damn, I'm getting all emotional." Derek laughed and placed his arms around Casey's shoulder, giving her a small smirk.

"Wow, that's no good Case, you can't be getting emotional!" Derek said in a quick and joking tone of voice. Casey playfully slapped him and kissed his cheek. "Ah, such a beautiful kiss…You know, I'm just glad we all made it out alive."

"I didn't care much about myself, as long as Sam was okay," Freddie said while placing his arm around Sam's waist and kissing her cheek. "I don't know what would have happened if something happened to her." The others nodded and looked over as the parents walked toward them.

"Is it time to leave already?" Miley asked. "So soon…"

"I'm afraid that's the case," Abby said while crossing her arms and smirking. "Casey, Derek, I'm going to take you home through teleportation. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, sure," Casey said while giving a brief nod.

"Miley, you as well, unless you want to go on the tour bus. I think the other parents are planning on just driving home with the kids, one big road trip."

"Yeah, Abby transported my van over here," Henry responded. His voice was flat and his eyes were narrow. Abby looked at him and gave an innocent smile. Henry then crossed his arms over and let out a small sigh. "Freddie, Sam, Oliver, Lilly, Amy, Kevin, Heather, and me…Yep, we're going to have a full van."

"You'll have so much fun!"

"Define, fun." Abby laughed lightly and patted Henry's shoulder.

"You'll have three couples that are very much in love, of course there will be banter between some people, most likely. You'll have…"

"Please stop now, if you value your life." Henry narrowed his eyes and Abby let out a laugh. She then crossed her arm and tilted her head to the side, giving Henry a small smile.

"I can always transport another vehicle of yours over." Henry's eyes widened and his mouth fell, he quickly protested.

"Not another one of my cars! You might ruin it!"

"Ah, but I believe it's _you_ that's skilled in offensive magic. You stand more of a chance of wrecking a car than I do." Henry narrowed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, well, there's a small dent in my van that wasn't there before _you_ transported it."

"No, I think it was. I think that was when you tried to drive your van to the witch's council and bumped into another car…"

"I never did that!" Everyone was staring at Henry and Abby, all of them amused at the sight, but growing bored.

"Hey, I think it's time to go," Dennis said from the wall of the room.

Abby looked over and nodded. "Say your final goodbyes, we have to go." Miley quickly gave everyone hugs and told them in tears just how much she was going to miss them. When she was done, Abby transported her to her home. _"I don't see why she couldn't do it herself. Why did she want me to do that for her?"_ Abby shrugged and waited as Casey and Derek said their final goodbyes.

"Give us an email the second you get home," Derek said while grinning. "Better yet, send us an instant message!"

"Yeah, we'll be waiting to hear from you!" Casey squealed out. They gave everyone a hug and walked over to where Dennis and Abby were standing.

"Goodbye everyone," Dennis said while waving his hand through the air. Abby nodded and told everyone goodbye, she looked at Henry and smirked.

"So it seems, _sadly_ I'll be seeing you again," Abby said while rolling her eyes. "After all, we are on the council." Henry scowled and shooed her.

"Yeah, just go, will ya?" Henry stated. He was growing annoyed with her, that much was evident. Abby laughed and spoke the teleportation spell, soon, they were gone.

"So, I guess we'll be going home from here," Kevin said with a small smile. He wrapped his arm around Heather's waist and gave her a quick kiss.

"We've already got everything moved into your father's house," Heather said while looking at Lilly. "We just need to unpack it all." Oliver smiled and draped his arm over Freddie's shoulder.

"We'll be glad to help you out, if you want!" Oliver said while making his mouth form a smirk. Freddie sighed and nodded his head in agreement, he could see that being friends with Oliver was probably going to be an adventure.

"Thank you boys, what would we do without you two?"

"Oh yeah, good question," Sam said while crossing her arms and smirking. Lilly mirrored her pose. Freddie and Oliver both gulped and chuckled nervously.

"I can name several things," Lilly said. She and Sam walked toward Oliver and Freddie, both standing on the side of their respective mate. "Of course, I don't know that I could manage to be without my 'smokin Oken' as he calls it."

"Yeah, and what did you call yourself, Freddie?"

"Uh, Fiery Freddie…" Sam giggled and kissed Freddie's cheek.

"You're still one hell of a cute dork, I hope you know that." Henry had apparently left the building, he walked into the doors and looked at everyone.

"Okay guys, come on!" Henry called out. "The car is ready, it's time to go home."

"Oddly, I don't think I could love those words any more than I do right now," Freddie said while grinning. Sam nodded and everyone started to leave the building. It was going to be a fun road trip, they all knew that. In the end, they knew life was only going to move forward.

Of course, they all knew this wasn't the last they would see of the camp, they would return. It wouldn't be for a few years, not until after Freddie and Sam finished college, that they would officially open the camp. It would be a successful church and family camp, free from any of the darkness that once surrounded it. Casey and Derek would never return to the camp, and neither would any of the others. Oliver and Lilly would, though. After all, they would be close friends for years to come.

* * *

It's the end. You have to enjoy the banter between Henry and Abby, hah. Well, Thanks to all that reviewed this story! I'm glad you enjoyed this. Now that this is over, take a look at some of my other stories. A BEST FRIEND'S GREED will be finished soon, since the story is written. Check out CARPE DIEM. It's a change of pace. Soon to come will be a crossover with one of my other main categories, a Romeo & Juliet version called LOVING THE ENEMY and something else that will come as soon as I know people have seen the movie: GYM TEACHER...and I get it written. Thanks again for all the devoted readers. I never suspected this story would make over 60 chapters! Well, on to my other stories


End file.
